Avatar the Last Airbender Book 4 Air
by avatargurumaster
Summary: This is a story about what happens after the finale. Picks up were show left off. LOT OF ACTION AND TWISTS Fluffy, read if you like canon ships. I'M BACK AGAIN and this time i'm never leaving.
1. Chapter 1

This kiss they were sharing seemed to last forever. His lips were on hers. Aang felt the happiest he had felt in so many years. He was kissing the girl of his dreams his child hood crush.

Katara felt good. She had thought she hurt Aang the day of the play on Ember Island. She tried to convey all her feelings to him in that one kiss.

"Katara I…" he started

"Aang, I love you" she whispered.

"No more confusion?" Aang said

"No, there never was"

"What?'" Aang whispered.

"I was scared of losing you and I thought it would hurt more if we were more attached to each other. I now see that was foolish. If you or I hadn't come back you would never know how I felt"

They kissed again and held each other. They started to watch the stars appear as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Hey Katara, look a shooting star. Make a wish"

"Why? I have everything I want right here"

"You mean that" he said as a tear shone in his eye.

"Of course" she said and smiled

Back in the tea shop the others were looking at Sokka's now complete "art".

"Katara has to see this, she will get so mad for drawing her so badly" Suki laughed as she looked at Sokka's painting

"Where is she anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, and Aang too" Zuko commented.

Toph just started to giggle.

"What?" Sokka questioned

Zuko smirked as he realized what was going on. Suki started to beam. Mai looked like she was going to gag. Iroh chuckled.

"What?" Sokka questioned again.

"FINALLY SUGAR QUEEN MAKES HER MOVE!! Their heart beats have been driving me crazy since I joined"

Sokka turned to look toward the balcony where his entire friend's attention was. His mouth gaped open at the sight of his best friend and sister kissing before regaining his composure.

"I knew those two would be together. But if Aang's hand gets any lower I am gonna cut it off."

The others started laughing as Aang and Katara walked back into the room minutes later.

"What have you two been up to?" Suki asked grinning.

"Stuff" Katara said blushing.

"Romantic stuff?" Zuko smirked at her.

"How did you.." Aang started but realized by the looks on all his friends faces that they knew.

"You caught us, and we wanted it to be a surprise but…"

"Not much of a surprise. Everyone knew you liked Katara"

"Really" Said Aang and Katara in unison.

"Who cares at least we now have each other" said Katara.

"Who said you could be together" Sokka interrupted.

"It isn't your decision Katara snipped back. Aang is my boyfriend get over it." At this Aang started to blush. He wasn't used to the term boyfriend. The others giggled while the two siblings continued to stare each other down.

"I thought you had a girl Aang?" Sokka questioned.

"What Who" Katara snapped back at Aang.

"Yeah Who" Aang asked confused.

"That girl from to Aunt Wu's village" Sokka said.

"MENG, what' are you talking about?" Aang said.

"Who's Meng" Toph and Zuko asked.

"This girl who lived in a fortuneteller's village and had a huge crush on Aang, who I thought liked her back."

"Why would you think that?" Aang asked Sokka.

"You asked me for advice about her"

"I was talking about Katara" Aang said.

Sokka slapped his palm on his face and the others laughed.

"You know what, I approve, I wouldn't trust my sister with anyone else other than the avatar. If I can't trust him who can I trust" Katara smiled and hug her brother.

"There are rules though" He sad

"Like what" Katara replied.

"No kissing, no touching, or no mushy garbage in public or in my presence." Katara smirked and went over to where Aang was sitting and plopped herself in his lap. At this point Aang was like a tomato. His urge to just kiss her equaling his embarrassment at the situation. He wasn't used to the public closeness.

Sokka just scowled at her.

"Not my fault you didn't kiss a girl till you were 16" Katara joked.

"Well no girls my age lived in the tribe except you" Sokka remarked

"Your first kiss was just now, I've had two girl friends and many kisses to you just getting your first of both" he said with a smug grin.

"Well for your information my first kiss was 4 months ago so there" She remarked.

Everyone started looking at Katara questioning and Aang and Katara were blushing like mad. They started looking from face to face. Toph was just laughing.

"What were you two doing" Sokka asked.

"Uh, Ummm, Uh" Aang started to stammer.

"Remember when we got stuck in the cave of two lovers" Aang started

"How could I forget, dumb hippies" Sokka said.

"Well our torch was starting to go out and since it was the cave of two lovers we thought we could use love to get out so we kissed." Katara finished with a sigh.

"Kissing before dating, interesting" Zuko said.

Katara only scowled while Aang blushed more.

"I want to see them kiss again. Just to seal the deal" Suki said.

"Yeah, let's see the lovers make out" Toph said.

Aang looked into Katara's eyes and she looked into his. Their heads leaned forward and within seconds they were kissing. They depended the kiss and Katara put her arms on his shoulders while Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. Sokka's mouth dropped.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that? You never kissed a boy before Aang. "

"Yes but we had time to practice" Katara said.

"How many times have you kissed Aang?" Suki questioned.

"Counting that one we have kissed, um, 5 times" Aang answered.

"WHAT!! Do you guys just like kiss for fun. That's like 3 times before you actually dated when did this happen. I would have known about it"

"Well once in the cave, once at the invasion..

"WHAT! You were kissing at the invasion. What were you thinking" Sokka yelled

"I didn't know if I'd come back. I had to let Katara know how I felt." Aang said.

"When was the last one" Sokka said.

"That is so romantic" Suki replied.

"The ember island play, that's when we decided to postpone our relationship until after the war"

"Makes sense" Zuko said.

"Now that you have successfully evaluated my romantic life what are we doing next after this. What is the plan?"

"Well Aang Zuko and I have to stay in Ba Sing Se for peace meetings but those don't start for a week and a half."

"You" said Katara pointing to Sokka.

"Dad made me a representative of the water tribe since he wants to help with the rebuilding.

"Makes sense" Mai said.

"Well I am staying with Aang" Katara said. Aang only smiled at her words.

" I don't feel like living in the capitol alone. I am staying with Zuko" Mai said

"I am not going home" Toph said "My parents drive me nuts"

"You should at least visit them" Aang said "The meetings don't start for 2 weeks. We should visit them and explain what happened."

Everyone started agreeing with Aang and Toph finally caved. Suki decided to stay in the Ba Sing Se too so the gang decided to get a house and live there together. The city offered to pay for expenses and to give a free house in the upper ring for their service to the earth kingdom. Then they would head to Gao ling to see The Bei Fongs.

The day of departure had come. Toph was trying to find any reason not to go but her friends were practically forcing her. Their time in between had given Aang and Katara a lot of time to become a close couple to the annoyance of Sokka.

"Yip Yip Appa" Aang said.

The sky bison lifted into the air and Aang jumped back to the saddle with the others. He sat next to Katara who leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you two need to act like your attached to each other" Sokka said.

"If only we were" Katara replied dreamily, still tired due to the early departure time.

"Aang shouldn't you be steering Appa" Sokka said trying to split them up.

"Yeah okay" Aang said as he got up. This prompted a small pout from Katara who then preceded to follow him to Appa's head.

"You don't need to follow him"

"No, but I want to" She said before lying on Aang's shoulder again, this time while sitting on Appa's head.

"Leave them alone Sokka, after all they went through, they deserve each other" Suki said to him. Aang and Katara snuggled while she enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"Love you" she whispered into his ear. He replied with a soft gentle kiss.

"I love being able to do that" He said cheer in his voice.

"Me too" she whispered before kissing him back. Before long they were making out on Appa's head. Sokka started hearing the sounds of their fun.

"Don't make me come back there. You two behave."

"Yes dad" replied a sarcastic Katara.

"Is that the town" Suki asked pointing at a town with a large manor.

"Yup" said Aang.

Appa landed in the courtyard of the large estate. They were greeted by many guards and servents who led them to the main hall. There the Bei fong's were waiting. When they saw Toph they ran and hugged her.

"Are you alright" Lao Bei Fong said.

"Fine dad"

"Where is Avatar, he will pay for kidnapping you"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away"

"Why would you do that?" her mother asked.

"I had no freedom I couldn't earth bend and for the first time I have had friends. I have had a chance to explore the world and be happy"

"Well I am glad you have had a chance to enjoy yourself but now you will stay here with us" her mother replied.

"No, I am not staying here for long; I have a new life now, better than my old one. I have a new family and home. I am just here to visit and explain."

There were tears in her parents' eyes but they finally understood her.

"Well until you leave make yourself comfortable" Her father said to her. He smiled at the gang and ordered a servant to show them their rooms. Meanwhile Toph recapped their adventures with her parents.

"So how is your relationship with the Avatar" Poppy Bei Fong asked.(Her mother)

"Great, He and I are great friends mother. Everyone in our group is really close."

"Have you ever thought about being more than just friends with him?" She asked Toph.

"Twinkle Toes?" she said trying not to laugh, "Um No, we aren't like that, we are just good friends."

"Well it's never too early to start to think about these things" Poppy said.

"Mom me and Aang are not going to have a romantic relationship. Besides he is with Katara"

"Who is this Katara girl. How could he choose her over you. What connections does she have that the Bei Fong's have. What is her bloodline…"

"Whoa mom ,stop, don't insult my friends like that. Aang and Katara are in love there isn't anything you can do about that."

"We will talk to the avatar tomorrow"

"No you don't have to"

"Goodnight Toph"

Toph knew things might get ugly. Aang and Katara were asleep and there was no time to warn them of tomorrow's events.

The next morning Aang was called to a meeting with Toph's parents privately. Only Toph knew why and she knew if she told her friends they would be mortified.

"Good morning" Aang said politely as he walked in.

"Good morning Avatar, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, so what would you like to talk to me about?" He said curtly.

"Our Daughter. She is the next in line to carry along the Bei Fong family. She needs to marry a noble and great man to honor her family. We thought what better man than the Avatar, one of her best friends."

"You want me to marry TOPH?" Aang said really confused.

"Yes and.."

"I love somebody else, I am sorry but.."

"Yes the water tribe girl, she doesn't have the bloodline or honor in her family Toph has. You should honor yourself and us by marrying Toph, not some water tribe peasant" Lao said cooly.

"How dare you. She means everything to me. I am not going to throw that away. Are you saying she is not honorable enough?"

"She is not honorable enough Avatar. Honor yourselfand…"

"This meeting is over" said Aang.

With that Aang walked out the room and back to his friends who were in the courtyard.

"What was the meeting about?" asked Suki.

Everyone looked nervous based on the angry look on Aang's face.

"What did they say, they did something dumb didn't they?"Toph said.

"It couldn't have been that bad" said Katara.

"OH it was, They told me I should marry Toph because of her bloodline. They told me we shouldn't be together because you weren't honorable and by being with you I was dishonoring myself.

Everyone looked at Katara whose face had fell and then turned to pure rage. She marched right back into the house and into the meeting room.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING DISHONORABLE. HOW DARE YOU TELL HIM HE SHOULDN'T LOVE ME. THIS VISIT IS OVER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

An hour later the gang was on Appa headed towards the newly renovated South Pole to see Sokka and Katara's family.

"There it is, home" Katara said excited.

"I wont be able to see there will I, since it is all ice?" Toph said a little sad.

"Oh I guess not" said Aang.

"Its okay we will only be there for three days anyway" She said.

"It looks so much better. Pakku and the other benders did such a good job." Said Katara

"Yeah I'll say." Said Aang.

Appa landed and they were soon surrounded by all of the tribe members. The kids surrounded Aang, who started telling them stories. Some were a little wary of Zuko, remembering his last visit even with Katara and Sokka telling them he was cool. They met up with Hakota who looked happy to see his children. Aang went to unpack and Zuko Toph, Mai, and Suki went to explore. Katara and Sokka went to their grandparents hut.

"GRAN GRAN"

Katara yelled as she ran over and gave her grandmother a hug. Sokka was already in the room being as he came earlier.

"Hello Katara, you look very well and happy."

"I am" said Katara.

"Sokka told me you have a boyfriend now"

Katara blushed.

"he did huh" Katara said now looking at Sokka with her eye brows arched.

"I bet he is a water bender" she said.

"Yeah, that and an earth bender and a fire bender and an air bender." Katara said grinning.

"So you ended up with the Avatar. I knew from day one you two had a special bond."

"You did" Katara said as she smilled.

"Are you two gonna make me a great gran gran"

At this Katara really started blushing and Sokka was laughing.

"Not yet, we've only been together for about two weeks. I don't think we are quite there yet."

Her grandmother laughed and they enjoyed the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang decided to take Katara to a special place the next day. They were sitting on Appa.

"Where are you taking me?" Katara asked. Aang had refused to disclose where they were going.

"Somewhere special, You'll know it when we see it."

Aang turned Appa down and they landed on an iceberg.

"Oh Aang, it couldn't be"

"It is" Aang Said.

"The iceberg where we first met." She gasped.

The iceberg was pretty much how they had left it.

"How did you find it?" she asked.

"You think I would forget the place where I first met you" he grinned.

She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Let's do a little reenactment" he said.

"He laid down on the ice and she held him in her arms just like they did a year ago.

"Are you okay" she said remembering what she said a year ago.

"Come closer" He said repeating his words from a year ago.

"Yes" she said.

Aang leaned in and kissed her. She leaned in too and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't remember that happening" she said with a smirk on her face.

"That's what I wanted to happen" He said with that goofy grin that made her melt.

They stayed like that for a while before getting back on Appa and heading back to the village. They began talking as they sat on Appa.

"Aang…I have been wondering… if what… what … the Bei Fong's said is true. Am I good enough for you."

Aang saw the frown on her face and pain in her eyes. He put his arm around her and held her close.

"No, it is true" he said calmly.

A flash of horror came over her face and tears started to form.

"I am the one not good enough for you" He said. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Aang you're the Avatar and I am…just…some water tribe pea…"

"No, Your perfect in every way. The way you are mothering, kind, sincere, compassionate, and passionate."

She had a smile on his face as he wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to deserve the Avatar. I want you to feel like you love and deserve me Aang. Do you understand?"

"You want me to love you based on you not your status and I do. I always will"

At her words he grinned his goofy grin.

They had just landed back in the village which was now more like a city and were greeted by Sokka and the others.

"Where were you two, I didn't approve any alone time" Sokka said.

"What is your problem Sokka?" Katara said, "I don't need your permission to spend time with my boyfriend. Dad already knows we are together and he approves." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Dad told me to protect you and make sure you keep things in hand" Sokka said defensively.

"yeah that doesn't mean to smother me or to keep putting yourself in my life."

"Will you two stop fighting and come on. I am hungry" said Toph who was getting agitated by the argument.

"Yeah some meat will make me feel better" Sokka Said.

"Is that all you can think about" said Katara.

"That and Suki" he said.

She just sighed and they head towards one of the new restaurants that had been built in the reconstruction. The waiter seated them and the couples sat with each other with Toph at the end of their table. They ate and enjoyed themselves. The next day they were heading back towards the earth Kingdom. They all were on Appa.

"Hey guys we should land somewhere close by. Appa is getting tired from carrying all these people" said Aang.

"Good idea Aang, where should we land?"Sokka asked.

"Kyoshi Island is close by, how about we land there" Aang answered.

"Great idea, then I can check up on the warriors" Said Suki.

"Do you think I am welcome there after what I did" Zuko asked.

"Yeah you'll be fine" Suki said, "Kyoshi is a peaceful and forgiving place."

Aang steered Appa in the direction of the island. It wasn't long before it came into view. When they landed the war heroes were greeted by a parade of people. They saw old friends and foaming mouth guy fainted again.

"Avatar and friends it is nice to see you again. And Suki you have returned" Chief Oyaii said as they got off Appa.

"You too" Said Aang.

The Kyoshi warriors started to talk to Suki and Ty Lee was now talking to Mai and giggling much to Mai's annoyance. A couple of minutes later Aang was surrounded by his old fan club.

"Hey Aangy do us some tricks" Koko said.

"Hi guys" Aang said nervously remembering the last time he was here. He didn't really want to be followed by a bunch of fan girls today. Katara didn't look to happy to see Koko and her fan girls

"He beat the fire lord" one said.

"He's so cute" another chimed in.

"Do you wanna take a walk" another asked.

Aang didn't know how to deal with all the unwanted attention. Katara on the other hand was getting a little jealous. She didn't like the girls giving Aang that kind of Attention. Suddenly one of them kissed him on the cheek and Aang froze. He looked as if he were burned. Katara could take no more of this. She marched right up to Aang and pressed her lips on his. He started to kiss back and then they pulled away. The girls looked confused and Aang put his arm around Katara's waist and she leaned into him. They started walking away and some of the villagers commented to themselves about their closeness.

Meanwhile Mai and Zuko and disappeared to the beach. They were sitting and kissing, enjoying their alone time.

"Enjoying our little vacation" Zuko asked.

"I guess, it's just nice knowing I have you"

"Do you like my friends? I know they're not your type but…"

"No Zuko they are actually growing on me, the other girls and I are becoming more like sisters every day. I feel like I can be more open with them. Something I couldn't do when I was friends with Azula"

"I am glad to hear that" Zuko said.

"Though Sokka and Katara arguing is really a pain" she smirked.

Zuko laughed and then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and within seconds they were deepening their kisses. Sokka walked by the beach with Suki and then let out a groan.

"NOT YOU TOO. Katara and Aang are bad enough but I don't need to watch you make out with your girlfriend Zuko." Sokka said.

Suki giggled and Mai laughed. Zuko looked a little angry.

"Uh huh, and what were you and Suki gonna do before I asked you about your mother's death. You remember back in that tent. I don't think it was oh so innocent. Also being as I waited outside Katara's tent I realized tents aren't sound proof" he finished with a smug grin. Suki and Sokka went crimson and Mai giggled.

"That's none of your business what I do with my girlfriend" said Sokka.

"It's none of yours what I do with mine" Zuko said.

Before either one could say another word a messenger hawk appeared and landed on Sokka's arm.

"HAWKY!!" Sokka screamed.

"What the" Zuko said confused.

"My pet hawk from before the invasion he returned" Sokka said as he petted the hawk and started cooing at it. Zuko just slapped his palm on his face before rejoining Mai on the beach. This was the perfect time to resume their previous activities because Sokka was gonna be preoccupied with that bird for a while.

Sokka ran and found Aang, Katara, and Momo. Aang and Katara were water bending in a stream.

"Hey guys look who is back" Sokka yelled.

"Who?" Said Aang.

"HAWKY" Sokka yelled happily.

Katara just sighed at her brother's stupidity and Aang laughed. Momo jumped up and started fighting Hawky on Sokka's head. Sokka freaked out and fell into the stream.

"Hawky No, don't fight Momo, be friends, Hawky Down, Agh"

Aang, Katara, and Suki laughed.

Their stay in Kyoshi was short and the next day they set off. They were almost to Ba sing Se.

"So what do guys want to do in Ba Sing Se? We do have three days till the meetings start" Sokka said.

"I don't know , how about we have a big dinner tonight at our new house" Katara offered.

"Yeah to celebrate our new beginning" Aang said.

"I do like the sound of lots of food" Sokka said rubbing his stomach.

The others laughed.

"Well when we get there I am going to have to get some supplies then. Anyone have any money?" She asked.

"Well the city said they would pay for all of our expenses" Sokka said.

"I don't know if we should take advantage of the city's hospitality like that. We should just pay like everyone else"

"Come on Aang use an Avatar perk for once" Sokka asked.

"Fine, only if we don't buy meat" Aang said grinning.

"WHAT!! NO MEAT HOW COULD YOU. I NEED THE ENERGY IN MEAT" Sokka yelled.

"To do what, kiss your girlfriend and yell at Aang and Katara" Toph said.

They had finally arrived in Ba Sing Se and the gang began to enjoy their meat free feast.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang had just finished enjoying their dinner at their new home.

"I think we should choose rooms now" Katara said.

"FIRST COME FIRST SERVE" Yelled Toph.

With that everyone took off through the large house. Aang and Katara picked adjacent rooms that shared a balcony on the second floor much to Sokka's annoyance. The two of them were standing together on their balcony.

"Remember last time we were on a balcony" she pondered out loud.

"How could I forget, it was one of the best moments of my life"

Katara blushed and then they kissed.

"Aang I…I think I am going to spend the rest of my life with you" she said.

"I don't think so Katara"

Katara's face fell at Aang's words but he continued.

"I know so" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and kissed him

"Good night Katara" Aang said as he walked off the balcony to his room.

"Goodnight Aang" She said as she lay down to sleep.

As she slept all she could dream about was Aang. It was as if her mind revolved around the air bender. Every moment spent with him felt so perfect.

Meanwhile Zuko and Mai decided to share a room. They were the oldest couple and therefore got a little more privilege. Tonight would be their first night sharing a living space. They both stripped down to their under garments before getting in their bed.

"Well this is kinda weird" said Mai.

"We just aren't used to it" said Zuko.

He pulled her in close to him and she laid her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed the warmth that came from the fire bender. The kissed gently and fell asleep holding each other.

Katara awoke the next morning and found that her bed was filled with panda lilies. She smiled knowing a certain kid had been here. She got dressed and then put a panda lily in her hair. When she got downstairs she found her friends in their living space eating breakfast.

"Hey Katara" Aang grinned.

"Hey Aang" she said as she sat down next to him and wrapped her hand around his.

"You can't eat with one hand" Said Sokka smugly.

Aang put both his hands up to show he wasn't holding Katara's.

"So what are we doing today?" Toph asked.

"Well Mai and I are going to Spa, and Katara and Toph if they want to go." Suki said.

"Mai is going to the spa" said Zuko suprised.

"What do you have a problem with that" Mai answered.

"Ugh no I just didn't think that would be a place you would go to" Zuko said before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Lighten up Zuko its okay. I still like you kinda" Mai said.

"Well I am going too then" Katara said.

"I might as well go, I have nothing better to do" Toph said.

So they continued their breakfast in peace. Aang walked into his room to think.

_"I should ask Katara on a date. She would love that and I'd be a good boyfriend" Aang thought._

_"When should I ask her, I am so nervous"_

"Well time to go" Suki said.

The girls walked out and started toward the spa. Aang saw them leave from his room and took off after them.

"Hey Katara your boyfriend is coming" Toph smirked.

They all turned around to see Aang running up.

"Hey Aang whats up" Katara asked sweetly.

"Hi Katara I needed to tell you something"

_"Oh spirits I didn't think I was gonna ask in front of all the other girls" He panicked._

"Can I talk to you in private for a sec" he said.

"Oh uh sure" she said.

The other girls walked about twenty feet away and Katara started again.

"So uh whats going on?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh well we have been dating for a while now and I realized we haven't actually gone on a date. So do you want to go with me...on one?" He asked really nervously and blushing.

"Sure Aang I'd loved to. You know you don't need to blush. We're a couple now and you should be more comfortable" she said.

"Well everyday with you is as exciting and fun as the first. I can't help but blush at perfection"

She blushed and then whispered in his ear.

"I think its cute"

She gave him a kiss but they were cut off by yelling in the backround.

"TWINKLE TOES, SUGAR QUEEN, MAKE OUT ON YOUR OWN TIME, I HAVE PLACES TO GO!!"

"THANKS TOPH" Katara yelled before running out to join the other girls.

Aang was really excited as he walked back before he realized he knew nothing about dates. He had never had a girlfriend before and was totally clueless. He needed help. He began to think of what to do. He was rapidly becoming depressed and was constantly thinking about Katara breaking up with him. He walked through the door of the house.

"Hey Aang where did you go" Sokka asked.

He sighed and replied sounding depressed, "To talk to katara"

"Whats wrong with you" Zuko asked.

"I have a date with Katara tonight" he said.

"Why is that bad, you aren't wanting to dump her are you because..." Sokka started.

"No no I really want to go on a date with her... its just... i don't know how to... I have never been on a date before" he said.

"What welll that sucks" Zuko said.

"Yeah" said Sokka.

"Wait I know, You guys could help me. You have happy girlfriends. You guys could give me tips and help me set it up" said Aang.

"Sure, I'll help you" said Zuko.

"Yeah me too" said Sokka, "You'll need masters like us"

"Thanks a lot guys" Aang said.

"Okay now down to bussiness. What do you want to do on your date?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know um... what do you think Katara would want to do."

"Probably a romantic dinner for two at a fancy restuarant" Sokka said.

"Yeah good idea" Zuko said, "What else, do you guys like something that is special?"

"Yeah thats good, we could go dancing, Katara would like dancing with me"

"Good idea Aang, there is a free dance hall in the middle ring. You could go there and then go to dinner." Sokka said.

"And then after you could go somewhere special like the starlight fountain" Zuko added.

"Yeah great, then we should go make the dinner reservations then" Aang said.

They headed towards the upper ring to find a restuarant that Katara would like. Meanwhile the girls where relaxing in the steam room.

"So Katara, what did Aang need to tell you in private" Suki asked.

" Well he um... he wanted to go on a date with me tonight" Katara answered.

"So twinkle toes grew some backbone and asked you. Good for him" Toph said.

"What are you going to do" Mai asked.

"I don't know or care I just want it to be perfect" Katara said.

"Well that usually doesn't happen, on my first date with Zuko he ended up having knives thrown at him by some girl" Mai said.

"I just want it to be perfect so we can always remember it" She said.

"Well you can make it better by looking your best for Aang. We are in a spa. When we are finished here he will be drooling when he sees you" said Suki.

The other girls agreed and Katara smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko walked through the upper ring looking for a resterant Katara would like. They had been walking for two hours and hadn't found a perfect one yet. Sokka and Zuko were losing their patience.

"Come on Aang just pick a restaurant. " Sokka said getting frustrated.

"Yeah I don't feel like walking much longer and soon someone will se through our disguises" Zuko said.

Aang and Zuko had been wearing disguises as not to be mobbed by people who wanted to see the fire lord and avatar.

"Hey there is a restaurant over there. It specializes in water tribe cuisine. Thats perfect" Aang said.

"Finally" Zuko and Sokka said in unison.

They walked into the restausrant to book a table at night.

"How may I help you" asked the hostess.

"We would like to book a table for two for tonight. Its a special dinner" Aang said.

"Oh of course, Name please" asked the hostess.

"Aang I mean Kuzon" said Aang just remembering his cover name.

"Your Avatar Aang, why you can have the best table in the restaurant tonight, on the house" the hostess said enthusiasticly.

"That isn't necessary, I can pay like everyone el..."

"No I insist, after all you have done for the city you deserve this" the hostess said.

"Come on Aang we don't have a lot of money and it is for Katara" Sokka said.

"Fine, for Katara"

"This is a romantic evening? Well we will make sure it is special young avatar" The hostess said before leaving to inform the staff of his date.

The boys left the restaurant and decided to get a carrage to take Aang and Katara to their date. They set up a time and headed back to the house so Aang could prepare for his date. They had just about reached the house when they saw the girls walking toward the house.

"Lets go guys, the girls will be suspicious if they find we've been out for a while" Sokka said.

"Yeah" said Zuko.

They took off running around where the girls where and came into the house through the back door. Zuko and Sokka ran to the Pai Sho table to make it look like they had been playing. They arranged the tiles but they had done in a way that was impossible due to the rules of the game. Aang jumped on the couch and the girls walked into the room.

"Hey guys uh what are you doing"

"Just playing Pai Sho and nothing else" Sokka said nervously.

"Your lying" said Toph.

"Yeah how could you be playing Pai Sho with those positions. They are all imposible" said Katara who had just walked in. Aang caught a glimpse of her and got all dreamy.

"Katara you look, um, uh, so," he started as he blushed.

Katara understood what Aang was trying to say and said, "Thanks Aang your so sweet, I should get ready for tonight".

She walked upstairs to her room to change into her kimono. Aang dressed in a pair of dress robes he picked up and waited in the sitting room for Katara.

She walked downstairs nervously.

"Hey Aang ready to go" she said.

"You look beatiful, like a princess" he said.

She blushed and he continued.

"and what is a princess without her chariot" he finished as he opened the door to reveal a carriage.

She smiled and took his hand. They entered the carriage.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Its a suprise, but you'll like it" he said.

THe carriage arrived at the dance hall.

"Thanks, please back in about an hour" Aang said to the driver before he lead Katara out.

"We're going dancing!?" Katara said excited.

"Yeah I thought you would lik..." before Aang could finish he was pulled into the dance hall by Katara. The music was playing an uptempo song. Aang and Katara started dancing like they did in the cave in the fire nation. They were both smiling and people started taking notice to them and realized Aang was the avatar. A group of girls started to talk. The music stopped and another fast song started. The head of the dance hall anounced this would be a group dance song, not a partner one.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Katara said and she walked off. The group of girls started dancing near Aang who was dancing by himself. Within seconds twenty girls surrounded him. The girls were giggling as they danced. Aang started to realize the crowd around him when Katara walked out of the bathroom. The sight of those girls with Aang made her blood boil. She started marching towards Aang ready to prove that Aang wasn't single.

"Hey Kata..." Aang was cut off by Katara's lips crashing into his. He started to kiss back and the crowd broke up.

"Wha... why did you do that?" He asked grinning.

"To prove that you are my boyfriend" she said.

"What made you doubt that" Aang replied.

"Those girls were a bit too close for my preference"

"okay then lets go to the restaurant to eat." Aang said.

They departed to the carriage outside. The ride was quick and Katara's face lit up when she saw the restuarant.

"Aang that is so sweet, You know how much I missed water tribe cuisine" she said and then kissed him on the cheek. They walked into the restaurant and the hostess showed them to a candle lit table for two.

"I think I will have the sea prunes" Katara said.

"I will have a vegitarian dish, the only one


	5. Chapter 5

Katara and Aang were enjoying their dinner. Katara looked around the restaurant and spotted Sokka and Suki at a table.

"Is that Sokka?" Katara asked. Aang looked over to where she was pointing.

"Uh yeah it is" he said confused.

"What is he doing here" Suki turned and saw Aang and Katara staring. She said something to Sokka and they tried to look invisible by putting their menu's in front of their faces.

"Are they spying on us?" Katara asked a little angry.

"I think so" Aang said.

"We should get out of here then" She said sighing.

"We can take the meal to go and eat it at a special place I know. We could have a picnic" Aang said.

"Sounds good" said Katara.

They boxed their food and Aang led them towards the starlight fountain. They turned a corner and Katara's face turned from shock to excitement at the sight of the romantic fountain.

"It's beautiful Aang" Katara said.

"Not as much as you" Aang said to which Katara blushed.

They sat down next to the fountain and started eating.

"Do you think Sokka and Suki are still following us?" Katara asked.

"Maybe, I hope not, I like being here alone with you" Aang blushed.

"Me too Aang"

The clouds started to form into rain and Aang pulled out an umbrella he had brought.

"We don't need the umbrella Aang, we are both master water benders" Katara said.

"Oh you'll see, umbrellas are really fun" Aang grinned.

They got up as the rain started and Katara went under the umbrella with Aang. She leaned her body into his and they started walking back towards the house. When they arrived everyone else was already asleep. Aang motioned for them to sit on the couch. They talked for a little bit.

"You should go to bed Aang, it's late"

"I don't want to. I am really comfortable"

Katara looked at him and sighed and then Aang started tickling her. She giggled and laughed at the attack. He ended up starring into her sapphire eyes and she was staring in his gray ones. Before long Katara dozed into a light sleep in Aang's arms and Aang also fell asleep.

The next morning Sokka walked into the room to see his sister and friend asleep in their arms and his other friends ignoring it.

"Before you do anything snoozles let them be. Their heartbeats are really calm."

"Fine Toph I won't wake up Aang yet. Today is the first day of the peace meetings, he should be up soon"

"Great, I get to sit in a room and listen to old people talk" Zuko said "enthusiasticly"

Aang's eyes slowly opened and he felt the weight of another body on top of him. He saw Katara and blushed. Katara's opened her eyes at Aang's movement and realized where she was. The others started giggling as they watch the couple awkwardly got up.

"So what is the plan for today?" Aang asked.

"We have to go to the first day of peace meetings" Sokka said.

Aang's face fell at the realization that he wouldn't be spending the day with Katara.

"Oh… okay sounds good" he said less than enthusiastically.

"We'll hang out later Aang . I promise" Katara said before kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled and about an hour later Aang Sokka and Zuko arrived at the earth king's palace to begin the negotiations. There were delegates from around the world. There was one from each water tribe, many from the earth kingdom a few from the fire nation and Aang who represented the air nomads and the avatar. Iroh was also there representing the order of the White Lotus. The meeting was long and lasted all day. Aang was trying not to fall asleep. The meeting ended and the delegates started to head out.

"All right guys after a long days work lets go get some cool drinks. I know this place in the middle ring" Sokka said.

"Sounds good" said Zuko.

"uh yeah that's good, I will meet you guys there I have to ask your uncle Iroh something" said Aang.

"What do you need to ask him?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing important, catch ya later" said Aang and then he walked over to Iroh who had emerged from the palace.

"General Iroh I need to ask you something" said Aang.

"Please just call me Iroh, I retired from the war business. What can I help you with young avatar"

"I have almost completely mastered all the fire bending techniques. I have even learned your lightning redirection technique. But I think I need to learn lightning. I am the avatar and my job is to master all the elements. That means all the techniques too."

"You are very wise for someone your age. Meet me on the outside of the inner wall in 2 hours. I will teach you then"

"Thanks Aang said before running off to go meet up with Sokka and Zuko"

The boys entered the house again to see their girlfriends and Toph hanging out.

"How were the meetings" Katara asked.

"BORRRRINGGG" Sokka said.

"That bad" Suki said.

"yeah" said Zuko.

"So do you guys wanna do something" Katara said looking hopefully towards Aang.

"I can't" said Aang.

"Why not" Katara said a little disappointed.

"I am meeting Iroh by the inner wall. He is going to teach me how to generate lightning" Aang said.

"What really" said Zuko.

"_I wonder if I can do it now that I know who I am" Zuko thought._

"What, you could get hurt, you haven't had good experiences with lightning." said Katara.

"I need to do this Katara, it is part of me mastering the elements and being the Avatar" he said.

"I am coming too just so that I can make sure you are okay" Katara said.

"I wanna go too, I never got to feel lightning before" Toph said.

With that the avatar his girlfriend and the blind earth bender headed toward the inner wall for Aang's lesson. They arrived in minutes to the outer wall. Iroh was already waiting for them.

"Okay lets do this" Aang said.

Toph and Katara sat on the side while Iroh began by giving Aang the same lecture that he had given Zuko about separating the energy and guiding it. He demonstrated the technique shooting lightning straight out in front of him. Katara gasped remembering the familiar sight. It pained her to remember every time she saw the technique someone she cared about got hurt.

Several civilians took notice to the lesson due to Iroh's demonstration.

"Now you try and remember don't get discouraged if it blows up in your face. This happened to Zuko when he tried" Iroh said.

Aang took his stance and meanwhile Katara slowly got closer to Aang wanting to be close if something happened.

"Katara you need to back up" said Iroh.

" Yeah it is very dangerous here" said Aang as he looked up taken out of his concentration. He saw the look on Katara's face and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"This is really scary for me. The last time I saw you and lightning you died. I lost you and I don't want anything to ever happen to you again"

"Katara I understand the fear you are feeling. I died and lightning scared me and still does. I need to face this and overcome my fear. I think you need to face this too. You saw me go down and apparently it has had similar effects on you. We need to face this, both of us. Then we can begin healing"

Katara nodded and backed up toward Toph. She was trembling with fear, there was no spirit water this time. Aang got in his stance and started the circular motions. Electricity gathered around him. He concentrated and then shot a small bolt of lighting up into the air. Immediately it felt like a weight was lifted off both of their shoulders. Their fear had dissaperated.

"Wow, I have never seen someone get it so fast"

"It was incredible, having that much energy in my body" Aang replied.

Katara ran up and hugged him and whispered a thank you in his ear. The group walked back to their home and walked through the door.

"How did it go" Zuko asked.

"Your uncle said he had never seen someone get it so fast" Aang said with a little pride in his voice.

"Maybe I'll try to learn it" Zuko said.

" Then we could have lightning wars" Sokka yelled.

"No, lightning is extremely dangerous, the only person who should be hit with it is you"

"hey that isn't nice but, maybe that isn't a bad idea. Then I would have a battle scar like Aang and Zuko do. Girls love battle scars"

Suki punched and Katara looked annoyed. The group dispersed and over the next two weeks the meetings started to take a toll on the avatar and his friends. Suki and Mai decided to work at the warrior dojo while Katara did some civilian work in the lower ring. Toph was helping with the reconstruction of Ba Sing Se's wall and took it as a personal challenge. The meetings were quickly exhausting Sokka Aang and Zuko. Sokka started hallucinating during meetings, Aang feel asleep on General Fong and Zuko had lost his temper a couple times to many. To top it off they were all very irritable. Little did they know annoying meetings were the least of their problems

Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:

"We will destroy the Avatar" said a man.

"But how, he is a master of all the elements what weakness does he have?" said another man.

"His heart is his weakness and his friends are his strength. If we take his friends out of the equation and mess with his emotions he will be vulnerable" said a woman.

"How do you suppose we do that, the avatar is always with his friends, how do we attack them without getting destroyed by him in the process?" asked the first man.

"We use the water tribe girl. She is his greatest weakness, here is my plan" the woman replied.

Back at the gang's house two days later:

Team Avatar was trying to enjoy another peaceful afternoon.

"These meetings are really starting to get to me. I can't take much more of this" Aang said frustrated.

"Yeah they are going into the middle of the night and you aren't sleeping enough" said a concerned Katara.

"Yeah and he fell asleep on general Fong" laughed Toph. Aang scowled at her.

"could be worse, I could have set my chair on fire because the council wanted me to have an arranged marriage" Aang said replying to Zuko.

"Hey you would too if the council told you to marry some girl you didn't know and to dump your girlfriend. At least I wasn't hallucinating like I drank a tub of Cactus Juice"

"HEY, THAT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVEN"T SLEPT WELL IN WEEKS. NOT TO MENTION AANG WONT LET US HAVE MEAT HERE AND THEY DON'T SERVE IT AT THE MEETINGS. My nutrition levels of meat and sleep are way down and it is having negative effects on my health.

"Sokka I've been a vegetarian my whole life and now that I am not getting enough sleep doesn't mean that I think earth King is on fire and then dumb buckets of water on him" Aang said getting annoyed by Sokka's meat comments.

Katara started "Guys calm down, you are just a little upset about the circum…

"QUIET WOMAN THE MEN ARE TALKING" Sokka yelled before getting water whipped in the forehead.

"CALM DOWN OR I WILL START FIGHTING" yelled Toph.

Team avatar calmed down for a second.

"Sorry Katara, I am just a little on the edge" said Sokka.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean I forgive that" Katara replied.

"I think everyone needs to take a break from each other" Suki started "how about we split up and find things to do individually."

"Good idea Suki, do you wanna go for a nice walk with me?" Sokka asked kindly.

"Sure I'd love to" She replied.

"I am going to the warrior's dojo" Mai said before walking out the door.

"I am gonna go fight some of the local earth benders at a tournament, see ya" Toph said and then ran out the door"

"Bye guys we will be back from our walk soon" Suki said before leaving with Sokka.

That left Zuko Katara and Aang. Aang headed to the bathroom and Katara headed toward the balcony. Zuko followed her out.

"It's a nice sunset" Zuko said.

"Yeah" Katara said thinking of her and Aang's kiss. Their first as a couple.

Zuko attempted to walk back inside to find he couldn't move. He tried to move his arm but it wouldn't respond. He couldn't move any muscle in his body. He tried to yell out to Katara but his mouth was moving. His body was standing on its own and the most he could force was a scrunching of his face.

"_Whats going on. I have no control. I need to tell Katara somehow. I need help."_

Katara saw Zuko's scrunch uped face and thought he was in pain.

"Do you need another healing session on your scar? You look like you are in pain." She asked.

Zuko nodded but he hadn't told his body to do so.

"_Why did my body do that. I didn't move my muscle consciously. What is going on?!"_

Katara took off his shirt and used her water to heal the wound.

Zuko was leaning in even though he was telling his body not to. It wasn't responding to him. He had control of his eyes and darted around him trying to find something to help. He was alone on the balcony with nothing but Katara, the setting sun, and the rising full moon. He felt his lips start to pucker.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON? BODY STOP I COMMAND YOU. HELP!!" he thought._

Katara looked up and then Zuko's lips crashed into hers. Just as he kissed her while being shirtless from the healing Aang walked by the balcony. He had seen Zuko lean in and kiss. He froze for a split second and ran off. He pulled out his glider, ran out the front door and took off into the coming night.

"_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. I AM STUCK IN HORRIBLE MEETINGS THAT ARE DESTROYING ME AND NOW MY GOOD FRIEND IS MAKING OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. NOTHING I DO WORKS FOR ME" he thought as he continued into the night over Ba Sing Se's wall._

Katara pulled away a split second after the kiss and water whipped Zuko onto the ground. She was shifting into a fighting stance when she saw Zuko's body thrashing on the ground. He was cringing and looked like he was fighting in his mind. Before Katara could react a bunch of rock hands knocked her out and then Zuko.

"Two down four to go" the woman said.

"Agents take these two away" a man said. "You go take care of the blind girl" he said to the woman before she left. "Agents get the other three" he said before walking off, his plan beginning.

Suki and Sokka were enjoying their walk before Suki stopped.

"What's wrong" Sokka asked.

"Nothing I just think we are being watched. I think I heard something" She said looking around.

"Oh well" she said turning around to see her boyfriend gone.

"Sokka" she yelled. She called his name a couple times.

"_Where did he go. This better not be one of his jokes because I will rea…"_

The Kyoshi warrior blacked out a second later.

Toph was kicking but at the tournament. She was about to go into the ring for the final round when a man in formal clothes walked into her locker room.

"What is it? I am about to fight and I don't need some fan girl wanting an autograph" Toph said.

"I assure you I am not here for that. I am a scout and my boss likes your stuff. He wants to sign a contract with you. Then you can go on tour fighting around the earth kingdom. There will be action figure deals, and merchandising deals too. Just follow me" the man said.

"Well I do have some time before the fight. I will hear his offer" she said before following the man.

Little did she realize his shoes were made out of a material that didn't vibrate, meaning she couldn't tell if he was lying or not because she felt no heartbeat. She walked into a small room with a desk. The man left the room and then she felt a woman in the closet.

"COME OUT I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" Toph said before earth bending the door down. The next thing Toph knew she was on the ground, control of her body lost. She fought it as best she could but the blind bandit was knocked out just as her friends were earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Aang landed on the landing strip of the eastern air temple, tears still in his eyes. He couldn't believe Zuko and Katara kissed. He thought Katara loved him.

"_Katara wouldn't do that to you. Something happened. But what, this doesn't make sense. Well Zuko kissed her and I didn't really see how she reacted, but they were on the balcony and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Is there an explanation to this? I will sit and meditate, I will figure something out that way._

Aang sat cross legged and began emptying his mind of all thoughts.

In the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se:

Katara began to come to. Her eyes started to open. She looked around and found herself and a cage. She saw the others in cages too and the delegates and the earth King.

"Katara are you okay" her brother called.

"Yeah, what happened? And where is Aang?" She asked him.

"We were captured" replied Zuko from the cage beneath.

"By who?" Katara responded.

"The Dai Li and Hama, but I think there are others involved in this" said Sokka.

"What?!" said Katara said.

"Worse, Aang disappeared, no one knows where he went"

Katara thought back to see him run from Zuko kissing her. It had been Hama manipulating him.

"What is the escape plan" She asked.

"None except wait for Aang, but that is bad because they are using us as bait" Sokka said.

"Why shouldn't we just break ourselves out" Katara asked.

"Hama used blood bending to block our chi paths. She blocks them every hour to prevent bending and they took all my weapons. We are powerless right now." He responded.

Katara started moving her arms in form to move the water below but none moved.

"It is futile girl, give up" came the voice of Long Feng.

"Long Feng!!?" Katara said.

"Yes I have returned to take my city back. The Dai Li returned to me after Azula banished me and we got some new recruits. We picked up Hama after she busted herself out of prison last full moon. We have been recruiting new members ever since so that we can rule this world. We recruited some Ozai loyalist who want to take over the world including the southern raiders and the rough rhinos." He said smugly grinning.

"We also found a man you might know" he said slyly.

Combustion Man walked out from one of the tunnels.

"IT CANT BE. WE BEAT YOU, OH COME ON" whined Sokka.

"This is not good" Zuko said.

"Not for you it isn't. When the avatar shows up to save you my agents and allies will finish him ounce and for all. He can not take all of us. Then you will be killed. All of you except the fire lord are too dangerous to be kept alive. Each of your elements would aid you in escaping. With you dead the Dai Li will take control of the city within days in a silent coo. After my allies the southern raiders will crush what is left of the southern water tribe and the costal areas of the southern earth kingdom. My agents and allies will assist me in taking over the rest of the earth Kingdom with the silent coo. Any place that resists will have the rough rhinos sent after them to be destroyed. The southern raiders will travel north to finish the already war torn northern water tribe which hasn't recovered from Zhao's invasion. After my combined forces will attack the fire nation which the helpful fire lord here has scraped the army's supplies and lowered the amount of domestic forces. With your troops still at sea returning back, the fire nation will fall quickly without its leader. Within a month I will be the supreme leader of the world"

"Your CRAZY" Zuko yelled.

"YEAH THAT IS WHAT THE LOSER LORD TRIED AND AANG PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE JUST LIKE HE WILL DO TO YOU!!" Toph spat.

Long Feng exited and the kids were left alone in their prisons.

"We need to contact Aang before he falls into a trap. The Dai Li are probably positioned all over the city looking for him." Katara said.

"If only hawky were here" Sokka said.

_Aang always finds out if we are in danger. Like when Zuko attacked the abbey with June the bounty hunter or when he had a vision of me when I was captured by Azula. Wait that is it. Aang had a vision of me in danger. We must share some kind of bond that allows me to connect with him. If I try to reach him, maybe I can contact him._

Katara sat down and started concentrating. She was focusing on Aang and connecting to his mind. She sat in perfect concentration for minutes.

Aang sat meditating. He was already feeling better but still not that great. Suddenly in his mind he hears Katara's voice.

"_Aang I need you we are in trouble, talk to me Aang I need you" the voice said._

It kept repeating itself and got louder as he focused on it more on her voice. Suddenly his Tattoos started to glow and he felt himself launched away from the plain world.

Katara felt like she was connected to Aang. She could see him sitting at a temple. He must have gone to the eastern air temple. She felt like she was being warped somewhere because she ended up on a cloud with Aang in front of her. In the real world Katara's eyes had started to glow white.

"What is happening to her" Zuko asked, concern in his voice.

"She must be in the spirit world, that is what Aang looks like when he is like that. They must be communicating" Sokka said a little amazed.

In the Spirit world:

Aang and Katara stood face to face standing on a cloud in the middle of whiteness.

"Katara what is wrong?" Aang asked concerned.

"Aang the world is in trouble. Our enemies like the Dai Li and Hama have joined together to conquer the world and you. They captured all of us and are waiting to take you down. Hama was behind Zuko kissing me, she did it to scare you away so that the Dai Li could capture us." Katara explained.

"I'll be there Katara. I'll save you, I love you" he said before returning to his real body.

Katara's eyes stopped glowing and she returned to the real world.

"Aang is coming. I warned him."

"Good, but we can't help him" Sokka said.

"We are defenseless" Suki said.

"Not exactly, if he comes right before Hama blocks our chi then he can distract them while we regain our strength" said Zuko.

"Yeah" Mai replied.

Aang stood up from where he was meditating. He looked around and spotted Momo who had followed him.

"Momo come here, I have job for you"

He assigned Momo his job and took off on his glider. He flew as fast as he could disguising himself as a cloud so the Dai Li wouldn't spot him. He landed in the lower ring unseen and used his vibration vision to spot his friends in the catacombs.

55 minutes had passed in the catacombs. Hama and Long Feng walked in to block the bender's chi.

She was about to blood bend when part of the ceiling came in. The avatar jumped through the hole.

"RELEASE MY FRIENDS" said an angry Aang.

"The avatar, how expected" Long Feng said.

Hama pooled together a fist of water and shot at Aang who redirected it at long Feng. The battle started with Aang easily holding his own against the two. Aang shot a fire blast at Hama who went Spiraling into some crystal. He then drenched Long Feng in a wave of water. Within seconds Aang was then surrounded by a hundred Dai Li agents and the rough Rhinos. Aang was out numbered.

He looked around sizing up his opponents.

Katara gasped. _"This is the same situation he was in when he went down last time. Aang please win this fight."_

Aang's tattoos started to glow with the power of the avatar state. He surrounded himself in a ball of air and rose into the air. He then formed rings of the other three elements like he did against Ozai.

"This is the move Aang used on Ozai, the Dai Li are in for it now" Sokka said grinning.

Zuko and Katara looked amazed by Aang's show of power.

Aang shot out a fire blast and then sent some rocks flying like machine gun fire. The Dai Li agents couldn't keep up with Aang who pummeled through their defenses. With his enemies on the ground Aang returned to the ground and use his water bending to break his friends out of their cages.

"Thanks Aang, I think I am getting my bending back" Zuko said before making a small flame.

Mai pulled out some of her knives ready to fight.

"Hey I can bend again" Toph said before punching a rock.

"Katara took the octopus stance as some of the Dai Li were rising again along with Hama and Long Feng.

Zuko took his stance And Toph earth bended crystal armor on herself. Sokka ran to the side where he found two swords. He gave one to Suki and they took their stances.

The fight broke out and Team Avatar showed their stuff. Dai Li agents flew around. Suki and Sokka tag teamed while Zuko took on ten agents at once. Toph took on fifteen. Katara was dueling Hama and Mai was also fighting Dai Li. Aang was going one on one with Long Feng and was quickly gaining an advantage. He swung his staff and an airwave sent Long Feng reeling into a crystal knocked out. Team Avatar started gaining the advantage. Aang suddenly had his eyes covered by a Dai Li rock glove. He stomped to use his vibration vision. He saw combustion man at the edge of the catacombs, breathing in for an attack. His line of vision pointed right at Katara. Aang panicked and started to do the only thing he could do. Meanwhile Toph saw it too.

"KATARA LOOK OUT" TOPH SCREAMED.

Katara looked at Combustion man who was leaning forward to realease his combustion attack and everyone else looked wondering what was going to happen in those 3 seconds. No one was close enough to stop it. The energy gathered around his third Eye and as he was about to release the attack onto an unsuspecting Katara his body shot blue. Electricity pumped all through combustion man's body. He fell to the ground a precise blast in his back. Aang stood two fingers pointed out towards him. Smoke came off the fingers.

Just then the roof came open and the earth king's royal guards flowed into the room. They quickly over powered the Dai Li and arrested them. Momo came in a little while after.

"Good job Momo. I see you delivered my note to the royal guards" Aang said grinning.

The others laughed and they had a group hug.

"Aang you saved me with your lightning" Katara said to him.

"I had to he was going to kill you" Aang said seriously.

"You should go heal him. I don't need him to die." Aang continued.

"Okay sure" Katara said.

She walked over and did a basic healing of the wound to keep him alive. He opened his eyes and started to move slightly, still injured from Aang's attack. Aang walked up to him and his tattoos glowed again. He put his hand on combustion man's fore head and started to energy bend. Katara and Zuko were amazed at the sight. They hadn't seen Aang do it before. When it ended Aang collapsed but was caught be Katara.

"That was amazing Aang" she whispered to him.

He only smiled back at her, still tired from the previous battle.

Team Avatar headed back to the palace where the Dai Li and allies faced charges against the earth kingdom. They were all imprisoned. The gang headed back to their house and they were really happy.

The earth King had called a vacation for the peace talks because they were so exhausted from it and the battle. The gang now had a week to themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE REVIEW

Team Avatar woke up very happily. Today was the first day of their week vacations from training and meetings and rebuilding. For the next week they would be relaxing. They enjoyed their breakfast together that morning.

"So what should we do this week? We should spend it well" Aang asked.

"LETS PLEASE leave this city" Said Toph.

"Yeah, good things don't happen to us here" Sokka added.

"Where can we go to get the maximum relaxation'?" Katara thought out loud.

"Zuko's house, they can make us all types of food" Sokka said drooling.

"We aren't going to my house to watch you eat all my food" Zuko said rolling his eyes.

"I know, Lets go to Ember Island and hang out. We could go to the beach and relax for the weak" Suki said excited.

"Yeah then I can work on my sand sculptures" Sokka said.

"Sand bending practice" Toph said.

" Sounds nice" said Mai.

"Aang what do you think" asked Katara.

"Well that is kinda far, it would take a day to get there and if someone needs the avatar I won't be close by and…"

"twinkle toes it's called a vacation. You need one come on. There will be games, goofing around, relaxing, and you can hang out with your girlfriend in a bathing suit.

Katara turned red.

"Yeah Toph is right but I am gonna forget that last comment" Sokka said.

"Well…" said Aang.

"Come on Aang, for me, We can have some personal time on the beach, you and me" she whispered into his ear.

"Okay" said Aang.

The others cheered.

"Thank you Katara, only you could use seduction to get Aang to do this. Could you get him to build me a meat vault" Sokka said. The others started laughing and Aang blushed. Sokka walked up to him.

"Look I'm Katara, hey Aang come to the beach with me. We'll make out and annoy my brother and say a lot of gushy mushy stuff to each other. We won't be fifty feet apart at anytime and you'll strike anyone who bothers me with lightning" Sokka laughed. Aang and Katara turned crimson while the others had taken to fits of laughter excluding Mai who just chuckled. Toph was on the floor and Suki couldn't control herself.

Two hours later Team Avatar sat on Appa heading toward Ember Island. Everyone was asleep except Sokka and Suki who were making out while Sokka steered.

"Hey there is the island. I can't wait to hit the beaches and concession stands" Sokka said excited.

Suki got up and woke the others. They landed in the courtyard of Zuko's summer home.

"BEACH PARTY" Sokka yelled and ran out toward the beach.

Aang and Katara held hands as they walked toward the beach. Katara had a towel for them to lay on.

"That towel is nice but my little Ice princess needs a castle" Aang said to her.

"Oh really" she grinned.

His tattoos lit up and using his sand bending and water bending he created a castle for he and Katara complete with mote and draw bridge.

Sokka's mouth fell open.

"No fair, how come you get a castle" Sokka said.

"Katara is my ice princess and she needs a castle" Aang responded.

"Aang is my king and we need a castle to live in" Katara responded giggling.

"That is it. I am gonna take over that castle. Sokka charged at the castle and Katara splashed him away using the water from the mote.

"WAR!!" Sokka yelled.

The others started attacking the castle and Aang and Katara were fighting for their castle. Zuko shot fire at the walls while Toph shot sand balls. They started working together to form flaming sand balls. Aang easily deflected the attacks while Katara drenched Anyone who got too close. After a while Katara and Aang decided to go surfing.

"These waves aren't big enough" Aang complained.

Katara smirked and said, "Try this for size"

She created the biggest wave she could muster and they surfed together zig sagging around each other.

"Is that the biggest you could make" he said with that goofy grin.

"You can do better" she said.

"watch, here come on my board" he said.

"she jumped on his ice board and Aang slightly extended it.

"hold on" he said. His tattoos and eyes glowed for a second. Then he lifted his arm and a monstrous wave formed. The rode at the top of wave but the ice board couldn't take the pressure. It broke and they went falling into the wave together. Meanwhile Sokka and the others looked at the wave fearfully knowing it was about to wipe them out. The wave crashed with a boom and Team avatar was spread all over the beach. Zuko was in a tree. Sokka was up by the house and Toph had hidden under the sand safely. Aang and Katara lay together on the shore.

"haha That was fun" he said with his trademark smile.

She smiled back and said "Even better with you".

He grinned and then kissed her. He then started to tickle her and they rolled around in the sand. She was giggling and screaming and Aang kept going. He eventually got tired and stopped for a sec.

"SOMEONE is having fun" came a sarcastic voice from behind.

Aang turned around to see his friends giggling at him and then he realized his position. He was on top of her flush on her body. He started to blush and then Katara picked up on it. Her whole face went red. He started blushing even more when he realized they were barely clothed. He rolled of her and they started to laugh.

"Wanna go on a walk with me"

"Okay " said Aang.

They walked with their fingers intertwined down the beach. Soon they reached the more commercial side of the beach. Many kids were playing and people were relaxing. Someone noticed Aang and yelled, "hey look the Avatar". Within seconds they were surrounded by fan girls who wanted to see Aang shirtless. Katara leaned into him and hugged him closer whenever she caught a girl looking and that was a lot.

"Can't these girls get lost? Don't they realize I am with you?" Katara asked.

"No they won't. As long As I am the avatar they will give me this kind of attention even if I am with somebody. You will just have to live with it. Just remember I love you" he said.

They continued walking down the beach and were frequently interrupted by fans who wanted to get autographs or talk to Aang. This got irritating fast so Aang and Katara headed back to Zuko's house.

"How was the walk?" Suki asked casually when they walked in.

"good, but we ran into some fan girls" she said.

"Oh sorry"

"It's okay" Katara replied.

Sokka walked into the room with a huge basket of meat.

"What is that" Toph asked.

"MEAT, I went to the market and bought all the meat. I have Komodo chicken, and duck, and platupus egg, and…"

"What about Aang, he can't eat any of this" Katara asked annoyed.

"I thought about that and got Aang this small bag of rice" Sokka said.

"THANKS SOKKA" Aang responded sarcasticly.

"Yeah I know, my considearacy is so lovable"

"Concideracy?" Katara said annoyed at his stupidity.

"It's a word." Sokka said defensively.

"How did you know the rest of the gang wanted meat? I liked Aang's vegetarian diet." Katara asked.

"Well then you can share rice with him while the rest of us enjoy this meat" Sokka said.

The others looked at the two siblings annoyed.

"Katara it is okay, the rice is fine for me"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah Katara, let's just enjoy the night" Aang said.

Sokka cooked all the meat on a huge bon fire and between him and Toph Team avatar, excluding Aang, managed to eat all the meat. They then proceeded to their rooms to sleep. Aang was having an interesting dream. He was watching Combustion Man about to attack Katara like he did before.

"_Oh my god Katara" He thought. He started to lightning with his movements and then shot his fingers forward. The energy exploded in his face and he watched Katara be incinerated in combustion man's attack._

"_KATARA" he screamed but the scene just faded away. He was floating in world of white and he saw her standing a couple feet away._

"_You could have saved me" she said to him._

"_Katara I…" he started but she didn't acknowledge him._

_The scene changed and he saw himself about to be hit in the back by Azula's lightning. This time they were on some island and he wasn't in the Avatar state. He was turned around, not knowing she was there. The lightning shot forward but was intercepted by another. It was Katara. Aang gasped as he watched her fall to the ground dead. _

"_NO KATARA. __WH Y??!!" he screamed as the scene changed. He now saw nothing but heard a voice._

"_You must learn to let go" he heard the guru's voice said._

"_You are the avatar and you must do your duty. The world comes before your own spiritual enlightenment" said the voice of Avatar Yangchen._

Aang woke up in his bed sweating.

"_What does this dream mean? Katara is dying and I can't help her. Is it my fault? Would she be safe if I wasn't there? If it weren't for me neither combustion man nor Azula would be after her. Maybe I am putting her in danger by being with her." He thought._

Aang got up and walked out on to the beach. He watched as the waves went back and forth.

"_I can't endanger Katara to make myself happy. As long as she is with me she will be in danger. I will always have enemies since I am the Avatar. I can't let that hurt her. I have to break up with her" he thought._

Tears formed in Aang's eyes at the painful realization. He sat down and began to meditate.

"_How do I break up with her? I can't just say it's over. She'd hate me and it would ruin our friendship. I don't want to do that. I just don't want her to be romantically attached to me. Maybe if I got her to break up with me. I could try it. It will be hard because I have to do it in a way she won't hate me"_

He groaned in frustration.

"_Why do I have to be in this situation" he thought._

Aang picked himself up and headed back to his room. He spent the next couple of hours figuring out how he was gonna do it. He fell asleep and woke up. He opens his eyes to find the sun had risen and he walked downstairs to have breakfast. He was ready to initiate his plan.

When he enter the dining area Katara walked up to him to kiss him but he turned away.

"What's wrong Aang?" she asked.

"Uh nothing, I am going to town" he said abruptly.

"I'll go with you" she said.

"No, I will go alone" he said.

"Why not, is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Aang not wanting alone time with Katara, something is up" Sokka said.

"No guys I am fine. Its avatar stuff" he said.

"Okay we can hang out later then" she said disappointed.

Aang walked out the house and left. He continued down the road and headed into the town in disguise.

Meanwhile back in the house.

"What was with Aang, he never wants to be away from Katara" Suki said.

"He said he had avatar business" Katara said.

"What avatar business would he have here? Nothing happens here but bad plays and beach parties" Zuko said.

"I don't know but it doesn't really matter. Aang will be fine, he can take care of himself, and he is the avatar." Toph said.

"Yeah I guess you are right" Katara said with a sigh.

Aang continued to walk around the small town. There wasn't much to do so he decided to take a swim. He was careful to not let anyone realize he was the avatar. He didn't bend and stayed in the deep water where no one could see his tattoos. He also wore a head band. That lasted a couple of hours and then Aang walked back into the town. He saw a poster for a dance tonight.

"_That would be fun, Katara would lo… I wait I can't take her. I could come by myself and then she could 'accidently' find out I went without her" He thought._

Aang started back to the house and reached it at about nightfall.

"Hey Aang you're back" Katara said when he walked through the door.

"Hey guys" he said. Katara walked up to him but Aang walked around her and towards his room.

"Where are you going Aang? I thought after your 'avatar business' we could do something together.

"I can't I have something to do at the town. By the way does anyone have any dance shoes" he asked casually.

"Uh no why do you ask?" Sokka said.

"Never mind, I guess I should be heading out" Aang said as he walked toward the door.

"What, you just got here, aren't you gonna eat?" Katara asked.

"No, I will eat where I am going, and I gotta go now. See ya later" Aang said as he ran out the door.

"Something is going on with him. Where could he be going where he could be using dance shoes and eating food?" Sokka asked himself.

"I don't know, how about a _party_ dum dum" Toph said sarcasticly. "and you're supposed to be the smart one"

"Why would Aang go to a party, and without us?" Katara said confused.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out" Zuko said.

Team Avatar left toward town to see where Aang was. Aang meanwhile was on the dance floor. Even in disguise he was getting a lot of looks from girls. Then one of the girls walked up to him.

"Will you dance with me?" the girl asked.

"_Should I, I still love Katara but this is a party. I could have some fun. It isn't like I am trying to hit on her or something."_

"Sure" he said. They started dancing to an upbeat song. They weren't too close to each other but people noticed their dancing. Soon bystanders were cheering them on and they kept dancing. Team Avatar walked into the club to find Aang and some girl dancing. Katara looked destroyed and ran out. Suki and Mai went after her. Sokka looked like he was gonna kill Aang and Toph took him out. That left Zuko to retrieve Aang. The song stopped and Aang bowed to his partner.

"Hey Aang" Zuko called. Aang turned around and saw Zuko.

"Hey Zuko whats up?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing Avatar stuff?" Zuko asked.

"I took a break and came here to have some fun"

"Oh you were having fun" Zuko said.

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"Katara saw you dancing and she is upset and Sokka is ready to kill you"

"Oh" is all he replied. The two boys headed back to the house. They walked into the house.

"Look who's back" Sokka said.

"Who was your friend" Toph asked.

"I don't know, some girl who was there, why?" He asked.

"You seemed awfully close" Suki said.

"Nope, just met her, she was good at dancing. Where is Katara?"

"Upstairs crying" Suki said.

"Oh, I'll go talk to her" he said before walking upstairs.

He walked into Katara's room and found her crying.

"Aang?" she asked.

"Yeah its me. Why are **you** crying?" he said coldly and stretching the you.

"_I hate to say this to her but I have to. She has to stop liking me"_

"nothing happened to you. So I danced with another girl. Big deal, if you can't handle having other girls around me then maybe you can't handle this relationship. You're not the only girl in the world. It doesn't mean I don't care about you it's just you can't be so possessive" he said before leaving the room. He walked into his own room next door and listened to her cry for an hour. He wanted nothing more but to walk in there and apologize. So that she would feel better. But Aang knew this is what he had to do.

After their "talk" Aang and Katara were distant for two days after. Neither spoke much to each other. Katara attempted a couple of times but Aang would shoot her down. He avoided her and pretended to ignore her. Katara was hurt and was trying to deal with it. She wanted to be close again and stop the avoidance but never found the right opportunity. Finally Katara had had enough she was going to confront Aang. She found him lying on the steps.

"We need to talk" Katara said to him.

"Why what is wrong" he asked.

"_Here it comes, she is gonna break up with me" he thought._

"Aang I feel like you are avoiding me. Ever since our 'talk' you have been really distant. I don't want to lose you. I love you"

"_Okay this isn't working, I will try something else" he thought coming up with an idea fast._

"Katara it isn't you, it's me. I…you…I love someone else, my feelings for you are gone. I think we should split up" he said barely able to get the words out straight. Those had been the most painful words he had ever had to utter.

"Aang… you love…but didn't you love…" she stumbled. Her face was full of sadness and tears were her eyes. Her face turned from sadness then to pure rage. She water whipped Aang in the face by surprised. As he recovered she kissed him harder than she had ever before. He started to kiss back before realizing his mistake.

"_Dang why did I kiss back, she knows I still have feelings for her"_

She stared into his eyes and then asked, "Aang do you love me?" They stared into each other's eyes and then Aang replied " yes as much as I ever have"

"_She can read me like a book" he thought._

"Aang why did you say…" she started

" That I didn't love you" He finished and she nodded.

"I wanted to protect you Katara. You being with me was a danger to your safety. I am the avatar and I will always have enemies. I thought that if you were with someone else you would be safe. Someone who could give you what you deserve, a nice house and beautiful things and all his attention. I didn't want you to have inconsistency, danger, and responsibilities that weren't yours to interfere. I just want you to be happy and safe " he finished.

"Aang that is sweet and noble but I should decide what I want to do. I love you and won't be happy unless I am by your side" she said.

"Just let me be happy. I'd rather have the best happiness I have ever had for a little bit of time rather than be miserable for the rest of my life" she said. Then the y kissed each putting all their passion into it. The sat together on the beach for quite some time and eventually went inside.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

The next chapter will be about Maiko on ember island and then after Sukka.


	8. Chapter 8

Read and Review

Maiko:

Mai and Zuko were asleep on Appa. The gang was headed towards Ember Island for vacation. Zuko and Mai were looking forward to some quality time together, that would be better than their last visit. Zuko and Mai woke up to hear Sokka yell, "Beach Party!!!".

"All right thanks for waking me up" Zuko said annoyed. They got up and walked toward the beach hand in hand. They lied a towel down and umbrella and relaxed under it.

"Let's enjoy this vacation more than the last" Mai said.

"Only if you promise to enjoy as much or more than I do" he said.

"Okay, I know what to do to make me enjoy it more" she said.

He took the hint and kissed her and they stayed lip locked for a while. Neither of them wanted to pull up for air and didn't until they ran out. The ground started to rumble and they saw a castle rise up. They laughed at Sokka's foolishness.

"WAR" Sokka screamed after getting drenched by Katara.

"Let's go, this will be fun" Mai said.

They got up and started fighting. Mai through assorted knives and Zuko shot fire balls. Aang and Katara were doing a great job of protecting their castle. Zuko saw Toph shooting sand balls.

"hey let me light those on fire before you shoot them. We'll do better as a team" Zuko said.

"Good idea Sparky"

"Don't call me that" Zuko said annoyed before lighting the next sand ball on fire. Toph shot it and they tried to break Aang and Katara's defenses this way. Eventually Toph, Mai, Suki, and Zuko got bored and walked away. Sokka however continued to fight until he was stuck in the sand. Zuko and Toph laughed and Mai giggled. Suki helped him out and before she could yell at Aang and Katara they were in the water surfing. She sighed and Sokka and Suki walked away.

Zuko and Mai resumed kissing both enjoying the intimacy.

"Do you want to remodel the fire lord's bedroom later? So that it is cozy for the two of us" Zuko asked.

"Sounds fine, but only if…" she gasped before she could finish. Zuko looked up to see a huge tidal wave coming towards him. He didn't know what to do. Mai and Suki had run under Toph's rock shield and Zuko was left alone with Sokka.

"Sokka what is the plan" Zuko asked.

"Why should I have a plan?!" Sokka said.

"You are the plan guy, what should we do. If you don't think fast we are gonna be eaten by that wave" Zuko yelled.

" Just because have come up with plans in the past doesn….Oh I got an idea" Sokka got on his knees and looked up at the sky.

"Oh moon spirit please prote…." Sokka didn't finish because the two were engulfed in the tidal wave. Zuko woke up in a tree.

"_How did I end up in this tree" Zuko thought._

Then he remembered the tidal wave.

"_Stupid Aang and Katara and their annoying love, can't they just love each other quietly? Oh man now I sound like Sokka"_

He hopped out of the tree and walked over toward Mai.

"Are you okay Zuko" she asked.

"Yeah I hurt my arm a little but I am okay" he replied.

She walked up to him and kissed his arm.

"Better?" she asked.

"Well my forehead hurts too. I think a branched poked it" he said.

She then proceeded to kiss his forehead.

"My lips also hurt" he asked trying to act sincere. She then kissed him passionately on the lips.

"All better" she asked.

"I think I need to get hurt on my lips more often" he said.

She rolled her eyes and walked toward the house. Zuko turned to see Sokka smirking at Katara and Aang.

"Someone is having fun" he heard Sokka say.

Zuko watched the two blushed and then decide to take a walk. He headed back up to the house to join Mai. He found out she was bathing so he decided to do some fire bending practice.

_Maybe I should try lightning, I mean didn't I fix my inner turmoil when I joined Aang. If I mess up though then I toast. _

Zuko decided to wait until the others would be there so that he could get help if he messed up.

Aang and Katara hadn't come back but Suki, Toph, Sokka , and Mai were there so he decided he might as well. Zuko then took his stance, the others looked at him curiously. He started doing the motions of the attack. Lightning formed around him and the he shot his hand forward. The lightning bounced backward and started to electrocute Zuko.

"ZUKO" Mai said running toward him.

Toph responded a split second after followed by Suki and Sokka.

"Don't touch him, you'll just electrocute yourself" Sokka yelled.

They stood around him not knowing what to do. Zuko seemed to be trying to absorb the energy.

"_Okay if I pass the energy through the stomach bypass and out I will be okay. If I don't I am dead because Katara isn't here. Here goes nothing." He thought._

Zuko guided the energy through his stomach and then released it through his fingers into the sky. The lightning shot up and disappeared. Zuko callapsed.

"Is he okay?" Toph asked.

"I am fine. I am just tired. I shouldn't have tried that without a teacher" Zuko piped up.

"I am just glad your okay, for a second I didn't think you were gonna make it" she said. Then she kissed him. The rest of the day went uneventful for Zuko. He just tried to hide his mishap from Katara and Aang who would have both freaked out if he told them. Sokka had left and Aang and Katara came back from their walk.

"How was the walk?" Suki asked casually when they walked in.

"good, but we ran into some fan girls" she said.

"Oh sorry"

"It's okay" Katara replied.

Sokka walked into the room with a huge basket of meat.

"What is that" Toph asked.

"MEAT, I went to the market and bought all the meat. I have Komodo chicken, and duck, and platupus egg, and…"

"What about Aang, he can't eat any of this" Katara asked annoyed.

"I thought about that and got Aang this small bag of rice" Sokka said.

"THANKS SOKKA" Aang responded sarcasticly.

"Yeah I know, my considearacy is so lovable"

"Concideracy?" Katara said annoyed at his stupidity.

"It's a word." Sokka said defensively.

"How did you know the rest of the gang wanted meat? I liked Aang's vegetarian diet." Katara asked.

"Well then you can share rice with him while the rest of us enjoy this meat" Sokka said.

The others looked at the two siblings annoyed.

"Katara it is okay, the rice is fine for me"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah Katara, let's just enjoy the night" Aang said.

Sokka cooked all the meat on a huge bon fire and between him and Toph Team avatar, excluding Aang, managed to eat all the meat. Zuko felt kinda sick afterword and Mai looked at Sokka disgusted.

The next day went pretty uneventful for Zuko. He hung out with the gang minus Aang who went on "avatar business". It was like that until they decided to tail Aang to the party and found Aang dancing with some girl. Katara got sad and Zuko got Aang. Aang and Katara had a talk that night and they all went to bed thinking everything was resolved. The next day Aang and Katara had been really distant.

"What is up with Aang and Katara, they are really acting weird" Zuko asked.

"Yeah usually they would be all over each other" Toph said.

"Didn't they resolve things last night" Suki asked.

"Guys stop worrying things will work out. They just hit a relationship snag. It happens in relationships"  
Mai said.

"You think so?" Sokka asked.

"Mai is right, that kind of thing happens, especially on ember island" Zuko added.

"How would you know?" Toph asked.

"We had some experience with that here on our last visit" Zuko said.

"Oh" said Sokka.

They shrugged it off but each of them were concerned about Aang and Katara. They both seemed depressed and their friends didn't like it. The next night Zuko invited Mai out for a night on the town.

"So where are we going" Mai asked.

"How about a romantic dinner on the beach" said Zuko.

"I like that idea" Mai replied.

Zuko stopped by a vendor and picked up a picnic basket. They then headed towards the beach to relax.

"I can't help but remember the last time we were here" Mai said putting some food in her mouth.

"Me too, we both had our issue back then. I was so angry and confused and you were scared to feel"

"I am not scared of my feelings of you" she said before kissing him. He kissed back and they started to kiss.

"Do you really think things will work out between Aang and Katara" Zuko asked.

"Yeah I do, they love each other, they are just going through kinda what we went through" she said.

"But Aang is never like that. I think something is really wrong with him. Even when there is he is never that distant with Katara" Zuko said.

"You have to realize its different now. They are romantically attached. Their relationship is now so much more complex. Are we going to talk about them all night or can we go back to us?"

"Sure" Zuko said.

They started kissing again and Zuko started a small fire on the beach. They sat and enjoyed the evening, only returning to the house at a very late hour.

The next day the couple didn't do much of anything. Dinner was served and Katara and Aang had disappeared. Zuko decided this would be the perfect time to initiate his plan.

"_I am gonna do it now. I am going to ask Mai to marry me. I knew Ember Island would be a special place to do it" he thought._

Zuko walked over to Mai and signaled her to follow him. They walked out on to one of the balconies.

"_Okay Zuko, don't chicken out now. BE A MAN. I just got to ask her as romantically as I can" he thought._

"Mai I have known you for a long time and you are one of my oldest friends. For a long time I have had feelings for you and only in this past year have I been able to express them" he started and Mai smiled.

"This time has been the happiest of my life. After Sozin's Comet you told me to never break up with you again. Well I am going to have to." He said and Mai's face turned to a slight frown.

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. I want you to be my wife. Will you be my wife?" he asked. Mai's face went to shock and then he regained her composure.

"Well you are cute, I guess. Only if you will be my husband" she said cooly.

"Deal" he grinned before kissing her passionately. They walked back into the main room. They saw Aang and Katara sitting with each other, holding hands.

"_I guess Mai was right about Aang and Katara. I also guess Lo and Li were right about ember island. This place does magical things" Zuko thought._

"Hey guys Mai and I have an announcement" Zuko said.

"What?" asked Sokka.

"Mai is going to be the new fire lady" Zuko said proudly.

"WHAT REALLY" Sokka yelled. "Does this mean I get to be best man, or are you going to choose Aang because he is the avatar" Sokka said.

"Congratulations" Aang and Katara said together.

" Congratulations to you too. You guy seemed to have worked out your issues. That is one of your first steps in being a couple" Mai said.

"Uh yeah" said Katara.

"So when is the wedding" Katara asked.

"We don't know yet" Mai said.

"We will probably have to have two. One for ceremonial purposes, you know for like the citizens and one for friends and family" Zuko said.

"Sounds great" Toph said.

They all split up and went to enjoy the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Suki and Sokka were enjoying their Kissing on top of Appa. They were excited to be heading to Ember Island. They would be getting some much wanted together time. They hadn't had much as a couple because of saving the world, peace meetings and other interruptions to their relationship.

"Hey there is the island. I can't wait to hit the beaches and concession stands" Sokka said excited.

Suki got up and woke the others. They landed in the courtyard of Zuko's summer home.

"BEACH PARTY" Sokka yelled and ran out toward the beach. Suki followed and they found a spot to lay their towel.

Sokka's mouth fell open as he looked over at the noise made by Aang.

"No fair, how come you get a castle" Sokka said.

"Katara is my ice princess and she needs a castle" Aang responded.

"Aang is my king and we need a castle to live in" Katara responded giggling.

"_There is no way Aang is going to upstage me in front of my girlfriend. Doesn't he know he shouldn't out class his friend in front of his girlfriend"_

"That is it. I am gonna take over that castle. Sokka charged at the castle and Katara splashed him away using the water from the mote.

"WAR!!" Sokka yelled.

The others started attacking the castle and Aang and Katara were fighting for their castle.

"_Oh good, Zuko, Toph and Mai joined the fight. Together we can beat the avatar and a water bending master" he thought._

Zuko shot fire at the walls while Toph shot sand balls. They started working together to form flaming sand balls. Aang easily deflected the attacks while Katara drenched anyone who got too close. Meaning Sokka and Suki were soaked because they had to rely on hand to hand combat. They laughed it off. Suki went to sun bathe while Sokka started to make another sand sculpture.

_I'll show Aang and Katara. I will make a castle of my own for me and Suki. That will teach Aang to upstage me" Sokka thought._

Sokka worked nonstop for a couple of minutes before finishing his "castle". When he finished it looked like his old watch tower in the South Pole.

"Hey Suki look what I made us"

"A scrawny lookout tower?" she asked.

"It's a castle Suki" Sokka said.

" That puny thing, come on Snoozles I thought you were an inventor" Toph commented before she stomped her feet and the whole thing collapsed.

"Toph why did you do that I spent a…" Sokka didn't finish because when he looked up he saw a huge tidal wave coming towards him. He didn't know what to do. Mai and Suki had run under Toph's rock shield and Zuko was left alone with Sokka.

"Sokka what is the plan" Zuko asked.

"Why should I have a plan?!" Sokka said.

"_Oh My god I am gonna die. How come everytime Aang and Katara have fun I get hurt? Those two will get it later" Sokka thought._

"You are the plan guy, what should we do. If you don't think fast we are gonna be eaten by that wave" Zuko yelled.

"Just because have come up with plans in the past doesn….Oh I got an idea" Sokka got on his knees and looked up at the sky.

"_Yue will help me. We are really close and she will get me out of this" he thought._

"Oh moon spirit please prote…." Sokka didn't finish because the two were engulfed in the tidal wave.

Sokka woke up on the hill next to the house.

"_I guess I didn't pray fast enough." He thought._

Sokka picked himself up and started to limp back toward the beach. When he got there he saw his sister and friend lip locked in the water.

"Someone is having fun" he said smirking.

He saw his friend and sister blush before rolling off each other and laughing. Sokka rolled his eyes and watched as the two walked off.

"So Suki what do you want to do. Zuko and Mai have disappeared so now we have some _alone time_" he said seductively.

"I don't know" Suki said.

"What do you want to do" Sokka asked.

"How about we spar" she said grinning.

"What I don't want to fight you, I'd rather kiss you" Sokka said.

"Come on, last time we fought I kicked your but, now that you have mastered the sword maybe I will have some fun before I beat you" she said smugly.

"Oh yeah, you are so going down" Sokka said excited.

He ran over to Appa and picked up his temporary sword(until he gets enough time to make a new one) and Suki's fans.

He tossed her fans to her.

"Let's do this" he said.

They started dueling. Sokka swung at her with his sword and Suki blocked the attacks. She would advance in for some close maneuvers but Sokka would always block her back.

"You're holding back Sokka. I thought you were passed this girls can't fight nonsense" she said.

"That isn't it Suki, trust me. After being with Toph and Katara for the past year I learned that girls can be just as tough as boys. You are living proof. I just don't want to hurt you because I love you" he said.

"Well don't. I wanna see what you got" she said.

The two continued dueling but with more intensity. Sokka attempted to swipe some sand in her eyes but missed. They continued and Sokka's sword hit against Suki's fans. They stood holding their positions neither wanting to give in. Then Sokka kissed her on the lips passionately. She started to kiss back and they dropped their weapon and started kissing. Eventually they parted.

"You cheated, kissing isn't allowed" Suki said.

"You never said that" Sokka said.

"Fine but next time, I won't go down so easily" she said.

The two put their weapons back on Appa and then walked back up to the house. They got there to see Mai, Toph and Zuko sitting in the courtyard.

"What's up guys?" Sokka asked.

Before anyone could answer Zuko stood up and walked to the center of the courtyard. Zuko then took his stance, the others looked at him curiously. He started doing the motions of the attack. Lightning formed around him and the he shot his hand forward. The lightning bounced backward and started to electrocute Zuko.

"ZUKO" Mai said running toward him.

"_Oh my Zuko, why was he trying to do lightning. I got to help him" Sokka thought._

Toph responded a split second after followed by Suki and Sokka.

"Don't touch him, you'll just electrocute yourself" Sokka yelled.

They stood around him not knowing what to do. Zuko seemed to be trying to absorb the energy.

"_IF ZUKO dies that will be horrible. He will make it, he has to. Mai would become even more dark"_

Zuko guided the energy through his stomach and then released it through his fingers into the sky. The lightning shot up and disappeared. Zuko collapsed.

"Is he okay?" Toph asked.

"I am fine. I am just tired. I shouldn't have tried that without a teacher" Zuko piped up.

"I am just glad your okay, for a second I didn't think you were gonna make it" she said. Then she kissed him.

"First, never try that again, second let's not tell Katara and Aang. They would freak out, especially Katara." Sokka said.

"Yeah I am with Sokka on this one. I don't want to hear sugar queen rant about how dangerous lightning is" Toph added.

"Then it is agreed. We never speak of this again." Sokka said.

"Okay cool, I am tired and sweaty from our duel. I am gonna take a bath" Suki said before heading to the house.

"_What should I do now? Suki's gone and I have nothing to do. Maybe I should head to town, I might run into Aang and Katara" he thought._

Then Sokka started heading to town to find something to do. He walked past different vendors.

"_I should get some dinner. I don't think there is food at the house" he thought and continued._

He came across a meat vendor who was selling a whole basket of meat for a gold piece.

"_Wow all that meat for a gold piece. I can afford that and then we have food. I haven't had enough meat recently anyway, with Aang's stupid vegetarian diet." He thought._

Sokka walked up to the vendor.

"I would like to buy the basket of meat. My only question is why it is so cheap?" Sokka asked.

"I only need one more gold piece to afford retirement so I am trying to ensure I get it" The vender replied.

"Okay deal" Sokka said.

Sokka handed over the money.

"_Oh crap Aang can't eat meat. I f I bring this meat home and nothing for Aang Katara will kill me. I really don't want to fight an angry water bender tonight. What can I get for a copper piece" he thought._

He walked around and then saw two men selling small bags of something. He walked over.

"Is that rice" Sokka asked.

"No it is animal fe…" he started but was cut off by his brother.

"It is rice, special rice for animals. It is like animal feed but humans can eat it too. Only a copper piece" the other man said.

"_Aang won't mind animal rice. It's all rice isn't it? This is perfect now Katara won't be mad at me because I bought all this meat." He thought._

"I'll take it"

Sokka made the exchange and then headed back toward the house. The two men laughed when he left. Sokka got there to see Aang and Katara had returned.

"What is that" Toph asked.

"MEAT, I went to the market and bought all the meat. I have Komodo chicken, and duck, and platupus egg, and…"

"What about Aang, he can't eat any of this" Katara asked annoyed.

"I thought about that and got Aang this small bag of rice" Sokka said.

"THANKS SOKKA" Aang responded sarcasticly.

"Yeah I know, my considearacy is so lovable"

"Concideracy?" Katara said annoyed at his stupidity.

"It's a word." Sokka said defensively.

"How did you know the rest of the gang wanted meat? I liked Aang's vegetarian diet." Katara asked.

"_I got Aang some rice. What is her problem? Did she want me to get a special vegetarian dish. Who likes vegetarian? Meat is so good" he thought to himself._

"Well then you can share rice with him while the rest of us enjoy this meat" Sokka said.

The others looked at the two siblings annoyed.

"Katara it is okay, the rice is fine for me"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah Katara, let's just enjoy the night" Aang said.

Sokka cooked all the meat on a huge bon fire and between him and Toph Team avatar, excluding Aang, managed to eat all the meat. They then proceeded to their rooms to sleep.

The next day Aang started to act kinda weird.

Aang enter the dining area Katara walked up to him to kiss him but he turned away.

"What's wrong Aang?" she asked.

"Uh nothing, I am going to town" he said abruptly.

"I'll go with you" she said.

"No, I will go alone" he said.

"Why not, is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Aang not wanting alone time with Katara, something is up" Sokka said.

"No guys I am fine. Its avatar stuff" he said.

"Okay we can hang out later then" she said disappointed.

Aang walked out the house and left. He continued down the road and headed into the town in disguise.

Meanwhile back in the house.

"What was with Aang, he never wants to be away from Katara" Suki said.

"He said he had avatar business" Katara said.

"What avatar business would he have here? Nothing happens here but bad plays and beach parties" Zuko said.

"I don't know but it doesn't really matter. Aang will be fine, he can take care of himself, and he is the avatar." Toph said.

"Yeah I guess you are right" Katara said with a sigh.

Sokka spent the rest of the day lounging with Suki. Aang finally reappeared and Sokka was glad because Katara looked depressed all day and wouldn't stop talking about Aang.

"Hey Aang you're back" Katara said when he walked through the door.

"Hey guys" he said. Katara walked up to him but Aang walked around her and towards his room.

"Where are you going Aang? I thought after your 'avatar business' we could do something together.

"I can't I have something to do at the town. By the way does anyone have any dance shoes" he asked casually.

"Uh no why do you ask?" Sokka said.

"Never mind, I guess I should be heading out" Aang said as he walked toward the door.

"What, you just got here, aren't you gonna eat?" Katara asked.

"No, I will eat where I am going, and I gotta go now. See ya later" Aang said as he ran out the door.

"Something is going on with him. Where could he be going where he could be using dance shoes and eating food?" Sokka asked himself.

"I don't know, how about a _party_ dum dum" Toph said sarcasticly. "and you're supposed to be the smart one"

"Why would Aang go to a party, and without us?" Katara said confused.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out" Zuko said.

Team Avatar left to find out where Aang was. They searched around the town looking for Aang. They didn't see many people in town and when they asked the towns people said there was a dance party that night. The gang decided to head there thinking Aang might be there. Team Avatar walked into the club to find Aang and some girl dancing. Katara looked destroyed and ran out. Suki and Mai went after her.

"_What is Aang doing dancing with HER!? He is dating my sister. If he is two timing her I am gonna kill him. I don't care if he saved the world and can bend any element I will kill him. " Sokka thought._

Before he could confront Aang he was pulled out the building by Toph.

"Calm down Snoozles. There is probably a perfectly good explanation for this. You know twinkle toes would never try to hurt Katara. I think something is up with him" She said to him.

"Yeah, Aang did dance with that girl in the cave even though he liked Katara. I think it's an air bender thing. They aren't really possessive and don't care much" he said.

The two headed back to the house and beat Zuko and Aang.

"Look who's back" Sokka said.

"Who was your friend" Toph asked.

"I don't know, some girl who was there, why?" He asked.

"You seemed awfully close" Suki said.

"Nope, just met her, she was good at dancing. Where is Katara?"

"Upstairs crying" Suki said.

"Oh, I'll go talk to her" he said before walking upstairs.

The others chilled for a bit and then headed to bed. None of them knew the context of Aang and Katara's "talk" and thought all would be well the next morning.

They were surprised to see the couple was very distant all day. The day after that started no different than the last. Aang and Katara seemed to be avoiding each other. Suki and Sokka sat on the beach.

"What is with those two" Sokka asked. "They are never like this with each other. If he breaks her heart I will not hesitate to kill him"

"Sokka you must understand this is Katara's first relationship and Aang's too. They are just dealing with being a couple. You didn't think it was going to be perfect forever did you? They were going to have their rocky patches" She said knowingly.

"Good point" he responded. They kissed for a while and enjoyed each other's company.

That night they watched as Katara left to talk to Aang and Zuko and Mai went to the balcony.

"What do you think those couples are up to" Toph asked.

"Who knows, they are all crazy" Sokka said.

"Yeah" said Suki.

Aang and Katara walked in a little while later holding hands.

"I see you two have made nice. If you didn't I would have killed Aang for breaking my baby sister's heart" Sokka said.

Katara rolled her eyes and Aang looked scared for a moment. The sat down still holding hands and then Zuko and Mai walked in.

"Hey guys Mai and I have an announcement" Zuko said.

"What?" asked Sokka.

"Mai is going to be the new fire lady" Zuko said proudly.

"WHAT REALLY" Sokka yelled. "Does this mean I get to be best man, or are you going to choose Aang because he is the avatar" Sokka said.

"_I better be best man. I mean I am older. Aang may be the Avatar but I am closer to a man." Sokka thought._

"Congratulations" Aang and Katara said together.

" Congratulations to you too. You guy seemed to have worked out your issues. That is one of your first steps in being a couple" Mai said.

"Uh yeah" said Katara.

"So when is the wedding" Katara asked.

"We don't know yet" Mai said.

"We will probably have to have two. One for ceremonial purposes, you know for like the citizens and one for friends and family" Zuko said.

"Sounds great" Toph said.

They all split up and went to enjoy the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The gang had enjoyed their last day on Ember Island. Aang and Katara spent together, both happy they had gotten past their first obstacle as a couple. Zuko and Mai talked about their wedding all day. Toph worked on her sand sculptures and Suki and Sokka saw a play. The gang was heading home to Ba Sing Se.

"Oh man, we have more peace talks tomorrow" Aang said.

"Oh no, not again" Sokka said.

"With our vacation I forgot about those" Zuko said.

"At least you are well rested now" Katara said.

"Yeah, you won't be sleeping, exploding things, or hallucinating for now" Toph said.

The others laughed and they landed at their house in the upper ring. Aang and Katara walked out on to the balcony.

" Did you enjoy the trip" Aang said.

"The beginning and end, not the parts where you were distant" She replied.

"Sorry, I was just so scared for your safety" he said.

"I know and it shows me how much you care about me. You were willing to give up what you wanted most to protect me. "She said.

They kissed and walked back inside.

"Aang thank goodness you're here, we need you to solve our dispute" Sokka said.

"Uh what is it?" Aang said.

"Well Snoozles thinks that because you and Katara are dating you are no longer best friends. He said it brings your relationship to a whole different level" Toph started.

"Yeah I guess" Aang said.

"Then he said that that makes him your best friend. I said anyone of us could be your best friend but he insists it is him" Toph finished.

"Uh I think we are all friends" Aang said.

"But I have known you the longest other than Katara" Sokka whined.

"By like one day" Zuko interjected.

"Yeah but you were his enemy, not his friend" Sokka said smugly.

"Yeah but Sokka you thought Aang was a fire nation spy until he saved you from Zuko" Katara said.

"He didn't save me, he just assisted in ridding Zuko" Sokka said.

"What are you talking about; I kicked your butt Sokka. If it hadn't been for Aang there probably wouldn't be a southern water tribe now" Zuko said.

"Fine I will settle this" Aang started, "My very best friend is… APPA" he said grinning. Appa groaned and Sokka looked disappointed.

"But I am second right" Sokka said.

"Fine Sokka whatever" Aang said. Before Toph or Zuko could interject the door opened and the earth king plus servants walked in.

"Hello Team Avatar" the earth king greeted.

"Hello your earthiness" Aang said.

"I have a special task for you" he said.

"Fire nation rebels, rebuilding, what do you have for us" Toph said.

"Oh nothing that difficult, just a domestic job here in the city" he said. "It has come to our attention that the fire lord never completed his education being as he was banished at 13. Also the avatar's education is a hundred years outdated. We have decided to enroll you in Ba Sing Se's pre university, a school for kids 12 through 16 before they go to the university. Not only will you be able to finish your education but give us some feedback on the school. You have all been around the world so you will know what is good."

Their faces turned to surprise and then Aang's turned to excitement.

"That sounds like a great idea" Aang said.

"Yeah but how am I, the fire lord, and Aang the Avatar supposed to show up to a school without being swarmed by the other kids. We have two of the most recognizable faces in the world." Zuko said.

"We thought of that and imported this special make up. It blends in with your skin so Aang can put it on his tattoos and Zuko can put it on his scar. But a warning, it comes off with water" the earth king said.

"Well I guess that will work" Zuko said.

"What about our friends?" Aang asked.

"They can go too but they will not be able to take fake aliases. Their faces are too recognizable and we don't have a make up to change that" the earth King said.

"Okay sounds good" Katara said.

The earth King left and the gang talked about how cool school might be. They would be able to act semi normal for a bit. Aang and Zuko decided on the names "Kuzon" and "Lee" to be their aliases.

"I just thought of something" said Sokka.

"What?" asked Katara.

"You and Aang can't date when we go to school" Sokka said.

"What are you talking about? That isn't a rule." Katara said.

"No it isn't. Just Katara is dating Aang now right" Sokka started.

"Yes" said Katara.

"Well if you are dating Aang you cannot also date Kuzon. Most of the city now knows you two are together. They would think you were cheating on Aang if you dated Kuzon" Sokka said.

"Oh I didn't think of that" Katara said.

"I guess we have to be single for the week" Aang said.

"You two also can't know each other because you never met" Sokka said.

"He's right, we have to be really separate from each other" Katara said.

"Oh well, we can handle it Katara" Aang said trying to sound optimistic.

Then one of the King's servants walked into the room.

"Here are your forms for school. The next semester starts in three weeks. Have these filled out and returned by orientation" he said before leaving. The gang started going over the forms.

"What bending class should I take" Aang asked.

"You could take water bending with me" Katara said hopefully.

"No he can't" Sokka said.

"Why not?"Katara asked.

"The only water benders from the school are from the northern tribe. They would not recognize Aang as water tribe and we couldn't say he was from the southern tribe because you are the last water bender from there. Plus Aang doesn't look water tribe" Sokka said.

"Good point Sokka" Suki said.

"I can take earth or fire bending since there is no air bending" Aang said. "I will probably take fire bending because I need more practice" he decided.

The others agreed and continued choosing their classes. Sokka signed up for the warrior's class and Aang decided to take a history class. He was curious to see if they would teach it right. He also signed up for the dance class.

" Aang you are already the best dancer I know, why take classes" Katara asked.

"I am not that good. Plus all my dance moves are a hundred years old. I am kinda out dated" he said.

Three weeks went by quickly and Aang let his grow long. He also started to wear his old fire nation clothing. The first day of school quickly came upon them.

"Okay Zuko let's put on this make up so we can blend in" Aang said. The two started putting the makeup on. Zuko finished in a couple of seconds while Aang spent a good amount of time. He had Katara do his back.

"Well it is time to go" Aang said.

"Wait" Sokka started, "You and Zuko should go ahead of the rest of us. So that we aren't seen together and people don't guess who you are because you know us" Sokka said.

"Good idea Sokka" Zuko said. He and Aang started off ahead of the rest of the group they arrived at the school for orientation.

"Please welcome our new students Kuzon and Lee" a teacher said.

"KUZON!?" a girl's voice called out.

"_Who is that? How does she know me as Kuzon. Wait she must be the girl from the cave. On Ji._

"On JI!?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"After the dance party my parents sent me to this school in the new earth kingdom colonies. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought it would be nice to go back to the earth kingdom. There is more freedom here" he said.

" Who is your friend" she asked.

"Oh this is Lee. We met after I left your town. We have been friends ever since"Aang said.

"Yeah Kuzon and I practiced fire bending together" Zuko said making something up.

"Kuzon you can fire bend. I didn't know that. You didn't use fire bending at all when you fought Hide" she said.

"I don't like to use it to fight" Aang said. "I better go turn in my registration forms" he said before he and Zuko went to the registration table. Team Avatar minus Aang and Zuko arrived minutes later. They were swarmed by some who recognized them. Many asked about Aang and Zuko and they were told they were at the peace talks.

Katara spotted some girls talking to Aang. Even when no one knew he was the avatar girls were still fawning over him. She walked over to him.

"Hi Kuzon" Katara said before nodding to let him know it was okay if they knew each other.

"Hi Katara" Aang said casually, "Long time no see"

"You know each other" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, I met her and the Avatar when I was traveling in the fire nation. Lee and I taught the Avatar some fire bending tricks" he said.

"Wow that is so cool" another girl said.

The first day went well and Team avatar became instantly popular. Kuzon was also very popular and Lee was kinda too because he hang around Kuzon. Aang and the gang were excited for the next day of school.

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Team avatar, "Kuzon", and "Lee" headed toward their school. When they walked in the gate they were greeted by the kids. On Ji ran up to Aang.

"Hey Kuzon, do you wanna get some tea after school at the jasmine dragon. Some other kids and I are going" she said casually.

Katara walked away a little jealous.

"Uh sure, who else is going?" Aang asked.

"Some of the water benders" she said casually.

The day went by as any normal day at school went. Aang and Zuko headed to the open fields to their fire bending class. This was the bending period where the benders had this class. The non benders either had fighting classes or a free period. They took their shirts off. They started and did some fire bending drills with the others. Some of the non bending girls who had a free period came to watch. They had been doing it recently. Aang had ignored it but Zuko was getting self conscious.

"_Why do these girls have to come here to see us shirtless? If only they knew we had girlfriends then they wouldn't be so forward" he thought._

As they finished their warm ups they waited for their instructor. The girls started giggling when Aang looked over and he tried to ignore it. The instructor walked out on to the courtyard. They bowed.

"Good job on the work outs students, Yao you could improve on your breathing" he said. " Kuzon, Lee, you have quickly become my best students. I would like you two to perform a practice Agni Kai tommorow to demonstrate what you have learned. The headmaster is coming to watch and I want to impress him. Do not hurt each other but don't hold back" the instructor said.

"Sounds good" Aang said.

"You're going down" Zuko said.

The class continued their training. Aang had finally mastered fire bending. The gang met up at the end of school.

"How was your day" Katara asked to Aang.

"Good, Zuko and I have an Agni Kai tomorrow" Aang said.

"What?" Katara said.

"Our instructor wants us to duel to show off to the headmaster" Zuko said.

"Awsome" Sokka said.

"I am skipping earth bending to watch. With just fire bending you two are pretty evenly matched" Toph said.

"I have a free period. I will come" Suki said.

"I'll be there too" said Katara. "Aang after school do you…"

"Hey Kuzon are you ready to go" On Ji called.

"Where are you going with her?" Katara asked, a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Uh… we and some friends are going to get tea at the jasmine dragon." Aang said.

"Oh okay" she said.

"You can come if you want" he said hopefully.

"Oh I can't I actually have to meet with my water bending teacher" she said before running off.

"_She's lying" Toph thought to herself._

Aang walked off with On Ji.

"They are going to meet us there. I hope they don't blow us off" she said.

"So where are the others" Aang asked.

"Yeah" Aang said.

They continued to walk through the middle ring. Aang and On Ji got to the tea shop but their friends weren't there.

"I guess they didn't show" On Ji said.

"Oh well, we can still enjoy some tea" he said.

They sat down with some jasmine tea and started to drink. They talked about school and the upcoming Agni Kai. Then Katara walked in followed by a water tribe boy.

"Hey Katara" Aang said when he saw her but his face fell a slight bit but recovered when he saw the other boy.

"Hi Kuzon"

"Who is your friend?" he asked.

"This is Chan, a friend of mine from water bending class. We just came to get some tea" she said casually.

"Oh hey" Aang said.

The four enjoyed the tea and then Aang left early. Katara left shortly after. She walked in and Aang was sitting on the couch.

"I thought you were getting tea with some friends and On Ji" she asked.

"They never showed up" he said.

"Oh okay" he said.

She went out to water bend and Aang went to clean Appa. The others came home tired. The next morning Aang got up early in anticipation. He was gonna duel Zuko today and he really wanted to win. To him he thought it would be a chance for him to prove his mastery of fire bending. He left early and headed in the direction of school. Katara woke up to find all of her friends in the main room except for Aang.

"Where is Aang?" She asked.

"He went to school early" Zuko said.

"Oh" She said disappointed.

Team Avatar head to school and found that word of the Agni Kai had spread fast. All the kids were talking about it. Some were betting on who was going to win the duel. Kids came up to Aang and Zuko to wish them good luck. Aang walked down the hall to his history class with Sokka.

"Everyone is talking about the duel" he said.

"Yeah, it is pretty much everything anyone is talking about"

"Good luck Kuzon, I will be rooting for you" said one of the girls.

"Ugh that is so annoying, they won't leave me alone" Aang said frustrated.

"Why is the hero worship bothering you" Sokka asked.

"It's not so much me but Katara. I think it is getting to her and I know she doesn't like it" he said.

"Don't worry about it too much Aang. You should be more focused on the duel next period" Sokka said.

"yeah" Aang replied.

Aang's history class went by quickly and he headed out to the fields for the duel. It seemed like all the kids were skipping class to see the two duel each other. The teachers didn't seem to mind though because they also were there. Aang was turned away from Zuko. He was ready to start and duel. He turned around and his towel came off his shoulders. The two stood bare chested one hundred feet away from each other. Aang shot fire out of his mouth and fists with a giant roar. The crowd cheered for Kuzon.

"_I can do this. I am the avatar, defeater of the fire lord. I can beat Zuko in a practice duel"_

Zuko punched his fist forward and flames shot out at Aang. Aang twirled around it and shot his own blast. The two exchanged blast for a while without tiring. Then Aang decided to mix it up by kicking larger blast at Zuko who just blocked them away. They were both using moves that were similar to the dancing dragon. Each had integrated the dance into their style of fire bending. One of the teachers commented on how elegantly they moved. The crowd cheered the whole time enjoying the fight.

"_I am not doing anything. Come on Aang do something before he beats you"_

Zuko started moving in quickly. He formed fire daggers and attempted to fight Aang in a more hand to hand combat. Aang dodged all his moves and evaded him. Then he breathed fire at Zuko who was right in front of him and about to stab him with a flame dagger. Zuko hit the ground but shot fire out of his feet and knocked Aang down. Aang rolled over toward one of the buildings. He climbed on the roof and attempted to fight Zuko from the high ground. The roof had tons of scorch marks on it as they dueled. Zuko started shooting large blasts at the roof to get Aang to fall off.

"_Oh man, he's gonna knock me right off this roof." Aang thought to himself._

Aang jumped in the air and avoided getting scorched by a fast attack. He was falling and he knew he couldn't just air bend himself to safety. He shot flames out of his hands and feet like Ozai and Azula had done hoping it would slow him down. He started to slow down as he fell and landed harder than he would have hoped but not hurt.

"_That wasn't too bad. I got to try something. I guess I will go all out"_

"Hey Lee wanna see my ultimate move" Aang said.

Zuko smirked and said, "Whatever it is I will block it or redirect it" he said.

"Redirect this" Aang said. He took his stance and started the motions. The kids' faces turned to shock as Aang formed lightning around him. The rest of team avatar looked worried but Zuko and Aang were calm. Aang shot his fingers forward and the lightning blasted toward Zuko. Zuko took it in his two fingers and started to guide it. The other kids watched in amazement. None of them, even team Avatar had ever seen lightning redirection. Zuko shot his fingers at Aang and the lightning shot toward him. Aang started absorbing the lightning and redirected it up into the sky.

"_The kids must love that" Zuko thought._

The crowd cheered louder than ever and Aang shot a fire blast at Zuko. Zuko made a ball of fire around him that exploded when Aang's fire ball collided with it. When the smoke cleared Zuko wasn't there.

"_Where did Zuko go? Oh man" Aang thought._

Aang and the rest of the crowd looked around. They couldn't see Zuko.

"_Oh man I am going to lose. Wait I got it!" he thought._

Aang stomped his feet and started to sense the vibrations for Zuko. He then felt him on one of the roof tops. Zuko was about to jump and surprise Aang to finish it. Aang turned around toward where he had sensed Zuko. Zuko was already air borne by now and Aang sent his biggest fire ball hurdling toward him. The attack hit Zuko dead on and Zuko hit the ground smoking. Aang ran over and stood over Zuko him with his own fist pointed at him.

"Kuzon has won the duel" he heard his instructor say.

The crowd roared in a huge cheer. Aang helped Zuko up and kids spilled on to the field. They were congratulating them and asking them where they learned their moves. They spent the rest of the day hearing how cool they were from the other kids. Aang was asked out fourteen times and rejected every single girl. Zuko tried to stay low but couldn't avoid the fans. The rest of the day went well for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuzon was king of the school. He was just as popular as team avatar. Girls were asking him out left and right and Aang softly rejected them all. After all he was still with Katara and he didn't want to jeopardize that. It had been a week since the Agni Kai and people were still talking about it. Aang was enjoying himself at school but he really missed being with Katara. Katara had likewise been missing him and was getting really annoyed by the attention the girls gave him.

"Suki can you believe it, all these girls won't leave Aang alone. Even when they don't know he is the avatar" Katara said annoyed as they hung around the house. Aang was out with Sokka and Zuko. Toph was at an earth bending tournament.

"Oh yeah I believe it. You should be flattered. You got yourself a guy who is attractive no matter his position. He is a really nice guy. Knowing Aang he probably isn't concerned about any of those girls and just wants to be with you" Suki said.

"Yeah, I wish we could spend more time together. Final exams for school are coming up soon and Aang has some new friends he hangs out with. I just don't want him to forget us" she said.

"Don't worry. Aang would ever forget us. We traveled the world with him for a year. You broke him out of that iceberg and captured his heart. We are his only family and closest friends. Aang would never forget that. He hasn't had friends his own age other than Toph for a hundred years. He is just happy to be able to be normal for a little bit."

"Yeah you are right. This is how he was at that fire nation school. He just wants to fit in." Katara said.

Katara was noticeably happier after her talk with Suki and therefore so was Aang. The break went by soon and they were back in school. Aang walked in to his dance class.

"Hello Kuzon" the instructor said.

"Good day" Aang said before bowing.

"Today I have a special announcement" the teacher started, "Next week will be the Golden Dragon Dance, the biggest dance of the school year. There will be refreshments and dancing at the Ba Sing Se dancing hall which will be rented specifically for the dance. You are to wear formal attire and should come with a date." The instructor said.

"_OH CRAP! I have to bring a date. This is terrible. I can't bring Katara because she is dating Aang who is me but I am Kuzon so who do I bring?" Aang thought panicking._

Aang spent the whole class panicking about it. After instead of going to fire bending he went to find Katara to talk to it about.

"Hey Katara" he called.

"Yeah A…Kuzon" she said catching herself.

"We need to talk" he said seriously.

"Uh… okay, what is wrong?" she said a little worried.

"There is a dance next week and we are all supposed to bring dates. What should we do?" he asked.

"Oh I understand, we can't go together so who do we take" she said.

"Exactly" he said to her.

"Well I don't have to go with anybody. I will just say my boyfriend couldn't come because of a peace talk. But you will have to find somebody."

"But who should I go with. I'd rather go with someone I know. Maybe I should ask Toph" he said.

"I think you will get punched and then earth bended at" Katara said.

"Yeah, maybe…" he started.

"Hey Kuzon" On Ji said running up. Katara's face immediately went down.

"Did you hear about the Golden Dragon Dance" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

" Do you have a date" she asked.

"Uh… no" he said.

"Would you go with me?" On Ji asked.

"Uh….I….sure…love to" he said.

"Sounds great" she said before kissing him on the cheek and running off. Aang looked uncomfortable Katara's blood was boiling.

"Well that is taken care of" Aang said.

"Yeah I guess it is" she said.

"Are you okay" he asked her.

She sighed and said, "It's nothing Aang"

Aang shrugged it off and continued his day. By the end of school most people knew Kuzon was going with On Ji to the dance. Many of the other girls weren't happy including Katara. She was mad because Aang was going to have to dance with someone else other than her. Kids were going crazy around the school looking for dates. Toph refused to go with anyone and Katara had a good excuse. Sokka and Suki were going together and Zuko was trying to avoid getting asked. He didn't want a certain girl to throw knives at him.

"_How do I get these girls to leave me alone? I am not interested' he thought as he sat._

"Hey Lee" a girl said to him.

"Hello?" he said.

"How have you been?" the girl asked.

"Okay? How…have…you been?" he said confused on how he knew the girl.

"Where is the knife girl from your circus?"

"JIN?!" he said in shock.

"Who else would it be?" she said mockingly.

"_Uh Oh, this isn't good" he thought._

"What happened to that scar on your eye" she asked curiously.

"_Oh crap, she remembers the scar. How do explain why it is gone"_

"It wasn't a scar. It was really strong face paint I wore for my act. I pretended to be prince… Fire Lord Zuko. It finally came off a few weeks ago. I used some strong paint" he said as convincingly as he could.

"Oh sounds neat" she said. "So the Golden Dragon Dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" she asked hopefully.

" I… Uh… go… with you…dance" he started randomly.

"If you don't wanna go wi…" she started with tears in her eyes.

"_Oh man she is going to cry and hate me if I don't say yes. Mai is gonna kill me for saying it though" he thought to himself._

"Sure I will go with you" he said.

"Great, I will meet you at the fountain that evening" she said before running off.

"_Why me?" he thought to himself._

Team avatar headed to their house. They all got there about the same time.

"Hey guys what's up?" Toph asked.

"I got a date" Zuko groaned.

"What how?" Mai asked.

"This girl that I knew before asked me out and I said yes out of pity. Mai I am sorry it is just she was going to cry and…" Zuko started.

"It's okay Zuko. That is really sweet what you did for her. Just no funny business" she finished sternly.

"Aang got a date too" Katara interjected bitterly.

"What why" Toph asked.

"The teacher said I needed a date and On Ji asked me and Katara had also told me to find a date so I said yes" He said.

"Oh" said Sokka.

"We need to go shopping to get ready. Us girls need new dresses and you boys need new dress robes. Our old ones are getting worn down" Suki said.

"Okay, shopping it is" Sokka said excited.


	13. Chapter 13

Aang and the Gang, minus Toph and Mai, were walking through the crowded streets of Ba sing se. Aang had to go as Kuzon because people would notice if the real Aang suddenly had hair. Zuko on the other hand got to go as Zuko. They tried a few vendors and the boys easily found clothes to wear to the dance. The girls on the other hand were being choosier. Every time they found a vendor the girls couldn't find something they wanted. Finally the guys started getting frustrated and left their girlfriends to find some food.

"Katara what about this dress" Suki asked holding a purple dress in front of her own body.

"Try the green one" Katara said to her before picking out a blue one. She looked over it and approved. She liked the fluid designs and silk material. The dress had spaghetti straps and went down to her knees.

"Suki what do you think" Katara asked the older girl.

"It looks nice. Too bad you can't go with Aang. He would be drooling the whole night" Suki said.

"Oh well. I will still get the dress" she said before paying the vendor. Suki found a nice green dress and also paid the vender. The two headed off to find their boyfriends. They found them at a stream. They were watching Sokka attempt to fish.

"Hey guys" Aang said.

"Is Sokka trying to fish?"Katara asked.

"Uh yeah" Zuko said.

"Doesn't he know the streams in the river don't have fish" Suki said.

"THEY DON'T!! I have been out here a couple times a day trying to catch a fish. Zuko bet me and…ZUKO" he yelled. He jumped at the fire lord who barely side stepped him. Aang and Zuko laughed and Suki ran to see if her boyfriend was alright. Katara just looked annoyed at her brother's foolishness. They headed back to the house and prepared themselves for the next school day. The golden dragon dance was in three days.

The next day at school Aang walked toward his dance class. He got there to see his teacher making an announcing.

"Class I need to tell you something that I didn't tell you before. The Golden Dance Party also has another rule. All attendees must wear masks while on the dance floor. That way others don't know your identity except your date and you can dance with some other people. The point of having a date is not to only dance with them but to share the first most important dance of the night with them. Then you are free to dance with whoever you please." The teacher said.

The class ended and the other students started to be notified of the mask rule. The gang went out that afternoon to find masks to wear. The day of the dance came quickly and the gang was getting ready to leave. Katara jealousy had been growing and she was paranoid about her relationship with Aang. Zuko was scared of how to deal with Jin. He didn't want her to think they were together or anything. He was engaged.

"Sokka are you ready to go" Aang said to him.

"Just a minute Aang" Sokka said. The girls walked down from their rooms and Aang found it hard to not drool. Katara giggled a bit happy to know she still did that to him. Suki chuckled and found Sokka who grabbed her hand and led her out. That left a paranoid Zuko with Aang and Katara.

"I gotta meet Jin. Maybe I should go late so she thinks I don't care,or… I …" he left confused.

This left Aang and Katara alone for a second.

"You look beautiful Katara" Aang said.

"Thanks Aang" she said. There was an awkward silence.

"I really wish I was going with you it is just I can't break my cover" he said sounding sad.

"I understand" she said, although her feelings of jealous still hadn't gone away.

Aang walked out the house leaving Katara alone. He put on his mask and met On Ji outside the school. She also put on her mask and they walked into the school. Downstairs was all dancing and music. Upstairs were little parties where kids were having fun. Aang led On Ji to the dance floor and they started dancing. Aang noticed she was a lot better than the last time they had danced.

"It looks like you have been practicing" he said.

"Oh yeah, after the cave I started to dance on my own. It was special for me" she said sweetly.

"Cool" he replied. They continued to dance and then they stopped with the music.

"Would you like some punch?" he asked through the mask.

"Okay" she replied back. Aang headed toward the refreshment table and got to punch glasses. He walked back into the crowd and got confused and lost. With all the masks on, he couldn't find On Ji or anyone he knew.

"_What kind of mask was On Ji wearing" he thought._

Aang wandered around and found himself lost on the dance floor. Eventually he gave up and he started to dance with random people. He enjoyed himself a little but found himself longing for Katara and her lips. He wandered around some more. Katara hadn't danced with anyone all night. She only wanted Aang and hadn't seen him in a while. She was prepared to follow him to make sure no one did anything that she would kill them over.

"_If I find Aang maybe he will dance with me. We are wearing masks." She thought hopefully._

Katara spotted Aang and walked toward him. Aang saw someone coming toward him. He smelled Katara scent and saw a little of her wavy chocolate hair. He started to drift toward her. The two were about to meet.

"Hey Kuzon come on" On Ji said to him grabbing his arm. Under his mask Aang's face turned to a frown as On Ji led him upstairs. He didn't notice that the water in the plant pots and punch had frozen and shattered into a million pieces. Katara was not happy to say the least.

"_I was so close to my Aang. She isn't going to take him away from me that easily." She thought._

Katara followed them up the stairs and to a room with a bout ten kids in it.

"Okay we have enough to play" a boy said.

"Cool" On Ji responded.

Another boy looked at Katara and said, "Do you want to play too?" he asked.

"_Whatever they are playing doesn't matter I just need to keep an eye on Aang" she thought._

"Sure" she responded. Katara moved her mask a little bit. She noticed everyone still had their mask on but she knew where Aang was.

"Okay time to play spin the bottle." The first boy said.

Katara's face fell to a frown from under the mask.

"_Oh crap, a kissing game. I can't stop this. What do I do?" she thought starting to panic._

One of the girls spun the bottle and it moved fast.

"_Anyone but Aang, Anyone but Aang" she thought._

"_Not me, Not me, Not me" Aang thought._

The bottle started to slow down and landed on the boy across from Aang. The two went into the adjacent bathroom for a second and then they both came out. The next girl spun and Aang and Katara thought the same things again. The bottle landed on Aang this time.

"_What do I do? I can't kiss her. I love Katara" he thought._

Aang and the girl headed into the bathroom. The girl lifted her mask enough for him to see her lips. He did the same. The girl started to lean in and Aang waited. He then pulled away at the last second.

"Sorry, but I can't do this. I have to go" he said before walking out the bathroom. He saw that Katara wasn't there anymore and went looking for her. He found her on one of the school's balcony's.

" Katara, what are you doing out here. How about y…" he didn't finish.

"Aang, you don't understand what I am going through" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you and right now I can't be with you. It is destroying me. I just wanna go in and water whip every girl. They don't know that I am really your girl friend but I feel like you have ignored me while going to this school" she said sobbing a little bit.

Aang grabbed her shoulders and brought her real close.

"Katara I am so sorry. I feel so bad about this. But on the other hand part of me feels kinda good." He said.

"You feel good because you are getting so much attention from other girls" Katara said mad.

"No, I feel good because you feel the same way I do. I thought if I stayed strong and ignored those feelings it would be easier for both of us to get through this. Now I see that you need me as much as I need you. I want to make it up to you" Aang said.

"Aang you don't hav" she started.

"No I do. Tomorrow we will go do something together, just the two of us. I promise" he said.

"But Aang, there are finals soon an" she started again.

"Forget all of that. Just come and spend a day with me. I miss you" he said with his trademark grin.

"Okay" she said.

He smiled and the pair went downstairs. They found Sokka and Suki outside on the courtyard.

"Guys help me. Sokka has been drinking cactus juice. He thought that only desert cactus juice negatively affects you. I tried to warn him but now he is all loopy" Suki said when they walked up. Katara groaned in annoyance and Aang looked with slight amusement as Sokka tried to catch the stars.

"Hi Aang, hi Katara you been dancing" he said floppily.

"Don't call me Aang, I am Kuzon" Aang whispered.

"Aang you aren't blue zoo. Katara where are you and Aang's cloud babies" Sokka asked.

"Cloud babies!?" she asked confused.

"Cloud babies are you and Aang's hundreds of babies. They bend clouds which are air and water"

"Sokka, I and Katara haven't had any babies. Not for a long time" Aang said and Katara blushed.

"_At least it sounds like he wants to have babies with me" Katara thought._

"What are you talking about Aang. One day you and Katara disappeared to this room and weird noises came out. Then Katara gained weight and a few months later we were surrounded by cloud babies" Sokka said before passing out. Katara and Aang both turned crimson at Sokka's words and Suki giggled. They propped him up on their shoulders and headed home. When they got there they threw Sokka on the couch and went to bed. Each of them was now exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the time. I have no internet right now and had to go to the library to upload this. Chapter 15 will be up very soon. I appreciate your patience. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS. I WANT A REVIEW FROM EVERY SINGLE READER.

Zuko walked into the house of Team avatar. It was late and he had had a mediocre night at the dance.

"_I am glad I got out of there. It's a good thing Jin is moving to Omashu. Now she isn't my problem anymore. I can just go back to Mai" he said happily._

At the dance Jin had told him she was moving and they couldn't be together. Zuko faked sadness and left the dance. He explored the city a little bit before coming back to the house late. Zuko went to his room and lay next to his fiancé. She was already asleep. He got under the covers and pulled her closer to him. He then drifted off into a nice sleep.

The gang woke up the next day happy. Aang had figured out what he was going to do with Katara. He ran out early and picked up a picnic basket. He then picked up some flowers and headed back to the house. He put the things on Appa and went in the house. When he got there he found that the others were up. They were eating breakfast.

"What's up Aang? Where did you go?" Katara asked.

"I had to run errands" he said.

"Oh Aang that reminds me, do you wanna go to this party today." Sokka asked.

"I can't go. I am hanging out with Katara today" Aang said.

"You can't, what if someone sees you" Toph said.

"We just won't hang out in the city" Aang said.

"Where are we gonna go?" Katara

"I know a place" Aang said cooly.

"Okay" Katara replied, "When do we leave?" she asked.

"Soon" Aang said.

"What are you guys doing" Katara asked.

"Suki and I are going to the library to study for finals. The first test starts tomorrow. Plus the day after exams is the battle royal" Sokka said.

"Oh yeah the battle royal, I am going to kick butt." Toph said.

"What is the battle royal?" Mai asked.

"It is when all the benders and warriors from the school have a free for all battle to see who the best fighter is. You eliminate someone by rendering them incapable of fighting. The winner goes down in the hall of fame of winners from years past. I really want to win" Sokka said.

"No chance Snoozles. I am almost guaranteed the win. With twinkle toes only using fire bending I am the strongest person out there" Toph said.

"Hey, I may only have fire bending but don't underestimate me" Aang said.

"What about me. I will give you a run for your money" Katara said.

"Whatever guys, I will still win" Toph said.

"We'll see about that" Sokka said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued to eat. Katara was really excited to spend some time with Aang. She hadn't really been alone with him for weeks. After she finished eating she went to get ready to go. Aang stayed downstairs with the others.

Katara came downstairs wearing a slight amount of makeup. Aang led her out and they got on Appa.

"Hey Appa, today is a great day for flying. I know you really want to fly. I am sorry I haven't had a chance to fly with you. School has just kept me occupied buddy" Aang said to appa.

"Yip yip" he said and Appa took off. Aang steered Appa in the direction of an island that Gyatso had showed him as a kid. It was remote and no one knew about it so he assumed it would be the same as he had left it. He got into the saddle with Katara and they relaxed.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Oh it's a surprise. You'll like it though" he said.

She kissed him and he kissed back. It was their first kiss in weeks and the two didn't want to come back up for air. They held it as long as they could and then released. Katara leaned on Aang and he held her close. They sat like this for a while before Aang went to Appa's head with the map to check their status.

"We are almost there" he called.

"That sounds nice" Katara called back.

Appa moved a little faster and dropped altitude. Katara saw an island in the distance. They were getting closer fast.

"That's it" Aang said.

"Looks nice. What's there?" she asked.

"Beauty that is only rivaled by your beauty" Aang said sweetly.

Katara smiled and said, "Thanks Aang" She then kissed him on the cheek.

Appa landed on the beach of the island. Aang hopped off and Katara followed.

"Okay we have to hike a little bit but it isn't far" he said.

"Okay" Katara replied.

Aang grabbed the picnic basket and they headed deeper into the island. They were walking through a jungle. Aang earth bended a clear path for them to walk on and they continued easily.

"It should be over this ledge" he said before air bending himself up there. Katara reached the ledge and looked over. Her face turned to pure shock and excitement. She was looking at a pond with a beautiful waterfall. The pond was surrounded by hundreds of different types of flowers.

"Aang its… oh my…how" she stumbled. Aang grabbed her hand and they walked through the flowers. Aang stopped before the pond and put the basket down.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" he asked.

"I'd love to" she said.

"Race you there" he said.

Aang threw off his clothes and so did Katara. Aang used air bending to jump to the top of the water fall. He then jumped off and dove into the a water. Katara laughed. Aang made a bubble of water fall on her.

"You didn't want to do that" she said. They started having a water fight. Both were bending a lot of water. They giggled and had more fun than they had had in weeks. When they finished swimming the couple sat in the flowers and ate their vegetarian picnic. Aang picked up an especially pretty flower and put it in Katara's hair. She looked at him lovingly and the sat together enjoying the others company.

"We should head back to Appa soon. We need to get back in time to do some studying for exams" he said.

"Do we have to" she whined.

Aang laughed and they started heading back toward Appa. They found him and took off back toward Ba Sing Se. They reached the city at nightfall and came into the house.

"How was your day?" Suki asked.

"Wonderful" Katara answered.

"Where did you go?" Toph asked.

"We went to this special island with the most beautiful flowers and a water fall. We spent the whole day there" Katara said.

"Sounds nice" Mai said.

"_Stupid Aang, he keeps upstaging me. I can't take Suki to an enchanted meadow. Aang should stop showing off and making me look bad" Sokka thought to himself._

The gang split up to do more studying. None of them wanted to do poorly on their finals. Katara was in a noticeably better mood since her date with Aang. The day of the first wave of finals came quickly. They were easy for the gang which had been studying a lot. Aang found history easiest for him. Being as all the events happened closer to his original life time. Katara was taking the final for her healing class and Zuko was taking his final in his Dao sword class. Sokka had taken a calligraphy class and was taking its final. Suki had taken a sculpture class and was taking that final. Toph was taking the final for her tea making class. After a long day of finals team Avatar met up at home.

"How where your finals" Aang asked, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Fine" Katara replied.

"Mine were easy" Sokka said.

"I just wanna relax" Zuko said.

"Well while you lazy bones relax I will be preparing for the battle royal" Toph said.

"Well I am going to train now" Aang said. He went outside and started doing fire bending drills. He was determined to win. The others went back to studying and the next two days of finals went quickly. All the kids were talking about the battle royal. They were dying to see a Kuzon Lee rematch and were even happier at the prospect of team avatar in the fight. People were coming up with different scenarios. Gambling on the battle royal was very popular. The bets were placed mostly on Aang, Toph and Katara. Zuko got some but people thought Kuzon would do better. Sokka and Suki weren't getting many bets on account of being non benders.

"Wow this betting thing is big" Aang said to Sokka.

"Yeah and no one bets on me" Sokka said annoyed.

"You and Toph are the favorites to win. Katara is right behind" Suki said.

"What about me?" Zuko said annoyed.

"Nobody cares about you Sparky. After you lost to Aang Katara and I are considered his only competition" Toph said.

"Yeah sorry Sifu Hotman" Aang said.

"Don't call me that" Zuko said annoyed.

The others laughed and the gang went to bed for the night. The next day they were all ready for the battle royal. They were in school and waiting to fight. They had been separated by what type of fighter they were, fire benders, water benders, earth benders, and warriors. Zuko had brought his swords and was ready to fight. Aang was meditating. Katara was trying to focus. Toph was doing some last minute practice. A gong rung and the contestants walked out into a make shift arena. The arena had a pond in the middle and lots of rocks scattered around. All the non contestants sat in stands surrounding it. They were cheering and the contestants walked into the center of the ring.

"These students have worked hard" the headmaster started. "Today they will show who has worked the hardest and who our strongest student is. This person will go down in history. I wish each of them good luck" he finished.

The gong rang again and each contestant got into their stance. There was silence. Not one contestant wanted to initiate the battle. For a few minutes they all stood in silence. One of the fire benders shot out a blast of fire and all the contestants started fighting. Aang managed to keep others away with quick and powerful fire blast. Zuko was dueling Sokka with his swords while Sokka fought with his own single swords. The two fought evenly and Zuko was forced to mix fire bending with his moves. Sokka then went on the defensive. Katara was fighting some warriors with her octopus stance. None of them could get close without getting significant damage. Toph had bended herself metal armor and was annihilating all of her competition.

"_Oh man I can't fight Zuko with swords and fire bending. I got to think of something" Sokka thought._

Zuko shot a large fireball at Sokka who dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Sokka then threw his boomerang quickly and it knocked Zuko's swords out of his hands. Zuko shot a fireball at Sokka and surrounded him in a ring of fire. One of the officials ran over to Sokka and told him he had been eliminated. Sokka looked disappointed and sat on the side. Half of the contestants had been eliminated by this time. Aang started going one on one with one of the earth benders. He was having trouble blocking fast incoming rocks. He gathered his strength and blasted a large fireball. It broke through the earth bender's defenses and sent him reeling. Zuko ran over to Aang and the two started dueling. The crowd cheered as the two fought. Everyone was excited for the rematch that was happening. Before they could go any farther they were both engulfed by the wave of one of the water benders. The water bender attempted to drown his competition. It didn't go as planned. All the competitors got up and continued fighting even though they were wet. Aang and Zuko continued fighting but there were no cheers. They started to hear gasps and whispers. The both stopped and looked around confused. Everyone including the other contestants was staring at them. Aang saw his reflection in a puddle of water and then knew why.

"_Oh crap, the makeup wore off in the water. My arrows are completely visible" he thought._

Zuko then realized too and the two froze on the spot.

"Its avatar Aang" someone called out.

"And fire lord Zuko" someone else called.

There was an explosion of whispers and conversation.

"That isn't avatar Aang. It must be a ruse to fool us and intimidate us" one of the earth benders said.

"_Oh they don't believe huh. I have been exposed so I might as well win this thing" Aang thought to himself._

The earth bender who had spoke out stomped his foot to attack. Aang sensed the vibrations and when the boulder came at him he redirected it back. The earth bender freaked out and rolled to the side. One of the water benders shot a wave of water at Aang. Aang twirled the water around him and shot it back as a giant ice fist.

"No way" the water bender said before getting plowed by Aang's attack.

The battle recontinued and Team Avatar started to dominate the field. Suki and the rest of the non benders were eliminated quickly after. The other benders were being beaten back. None of them could handle the intensity of Aang's attacks. Before long only four contestants were left. Toph, Aang, Katara

"_This isn't good. Three master benders have closed in on me. I have to do something. I've got it!" Aang thought._

Aang started doing the motions for his lightning attack. At the sight Katara backed off a little and Zuko got in position for a possible redirection. Toph created a wall of earth in front of herself. Aang fired the lightning but instead of hitting an opponent the attack hit the ground in front of Aang. Smoke and Dust shot up into the air. When the smoke cleared Aang was gone. Zuko looked around and saw him falling from the sky. Zuko shot his most powerful fire blast at Aang. Aang responded by blasting it back using air bending. The fireball hit Zuko in the chest and sent him reeling to elimination. Aang landed and then started to water bend all the water in the arena. He spread it out over the entire arena and froze it.

"Oh no. I can't see" Toph said. Toph started panicking at her inability to see. The earth had been covered by ice and Toph couldn't bend. Aang froze her in a column of ice. He and Katara stood facing each other. Katara use the ice to shoot icicles at Aang. Aang dodged the attacks splashed large amounts of water at Katara. They continued for a few moments but it was evident Aang was being very defensive.

"You are holding back Aang" Katara teased.

"What?" he said.

"No fire bending" she said teasing again. Aang shot a blast of air and knocked Katara off her feet. He then earth bended her hands and feet to the ground so that she couldn't move or bend.

"The avatar wins" the headmaster called out to the crowd.

Everyone started cheering with an uproar. They had enjoyed the fight and Aang came to the podium to accept his victory.

"Thank you," he started, "I have been in disguise at your school as Kuzon by request of the earth king. I am glad that you had me at your school. I am honored to have won and have enjoyed my time here. Unfortunately soon I will have to go back to my duties as Avatar. I wish you all a humble good bye" he said. Aang walked off and was mobbed by the other students. He spent a couple of hours answering questions and being mobbed. He had finally made it back to his house where he found the others. The first thing Aang did was shave his head bald. He had missed his baldness.

"I guess school wasn't so bad" Aang said cheerfully/

"Yeah" Zuko replied.


	15. Chapter 15

PLEASE REVIEW:

Team Avatar was pretty happy. They had enjoyed their time at school and had two days before Aang, Zuko, and Sokka had to go back to peace meetings. They planned on enjoying those days. Aang and Katara had left to explore the town. Zuko and Mai headed to a private area to spend some alone time together. Toph went to fight in some more tournaments and Sokka and Suki stayed home alone.

"So Sokka what do you want to do" Suki asked.

"I don't know. There is no town to save, no enemy to defeat, no class to pass. I really don't know what to do" Sokka said.

"Well I have an idea" Suki started. "Tonight there is going to be a festival in celebration of the war's end. There are going to be games, stands, fireworks, food…"

"FOOD!! WE are so going" Sokka said. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and it was decided.

Aang and Katara walked through the crowded streets of the middle ring. They looked at the different shops and stopped at some with amusement. They had been out all day and enjoyed their alone time.

"Hey look a dress vendor" Katara said.

"Huh" he said looking where she was pointing.

"Can I get a dress pleeeeaaaase" she said with a puppy dog face.

Aang smiled and said, "Okay, because you asked so nicely"

She kissed him gently on the lips and they walked over to the vendor. Aang stood as Katara went through the dresses looking for something she liked.

"_I really want to pick one Aang would like on me" she thought to herself._

She found a yellow and orange dress. It reminded her of the air nomad colors. She pulled it out and showed it to Aang.

"What do you think of this?" she asked.

"I like it, it reminds of the dresses the women air nomads wore" he answered.

"I thought so, that's why I picked this one out" she said.

"I see you like that dress. It is a really quality dress" the vendor said.

"How much does it cost?" Aang asked.

"No charge, it is on the house. I couldn't charge the avatar" the vendor said.

"No I couldn't, I will pay" Aang said.

"How noble but I insist" the vendor said.

"All right" he said caving in.

Katara folded up the dress and put it in the bag she was carrying.

"Are you two going to the festival celebrating the war's end this evening?" the vendor asked.

"Yeah" Aang said recalling that the earth king asked him to make a speech.

"It should be fun" Katara added.

The sky started to empty rain and Aang walked over to a vender and purchased an umbrella.

They strolled along, underneath the protective shield of the canopy above them. They didn't really need an umbrella, of course, being that they were both water benders; but using one gave them an excuse to cuddle close to each other in the rain. Her hand over his on the staff of the umbrella, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, they looked like the picture-perfect depiction of smitten.

The sight before her made her smile, followed by a blush. Aang eyed her suspiciously, trying to follow her gaze to find the object of her attention.

"Aang, look," she breathed nodding toward an elderly couple holding hands and snuggling next to each other, sharing a pot of steaming tea. Aang took in the sight, and smiled gently.

"Isn't love amazing? Even after so many years together they still appear to be completely smitten with each other," she looked at Aang with questioning eyes. "Do you think we'll always be this way? That even after fifty years you'll still love me the same then as you do now?"

He glanced back over toward the couple and then met Katara's eyes. "I don't think so."

She furrowed her brow and looked at her shoes, obviously taken aback by Aang's brash response. He released his arm from her shoulders and lifted her chin with his fingertips.

"I _know_ so," he said smiling softly. "I don't believe that even death could dash the love I feel for you. I'll love you until the end of this life, and every lifetime after."

Katara blushed deeply, taking hold of the hand he'd placed under her chin. He lowered his head, and she raised to meet him halfway. He kissed her only briefly, but long enough to leave her breathless. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, returning to their previous position under the umbrella. They caught the eye of the elderly couple, who both grinned and nodded in Aang and Katara's direction, which they returned. Once they were again walking Aang squeezed her shoulder.

"What about you? Will you still love me the way you do now when we're older?" he asked with a playful grin. The same grin smoothed its way over her lips.

"Oh, I don't know," she responded in a sing-song tone. "I suppose you're cute enough to keep around for a while."

"Oh is that it? You only like me because I'm cute?" he asked laughing lightly.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, and being the Avatar really helps your cause," she stated matter-of-factly.

Aang smirked and shook his head. "You really need to work on your sarcasm. Not at all convincing."

"Oh? Well it's true," she said, stopping again and making Aang look at her. "I love you for everything that you are. I always will."

The couple headed back home. They were both excited for their evening. They walked along and ran into Zuko and Mai near their house.

"Hey guys" Aang said.

"Hi Aang and Katara" Zuko said.

"What have you been up to?" Katara asked.

"I could ask the same" Mai said.

"Stuff" Aang said blushing a little bit.

"Yeah stuff" Zuko said also blushing a little bit.

"Well let's get back to the house" Aang said.

They walked back into the house and were greeted by Sokka and Suki.

"Hey guys" Aang said.

"Hey" Sokka said.

The couples sat down in their common room.

"Are you guys going to the festival" Aang asked to Suki and Sokka.

"Yeah, tonight we are going" Suki said.

"There will be lots of food" Sokka said dreamily.

"Idiot" Katara said.

"What about you?" Suki asked to Zuko.

"Mai and I are going to dinner with one of the earth kingdom generals. He pressured us into having dinner with his wife. He said it is important for the peace." Zuo said annoyed.

"Stinks to be you" Aang said chuckling.

"Yeah but you have to give a speech to the whole city. Have you even begun writing it?" Zuko retorted back.

"Ugh no" Aang said.

"You weren't going to try to wing it" Katara asked.

"Uh yes" Aang said.

Sokka slapped his palm on his forehead and then said, "come on Aang you are going to need my help"

"Your help! Remember when you panicked before giving the invasion plan. Your nerves are horrible. Why would Aang need your help?" Katara said smirking.

"Hey that was a while ago, I can write speeches just not say them" he said. He grabbed Aang's arm and led him to his room.

Toph walked into the house.

"Hey Toph, where have you been?" Katara asked.

"Just winning some tournaments. I am now the official champion of the city.

"Cool" Zuko said.

Katara went up to her room to relax. She was excited about spending the evening with Aang at the festival. Suki opened the door to Katara's room and walked in.

"Hey Katara I had an idea" Suki said.

"What?" Katara said curiously.

"Well since Zuko and Mai are busy and Toph is going to be hanging out tonight. I was thinking that after Aang's speech maybe You, Aang, Sokka and I could go on a double date. I think it would be fun"

"Uh, sure" Katara said trying to fake interest.

"_I really don't want to go on a double date with Sokka. He would just complain about me and Aang" Katara thought to herself._

"Lets go tell the boys" Suki said excitedly. She led Katara out and they headed to Sokka's room. There they found Aang and Sokka writing a speech.

"Hey Aang Sokka we are going on a double date" Suki said.

"WHAT!?" they said in unison.

"I don't want to go on a date with Aang and Katara. They would just act all mushy and that would bug me" Sokka practically yelled.

"I don't want to go on a date with Sokka. He would really complain every time I try to be mushy with Katara" Aang said annoyed.

Katara walked over to Aang and whispered in his ear.

"Please Aang, Suki is really excited. I will make it worth your while"

"Fine okay" Aang said.

"Yes, you're out voted Sokka" Suki said.

Aang and Sokka finished the speech and Team Avatar headed out toward the festival. They walked through the streets and saw the many vendors. It seemed the like the entire city was there. They reached the palace.

"Avatar and friends come this way" said one of the earth kingdom guards. He led Team Avatar onto a large balcony.

"Hello Aang" the earth king greeted.

"Hello your earthiness" Aang said to him.

"Are you ready to give your speech?" the earth king asked.

"Uh yeah" Aang said pulling out the scroll he and Sokka had worked on earlier.

"You will be on soon. Most of the people attending are waiting" the earth king said.

Aang gulped and looked at Katara worried.

"Aang you can do it, I know you can. You saved the world. You can address a crowd" She said to him confidently.

Aang took in her words and his confidence grew. The earth king walked out to the ledge of the Balcony.

"My people, citizens of Ba Sing Se we are here to celebrate the end of the war. A war that has ravaged and divided the war for a hundred years. Now we are all free to be happy. There are no more armies roaming, everyone can go back home to their families. None of this would have been possible without the Avatar. He is here now to speak with you. Here under this full moon we will hear the avatar's word" the earth king proclaimed.

"_Oh yeah tonight is the full moon. Yue might be watching me now. I wonder how she feels about me being with Suki. We had feelings for each other and I wonder if she got over it." Sokka thought to himself. He started to ponder._

Aang gulped and nervously walked to the edge of the balcony.

"People of Ba Sing Se I am glad I can be here" he started, "When I awoke from that iceberg a few months ago I was in a new world that was different from the world I knew. I saw a world scarred by war and hatred. It was my duty to fix this and help turn this world back into to the one I remembered. I embarked on a journey with only my friends and the clothes on my back. I traveled around the world and saw many things. I mastered the elements and defeated the fire lord. I saw many different types of people. I know now that I cannot fix the world alone. I need all of your help to improve this world. There is only so much that your leaders can do. Together we can accomplish ANYTHING!" He yelled.

The crowd started cheering. Aang walked back toward his friends.

"That was great Aang" Katara said.

"I told you I could write speeches" Sokka said.

"Whatever" Katara replied back.

"We have to go" Zuko said seeing the general motioning for Zuko and Mai to join him.

Zuko and Mai walked off in their direction. Sokka looked up at the moon. He started to thinking his previous thoughts.

"Young Avatar that was a great speech" the earth king started, "I am confident that you will serve the world well. I know that the world is the most important thing to you and you will serve it well" the earth king finished.

"Uh yea" Aang replied nervously.

"_Is the world the most important thing to me? I mean would I choose the world over Katara? She is really important to me. She is my world but if it came between her and the world which would I choose?" Aang thought to himself._

"Let's go to dinner. I know a really good restaurant near here" Suki said.

Aang interlaced Katara's hand in his own and they followed Suki and Sokka toward the restaurant. The streets were crowded but they managed to navigate themselves to the restaurant. It was really crowded inside.

"Could we get a table for two?" the couple ahead of them asked.

"No we are full" the hostess said.

"When will you have a table?" the couple asked.

"An hour at the minimum" the hostess said.

The couple walked out and Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka walked up to the hostess.

"Are there any tables available" Suki asked.

"Well there is n… THE AVATAR. We will have a table available for you" the hostess said.

"Yeah okay" Aang said preoccupied in his thoughts.

They walked in and sat down.

"Hey Aang what is wrong. You usually don't like to take perks because you're the avatar" Katara asked with a little worry.

"What huh" Aang said knocked out of his thoughts. Katara let it go thinking he was just tired.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight isn't it" Suki said trying to start conversation.

"Yeah it is" Sokka said dreamily.

They sat in silence, only speaking once to order their food. Aang and Sokka were both deep in thought.

"_I have a duty as the Avatar but I love Katara so much. Maybe this was what the guru was talking about when he said I should learn to let go. He probably meant I would have to know how to let go of her over the world. But I never did that and now that we are this close I don't know if I can" Aang thought._

The food came and the two couples began to eat in silence.

"_Yue is dead and I have feelings for Suki now. But is that fair to Yue if I let her go, she became the moon spirit to save her people. Should I honor her sacrifice by not loving another" Sokka thought confused._

The dinner ended and the couples went in separate directions. Aang and Katara walked up on to a hill to watch the fireworks. Sokka and Suki sat on the opposite side of the hill.

"Aang what is the matter. You barely touched your food and you haven't been yourself all night." Katara asked worried.

"I have just been thinking" he said.

"About what?" Katara asked.

"About us kinda. I am confused about my duty"

"What is confusing you" Katara asked.

"In a given situation I think I would choose you over the world" Aang said.

"What really?"

"Yeah" Aang said.

"Well I think that is normal" Katara said.

"How is that normal? I am the avatar my duty comes before me" Aang said.

"It is normal because you are still human. Even though you are the avatar you still feel attached to those you love" she said.

"I know but I am not supposed to feel attached" he said.

"What are you talking about Aang, you are still human like me"

"No I am different. When I went to master the after state from the guru there were things I had to do first. I had to unblock my chukras. Chukras are emotional blocks in your chi. I unblocked them all except the last and most important" Aang said.

"What was it?" Katara asked.

"I had to let go of my greatest attachment to this planet so that the cosmic energy could flow through my body. You were my greatest attatchment" Aang said.

"What no" Katara said shocked.

"I told the guru I couldn't. He pressured me and I attempted to try. When I was about to do it I had a vision of you in trouble. I bailed out and went back to the city to help you" he said.

"What happened in the catacombs that night" Katara asked.

"We were fighting Azula and then the Dai Li showed up. We were outnumbered so I decided I would have to let you go so I could save us both. Then I started to meditate. I saw you fading away and then I was looking at the avatar spirit. That was the last thing I saw before waking up on that fire nation ship. I never let you go and managed to master the Avatar state without letting go" he finished.

"Wow I never knew" Katara said.

"I am not really confused just scared. I know I would choose you over the world" he finished.

Aang didn't know how much those words were going to cost him later.

"Aang…" she started not knowing what to say.

He kissed her and she kissed back. Fireworks started and the two sat happily.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hill Sokka and Suki sat waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Sokka what is the matter" Sui asked.

"Nothing why do you ask" Sokka said.

"Yes there is. This is the way you acted that day on the serpent's pass" Suki said.

"Well it is just… the moon" he said flatly.

"The moon, what about t… Oh it's the girl from the north pole"

"Yeah I feel like I might be betraying her…" he started

"…by being with me" Suki finished.

"I do love you it is just I feel like I may have betray her. We were in love and she had to sacrifice herself" he said.

"Sokka I don't know…" Suki started.

"It's not you it's me. I just don't want to hurt her" he said.

They both looked up at the moon. It shined bright and a figure started to appear in front of them. It was Yue.

"Sokka I don't want you cling to the past. You must move on" She said.

"But Yue I feel like I am betraying you"

" We both need to move on Sokka and we both have begun to. You have this nice girl and I have someone too. La the ocean spirit. We will always have something special but we must move on" she said before fading away.

"I understand" Sokka said.

He looked over at Suki and then kissed her.

"I think it is what Aang said. Friendships and love can transcend life. They are like energy and the energy never dies but is just reborn. My love for Yue is reborn as my love for you" Sokka said to Suki.

"Yeah" Suki said before kissing him. They both stood on the hill happy.


	16. Chapter 16

PLEASE REVIEW

Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka enjoyed the fireworks. Neither couple knew the other was on the other side of the hill and both couples were surprised when they bumped into each other.

"Hey guys" Aang said cheerfully.

"Hey Aang nice to see your in a better mood" Sokka said.

"You too" Aang said.

The two couples walked back to the house. When they arrived they saw Zuko, Mai, and Toph lounging around.

"How did the date with the general go" Aang asked.

"Ugh, I have never met someone so egotistical" Mai said annoyed.

"His wife was so boring. All she talked about was her house" Zuko said.

"Did you fall asleep" Sokka asked.

"I wish I did" Zuko said.

The others laughed and they separated for the night. Aang walked into his room and lay on his bed.

"_I know Katara is more important to me than the world. That may be selfish but I don't care. I love her that much" Aang said._

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He awoke thinking the same thoughts as the previous night.

"_I need guidance. I have to talk to somebody about this but whom? I could talk to the guru. No I don't even know where he is. I need to talk to another avatar. One of my past lives could tell me what to do. The only problem is there is no solstice and I don't know any other spirit world gateways other than the North Pole's oasis." Aang thought to himself._

Aang sat up on his bed. He grabbed his clothes from the side and put them on. He walked downstairs to find his friends having another pointless argument.

"Aang thank goodness you're here. We need you to settle this dispute" Sokka said to him.

"What is it now?" Aang asked.

"Sokka thinks since you, Katara, and Sokka were the original gang you guys have the most power in the group. Then comes me, then Zuko, then Suki." Toph said.

"Ugh" Aang said thinking.

"I said everyone in the group has an equal say except you because you are the avatar" Katara said.

"I kind of agree with Katara. Sokka is usually the plan guy but I usually have the final say. Most of the time I ask you guys before doing something anyway. Like when we accepted Zuko into the group" Aang said.

"Fine" Sokka said annoyed.

"I need to talk to Avatar Roku" Aang said.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"For avatar business" Aang started. He phrased it that way because that would make it true and Toph couldn't tell if he was lying.

"I just need to find a portal into the spirit world" Aang said.

"Well there is always the spirit temple here in Ba sing Se" Zuko said.

"That's perfect, we should go there" Aang said.

"Well okay" Suki said.

The gang sat and ate breakfast. They got ready to go and left. Team Avatar strolled through the streets of Ba Sing Se. It was a beautiful day and most people were out. Children were playing in the streets and adults were shopping. The people were noticeably happier without the Dai Li constricting them and their fear of the fire nation.

"Can we do something fun?" Sokka asked.

"After Aang talks to avatar Roku" Suki said to him.

"Why does he always have some kind of Avatar business to attend to? Sokka said annoyed.

They continued walking and some a large building.

"It says spirit temple on the sign" Mai said.

"Let's go" Aang said.

They walked into the temple. They were greeted by one of the workers.

"Hello welcome to the spirit temple of Ba Sing Se. I am sorry but we are closed today" the employee said.

"This is avatar business" Aang said.

"The avatar!? I didn't see you there. Come this way" he said. He led them down a corridor deeper into the temple.

"Why are you here Avatar?" the employee asked.

"I need to get into the spirit world to talk to one of my past lives" Aang said.

"Well you're in luck avatar. This is the only portal to the spirit world except the oasis at the North Pole. At least that exists now. The other portals were destroyed." The employee said.

"Why were they destroyed" Katara asked.

"Well the portal can only be opened by a fully realized avatar. When you disappeared a hundred years ago people began to lose hope and they destroyed the portals." The man said.

They reached a large door and the man opened it. The room was completely empty except for an Archway that stood in the center. The archway had a gem on the top.

"Only you can open it Avatar. I cannot help you from here" The man said. He walked out and left team avatar alone.

"Now what?" Toph asked.

"Aang should go into the Avatar state. His past lives should know how to open the portal" Sokka said.

"good idea" Aang replied.

He stood still for a moment. His tattoos glowed and the gem on top of the arch glowed. The arch filled with a bright white light.

"You did it Aang" Katara said.

They looked at the archway for a sudden. Then suddenly something started to come out of it. A long centipedic creature made its way into the room.

"Koh" Aang said in shock.

"Hello Avatar we meet again" the face stealer said in his usual eerie voice and white mask.

"Guys don't show any emotion or he will steal your face" Aang said quickly before putting on a calm face.

"Who is Koh" Sokka said confused.

"Back during the siege on the north pole I traveled to the spirit world to get help from the moon and ocean spirits. Koh was the only spirit I could find old enough to know where they were. He steals your face if you show any emotion in front of him" Aang said.

"Don't worry Avatar I am not here to steal anyone's face. Not yet at least. No I am here because of you. It has come to my attention that you value this girl" he said pointing to Katara, "more than the world itself" he finished changing his face to the blue mask.

"I…um…yeah" Aang stumbled.

"My my Avatar how irresponsible. I have seen this before. I think it was Avatar Kuruk and his love Ummi. He sat around and let the world take care of its own problems. He only cared about her. You aren't much different than him" Koh said changing his face to a monkey's.

"What do you want?" Aang said sternly.

"I feel it is my place to punish you young Avatar like I punished you before. I took your Ummi away from you 400 years ago and now I will take this girl from you." Koh said before rapidly moving.

Nobody could react fast enough and in seconds Katara was in Koh's arms. She struggled but he hit her in the head knocking her out. Koh's entire body shifted itself into that of a man.

"When I am in the mortal world I am more powerful but at the cost of mortality. I can shape shift my form like I do my face" he said.

"GIVE HER BACK NOW" Aang yelled.

"You need to learn Avatar what is most important. Goodbye" Koh said stating to turn around.

Before Koh could jump through the portal Aang used his earth bending quickly to break one end of the arch. The entire arch collapsed and the light went out. Team Avatar took their stances around Koh.

"You're surrounded with no way out. Give Katara back" Zuko said.

"I don't think so" Koh said. He shape shifted himself into a dragon. Katara was on his back. Koh the dragon flew up through the ceiling and into the sky.

"NO!!!" Aang screamed. His tattoos glowed with the avatar's power. A ball of air quickly surrounded Aang and he flew up into the sky after Koh. He chased him through the air. Aang was moving as fast as he could. He went through a cloud and then lost sight of them.

"_Oh no I lost them. They could be anywhere or anything. This is my fault. I have to get Katara back" he thought. T_

Tears were coming out of Aang's eyes as he landed back in the temple.

"Katara?" Sokka said.

"I tried but I couldn't" Aang said tears running down his face.

"We can get her back" Zuko said.

"How Zuko, Koh could be anywhere or anything" Aang said angry.

"He is going to try to get back to the spirit world. The only portals are this one and the North Pole. You just destroyed this one so Koh has to be heading toward the North Pole" Zuko said.

"Your right Sparky" Toph said.

"But there might still be other portals around that Koh knows about. He is one of the oldest spirits." Sokka said.

"Then we should follow him. If he goes like he is going to the North Pole then we go around him and beat him there. We can wait and then ambush him." Suki said.

"Fine let's go now" Aang said.

"_Katara I am so sorry. I will save you" Aang thought to himself._

Team Avatar ran out of the temple full speed. They ran through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

"Avatar wh…" a man said but Team Avatar kept moving. They ran into the house.

"Collect everything we need to leave now. We have to leave as soon as possible." Aang said.

Within a few minutes the gang had all their clothes and all the food in the house on top of Appa. They all hoped on and Aang was on Appa's head.

"YIP YIP" he yelled and Appa took off north.

They flew for hours and stopped in a couple towns to ask if people had seen a dragon. One town had and they said it was going north. Team avatar continued north and made it about fifty miles away from Ba sing Se.

"Aang we should land for the night" Sokka said to him.

"No Appa can handle it" Aang said.

"Aang we all need to rest" Suki said to him.

"Koh isn't resting so neither will I" Aang said.

"Aang you can't do this to yourself. How will you face Koh if you are exhausted?" Zuko tried.

"Don't worry about me. I won't be exhausted when I face him" Aang said angrily.

"Land Appa though he needs to rest" Toph said.

"Fine" Aang said coldly. He landed Appa next to a river. The others set up camp and Aang walked to the river. He started water bending because he felt that it connected him to her.

The rest of the gang was a little worried about Aang.

"What is with Aang? I know Katara is gone but he can't destroy himself" Zuko said.

"Yeah him being angry all the time isn't going to help anything" Suki said.

"You guys don't understand. Aang lost maybe the most important person in his life. Not only that but he probably blames himself" Sokka said.

"And you would understand this?" Toph said.

"Yeah I would, he is kinda going through what I went through when I lost Yue. He is feeling incredible pain but unlike me rage. Yue sacrificed herself but Katara was taken from him. That is why he is angry. He is angry at Koh but most importantly himself. He feels like he has failed her." Sokka said.

"That is pretty smart" Suki said to Sokka.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Sokka said.

"Good idea" the others said to Sokka.

Sokka walked toward the river. There he found Aang water bending.

"Aang it's me" Sokka said.

Aang turned around and saw Sokka.

"What is it?" Aang said coldly.

"I understand what you're going through" Sokka said.

"No you don't" Aang said angrily.

"Yes I do, you are angry at yourself. You are feeling like you let Katara down. That is how I felt after Yue became the moon spirit. This is almost exactly how you were when Appa was stolen" Sokka said calmly.

"You're right I am angry at myself. I could have saved her. She was taken from right under me. I love her and I can't live without her" Aang said.

"I understand that. Katara is my sister and this is really hard for me too. I just don't want this to destroy you Aang. I don't want you to be consumed by your anger. Then you might do what you told everyone not to do and take revenge. Remember your friends are always her if you need us" Sokka said before walking back to camp.

Aang stayed in the stream for a long time and then went back to camp to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Sokka woke up to the smell of cooking food. He immediately sat up.

"Hmm what is that smell" Sokka said.

"Breakfast" Aang said.

Aang was cooking some rice in a bowl of water.

"What time is it" Sokka said.

"Early" Suki said.

"We'll have to be going soon. Koh probably stopped for the night too and will be moving on" Zuko said.

"Do spirits get tired?" Sokka asked.

"Most likely since in our world he is mortal" Zuko said.

"Aang did you get any sleep?" Suki asked concerned.

"No" he said flatly. There were bags under his eyes. (He looks like he did in the episode "Nightmares and Daydreams", just no hair")

"Twinkle toes you have to take care of yourself. I know you are upset but not taking care of yourself isn't going to help" Toph said.

"Hey, what happened to camp? Why is there all this rubble and these scorch marks" Sokka asked.

"I was training" Aang said.

The gang loaded themselves on Appa.

"YIP YIP" Aang yelled and Appa took off into the sky. Aang jumped back into the saddle with the others. Sokka pulled out the map.

"Okay so far we know Koh has been here, here and here" Sokka said pointing to the map.

"It seems like he is heading north. Probably he is going to the North Pole. I think we should just cut straight up north and beat him there. Then we will ambush him" Sokka said.

"The journey there will take at least two weeks" Aang said.

"I think it is better than trying to track Koh around the world. Eventually Koh will go to the North Pole. It makes more sense to be there waiting" Sokka said.

"But he could steal more faces. He might be dangerous to people" Aang said.

"I don't think so. I think his only motive was punishing you" Zuko said.

"Fine Sokka, I will set a course for the North Pole" Aang said before jumping on Appa to point them more northward.

"Sokka we need to find a way to cheer Aang up." Suki said.

"Yeah at this rate twinkle toes won't last the two weeks journey. He is acting more gloomy than Mai" Toph said. Mai scowled at Toph.

"Well let's look on the map for somewhere Aang would enjoy" Sokka said pulling out the map.

"Look there is the earth kingdom's best gardens. It is just north of here" Suki said.

"And the earth kingdom fighting championships are there" Sokka said excited.

"We could stop for a couple hours to cheer Aang up. It's perfect" Sokka said.

Aang jumped back into the saddle.

"Hey guys what's up" he asked.

"We were just deciding where we are going to take our rest stop today" Sokka said.

"Oh okay" Aang said.

"We are going to take it in this town called Yan" Suki said.

Team Avatar minus Katara sat on Appa as they rode north. A couple of hours passed and they came to the town of Yan.

"There it is" Sokka said.

"Okay I will land us" Aang said.

Appa landed in the middle of the town. They were greeted by the town's folk who were excited to see the avatar. Aang was not so excited to see them and he ignored them.

"So what should we do while we rest" Aang asked.

"There are supposed to be beautiful gardens here, let's check it out" Sokka said.

They walked into a large garden. Beautiful flowers covered every square inch.

"WOW! I wish Katara could see this" Aang said.

"It is amazing" Suki said.

"So great" Toph said sarcastically.

"Sorry Toph" Sokka said on account she could see.

"Hey Toph you can see these rock sculptures" Aang called to her.

"_Leave it to twinkle toes to try and make everyone happy even when he is not" Toph thought._

"Wow" Toph said when she felt the statues.

"They are amazing aren't they" Aang said smiling a little bit for the first time since Katara was kidnapped.

Team Avatar explored the gardens for about an hour. Aang showed Toph different statues since she couldn't see the flowers.

"Thanks Twinkle toes. I know you might have wanted to see more of the statues but…" Toph started.

"It's fine Toph, that's what friends do. I know you can't see the flowers so I just wanted to keep you company. " he said to her.

"Aang I know you are going through a rough time and I want you to know I am here if you need something" she said before punching him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Toph" he said.

The two walked back to the entrance to meet up with the others.

"What now Sokka? We still have an hour or so before Appa will be ready to fly" Aang said.

"TO THE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIPS" Sokka screamed.

"The what?" Aang said.

"The fighting championships. Warriors from all over the world come to compete." Toph said.

Sokka ran off toward the arena and the others followed.

"There's the line to get in" Sokka pointed to a long line of people.

"I hope it's free. I don't have much money on me"

Suki rolled her eyes and they continued walking.

"Next" called one of the stadium workers.

Team avatar walked up.

"Names, or will you be going in as one party" the man asked.

"Team Avatar is fine" Sokka said.

"Fine go on and here are your numbers" the man said handing them number cards with a string attatched.

Team Avatar continued on and found themselves in a room with a lot of people.

"These must be our seat numbers" Sokka said.

"Put them around your neck so you don't lose it" Aang said.

"Wow look at this crowd. A lot of them look like they could be contestants" Suki said.

"Yeah I wonder what the actual fighters look like if these guys are just spectators" Zuko said.

"You are going down" A man said to Sokka.

"Okay…" Sokka replied and the man walked away.

"He has to lay off the cactus juice. The match hasn't even started and this guy has lost it" Sokka said.

The group laughed a little.

"Okay this way" One of the stadium staff said.

A large door opened on the other side of the room and all the people in the room walked out into the middle of the arena. They were surrounded by a large crowd that was cheering.

"Wow we got seats down on the arena. We are going to see everything" Sokka said excitedly.

"There aren't any seats or protective railings anywhere" Mai said.

"Sokka are you sure that was the line for entry" Aang asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Sokka said.

"Because I think we are contestants" Aang said nervously.

"What why would you… oh… oh… cool" Sokka said pulling out his sword.

"You idiot you entered us in a fighting championship by accident" Zuko said angrily.

"Sweet, we will kill the competition" Toph said.

"Whatever" Mai said.

Team Avatar looked around at the competition. There were benders and fighters from all the nations. The arena was large and had a lake and many rocks and pillars for earth bending.

"Welcome to the fighting championship" an announcer started, "Today the world's best fighters will face off for the championship and grand prize. This year we have an added surprise. Release the obstacles" he yelled to the stadium staff.

"The staff led in some ferocious looking animals. Platypus bears, saber toothed moose lions and other dangerous animals.

"These animals haven't eaten in weeks. They are starving and will add some more challenge to the games this year" The announcer called out.

"That is horrible. They can't do that to innocent animals" Aang said to Sokka.

"Oh come on Aang, lighten up" Sokka said.

"No I am going to do something about this" Aang said.

"Now let the games BEGIN" The announcer said before hitting a gong.

The gang didn't even see who threw the first punch because in seconds all the contestants were fighting. Sokka and Suki tagged teamed with their sword and fans. Mai threw knives and pinned down enemies while Zuko knocked them out with fire blast. Aang and Toph earth bended together to keep the enemies off.

"I am going to help the animals" Aang said to Toph before running off. Aang managed to successfully run through the fighting, dodging stray fireballs and other attacks. He ran up to the side of the arena and started to earth bend a hole in the wall big enough for all the animals.

"_Okay now how do I get them to go through the whole" Aang thought to himself._

He pulled out Appa's bison whistle and air bended all the air he could through it. All the animals in the arena stopped moving and looked toward Aang. Aang blew the whistle again and all the animals charged toward him. Aang jumped through his hole and when all the animals got out he jumped back in and sealed it up.

"_That should do" he thought._

Aang ran back into the fight. He powered up with the avatar state and unleashed a huge wind storm on the arena. Most of the contestants blew into the arena's walls. Sokka had stuck his sword in the ground to prevent blowing away and Toph used earth bending. Zuko propelled himself in the opposite direction of the wind with fire bending.

"TEAM AVATAR WINS" The announcer said.

"Yeah" Sokka yelled.

Aang laughed and looked happy for the first time in a while. Team avatar went up to the announcer's office to receive their prize.

"Here you are one thousand gold pieces" the announcer said.

"I would give you more but all my animals went missing and I need to make up the cost" he finished. Sokka glared at Aang who just whistled. Team Avatar walked back through the city and to Appa.

"Yip Yip" Appa Aang said before sitting in the saddle with the others.

"Hey guys thank you" Aang said.

"For what?" Zuko asked.

"Before I was so consumed by my anger I was losing sight of what was important. I know now that raw anger won't save Katara and I can't let it consume me. You guys helped figure that out today" Aang said.

Toph went over and gave Aang a hug and then blushed.

"It's good to know that the old twinkle toes is back. I know we will get Katara back too" She said to him.

The others came in and gave Aang a group hug and the group's morale was higher than it had been in days.


	18. Chapter 18

The gang was camped in the earth kingdom on their way to north pole to save Katara, their victory at the competition still on their minds. They had decided to use the prize money for their trip.

Aang woke up and saw all his friends asleep.

"_Everyone is asleep. I better get Appa ready. The faster we get to the North Pole the faster I can get Katara back. Every moment without her is so painful" Aang thought to himself._

He started packing their things on Appa.

"Good morning twinkle toes" Toph said to Aang.

"Good morning Toph" Aang said to her.

"You're looking especially twinkly today" Toph said teasing.

"Oh really" He said before water bending some water from the stream on top of her.

"Well you look especially wet today" he finished.

"Oh you're dead" she said before sending a rock shooting at him. Aang moved and Sokka went flying.

"HEY!! LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR STUPID BENDING" Sokka yelled. Aang and Toph laughed and Aang noticed Toph's hair.

"You look nice with your hair down" Aang said.

"You think so" Toph said.

"I don't know, maybe it's just because when Katara wears her hair down it is so perfect." he said dreamily.

"Come on guys let's go" a now awake Zuko called.

"Coming "Aang said before jumping on Appa. Everyone got on top of Appa.

"Yip Yip" Aang said to Appa and he jumped up and started flying north.

Aang jumped back into the saddle with the others.

"Hey Toph is that a new look?" Suki asked.

"Uh yeah, Aang said he liked it and I thought maybe a change would be nice" Toph said concealing a blush.

"He's right it does look good on you" Sokka said.

"So where are we going to stop today?" Aang asked.

"Let me check my map of the earth kingdom" Sokka said.

Sokka pulled out a map and started to look at different points.

"I know lets go to this town" Sokka said pointing to a town on the map.

"Why what is there?" Zuko asked curiously.

"The largest scroll seller in the earth kingdom is there. We could find information on Koh there. We can use the money from the tournament." Sokka said.

"Good idea Sokka. If we have information on the enemy it will be easier to come up with a plan" Aang said.

"Okay let's go" Suki said.

Aang jumped on Appa's head and started steering him toward the town. They were in the air for a couple of hours. Most of team avatar was asleep.

"Hey guys I think the town is coming up" Aang said.

"What let me see" Sokka said. He pulled out his map and started reading it. "That should be the town" he said.

"Good I'll put Appa down on the outskirts Aang said.

Appa landed and team Avatar headed toward town looking for the scroll seller.

"Hey I think I see it" Sokka said pointing to a large building in the center of the town.

"yeah that looks like it" Mai said.

Team Avatar entered the building and Saw hundreds of thousands of scrolls.

"How may I help you" the scroll seller asked.

"Yeah we are looking for a scroll on spirits" Sokka asked.

"Any spirit in particular" the vendor asked.

"Koh the face stealer" Aang said.

"Let me see" he said. The vendor went into a back room. He came back out a few minutes later.

"I had one. But it was sold yesterday" the vendor said.

"Who bought it?" Sokka asked.

"I have customer seller confidentiality" the vendor said.

"This is Avatar business" Aang said really seriously as he stepped forward.

"Fine, the buyer was Lord Gao" the vendor said.

"We can go ask this Lord Gao for the scroll. I am sure he will understand that it is avatar business." Aang said hopefully.

"I doubt that young Avatar. Lord Gao isn't such a kind man" the vendor said.

"Who is this Lord Gao" Toph asked.

"Lord Gao was born here. He made his money by starting a local gang that has control of the cities businesses. The government doesn't know about it. Gao considers himself royalty and throws crazy house parties every day. He collects rare and priceless artifacts to show is wealth" the man said.

"Sounds like a jerk" Mai said.

Team Avatar walked back out to the street.

"What do we do now?" Aang asked.

"We could talk to Lord Jerk" Sokka said.

"_Lord Jerk hahaha I still got it" Sokka thought to himself._

"Well alright" Zuko said

Team Avatar walked up the hill to the estate. They knocked on the gate and were greeted by a mean looking guard.

"What do you want" he spat.

"We need to talk to Lord Gao" Sokka said.

"The lord has no time to speak to peasants. He is busy preparing for his party tonight. The whole town is invited if you didn't know. Now get out before I get the other guards" the guard finished before slamming the gate in their face.

"I have an idea. Let's go back to camp" Sokka said. Team Avatar made their way back to Appa and sat and waited for Sokka's plan.

"Okay guys I have a plan on how to get that scroll. Lord Jerk is obviously a jerk so we are going to have to steal the scroll" Sokka said.

"Whoa Sokka we don't have to steal it. That wouldn't be right" Aang said.

"You and Katara once stole from pirates and that was okay" Sokka said.

"That was Katara not me. Katara wouldn't want us stealing to help save her." Aang said defensively.

"You backed her up. So just pretend he is a pirate. It will help us get Katara back" Sokka said.

"Fine, what's the plan?" Aang asked.

"Okay we are going to steal the scroll. We are going to the party as guests. That will require good clothes which we will have to purchase. Then Aang and Toph will dance to distract Lord Jerk and the other guests…" Sokka started.

"Wait why are Aang and Toph dancing, why can't it be you and me Sokka" Suki said.

"Aang is the best dancer here and the only person his age that could be his partner is Toph" Sokka said.

"Oh all right" Suki said.

"Zuko and Mai will create a distraction to lure the guards away. Zuko no fire during the distraction. Then Suki and I will go to the library in the estate and grab the scroll. I Suki will run and give Zuko the signal. Zuko will set part of the estate on fire. In the ensuing chaos we will all escape" Sokka finished.

"Sounds like a decent plan" Zuko said.

"Okay yeah we can pull this off" Toph said.

"Okay we all have nice clothes right" Sokka asked.

"Yeah I think they're on Appa." Aang said.

"One problem with the plan Snoozles"

"What Toph?" Sokka said.

"I can't dance" Toph replied

"That's okay we can make the dance now and just wait until the music fits the song to do it." Aang said.

"Yeah good idea Aang" Sokka said.

"Okay guys get to work" Suki said.

Everyone split up to get ready for the job. Mai went with Zuko to figure out how to make a distraction. Aang and Toph went to practice their dance. Sokka went on thinking of ways to perfect his plan.

That evening Team Avatar walked up to the estate. They walked into the house with all of the other guests. There was music playing. Sokka immediately went over to the food and started gorging himself. Suki looked humiliated and the others just laughed. Lord Gao was sitting on his own throne in the middle of the room. His guards were all over the place. Then an upbeat song started to be played by the band. Aang grabbed Toph's arm and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you ready" Aang whispered.

"Yeah" Toph whispered back.

The two started to do a fast dance. Their movements were perfectly in sync with each other's. The other people stopped dancing and starting clapping. Toph started getting nervous.

"_I am the blind bandit this shouldn't be so hard. Twinkle Toes is really good at this. We should do this more. What are you saying?" She thought to herself._

On cue Mai and Zuko snuck into a room down a long corridor. Zuko took out his swords and broke a window. As planned two guards showed up in the room. Mai threw knives at the first one and he collapsed. The other called for backup and soon Zuko and Mai were fighting a swarm of guards.

Back on the dance floor Sokka saw the guards moving away from the room and he and Suki headed the other way toward the library. When they reached it they both went threw the different scrolls.

"We have to do this fast. Toph and Aang can't dance much longer and Mai and Zuko can't fight that many guards for too long" Sokka said.

"Wait look over here" Suki said.

Sokka ran over and they started looking.

"Found it" he yelled.

Just as they turned around to leave they saw a bulky looking guard.

"Look what we have here. Two thieves in the lord's house. The lord will be happy to see you" the man said.

He then sent a wave of earth at Suki and Sokka.

Sokka rolled to the side and Suki jumped. They both drew their weapons and charged at the man. They battled him and couldn't damage him. The man defended himself from their attacks. Suki and Sokka managed not to get pummeled by the earth.

"Suki this is taking too long. They whole plan will be a bust soon. Give Zuko the signal I'll be fine." Sokka said.

In the back room Zuko and Mai started fighting on the defensive. There were too many guards for Zuko to fight without fire bending. They were cornered.

"_Where are they with the signal. If they don't come soon we'll be captured" Zuko thought._

Then Zuko saw Suki on a balcony overlooking the room. She gave the signal which was a bird call. Zuko unleashed all the fire he could muster. The room became engulfed in flames.

"RUN" Yelled one of the guards.

Back on the dance floor Toph and Aang came to the end of their dance. Aang was holding Toph by the waist. He was looking at Lord Gao. She started to lean in and pucker her lips a bit. Then suddenly guards ran in screaming "FIRE". All the people panicked and ran out of the building.

"Let's go Toph" Aang said not realizing Toph almost kissed him.

Toph blushed crazily and the two took off running they met up with Zuko, Mai and Suki on the grounds.

"Where is Sokka?" Aang yelled.

"Oh no he is still inside" Suki yelled.

The gang stopped in their tracks and turned around to the burning building. Sokka was nowhere to be seen. Lord Gao and his guards were now directly outside the building. They looked up and saw Team Avatar.

"You did this, Avatar and friends you will pay" he yelled.

Then a guard walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Avatar, I think I have something you want" Lord Gao said before a guard pulled out a chained Sokka.

"SOKKA" Aang yelled.

"What do you want" Zuko yelled.

"My scroll back in exchange for the boy" Gao said.

"Fine" Suki said. She walked into the middle of the space between them. The guard brought Sokka to the middle. Suki placed a scroll on the ground and the guard handed her Sokka. She brought him back to the others where Toph broke the chains.

"THIS ISN'T MY SCROLL" Yelled Gao who held up a flyer for a missing bison.

"Fooled you" Suki said.

"THEN THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS TOWN WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD AVATAR" Gao screamed.  
Aang walked into the gap between the two factions and said, "No it will not. This town will no longer be under your control. I will make it so you can't hurt them anymore"

Aang's tattoos started to glow. He stomped his feet and the ground started to crack. Aang sliced the earth and created a long trench that went on for miles in between him and Gao. He used earth bending to deepen the trench to incredible levels and then used air bending to widen the space between the two cliffs. Gao was left on one side of the cliff with a burning house and no way to the other side.

"Nice work Aang" Sokka said to him.

Team Avatar ran off back through the town and to Appa.

"Good work team. We now have the scroll and we have liberated this village" Sokka said.

"Come we need to leave. Katara still needs us" Aang said.

Team avatar loaded onto Appa and flew away into the night.

"_Was I really about to kiss Aang. I was in the moment and I…just…I…I just lost control. I don't know if I like him like that. I shouldn't. He and Katara are together and I can't do that to our friendships. I shouldn't have these feelings anyway. I am the blind bandit, no one claims my heart" she thought confused. Toph spent the rest of the night tossing and turning._


	19. Chapter 19

Aang was asleep on Appa. It had been a week since they had stolen the scroll. Aang had been having nightmares about losing Katara recently. He read the scroll every day for information that would help him defeat Koh. The scroll had told him a lot that he already knew. Though it did tell him Koh could not involuntarily steal the face of an energy bender. This gave Aang a huge advantage. Koh also had no powers except for shape shifting while being in the mortal world. Koh also while in the mortal world has to rest for eight hours a day. That meant Koh probably wasn't ahead of them.

"_I miss Katara so much. I hope she is okay. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her" Aang thought to himself._

Toph had all week been struggling with her feelings about Aang. She didn't know exactly how she felt about him and thought that wanting more than friendship with Aang would betray Katara. She had taken up ignoring Aang and doing all she could to avoid individual contact with him.

"_Aang is Katara's. That is a definite. I don't even know if I like Aang like that. I think its just because he is the only boy my age I have ever had extended contact with" Toph thought to herself._

"Hey wake up guys" Aang said trying to wake up his friends.

"Just five more minutes foo foo cuddly poofs" Sokka said still half asleep.

"Yeah we are getting up twinkle toes. Don't get all glowy about it" Toph said.

"We should start packing up camp. It's about time we leave." Zuko said.

"We are three days ahead of schedule" Sokka said pulling out his schedule.

"That's good, the sooner we get to the North Pole the better chances we have of getting Katara back" Aang said determined to get Sokka to get up.

"Fine fine we'll go" Sokka said.

"Where are we stopping today" Mai asked.

"I don't know. There aren't really any towns on the northern coast of the earth kingdom. I don't know if we need to stop. We can make it to the very north coast of the earth kingdom in a couple of hours. Then we can rest for the rest of the day. Appa should be ready then to fly all the way to the north pole from there" Sokka said.

"Sounds good" Aang said.

"Yeah" Suki said.

Team Avatar minus Katara loaded themselves on to Appa.

"Yip Yip" Aang said and they took off.

They flew for an hour or two before coming to a mountain range.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Aang said.

"What?" Suki said.

"The northern air temple is just north of here" Aang said.

"Yeah you're right. We should visit there today. The mechanist might have invented something that could be useful" Sokka said hopefully.

"Okay sounds like a plan" Zuko said.

They flew for a couple of minutes before coming to the temple. There were many people flying gliders around.

"Hey what's up guys?" Team avatar heard a familiar voice call from the sky.

"TEO" Aang yelled excitedly. He grabbed his glider and flew out to meet his friend. The others landed on one of the runways on the temple. A few minutes later Aang and Teo landed.

"Hey guys" Teo said.

"Hi Teo" the others said.

"Why are you guys here. Did you come to visit? Where is Katara?" Teo asked. The groups face fell a little bit.

"Katara isn't with us. She was kidnapped by a spirit called Koh the face stealer. We are on a mission to get her back. We are actually ahead of schedule and came here to rest" Aang said.

"What really? I am so sorry. We will do anything to help. Come on guys" Teo said.

The team went and explored the temple with Teo for a little bit.

"Hey guys do you want to play air soccer" Teo asked.

"I'd love to" Aang said.

"What's air soccer? I know what earth soccer is. Is it like that?" Toph asked.

"Air soccer is an ancient game played by usually air benders but it can be played by anyone. It's exactly the same as earth soccer except the goals are thirty feet in the air and you can use gliders." Aang said.

"Sounds like fun" Sokka said.

"What are the teams?" Suki asked.

"Well the defending champions are looking for a challenge so how about we take them on. Team Avatar should be able to beat them" Teo said excitedly.

"How many people are on a team?" Zuko asked.

"Seven" Aang said.

"We have seven exactly too. Oh and the first team to fifteen wins. I forgot that" Teo said.

"One problem glider boy, I can't see in the air" Toph said.

"That's okay; you can stay on the ground and help with your earth bending. Pleaasssssssseeeeee play Toph" Aang said.

"Okay fine" Toph said.

"_Why did I say yes? The normal Toph would have laughed and walked away. What is with me?" Toph thought to herself._

Team avatar went to get gliders for themselves. They walked out to the air soccer field and waited for their opponents to show up. When they did they found their opponents were large bulky men.

"A bunch of kids think they can beat us at air soccer" the captain said.

"Team Avatar can do it" Aang said.

"Fine then let's go" the captain said back.

The mechanist walked out with a machine.

"What is that?" Aang asked.

"Well in traditional air soccer an air bender launches the ball into the air with air bending. Since we can't do that my dad made a machine that launches the ball into the air" Teo said.

"Oh okay" Aang said.

Both teams took their gliders and flew into the air.

"READY" the mechanist yelled. "PLAY" he said launching the ball into the air with his machine.

The captain of the other team grabbed the ball and glided in the direction of Team Avatar's goal.

Aang flew after him using his air bending to catch up. The man threw the ball before Aang could get to him. Sokka saw the ball heading to their goal and threw his boomerang at it. The boomerang collided with the ball and sent it reeling off course. Suki caught it and flew high above the other players. She was instantly followed by two of the other team's men. She passed the ball to Aang who used his air bending to blast the ball with a current of air. The ball went through the other team's goal.

"GOAL TEAM AVATAR RULES!!" Sokka yelled.

"Nice shot Aang" Teo said gliding next to Aang.

One of the opponents grabbed the ball and headed toward Team Avatar's goal. He flew low trying to avoid Team Avatar.

"Toph make some spikes down there" Sokka yelled.

Toph stomped her feet and large pillars of earth erupted from the earth. The opponent tried steer around them but was knocked off course by one of the pillars and he dropped the ball onto the ground.

"Where should I knock the ball to" Toph called out.

"Here me" Zuko said loudly so Toph could here where his voice came from.

Toph stomped her foot and a pillar of earth sent the ball toward Zuko. Zuko caught the ball and started gliding toward the other team's goal. Zuko was then being followed by three of the other team's players.

"_Oh man they are gaining on me. I have to think of something quick." Zuko thought to himself._

Zuko then got an idea. Zuko shot a large fire blast out of his feet. He used the force to propel himself as if he had rockets on his feet. Zuko sped up and flew right by the other team's goal. He threw the ball in the goal for another point.

"TEAM AVATAR KICKS BUTT" Sokka yelled.

"Shut up Sokka and focus" Suki yelled at him.

The two teams continued playing for about a half an hour. They were coming toward the end of the game. The score was fourteen to fourteen. Team Avatar called to time out to come up with a plan.

"Sokka we need a plan" Toph said.

"I can't just come up with plans like… wait I got it." Sokka said.

"What do you have in mind" Suki said.

"Okay Aang will bend the clouds into a fog around the field. Toph will give me a rock shaped like the ball. The rest of us except Teo will make it look like we have the ball. Teo will have the real ball. He will sneek toward the goal and take the shot" Sokka finished.

"Okay sounds like a plan" Mai said.

Team avatar split up and took to the sky. Aang immediately made a fog with the clouds.

"Okay Toph give a good rock" Sokka called.

Toph stomped her foot and made a rock similarly shaped like the ball" She tossed it to Sokka.

"Okay Teo go" Sokka said.

The rest went and tossed the rock as if it were the ball. The other team took the bait and tried to steal it.

"Watch this throw" Sokka said trying to taunt the other team, "I call it my super air slice ball…" Sokka said before crashing into his own goal post and falling toward the ground. The other team grabbed the ball and realized it was fake.

"Sokka, your idiocy blew our cover" Zuko yelled.

The other team turned around and all flew toward Teo,

"TEO up here" Aang yelled. Teo threw the ball up above him. Aang jumped down to meat the ball. He turned his glider back into his staff and used it like a baseball bat to crush the ball. With a combination of air and fire bending the ball sky rocketed toward the goal with a trail of fire behind it. The ball crashed through the goal and exploded on one of the temple walls.

"Nice shot Aang" Toph yelled. They all landed from their gliders.

"We have a new group of champions" The mechanist said.

"YEAH TEAM AVATAR" Sokka yelled before getting punched by Toph.

"I wish I could see the air benders play this. I bet it was even more exciting" Teo said.

"Yeah it was. I wish I could bring the air benders back" Aang said.

"Well Aang you can. All you have to do…" Zuko started before getting hit in the stomach by Sokka.

"Don't give Aang ideas about my sister" Sokka said menacingly. Aang turned crimson when he realized what they were talking about.

"I wasn't talking about that! I was saying that since he took away my dad's bending with energy bending maybe he could give bending to someone" Zuko finished.

"Oh sorry" Sokka said.

"Good idea Zuko. I never thought of that" Aang said.

"You should try it" Suki said.

"Yeah but on whom?" Aang said.

"Do me" Sokka said.

"Ugh no, I would do on someone with an air bending spirit. Like… TEO" Aang said excitedly.

"What me?" he said.

"Yeah you have the air bender spirit. You would make a perfect air bender. Will you try it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah sure" Teo said excitedly.

"Okay give me a second" Aang said.

Aang put his hand on Teo's forehead. He stood for a moment and then his tattoos started to glow. Then his entire body started to glow blue and so did Teo's. The others jumped back in surprise the bright land blinding them.

The glowing stopped and Aang collapsed.

"Aang are you okay" Zuko said running over to him.

"Yeah I think I did it" Aang said.

"How do we know" Teo asked.

"I got an idea" Sokka said. Sokka pulled out a feather from his pocket and rubbed the bottom of Teo's nose. Teo sneezed and shot up ten feet in the air before falling to the ground with a thud.

"Wow it worked" he said.

"You're and air bender" Aang said excitedly.

"Sweet Teo" said.

"I am no longer the last airbender" Aang said.

"That is great in all but we need to leave" Sokka said.

"Yeah we do need to get to the North Pole" Aang said.

"I can come with you guys to help. Katara is my friend too and she needs all our help" Teo said.

"Yeah and I could teach you air bending on the way. The more people we have at the North Pole the better chances we will have of getting Katara back." Aang said.

"Then it's settled Teo will join the group" Sokka said.

"_This is great. It is almost guaranteed that we can get Katara back now. Katara will back to me very soon" Aang thought to himself._

"I will go tell my dad" Teo said wheeling off to find the mechanist.

The gang headed to Appa to pack up. Teo came a little later with a bag of his things and his dad.

"All right ready to go" Aang asked.

"Yeah Let me just say goodbye to my dad" Teo said turning around to his father.

"I will miss you son" the mechanist said.

"Me too dad. Don't blow yourself up while I'm gone" Teo said.

"Okay son. Oh Sokka by the way I have some blue prints for these inventions for Appa" the mechanist said handing some scrolls to Sokka.

"Aang when you come back I should have a new model of your glider finished" the mechanist said to Aang.

"That sounds good" Aang said to him.

"Goodbye" the mechanist said.

"Appa yip yip" Aang said.

Appa lifted up into the sky and headed northward.

"So we'll start the air bending lessons tonight when we set up camp" Aang said.

"Sounds good. What am I going to learn first" Teo said.

"How to ride your glider with Air bending. Then you can ride it anywhere" Aang said.

"Okay" Teo said excitedly.

They flew for a couple of hours before reaching the north most shore of the earth kingdom.

" We'll make camp there and continue flying in the morning" Sokka said.

Team avatar got off Appa and started to make camp. Aang and Teo went off for an air bending lesson. They spent a good two hours before Teo was able to fly his glider using only air bending.

"That is enough for today pupil" Aang said to Teo. He laughed and they walked back to camp.

"How did the lesson go" Sokka asked.

"I can now ride my glider using air bending" Teo exclaimed.

"Cool" Suki said.

They sat down and started to eat the small dinner they had prepared.

"Hey guys" a familiar voice called.

Team avatar turned around to see Pipsqueak and the duke.

"Pipsquek and the duke! What are you guys doing here" Sokka asked.

"We were staying in a nearby town and we saw Appa fly over. We decided it would be right to visit old friends. So what brings you to these parts?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Katara has been kidnapped by the spirit Koh. We are going to the North Pole to rescue her" Aang said depressed.

"What really? We need to go with you guys and help. No one messes with the team and gets away with it" the duke said.

"You guys would really come with us" Suki said.

"Yeah, we have to help our friends" Pipsqueak said.

"But Appa doesn't have room to carry that many people" Sokka said.

"Teo and I can fly on our gliders. We can beat Koh better with more people. Katara is in danger and it will take all of us to get her back" Aang said.

"Fine, once Aang goes on his Katara rift there is no changing his mind" Sokka said.

"We leave in the morning so let's get some sleep" Zuko said.

Team Avatar went to bed ready for the long flight in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Aang woke up to a gentle wind. Today was the day they were going to finally reach the North Pole. Aang was happy he was so close to getting Katara back. He got up and started drilling himself in each element. He did some air pushups, bended some water, practiced seeing through the earth and did fire control drills.

"Hey Aang what's up?" a now awake Teo asked.

"I am just making sure I am ready to face Koh. It might take everything I've got" Aang said determinedly.

"Okay I am going to practice some air bending" Teo said. Teo then wheeled away but now he didn't manually turn the wheels. He used his air bending to propel himself.

Within minutes all the others were up and preparing to depart. They packed their things onto Appa.

Sokka climbed on Appa's head.

"Yip yip" he said to Appa.

Aang and Teo took off on their gliders. They flew for an hour or two. The gang hadn't seen anything but ocean.

"Aang I don't think I can keep the air bending up much longer. I am starting to tire" Teo said.

"Yeah me too" Aang said.

"We could try my dad's invention" Teo said a little excited.

"What invention?" Aang said.

Teo pulled a lever on the side of his wheelchair. Out of the sides a small balloon inflated so that the wheels were covered. Then the glider part of his chair rotated and turned so that it was more like a sail. Teo quickly descended and hit the water now floating using the balloons.

"I can propel it with air bending. You can sit on the edge" Teo said.

"Okay" Aang said before landing on the edge of the chair/ float. Teo started to bend air through the sail and they moved. They weren't going that fast and they started to fall behind Appa.

"I am going to speed us up a bit" Aang said. He started water bending the current and they moved with much more speed. They managed to keep up with Appa and sailed for a couple of ours.

On Appa Sokka was careful not to lose Aang and Teo. Toph and the Duke spent time talking and Zuko and Mai slept. Pipsqueak was talking to Suki about different adventures.

"_I am glad I got over that Aang thing. I think it was just that Aang is the first boy my age that I ever spent time with. But why am I having these feelings? Why do I suddenly like boys? Maybe this is a part of growing up._

"What is that?" Suki said pointing to the water.

"Yeah what is that" Pipsqueak said interested.

"I'll check it out" Sokka said. He lowered Appa toward the water and they were side by side with Aang and Teo.

"Do you guys see that" Sokka said.

"What is it?" Teo said.

They looked at the water. In it were huge scraps of broken metal as far as the eye could see. Aang was frowning and the others looked on with shock.

"These are old fire navy ships" Sokka said.

"It's like an endless graveyard" Suki said.

"Fire nation ships? How many are there?" Toph said not being able to see any of it.

"Hundreds" the duke said in wonder.

"How?" Mai said.

"That's impossible. I am the best earth bender in the world and it would take me all day to knock out ten of these things. It must have taken a massive army to do that. Millions" Toph said in amazement.

"No, just Aang" Sokka said.

" Your saying twinkle toes did this?" Toph said incredulously.

"Yes, when we were at the North Pole there was an invasion. Most of the fire navy attacked and the water tribe was losing. Aang went into the Avatar state and wiped them out. This must be what's left" Sokka said.

"Wow it must have been an amazing sight" Suki said.

"To see me destroy hundreds of thousands of people" Aang said coldly.

"What's wrong Aang" Teo asked.

"How could I have done that? I am the avatar I am supposed to help people not destroy them" Aang said frustrated.

"You were in the avatar state. You didn't have control of your actions" Sokka said.

Aang sighed and looked with sadness at the sight.

"I have been here before" Zuko said.

"When have you been here" Mai asked.

"After the north pole I was forced to flee in a raft. My uncle and I came through here on our way back to the earth kingdom" Zuko said.

"Let's get out of here. This place is depressing" Pipsqueak said.

"Good idea" Sokka said. "Yip Yip Appa"

Appa took off again to the sky and Aang and Teo continued sailing. They continued for an hour before seeing the wall of the city.

"There it is" Sokka said.

"Yeah I see it" Suki said.

"Looks beautiful" the duke said.

Aang and Teo also saw the great wall of the northern water tribe.

"How do we get in? Since we are on the water won't we have to wait for them to open the wall" Teo said.

"We'll fly over" Aang said.

"How, I can't just jump in the air because of my legs. I would need some momentum before I can reach the sky" Teo said.

"I can make us some momentum" Aang said.

Teo looked at Aang curiously. Aang closed his eyes and then his tattoos and eyes started to glow. A wave started to grow and pick them up. Soon they were riding it moving at blazing speed. Teo understood what Aang meant now. He pulled the lever on his wheel chair. The sail turned back into a glider. With the momentum and some air bending Teo managed to launch himself back into the air. Aang jumped off Teo's glider and pulled out his own. They both flew next to Appa. Together Team Avatar crossed the wall into the city. They landed in front of the main building. They were greeted by the entire tribe. Only Aang Sokka and Teo were not on Appa.

"Welcome young avatar and friends" Chief Arnook said.

"Hello chief" Aang said.

"What brings you to the northern water tribe?" Chief Arnook said.

"Katara has been captured by a spirit named Koh. We believe he will come here and use the oasis to return to the spirit world. With your permission we would like to set an ambush for him and rescue our friend" Aang said.

"Of course that is fine. After all you did for this tribe it is the least we can do" Chief Arnook said. "I shall arrange for you to stay in a house close to the oasis" he finished.

"Thank you" Aang said before bowing.

Aang and Sokka jumped back on Appa.

"Okay team we are two days ahead of schedule. So spend the rest of the day resting and relaxing. Tomorrow we come up with operation rescue Katara. Then we wait to execute the plan" Sokka said.

"Okay" Suki said.

The group started split up and get off Appa. When Toph got off she realized there wasn't any earth, just ice.

"Oh man I can't see" Toph said.

"Need help" Teo asked

"I…fine…" Toph said not knowing what to say.

"Here just hang on to my wheel chair. We can take a walk together. Between the two of us we can get around this place" Teo said.

Toph grabbed the wheel chair and the two started walking/wheeling around the city. Little did they know someone else had been looking on with a twinge of jealousy.

"So you taught Aang earth bending" Teo said trying to make conversation on an otherwise silent walk.

"Yeah" Toph said quietly.

'"_Why is talking to her so hard. I talk to others just fine" Teo thought to himself._

"It's cold" Toph said.

"Yeah. The cold makes me hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat? It will probably be warm there"

"That sounds nice. My feet are really cold" Toph said.

"Okay lets go" Teo said.

The pair headed toward one of the restaurants in the city. They found one and got a table. The waiter walked up to take their orders.

"Excuse me young man what would you and your date like to eat" the waiter asked.

Toph and Teo turned a deep red.

"Uh…I…want… roast duck" Teo stutered

"Yeah me too" Toph said quickly.

"_Teo isn't my date is she? At least not now." Teo thought to himself._

The waiter walked away and the two sat sipping tea. The two sat quietly and then waiter served their food. They ate in silence

"So how are your feet?" Teo asked trying to break the silence.

"They are still a little cold but this is better. Thanks" Toph said.

Before Teo could reply the duke walked up to the table.

"Hey Toph, the others made a sauna using their bending. Let's go" the duke said.

"Uh… Teo…Okay… I guess….I can go" Toph said before following the duke out the restaurant. That left Teo to pay for the food and then head over to the sauna. He found his friends in the sauna relaxing except for Aang who was meditating. Sokka and Suki were enjoying the water together as were Zuko and Mai. Toph and the duke were splashing and laughing together.

"_Why can't I and Toph have a relationship like that? Wait since when did I want that?" Teo thought to himself._" Teo thought to himself.

He pulled the lever on his wheel chair to turn his wheel chair into a mini raft. Then he floated into the pool of water.

"Hey guys" Teo said.

"Hi Teo" Toph said happy.

"Hey Toph" he said.

"They all relaxed in the arm water for a while.

"I am going to die if I don't find some earth soon" Toph said.

"I know where there is some earth" Teo started "Aang said the spirit oasis is the only place in the North Pole that has earth. We can go there" Teo finished.

"I would like that" Toph said.

The two got out the water and headed to the oasis leaving behind an annoyed looking the duke. Toph held Teo's wheel chair and they made their way to the oasis.

"Wow it is nice to be able to see again" Toph said as she stepped on the cool earth.

"That is good" Teo said.

"It's pretty small here though" Toph said.

"Its beautiful thought, just like you… I mean your earth bending" Teo said quickly.

"_Did I almost just say that?" Teo thought to himself._

"_Did he almost just say what I think he was going to say" Toph said._

The two sat around in the oasis silently. Neither said much but both enjoyed the other's company. The sun started to set on the city.

"It's getting late" Teo said.

"Yeah we should be getting to bed. We have a big day tomorrow" Toph said.

"Yeah that sounds good" Teo said starting to move toward the exit. Toph stayed though.

"Are you coming?" Teo asked.

"I think I am going to spend the night here. Here I can see" Toph said.

"Well you shouldn't stay here alone" Teo said turning around.

"Thanks Teo, you're a good friend" She said.

"You are too Toph" Teo said.

"_She only thinks of me as a friend" he thought to himself._

"Here I will make an earth tent so that we don't freeze out here" Toph said.

She bended an earth tent and they both walked inside. Toph didn't realize that she hadn't made the tent very big until she walked inside. They both blushed a little bit and Teo wheeled himself to one side of the tent and lay in his chair. Toph made a little earth pillow and lay down.

"Thanks for being here. It is better with someone else" Toph said.

"No problem that is what friends are for" he said.

She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and she walked back and lie down.

"I thought you showed emotion by punching" Teo said teasingly.

"You're different," She started lightly but seriously "I feel different about you" she finished.

Teo fell asleep with a large smile on his face that had Toph not been blind would have revealed his feelings.

"_Why did I kiss him? Do I like him? I wonder if he likes me. I can't feel his heartbeat because he is in the wheel chair." Toph pondered to herself as she fell asleep._

She woke up to find Teo had left. She took down the earth tent and looked around. Teo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Teo?" Toph asked Suki.

"He is with Aang they are doing air bending practice. Where were you yesterday? You and Teo disappeared and I didn't see either of you again." Suki said.

"I went to the spirit oasis. There is earth there so I could see and bend" Toph said.

"But Teo was gone to. Is there something going on between you two" Suki asked.

"What NO!" Toph said concealing a blush.

"Okay" Suki said.

Aang and Teo came back from their practice.

"Okay guys time to hear the plan" Sokka said.

"Okay great" Aang said.

The others gathered around Sokka to hear the plan.

"Okay here is what we are going to do. We are all going to wait in the oasis with a stock load of supplies. Pretty much food and water. Then when Koh shows up we all pop out and get Katara back. The get Katara back part is really on Aang. That is avatar stuff so there is much I could think of other than kick his butt till he gives her back." Sokka finished.

"It sounds good and I can figure out the Avatar stuff myself" Aang said.

"Okay then today will be spent gathering the food and training for the confrontation" Sokka started, "We will split into teams. Pipsqueak and the duke will get rice and grains. Suki and I will get the precious meat. Mai and Zuko will train with Aang and Toph and Teo will make our hiding places" Sokka finished.

"Let's go" Aang said.

The group split up. Teo and Toph went to the Oasis were Toph earth bended some trenches for them to stay in. The trenches were barely visible which gave them the element of surprise. Aang Mai and Zuko sparred for hours while the others gathered supplies. By the end of the day the entire team was exhausted. They all went in the trenches to rest. They decided to take shifts being on watch for Koh. It was a long night with no sight of Koh.

"_Katara will be back to me very soon. This will all be over" Aang thought to himself._

The next two days were spent in the trenches and no one saw anything.

"Hey guys I think I see something" Suki said.

"What!?" Aang said excitedly.

"That" she said pointing in the distance. There a small figure was in the sky and moving fast. Before long Aang recognized it as a dragon.

"Koh" he said. Aang started to look more determined by the second.

"Aang just wait, we can't blow our cover yet" Sokka said.

Aang waited patience losing his body every second. He wanted nothing more but to jump out and destroy the spirit.

"_This is it. I can do this" Aang thought to himself._

The dragon landed and Team Avatar managed to spot an unconscious Katara on his back. The dragon morphed back into Koh's normal form and before Koh could do anything else Aang jumped down into the oasis.

"Koh" he said menacingly.

The other members of Team avatar jumped down and soon the spirit was surrounded by nine people.

"The avatar and friends, I am not surprised to see you. I also see you have more friends" the spirit said coolly.

"Give us Katara back" Aang said angrily.

"You are so predictable" Koh said.

"I want my sister back!" Sokka yelled.

"The girl you want the girl" Koh said.

"Yes we want her now" Aang said with more anger in his voice.

"What do I get?" Koh asked.

"You are in no position to barter" Sokka yelled.

"_That is what I said to Long Feng before he killed Jet. He has Katara and that is a dangerous situation" Aang thought to himself._

"What do you want?" Aang asked.

"What are you doing?"Sokka asked Aang.

"What do you want Koh? "Aang asked the spirit again.

"Avatar I want you. I will trade you for the girl" Koh said.

"Deal" Aang said.

"What Aang we can take him. You don't have to do this" Sokka said.

"He has Katara. Anything we do might hurt her. I have to do this" Aang said to him.

Aang dropped his staff and walked in front of the spirit. The spirit moved Katara to where Aang had been standing. Aang looked as friends prepared to take his final glance before who knows what could happen.

"_I am sorry guys but I have to do this. Katara and I had so little time but I am doing this for her. I can't watch her be in the hands of this spirit. I will suffer the consequences" he thought to himself._

"Good bye my friends" Aang started, "You guys are my family and we have had many adventures together. I really care about you and wish I didn't have to do this. Maybe we'll again someday in another world. Tell Katara I love her" Aang said. Koh then charged directly at Aang. The spirit flew through Aang's body and ripped out his spirit. Koh who was holding Aang's spirit dove directly into the spirit pond and disappeared with Aang.

"AANG" Sokka yelled running to the pond.

"He's gone" Suki said.

"No he's not. Look over there" Toph said.

They all turned around and saw Aang. His tattoos were glowing and he was standing in place.

"Aang must be in the spirit world" Zuko said.

"Yeah he has to come out doesn't he?" Mai said.

The gang looked unsure and then saw Katara who was starting to wake up.

In the spirit world Aang was in vortex of darkness. He could just see his body but nothing else.

"Avatar you have proven yourself unworthy" he heard Koh's voice say. " For this I am going to disconnect you from the Avatar spirit" the voice finished.

Aang felt himself spinning and spinning without end. Then he blacked out.

Back in the physical world the gang had run over to Katara who was regaining consciousness.

"Guys" she said weakly.

Sokka smiled at Katara and said, "Your safe now. Your friends are here"

"We got you back from Koh" Suki said.

"Where….Where us Aang" she said looking around.

The others looked over at Aang 's body which was still glowing. Katara saw him and immediately ran over and hugged the body. After a few seconds the glow from the tattoos started to fade and the rest of the gang ran over to have a huge group hug. Right when they were about to hug they were all pushed back by a ball of wind.

"Aang" Katara said happily.

"I'm sorry guys"

"Aang what's wrong" Katara asked worried.

"Don't call me Aang" the avatar said a monotone voice.

"What's going on" Sokka asked.

"I am no longer Aang. Koh separated Aang's spirit from the Avatar spirit. Aang's spirit could be anywhere. I don't know what happened to it. Right now you are talking to the avatar spirit which is the combined spirit of all Aang's past lives" The avatar said to the gang still in a monotone voice.

"What that can't be possible" Zuko said.

Katara looked into Aang's stormy grey eyes. The passion and power that had once been there were now gone. Replaced by what seemed like endless emptiness.

"He is gone" Katara said with tears forming in her eyes.

"What no!?" Toph said.

"I can't believe he's gone. Why!?" Katara said starting to sob.

The whole gang looked horror struck. The avatar just stood and watched showing no emotion to the scene.

"I'll get Koh for this. He'll pay if…" Katara started.

"You will do no such thing. You will not go messing with the spirits unless you are prepared to suffer the consequences" the avatar said sternly.

"Aang never has spoken to Katara like that. He really is gone" Sokka said in disbelief.

"We'll stay with you and try to help you become Aang again" Katara said still sobbing.

"No Katara you and your brother will go home" the avatar started, "Aang will only return if he does it himself. The rest of you need to return to your homes. You all have families and are just children." He finished.

The gang looked at him with sadness. They knew they would be splitting up this time.


	21. Chapter 21

Aang awoke on the ground. He was still dazed from his previous spinning. He looked around. He was in a forest somewhere. There were lush tries around him. The sky was an orange color and had few clouds.

"_Where am I. One minute I heard Koh and everything went black. Now I am here. This doesn't look like the North Pole. Koh said he was going to disconnect me from my avatar spirit. Maybe I lost my avatar powers" Aang thought to himself._

He sat up and tried to enter the avatar state. Nothing happened. He then tried to fire bend. Nothing happened then either.

"_I guess I lost my special Avatar abilities. I guess I can still air bend." He thought before doing an air bending form. Nothing happened._

"_What o air bending either. I must be in the spirit world" Aang thought to himself._

He sat up and started to walk through the forest. He walked for a while without seeing any signs of life or spirits.

"_What did Koh do to me" Aang thought to himself._

Aang continued walking and he saw a lone house on a hill top.

"_Somebody has to live there. Maybe I can get some help" Aang thought to himself._

Aang started walking up the hill to the house.

"Who goes there" A voice called out.

"I come in peace. I am the avatar" Aang said.

"Liar, Koh severed the link between that boy and the Avatar" the voice called again.

"What?" Aang said confused. He continued up the hill and saw a man with a hippo head instead of a human head.

"Well I'll be you must Aang" the spirit said.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Aang asked.

"The whole spirit world is talking about you. Koh separated you from the avatar spirit. All the spirits have been wondering what happened to you" the man said.

"How long ago was that?" Aang asked.

"I'd say a week or two ago" the man said.

"I've been out for a week!?" Aang said.

"I guess maybe longer" the man said.

"How do I get to the physical world"?" Aang asked.

"Well I am no expert but you can't go back until you are the avatar, being as you don't have a body" the man said.

"I don't have a body!?" Aang said.

"The avatar spirit is controlling your old body. You are just a spirit and until you link back up with it you are going to be drifting spirit" the man said.

"How do I get back to being the avatar?" Aang asked.

"I have no idea" the man said.

"Do you know of someone who could help me?" Aang asked.

"Yeah there is a spirit master a little ways from here. He teaches energy bending to spirits who he deems worthy. He is one of the oldest and smartest spirits, he might know how to help you" the man said.

"There is energy bending in the spirit world!?" Aang asked.

"Yeah energy bending was created here. In the spirit world we don't bend elements but energy. The mortals once had done it toot but the knowledge was lost" the man said.

"Thanks for your help" Aang said before running out the house. He headed in the direction of the energy bending master. He was anxious to return to his own world. He walked for a couple of hours before seeing what looked like an estate. He was in a cloudy mountain range. There were jagged rocks and not much around. He kept walking and went up to the gates of the estate. There he saw a guard.

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"I am the av… Aang" Aang said.

"The Aang, former Avatar" the guard said looking over him.

"Yeah" Aang said.

"You do look like him. What is your business here?" the guard asked.

"I need to talk to the master" Aang said.

"Master Fu is busy but I can let you in" the guard said.

Aang walked onto the estate. He saw other spirits on the grounds. He assumed they were students and continued into the manor. He walked into a large hall and found an old looking man sitting.

"Are you Master Fu?" Aang asked.

"Yes I am. Welcome Aang" he said.

"You know my name?" Aang said curiously.

"Most spirits know who you are" the master said. "Kiru get some tea" the man said.

A boy about Aang's age with long hair walked into the room.

"Master here is your tea" Kiru said.

"Thank you Kiru" the man said dismissing the boy.

"What brings you to my abode Aang?" Master Fu asked.

"I need to rejoin the avatar spirit" Aang said.

"I expected as much" the master said again.

"Master we have an intruder" A guard said walking in.

"What kind of intrud…" the master started before a large explosion was heard. Then another explosion came closer.

"Run Aang" the master said.

Aang looked panicked and then started running down a corridor. He made a hard left at one of the adjacent hallways and soon he was lost in the maze of hallways. As he ran the house began to burn. The entire house was encircled with flames before long.

"_How do I get out of this? I have no bending at all" Aang thought to himself._

Aang kept running before a wall collapsed in front of him.

"Aang here" Aang heard a familiar voice say. He turned and saw Kiru from a room. Aang ran over to him.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Aang said coughing.

"Like this. HOLD ON!!" Kiru yelled.

Aang grabbed Kiru's arm and suddenly they were moving at blazing speed. They rocketed through the house and here in the air above it. They landed on a cliff a couple mountains from the burning house. They could see the smoke from where they were.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we all have to flee this area" Kiru said.

"How did you do that? The flying thing?" Aang said curiously.

"Energy bending. I am a student under Master Fu" Kiru said.

"You have to teach me that" Aang said.

"I am an energy bender. I can't teach you that" Kiru said.

"I am an energy bender too. I ounce took away elemental bending from someone" Aang said.

"You are, I didn't know that" Kiru said.

"But I can't know learn now. I have to get back to the physical world" Aang said.

"I know how to get to your body" Kiru said.

"You do. How?" Aang said.

"When I first came to learn I explored master Fu's mansion. I came upon his library with much knowledge on this world. I found that the avatar spirit lives at the edge of this world. If you go there you can merge back with the Avatar spirit" Kiru said.

"Yeah but I have no idea how to travel this world" Aang said.

"I can take most of the way there. Then you will have to finish the journey on your own" Kiru said.

"Thank you I would appreciate that" Aang said.

"I can also teach you some energy bending on the way. It looks like you might need it. Though the energy bending I will teach you can only be used by your spirit. Not your mortal body" Kiru said.

"Oh why?" Aang said.

"Energy bending in the mortal world is slightly different than in the spirit world. It has different properties. Energy bending in the spirit world is about bending your own spirit while mortal energy bending is about bending others' spirits. You would only be able to use these abilities on a solstice when the two worlds are pretty much one" Kiru said.

"Okay then we should start moving" Aang said.

The two started walking through the rocky terrain. They walked for hours and saw no other spirits. Soon Aang began to tire and he stopped.

"What's wrong" Kiru asked.

"Just tired" Aang said.

"Okay we can stop for a little bit. I can show you some energy bending moves" Kiru said.

The two stopped and prepared for a lesson.

"What are you going to show me first. Flying?" Aang asked.

"No something simpler. Let's just learn to control the energy in your own spirit"

"Okay" Aang said.

"Watch me" Kiru said.

Kiru put his palms a couple of inches apart and facing each other. He stood concentrating and then a red orb appeared in between his hands. Aang looked studying his every move. Kiru then pulled his hands apart and the orb disappeared.

"Wow" Aang said.

"Okay now you will try" Kiru said.

Aang put his hands like Kiru had.

"Okay Aang now try to find the energy inside your spirit. Then just let it flow. Aang sat and tried. He spent an hour trying to make his own orb of energy. He finally managed to create a spark.

"Did you see that Kiru" Aang said.

"What?" Kiru said.

"I made a spark" Aang said.

"Okay now try it again. This time try to hold the spark" Kiru said.

Aang tried again and a spark appeared. Aang concentrated hard and managed to sustain a small blue orb.

"I did it" Aang said.

"Good"

"What now?" Aang asked.

"We should start walking again. You can practice that as we go" Kiru said.

The two started walking again. They soon reached the end of the mountains and were walking through nice plains. They walked for what seemed like forever but the landscape didn't change.

"Let's stop again" Kiru said.

"Okay" Aang said.

"Ready to learn something new" Kiru said.

"I would love to" Aang said.

"You know how to transfer your spirit energy. Now I will show you how to release it" Kiru said.

Kiru took a stance. He formed a red orb in his hand. Then he threw the orb out in front of him. The orb exploded on impact with the ground.

"Now you try" Kiru said.

Aang got up. He focused his energy into a tiny ball in his hand. He then threw the ball at the grass like Kiru had done. The ball hit the ground and made a tiny explosion.

"Nice" Kiru said.

"That was awesome" Aang said.

"If you keep practicing then you can put even more power into it" Kiru said.

Aang spent the rest of the day practicing while Kiru rested. The next day they spotted a town.

"Hey look a town" Aang said.

"We should go there" Kiru said.

The two headed to the town and found a crowd of people. Aang walked up to a spirit to ask what was going on.

"Sir what is going on" Aang asked a spirit.

"The bandit of the east is attacking" the spirit said.

"Who is the bandit of the east?" Aang asked.

"He is a ruthless man who piliges villages like this. He plunders and steals everything." The spirit said.

"Not while I am here" Aang said pushing through the crowd.

"Aang what are you doing?" Kiru asked.

"I need to help these people" Aang said.

"No we should move on" Kiru said following him.

Aang walked out to the front of the crowd. He then saw a very familiar face leading the gang.

"Hello Avatar, or should I say Aang since Koh revoked your status" a cocky Zhao said.

"Zhao what are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"When the ocean spirit took me under I ended up here" Zhao said.

"Well you aren't going to hurt these people. Not while I am here" Aang said.

"What are you going to do? You have no avatar power or bending power. You can't beat me" Zhao said laughing.

Aang took his stance. He formed a good sized orb of energy and threw it at Zhao. Due to Aang's novice status the attack missed and hit a couple feet away from Zhao with a bang. Smoke rose up and the gang members started to charge at Aang. Kiru broke through the crowd and saw the situation. He immediately shot an energy wave knocking down some of the gang members. The wave had looked like the one the Hei Bai spirit shoots. Aang tried the same move. He shot out a weaker energy blast that swerved but hit a gang member square in the chest. Kiru picked up a gang member and threw him into a building using his energy bending to enhance is strength.

"Come on Aang let's get out of here" Kiru yelled.

"Not yet" Aang said turning around to face Zhao. "Let's do this" Aang said to him.

Aang started running at the formal admiral. Zhao pulled out a sword and took a stance. At the last second Aang hit Zhao with a blast of energy. Zhao collapsed to the ground. Aang grabbed some rope and tied him up.

"Here is your bandit" Aang said to the crowd before throwing Zhao's spirit to the mob.

"Let's go" Kiru said and the two left runing. As they walked out of the town and over a hill they saw smoke coming from the town.

"That town is burning" Aang said.

"Don't worry about it we need to keep moving" Kiru said.

"They might need my help" Aang said.

"There isn't much more we can do lets go" Kiru said.

"Fine. But I hope they are okay" Aang said still worried.


	22. Chapter 22

Aang and Kiru had been traveling for what Aang thought was a week. Aang's energy bending had improved greatly. He could now shoot energy waves with precise control and could use his energy bending to boost his strength. The spirit world had no sun or moon and the time of day never changed. They had reached another mountain range and kept walking.

"This is taking forever. Can't I just fly on your back" Aang said frustrated.

"No, but maybe I can teach you how to fly" Kiru said.

"That would be awesome" Aang said now excited.

"Okay I'll teach you how to fly" Kiru said.

They walked up on one of the mountain cliffs.

"Okay so how do I fly" Aang said.

"You take the energy in your body and use it as a cushion between you and the ground" Kiru said.

He then jumped in the air and took off. He soared around and then landed next to Aang.

"Now you try" Kiru said.

Aang hopped and nothing happened. He tried again and again but nothing happened.

"I have an idea. Maybe we can force you to do it" Kiru thought.

"How" Aang asked.

"Like this" Kiru said before pushing Aang off the ledge.

"AGH" Aang screamed as he plummeted.

"_Come on Aang fly fly FLY!!. I am going to go splat if I don't start flying. Use the energy as a cushion" Aang thought to himself._

Right before Aang collieded for the ground he slowed down and then fell to the ground.

"I think I did it" Aang yelled excitedly to Kiru.

Kiru flew down to where Aang was.

"Not bad it could have been a lot worse" Kiru said.

"Yeah it could have" Aang said.

"We should keep moving. You can practice it as we go" Kiru said.

The two boys started to walk again. Aang would jump every so often and try to fly. He had successfully made his jump last longer but not fly. They decided to stop again and rest.

"I am really tired" Aang said.

"You should be. Energy bending uses up the energy from your spirit. It takes time for your spirit to replace that energy. If you use energy your spirit has it starts to eat itself to make the energy. This could destroy you and if your spirit is destroyed you don't exist anymore" Kiru said.

"Thanks for telling me" Aang said before trying to jump again.

They rested and started walking again. Before long they saw a small village in the mountains.

"Let's stop there. I am hungry" Aang said.

"Fine" Kiru said.

The two hiked up the mountain to the village. There weren't many spirits in the village. It was small and had what looked like wooden huts.

"Aang this is the place of the spirit pond" Kiru said.

"The spirit what?" Aang asked curiously.

"The spirit pond is an indestructible gateway to the mortal world. It has been around as long as anybody can remember" Kiru said.

"Can I get to my body that way?" Aang asked.

"No the spirit pond is used to communicate to spirits who are in the mortal world. During a solstice spirits can use it as a portal to get back into the mortal world. You can't get back to your body this way. You need to fuse back with the avatar spirit. That is where we are going" Kiru said.

"That sounds cool, so how does this pond work" Aang asked.

"You walk up to it and say the spirit's name. Then you can talk to them" Kiru said.

"Good because I need to talk to someone" Aang said.

The two boys walked in line for the pond. The waited a long time before they came up to a small pond. Kiru nodded at Aang signaling for him to

"I need to talk to the moon spirit Yue" Aang said.

The pond started to shimmer with a bright light and then the image of Yue appeared in the pond as if it were a video.

"Aang is that you?" Yue asked through the pond.

"Yeah its me. What is happening in the physical world?" Aang asked.

"After you disappeared the avatar spirit took over your body. The world is in a time of depression because you have gone. They are mourning the loss of their hero" Yue said.

"Tell my friends that I am on my way back and to let the world know there is hope" Aang said.

"I can do that for you Aang" Yue said before fading away.

"Thanks for showing me this Kiru. Now my friends will know I am on my way back"

"No problem Aang, we should keep moving" Kiru said.

Before the boys could turn around and leave they saw smoke coming from the other side of the village.

"Come on" Aang said running toward it.

Kiru ran after him and soon they were at the source of the smoke.

"Its Zhao" Aang said.

"Hello" Zhao said.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we beat you at another town?" Aang asked.

"My master freed me and sent me on a mission to destroy you" Zhao said.

"I am here and I will not be destroyed" Aang said.

"Oh I will destroy you and this town" Zhao said.

He then threw a small explosive at Aang who jumped out the way. Aang shot some energy attacks at Zhao who dodged him. Kiru was fighting off Zhao's minions who had also gotten away. The fight quickly started to destroy the town. Kiru was gaining the upper hand on Zhao's minions.

"Aang we need to get out of here. We are endangering these spirits" Kiru said.

"But is running the best thing to do?" Aang asked now backed into a corner of the cliff by Zhao.

"If we leave Zhao will follow" Kiru yelled.

Aang backed onto the edge of the cliff. He was surrounded by Zhao and four of his minions.

"_What do I do now? I am cornered. If I attack I will blow this ledge right off the cliff. That fall is at least one thousand feet" Aang thought to himself._

"Give up boy. You are surrounded" Zhao said to Aang.

"Never" Aang said before jumping off the ledge. His body fell at a great speed as he fell hundreds of feet.

"_Okay fly fly FLY" Aang thought to himself._

His body started slow down and soon he was suspended in the air.

"I did it" Aang said aloud.

He then started to attempt to fly in a direction. He managed to doggie paddle for a little bit. Then he tried using his energy to push him in a direction. He then rocketed off souring through the air.

"_This is amazing. I can fly" he thought to himself._

Aang saw what looked like a messenger hawk flying near him. He decided to follow it to see how well he could fly. He followed the hawk until he was out of the mountain range. He then landed and the hawk circled above.

"Sorry Hawk but I have to go back and find my friend Kiru" Aang said.

Before Aang could turn around and fly away the hawk landed in front of him. It then morphed into the form of Kiru. Aang jumped back in surprise.

"How did you do THAT" Aang said.

"Advanced energy bending" Kiru said.

"You have to teach me that" Aang said.

"Not now we are only an hour's flight from the town near the Avatar spirit. We can't stop now that Zhao is following us" Kiru said.

"Zhao said something about having a master" Aang said.

"I don't know who this master is but I think he is responsible for all the fires we have been seeing. Like the one that burned down master Fu's mansion" Kiru said.

"We should face him" Aang said.

"I don't think so. This spirit is probably very powerful. We shouldn't go looking for a fight" Kiru said.

"Okay fine" Aang said.

The two then jumped in the sky and started flying.

"This is much better than walking" Aang said.

"Yeah" Kiru said.

They continued flying for about an hour before coming to another town.

"Okay let's stop there and rest. The Avatar spirit is at the top of that mountain" Kiru said pointing to an enormous mountain.

"Okay you can teach me that transforming trick" Aang said.

The boys landed in the town and found a place to practice.

"Okay each energy bender has an animal that they can metaphor into. The key is to find the right one. I want you to meditate and feel all the energy around you. Focus on your own energy and let it out. You will transform into your animal. While in your animal state you have access to all your energy bending powers. But it can't sustain it for long" Teo said.

Aang sat and started to meditate. He found himself surrounded by the energy of his spirit.

"_Just let it out" Aang thought to himself._

Aang released the energy and opened his eyes. He was standing on all fours but now had a tail and long body. He was a long dragon. He was gray and silver like the color of his eyes.

"You did it Aang, you turned into your animal" Kiru said.

Aang then morphed back into himself.

"Wow that took a lot of energy though" Aang said weary.

"Yeah but you'll get us…" Kiru started before looking at the sky.

There was smoke coming toward the town.

"Zhao is coming here" Kiru said pointing to smoke.

Aang looked up at it.

"Let's go Aang" Kiru said.

"no I am tired of running" Aang said.

"Aang we are so close" Kiru said.

"If we don't stop Zhao he will keep hurting people" Aang said.

"Zhao's master is coming too and he is more powerful than I thought. Let's get out of here before we get destroyed" Kiru said.

Aang didn't move he walked toward the edge of the town and Kiru followed. Zhao emerged to the entrance of the town.

"Get out of here Zhao" Aang said.

"No boy, I will not. My master is coming to destroy you" Zhao said laughing.

Aang looked up and saw a fire ball heading for the town it landed in front of him. The flames danced a little and started to move. They formed themselves into a figure and Aang knew who it was.

"OZAI!?!?" Aang said confused.

"Yes Its me" the now obvious Ozai said.

"But how you aren't dead" Aang said still confused.

"No but my fire bending is dead. When you took my bending away you separated the fire bending spirit from Ozai. I ended up here. I am pure fire bending spirit so I kept my abilities. I also still have my power from the comet. I heard that you had gotten stuck here and have been tracking you so that I can kill you"

"Ozai you monster" Aang started.

"That is the least of my plans. I plan to merge myself with the Avatar spirit. With my power and the Avatar's combined I will be unstoppable" Ozai said.

"I won't let that happen" Aang said before shooting an energy blast at Ozai. Ozai countered by shooting his own comet enhanced fire blast. The two attacks collided and exploded a fight broke out and the two sides started fighting. Aang and Kiru were badly outnumbered and Ozai was proving a worthy adversary.

"Aang get out of here. Go merge with your spirit" Kiru yelled.

"What I am not leaving you here. You would be destroyed" Aang said ducking a fire blast.

"If you don't leave now Ozai will fuse with the avatar spirit. I can handle this" Kiru said.

"But.." Aang started

"NOW" Kiru yelled. Aang jumped and took off into the air. He flew straight up the mountain side. He looked down and saw a large explosion.

"_Oh no Kiru. Do I go back or do I continue on" Aang thought to himself._

He decided to keep flying and he saw a cave entrance at the top of the mountain. He flew into it and saw open door.

"_This is it" Aang thought to himself._

Then a fire ball crashed in between him and the door. Ozai appeared out of the flames.

"You didn't think you were getting away from me that easily" Ozai said.

"Get out of here" Aang yelled before shooting an energy blast at Ozai.

Ozai made a fire shield that exploded into smoke. The smoke started to clear and Aang heard the door shut. There was a blinding flash of light that encompassed the whole cave.

"_No I am too late" Aang thought._


	23. Chapter 23

Aang stood in front of the doors. He looked fearfully.

"_I have to stop Ozai" Aang thought._

Aang started trying to break the door open. Even his most powerful attacks wouldn't budge the door.

"_This isn't working. I need to get help" Aang thought._

Aang took off to the sky back to the village below. When he got there he saw the town in ashes. There was no one there.

"Kiru!" he yelled. No one replied as Aang flew around the town.

"_Where is he? Where is anybody" Aang thought to himself._

Aang spotted a spirit moving near some rubble. Aang ran over and found a hurt Zhao lying in the debris.

"Where is Kiru" Aang said sternly.

"My master took care of him" Zhao said.

"Where is he Zhao?" Aang said.

"Does it matter?" Zhao said still wheezing.

"_I don't have time to interrogate Zhao" Aang thought to himself._

"Who are you?" A spirit asked walking from behind a building.

"Aang" Aang said.

"Well you should leave here. There are some dangerous spirits around here. They trashed our town and ruined our solstice festival" the spirit said.

"Wait what" Aang asked.

"There are some dangerous spirits around here" the spirit said again.

" No not that the other thing" Aang said.

"They ruined our solstice festival" the spirit said.

"Today is the solstice?" Aang asked.

"Yeah" the spirit said condescendingly.

"Thanks bye" Aang said taking off into the sky.

"_I can go to the physical world because of the solstice. I wish I could find Kiru but there isn't time to look for him. It will take me an hour just to get to that town" Aang thought to himself._

Back in Ba Sing Se:

Katara came down stairs from her room to the main room where her friends were. It was early afternoon and Team avatar was happily awaiting Aang's return.

"Hey Katara" Toph said.

"Hi guys" Katara said.

"Hey Katara" Zuko said.

"Beautiful weather" Katara said.

Sokka sniggered.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Last week you were more depressed then Mai now your more happy than Ti Lee" Sokka said.

"Last week I didn't know Aang was on his way back" Katara said.

"It's a good thing Yue came or sugar queen would have become depression queen. Then Mai would lose her position" Toph said laughing.

Mai scowled and the others chuckled.

"Where is the avatar any way" Mai asked.

"He is reading some papers that the earth king sent him. Ever since Aang separated from the avatar spirit his body has become very boring" Toph said.

"Well the festival today won't be so boring" Zuko said.

"Yeah but this city has festivals for everything. Just last week there was the festival mourning Aang's disappearance. Now we are celebrating that he's coming back" Suki said.

"Good point" Katara said and the Avatar walked into the room.

"We should be leaving" the avatar said.

"Yeah we should" Sokka said.

The gang walked out the house and headed to the festival. They saw many people there and they eventually ended up at the palace. They walked up onto the main balcony overlooking the crowd so that Aang could give his speech. Suddenly Aang's body's tattoos started to glow.

"What's happening?" Katara asked.

The avatar fell to the ground and started to cringe.

"Som…Some…Someone is… trying to fuse with…the avatar…spirit…not Aang" the Avatar said rolling over.

"What how?" Katara said confused.

The crowd grew silent as they watched the avatar writhe in agony. A wind started to pick up and a controlled tornado formed around the avatar. They couldn't see the inside of it.

"Who is trying to fuse with the Avatar?" Zuko said.

"This can't be good" Katara said.

The tornado died down and the form of Phoenix King Ozai appeared. Ozai's eyes were glowing red with the power of the avatar spirit.

"What no way that is impossible" Zuko said.

"I am back" Ozai said.

People in the crowd started yelling and talking to themselves.

"How are you here. You are supposed to be in the capitol's jail" Zuko said.

"My real body is there. I am the fire bending spirit of Ozai that your friend the former Avatar destroyed. I beat him to the Avatar spirit and now I am the Avatar spirit!" Ozai exclaimed.

"Not while we are here" Toph said.

Ozai unleashed a huge fire blast. He still had the same power he had when sozin's comet had been around. The blast blew Team Avatar's half of the balcony off the building and to the ground. Katara cushioned the fall by bending some water for them to land on.

"We need to stop him" Sokka said.

Ozai jumped down and started shooting fire blast in every direction.

"He'll burn the whole city down if we don't stop him" Suki said.

Team avatar charged at Ozai. Toph kicked some boulders at him. Ozai punched them to pieces.

"You forget that I am the Avatar now. I have all the elements" Ozai said before shooting a wave of Air that blasted Toph into a building.

"TOPH"" Teo yelled wheeling into the building after her.

Katara bended some water at Ozai who redirected it at Zuko.

Sokka and Suki couldn't even get close they were immediately blown away by an air blast.

"Hey father try this" Zuko said shooting a fire blast.

Ozai caught it and shot it back at twenty times the original power. Zuko went flying. He passed out on the ground badly burned. Katara ran to help him and Ozai continued moving through the streets.

"This is my city in MY WORLD" Ozai yelled to the people who were running.

Ozai used a combination of the elements to start wreaking havoc on the citizens. Within minutes Ozai was surrounded by the earth King's guards.

"Attack" yelled their commander.

The guards attacked with everything they had but the combined powers of Ozai and the Avatar were too much.

In the spirit world Aang was flying as fast as he could. He could see the remains of a town with a pond in the middle.

"_This is it" Aang thought before flying right into the pond._

"Ozai Stop!" yelled Iroh from down a street.

"You" Ozai said recognizing the voice.

"It's me and you need to stp this" Iroh said.

"Dear old brother of mine, you are a fool for coming here. Now I will destroy you" Ozai said.

Iroh shot a blast of fire at Ozai. Ozai blocked it with his fist and then shot back a huge fire blast at Ozai. Iroh rolled to the side and shot a string of fire blast. Ozai blocked them with ease.

"Is that all you have? " Ozai said.

"Ozai you will get what you deserve. Maybe not from me but you will pay" Iroh said.

Ozai laughed and continued attacking Ozai.

"I didn't want to have to do this" Iroh said.

He ran up toward Ozai before unleashing a fast blast of lightning. Ozai caught it in his fingers. Iroh's face turned to shock at the realization that Ozai was using his technique. Ozai then redirected the lightning and it hit Iroh directly in the shoulder opposite his two outstretched fingers. Iroh collapsed.

"Foolish brother you shouldn't have challenged me" Ozai said.

"How…did…you…" Iroh stuttered in pain.

"I know all of the Avatar's techniques including the lightning redirection technique" Ozai said before walking on.

"Is this it. This is the best you can do. I want a real challenge for this power" Ozai yelled

Ozai was about to destroy another building before he was hit in the back with a rock. He turned around and saw a tattered team Avatar. They were all badly burned. Zuko was limping and Teo had a broken arm.

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled running toward his uncle. Katara ran over too and started trying to heal him but nothing was happening.

"Zu…Zuko" Iroh started.

"Uncle it's me" Zuko said.

"I am proud of you Zuko. You have chosen your destiny"

"Uncle you are going to be okay" Zuko said.

"Zuko enjoy your life. I have always thought of you as a son" Iroh said.

"I have thought of you as my father" Zuko said with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Zuko" Iroh said before closing his eyes.

"NO!" Zuko cried tears now pouring out of his eyes.

Ozai laughed and said, "Finally that old fool can be quiet"

"You monster you killed your own brother" Zuko said angrily as he stood up.

"Think whatever you want of me" Ozai said.

"We are going to stop you" Zuko said. The rest of team avatar took stances.

"You think you can beat me. One minute of fighting has already left you ruined. You can't win or give me any kind of real challenge" Ozai said.

"That may be true but we will try" Katara said.

Aang felt his body moving but he saw nothing but darkness. He then felt a falling sensation. He looked down and saw the earth. He was in space above the planet and was quickly speeding toward the planet. Aang went through the clouds and saw the city of Ba sing Se. It was burning and Aang knew Ozai must be wreaking havoc.

"Fools then I will destroy you" Ozai said.

Before either side could attack what looked like a meteor crash landed fifty feet away down a street from Ozai. Both sides looked at the hole with curiosity. Aang used his energy bending enhanced strength to punch a boulder off him. He lifted himself out of a hole and saw his friends about to fight Ozai.

"Aang!?" Katara said confused.

"It's Aang" someone called. The people of the city started to cheer as Aang came out of the hole. His friends stood in shock.

"So your champion has arrived. Maybe he can give me a challenge" Ozai said before turning on Team Avatar and charging at Aang. Aang started running at Ozai and the two sped toward each other.

"Aang can't beat Ozai. He doesn't even have bending" Zuko said.

"We gotta help him" Katara said.

Aang then jumped into the air and continued flying toward Ozai. Ozai jumped in the air and used his feet as jets to keep flying at Aang. They flew at high speed and dust flew into the air as the sped by. Aang's face was full of determination.

"Where did he learn to fly?" Sokka said.

"They are going to collide" Suki said.

Right before their collision Ozai turned his feet so that the fire shot at Aang. Aang couldn't react fast enough and went flying into a burning building.

"AANG NO" Katara yelled scared.

Aang flew out of the top of the building and Ozai flew after. Aang started shooting energy blast at Ozai. Ozai dodged two and was hit by a third. He went flying into the street. Aang flew down and punched Ozai into a building with his enhanced strength.

"He's doing it" Teo said.

The building exploded and Ozai walked out the building.

"Is that best you can do" Ozai said mocking him.

Aang flew at him and Ozai kicked rocks and shot fire blast. Aang blocked it with his own energy blast.

"_I need to take this fight to the sky. Ozai will trash the city if we stay down here much longer" Aang thought before taking off to the sky again._

Ozai followed and soon they were both in the sky fighting. Aang tried to hold him off with his energy attacks but Ozai was doing well blocking them.

Aang blasted Ozai into the street and flew down for another punch. Ozai air punched Aang through six buildings and Aang lay on the ground.

"_I can't win. Ozai is still stronger and faster. I am starting to wear down. I can't take much more of his attacks" Aang thought to himself._

Before Ozai could attack Aang again he was suddenly being hit with icicles from above. He looked up to find Team avatar on Appa firing attacks at him.

"You" Ozai said before jetting up in their direction.

Aang looked up and saw Appa go by followed by Ozai.

"Oh no" Aang thought. He jumped up and flew after them. They all flew through the air and Ozai was quickly gaining on Appa. Aang was close behind firing energy blast at Ozai.

Ozai was close and about to attack.

"NO" Aang yelled but Ozai attacked at full strength. Appa was hit with a large fire blast and quickly fell toward the ground. Appa hit off the palace wall and collapsed on the ground. Team avatar rolled out the saddle. None of them seriously hurt by the fall. Ozai was about to attack again before he realized Aang so close.

"_I need something good to use against Ozai" Aang thought to himself._

Aang morphed into his dragon form and picked up more speed. Ozai landed near Appa and the gang. The gang saw Aang's dragon form heading toward them.

"It's Aang" Katara said happy for some back up.

Aang was now feet away from Ozai who stay still. Before Aang could attack Ozai's arms moved quickly and then Aang saw his fingers release. There wasn't enough time and the dragon was filled with lightning. Team Avatar watched in horror as the dragon writhed in pain before crashing to the ground. Lightning was still pulsing through the dragon which reverted back to Aang. Aang had a deep gash in his left shoulder from where the lightning hit.

"_Oh man it's over. I didn't have enough power to beat Ozai. My left arm is shot too. I can't even use it" Aang thought to himself._

Team Avatar started to pick them up but none of them were in any condition to fight.

"I am going to burn this whole city down now" Ozai said.

"What" Katara said.

Aang got up using all the strength he had left. He limped between his friends and Ozai.

"You won't hurt them" he said

"No I won't. Their deaths will be so fast they won't be able to feel pain." Ozai said laughing.

Aang winced in pain.

"I think you will find this attack familiar" Ozai said.

Ozai lifted his arm and a long snake like combination of all the elements formed. It was the attack Aang's avatar spirit was going to use to kill Ozai during Sozin's comet. Aang looked at the attack in horror.

"_I can't stop that. It's too big but I have to try." Aang thought to himself._

Aang started to focus all the energy he could muster to his good hand.

"NOW DIE!" Ozai yelled swinging his arm. The attack shot at Aang. Aang countered by unleashing a wave of energy at the attack. The two attacks collided but quickly Aang's started to be over powered. Aang struggled to hold on and his feet started to push back. He was sliding backwards on the dirt. The two attacks started to heat up the air around him.

"We got to help him" Katara said.

Team Avatar tried to help but their elements disintegrated in the super heat of Aang and Ozai's attacks.

"All my attacks are burning up before they hit. I can't do anything" Toph said.

"Me either" Katara said.

"I guess we will just have to watch and see what happens" Sokka said.

Ozai's attack was dominating Aang's. Aang was being pushed back every second.

"_I have to do something. I can't hold this much longer" Aang thought to himself._

The ground around them started to crack and split. The earth was also rumbling. Storm clouds formed in the sky and lightning struck.

"_If I don't stop this soon the whole city is going to be destroyed" Aang thought._

Ozai just stood and held his end of the attack.

"This city and all in it are going down" Ozai said.

Aang looked up and saw the sun minutes from setting.

"_I have no choice. Unless I beat Ozai soon the sun will go down and the solstice will end. I will be stuck in the spirit world and Ozai will be here. I can't let that happen. I have to go all out even if I burn out my spirit doing it" Aang thought._

Aang unleashed all the energy his spirit had and more. He knew he would be severely hurting himself by doing so but he did it anyway. Aang pushed and soon the attacks were even. The gang looked on.

"Guys we need to distract Ozai. Then Aang can catch him by surprise and end it" Sokka said.

"How do we do that? The energy over there superheats the earth water and fire we shoot with. Nothing we do is working" Toph said.

"We can't just run up to him" Mai said.

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed.

Sokka ran around behind Ozai at an angle. Sokka pulled out the boomerang he had worked on to replace his old one.

"Don't fail me now boomerang" Sokka said.

Sokka then threw the boomerang. The boomerang curved and hit Ozai in the back of the net. Ozai immediately turned around to see what it was.

"_Now's my chance" Aang thought._

Aang threw everything he had at ounce. The energy from his attack started to overpower Ozai's. Ozai realized too late. He couldn't push back the energy. Aang started pushing forward and took steps toward Ozai. Both attacks blasted backwards toward Ozai who became engulfed in energy and the four elements. Everything exploded and smoke filled the street. The smoke cleared and the gang looked around for signs of Aang. Aang lay on the ground his injuries catching up to him. He lifted his head up and saw a large crater.

"AANG" Katara said running to him.

Aang looked up and saw Katara running to him. He also saw the sun starting to set.

"_Oh no If I don't finish Ozai then I will run out of time" Aang thought to himself. _

Before Katara could reach him Aang got up and limped to the crater. He saw Ozai laying in it. Ozai had bad burns and gashes all over his body. There was much blood on him. Aang tried to focus on the spirit inside of Ozai. He closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw the fire spirit of Ozai. He turned around and saw a spirit version of Katara instead of the real Katara.

"_I must be looking at everything's spirits. Like I have spirit vision." Aang thought._

He turned toward Ozai.

"This is for all you have done" Aang said.

Aang punched through the chest of Ozai's spirit. In real life Aang's hand went through Ozai's chest literally but without damaging it. Aang then blasted a ball of energy inside and pulled his hand out. His vision returned to normal vision. He saw Ozai's body spasm a little. Then cracks ripped through his skin as if they were breaking. Light shined out of the cracks. The cracks then exploded in a large light. When the light died down Aang's original body stood and then fell to the ground. His body had the same damages Ozai's had had.

"_It will take a while for my body to heal from that" Aang said looking at his body._

Katara caught up to Aang's spirit

"AANG YOU DID IT" She said when she came to him.

"Hey Katara" he said.

Then Katara realized his real body lying on the ground.

"Aang how are there two of you" Katara asked confused.

"I am my spirit version. I can be here because of the solstice. Which will end soon" Aang said.

Before they could say anything more Aang started to collapse. Katara tried to catch him but he went through her hands.

"What's happening" Katara asked.

"I am returning to the spirit world. The solstice is ending" Aang said.

"Aang you are badly hurt. Your arm looks really bad" Katara said.

"Just take care of my physical body" Aang said before completely fading away.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the long wait. Between tennis season and final exams I haven't had the time to write. Please read and review.

Aang awoke to find himself lying on the cold ground. He sat up.

"Aang your up" Kiru said to him.

"Kiru!?" Aang said surprised.

"Yeah it's me" Kiru said.

"Why are you here? Where were you? Where have I been?" Aang asked.

"It's a long story" Kiru said.

"I need to hear it" Aang said.

"Okay after you left to fuse with the Avatar spirit I attempted to fight Ozai the others. Ozai overpowered me and blew the whole place sky high. I turned into my hawk form but I had gotten burned badly. When I woke up you had already left to fight Ozai who I heard turned into the avatar. I rushed back but got there too late to join you in the physical world. I waited for you to return. You did but your spirit was badly injured. You have been recovering ever since" Kiru said recalling the events.

"How long have I been out?" Aang asked.

"A week" Kiru said.

Aang struggled to stand up. He felt pain in a lot of areas.

"I would take it easy if I were you. You still have some minor injuries" Kiru said.

Aang sat back down and examined himself. He had some minor burns and cuts. He then noticed a large bandage over his left shoulder. He rubbed it with his hand and winced in pain. He then remembered being struck by lightning.

"I need to go to the Avatar spirit" Aang said.

"You are in no condition to travel" Kiru said.

"I need to go. Every minute I am here is time I am not with my body. I have been gone long enough. I need to go back" Aang said.

"Fine but we will go slow you are still injured" Kiru said giving in.

Aang struggled to stand up and then hovered in the air. Kiru also lifted into the sky. The two started flying at a slow pace so that Aang wouldn't hurt himself. Two hours later they came to the destroyed town at the bottom of the mountain.

"There it is" Kiru said.

"Finally" Aang said.

The two flew up into the cave at the peak of the mountain. There they saw the door. Aang breathed in.

"_I am ready to go back. This is it" Aang thought._

"I guess this is good bye" Kiru said.

"Maybe not forever" Aang said.

"Yeah, if your ever in the spirit world and need help. I will be there" Kiru said.

"Thanks for everything" Aang said.

"That's what friends do" Kiru said.

The two friends then separated. Kiru watched as Aang walked into the room and closed the door. The door flashed a bright light and wouldn't open.

Kiru turned around and flew out the cave.

Aang walked into blackness.

"So you have gotten this far" A familiar voice called.

Aang face turned to shock and realization.

"Koh show yourself" Aang said.

"I am not here. I am just communicating with you" Koh said in the darkness.

"What is it you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble? Aang asked.

"You thought I was done with you? On the contrary we are just beginning. I see now maybe you are worthy of being the avatar" Koh said.

"So you are going to let go back" Aang said.

"Only if you want to, I will give you a choice" Koh said.

"What kind of choice?" Aang asked.

"This kind" Koh said.

The darkness swerved and Aang found him looking at the avatar spirit just as he had when he visited the guru. He saw the purple path of cosmic energy extending to the Avatar spirit. But this time the path forked and split off in another direction. He had a choice of two paths. One led to the Avatar spirit and one seemed to lead to a portal of some kind.

"I am going to give you a choice. You can go back to that imperfect world and be the avatar or you can go down that path to your people" Koh said.

Aang looked over and through the portal he saw the air nomads.

"You can stay with the air nomads in eternal happiness. No war or death to ruin it. Just happiness and bliss forever. I warn you whichever path you choose is permanent. Once you choose you are stuck with your choice" Koh said.

Aang looked at both paths. He walked up to the fork in the cosmic energy path and his tattoos started to glow.

Katara sat anxiously in the temple. It had been a week since the battle. The city was still rebuilding but the real concern was about Aang. His body had been badly damaged and as a result hard to heal. Katara had done all she could and he was starting to recover. The city believed if Aang's body stayed in the temple it would heal faster because of the spiritual energy. So Team avatar moved Aang's body into the main chamber of the temple. An hour ago the temple sealed itself shut. The masters of the temple believed that Aang might be returning and needed space. Katara had been waiting outside the temple since.

"Katara are you okay?" Toph asked.

"Yeah I just hope that Aang is returning" Katara said.

"He'll be back soon. I wouldn't worry too much about twinkle toes. He shows up when we need him. My concern is about Zuko. Since his uncle passed on he has not been himself" Toph said.

"I know nothing we say is helping him. I hope Aang can do something to help him when he comes back. He would know what to say" Aang said.

Before Toph could answer the two noticed a crowd gathering around the temple.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko walked out the crowd.

"The whole city seems to be coming. They want to see Aang" Sokka said.

"That's so nice" Toph said.

Mai sighed and Zuko looked distant.

Aang looked at the two paths. He was really confused.

"_What do I do? Whichever I chose I lose the other. If I go with my people I will lose Katara but if I go back to the physical world I will never see my people again" Aang thought._

Katara looked over and saw the crystal on the temple start to glow. Then it beamed a light that hit the ground. In front of them stood Koh.

"Koh!?" Sokka said.

"What do you want?" Katara asked angrily.

"Nothing more to inform you of your friend's status" Koh's said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Suki said.

"I am not real. Just an image here to communicate" Koh said.

Toph kicked a boulder forward and it just passed through the spirit's image.

"Where is Aang" Katara asked.

"Making a choice. He has to choose whether or not to come back or go with the air nomads. Whichever he chooses is permanent. He is at a crossroads of his destiny" Koh said before fading away.

Team Avatar's eyes widened at the news. They stood thinking to themselves.

"_Would Aang not come back to me? Would he go with his people?" Katara thought to herself._

"_Aang you have to come back. Katara would die if you didn't" Sokka thought to himself._

Suddenly the entire temple started to glow. The crowd started to gasp and look intently. The light became brighter and brighter. Everyone looked intently.

"Something is happening" Zuko said.

Steam started to come from out of the cracks in the door. The sky became littered with dark clouds. Lightning started to crackle from the sky. The ground started to shake. The doors to the temple started to slowly open. A pair of glowing eyes were visible from the darkness. A figure emerged from the temple.

"It's Aang's body" Katara said.

"It's in the avatar state" Sokka said.

Aang's body walked forward and faced the crowd, arrows still glowing. He then started to hover in the air a little bit. A strong wind started to blow and the earth and lightning continued to rumble and strike.

"He's making his choice" Suki said.

"_He has to come back" Katara thought._

She then started to walk toward him fighting the wind as she went. The others followed. Katara was now below Aang.

"Aang please come back" Katara said to the floating body.

In the spirit world Aang stood at the fork in the cosmic energy. He was confused on what to do. On the one hand he didn't want to leave Katara but he also wanted to see his people. Aang then hear another voice.

"Aang please come back" Aang heard Katara's voice say.

"Katara!? Where are you" he called.

"We need you Aang don't leave us" Katara said again.

"_I turned my back on the world once. Can I really do that again?" Aang thought to himself._

Aang started to step forward on a path. He knew what he had to do.

Back in the physical world Aang's body started to lower to the ground. His arrows still glowed as he stood. The wind started to die down and the earth stopped shaking. The lightning and the clouds began to fade.

Aang stood and looked at his friends in front of him. He saw the citizens of Ba sing Se behind them. A gentle breeze picked up and Aang stood facing his friends. He looked at them. They looked well but still had some battle injuries. He then looked at Katara. He stared intently into her eyes and she stared back.

"_She is as beautiful as ever" Aang thought._

She started to step forward and he did too. She then did a sort of run and jumped into his arms. They were hugging and soon they were surrounded by the gang.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"He's back" Katara said with tears in her eyes.

"How do you know that" Sokka said.

"I could see in his eyes" Katara said.

"I am back" Aang said a tear in his eye.

There were cheers and yells from the crowd. People started celebrate Aang coming back.

"Let's go to the house. We can talk there" Sokka said.

"Yeah this crowd is enormous" Toph said.

Aang looked in his pocket and pulled out his bison whistle. He blew on it and Appa came. They hopped on and rode to their house.

"Aang I can't believe your back" Sokka said.

"I am just glad to be back" Aang said.

"It has been forever since the whole gang has been together. Katara was kidnapped and then Aang was gone. We haven't been a complete group for quite some time" Suki said.

"Well we can go get some tea at Iroh's shop. I am sure he will be happy to see us all" Aang said.

He noticed his friend's faces fell. They all became silent and looked down.

"What's wrong guys?" Aang asked.

"Iroh didn't make it through the battle with Ozai" Sokka said sadly.

"What! I am so sorry Zuko" Aang said to Zuko

"It's okay. I am starting to feel a little better" Zuko said.

"So Aang what have you been doing since the North Pole" Sokka asked.

"What have you guys been doing?" Aang asked.

"After your spirit was detached we headed to Ba Sing Se. The duke and Pipsqueak left to go on their way. We were going to split up. Suki, Katara, and I were going to the South Pole and Teo and Toph were going to stay with your body. When we got to Ba Sing Se Yue showed up and told us you were on your way back. We decided not to split up and to wait for you. Ozai showed up and started destroying the place. Then you showed up kicked his butt and left. Now we are here" Sokka said.

"That sounds interesting. I ended up in the spirit world. I made friends with a spirit named Kiru. He taught me energy bending that my spirit could use. I ran into Zhao and Ozai on the way to the Avatar spirit. Ozai beat me to the Avatar spirit and then I used the power of the solstice to come stop him. After the battle I was badly injured and Kiru was healing me in the spirit world" Aang finished.

"Wow that sounds epic" Sokka said.

"Yeah it was. I am just glad it's all over now" Aang said.

The group agreed. They split up for a little bit. Katara walked onto the balcony of her room. The balcony was shared with Aang's room which hadn't been used in his absence. She heard a noise and turned around to see the young avatar standing behind her.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said as he walked up next to her.

"I missed you" she said.

"I missed you too. I was always thinking of you" Aang said.

"It seems like I haven't seen you in forever. With the whole Koh thing and then the spirit world adventures we just haven't been together" Katara said sadly.

"Well we are together now" Aang said.

She stared into his eyes and he looked into hers. She turned herself to him and then hugged him. He hugged back and she enjoyed being in his arms. She looked up again and saw genuine happiness in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Wow I missed that" Aang said.

"Missed what?" Katara asked.

"The taste of your lips" he said.

"Well have another taste" she said before kissing him a little harder. They stood on the balcony kissing for a while.

"It's getting late. Let's go inside" Aang said.

The two walked inside. They found the rest of their friends in the main room.

"So what's up" Aang asked as he and Katara sat down together.

"Nothing much, Mai and I are just choosing a wedding date" Zuko said.

"Cool, when is it?" Aang asked.

"In a month" Zuko said.

"Where?" Aang asked.

"The capitol" Mai said

"We should get some rest" Toph said.

"Yeah I am going to crash" Aang said.

The gang split up and went to their respective rooms. Aang fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was glad to be back with his friends.


	25. Chapter 25

Aang woke up in a bed. He then remembered he was finally back with his friends. The people who he fought for and cared about most. The only family on earth he had. Aang sat up and put his clothes on. He walked into the kitchen of the house. From what he could see none of his friends were up yet.

"_I guess I am alone for now" Aang thought to himself._

He walked over to the pantry and found some fruit. He munched on it and sat on the couch.

"_I want to do something special with Katara today. It seems like forever since we have been together and I want to show her how much I still love her" he thought to himself._

Aang walked to a desk and bulled out a piece of parchment and a brush. He wrote a note asking Katara to meet him at Iroh's Teahouse at noon.

"_That will give me time to explore the city a little bit. I can also spend some time with Appa. I haven't had alone time with him for a while and he would probably like a small flight. I hope he is okay. He was burned in the fight with Ozai." Aang thought to himself._

He walked up to Katara's room. He tacked the note to her door and then walked out the house. He walked through the streets of the metropolis. He was greeted by many civilians. Most were glad to see him back.

"Hey Ku…Aang!" he heard a familiar voice call. He turned his head and saw On Ji.

"Hey On Ji" Aang said approaching her.

"Wow you look different without hair. Who would of thought goofy Kuzon from school was the avatar" On Ji said.

"Sorry for not telling you. I had to keep a low profile" Aang said.

"All those stories people tell of about you, like fighting pirates and scamming people, are those true?" she asked.

"Yeah" Aang said.

"You must have had so many amazing adventures" On Ji said.

"Yeah" he said.

"I have to go but maybe we could hang out some time" On Ji said.

"Yeah cool. See ya" Aang said continuing to walk. Aang walked a little bit before reaching the stables where Appa was resting. Usually he would stay in the yard of their house but it had rained the previous night so he was staying there to keep warm. Aang walked in and saw his bison. He noticed some patches in Appa's coat but he looked well.

"_Those patches must be from the attacks by Ozai. I am glad Katara did such a good job healing him. Those patches will grow back" Aang thought._

"Hi Buddy" Aang said running up to Appa. Appa grunted and licked him. Aang hugged him.

"It's good to see you too" Aang said to his animal guide.

Aang hopped on Appa.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" Aang asked the bison. He heard a grunt for a reply and Appa walked out into the street.

"Yip Yip" Aang said.

Appa took off and soured around the city. Aang was happy to be back in the sky, his natural element. He sat on Appa's head and enjoyed the cool breeze that blew through his face. The duo landed near lake Laogai. Aang saw kids playing in the sand. He walked over.

"Can I join" Aang asked.

"The Avatar!?" one kid said surprised.

"I am a kid too" Aang said.

"Alright cool" said the oldest looking boy. He looked around Aang's age.

"We are bending a sand castle" one of the younger boys said.

"Watch this" Aang said.

Aang stomped his feet a couple of times and a large sand castle appeared. It was big enough for them all to fit in.

"Awesome" another boy said before running in.

They played and had fake battles. Aang made all the bending effects and didn't mind because he enjoyed playing with kids his age. He looked up and saw the sun three quarters to its peak.

"I have to go guys" Aang said.

"What really?" the younger boy said.

"Yeah I have to meet my girlfriend" Aang said.

"Oh okay" another boy said disappointed.

"I'll come back sometime" Aang said before heading back to Appa who was laying on his back on the beach.

"Come on buddy. I have to meat Katara" Aang said. He jumped on Appa and said," Yip Yip"

The bison took off and they headed back to the house. They landed in the back.

Aang started walking and then spotted a flower vender.

"_I should get Katara some flowers" Aang thought._

He walked over to the vendor.

"Could I have a bouqet of Panda Lilies" Aang asked.

"Sure that will be a copper piece" the vendor said.

"_Oh crap I hope my body carried money while I was gone" Aang thought as he reached into his sash. _

He found a copper piece and handed it to the vendor. He grabbed the flowers and looked up to the sky. The sun was almost to peak.

"_Good thing I had money. The jasmine dragon isn't far from here. I am running out of time and Katara won't like it if I am late" Aang thought._

Aang then took off running down the street using his air bending to run at unreal speed. People were blown away literally by Aang's speed. He made it to the Tea shop with not a second to spare. By some miracle he managed not to ruin the flowers. He stood at the steps for two seconds before seeing his girlfriend turn a corner coming toward.

"Hey Katara" he called to her.

Her face immediately lit up and she ran to him.

"Hey Aang" She said happily before giving him a hug.

"Good to see you too" Aang said ending the embrace.

"So what are we doing today" Katara asked.

"I dunno. I just wanted to spend time with you. We will do whatever you want to do" Aang said.

"Let's go do some water bending practice. We haven't done that forever" Katara said.

The couple walked a little bit until they found a large fountain.

"I don't the city will mind if we water bend here" Katara said.

"And even if they don't I don't think they want to argue with the Avatar" Aang said chuckling.

They stripped down to their bathing gear and waded into the fountain. They started with a warm up.

"Hey Aang how about a duel" Katara said.

"A duel?" Aang said.

"Yeah come on" Katara said with a puppy dog face that Aang couldn't resist.

"Okay" Aang said trying not to sound like he would do anything for her.

She grinned and they started to duel. They attacked with different forms of water bending. Aang was tempted to use his other elements but didn't. Katara then took an octopus stance. The tendrils started to attack and Aang dodged them. He then felt a tendril tickle him. He started to laugh.

"Kata…Katara… no fair" he said between laughs. He lost his footing and fell into the water. He then surfaced and tried to make himself look angry.

"No fair you cheated" he said but his fake anger wasn't that good.

"Too bad. All is fair in love and war" Katara said.

Aang then formed an idea. He used Katara's drop in stance to use a tendril of water to bring her close. He then kissed her. She was caught off guard but enjoyed the kiss. They held it for a while and then they parted for air. Katara laid her head in the Avatar's chest.

"That wasn't fair. Kissing isn't allowed in a duel" she mumbled into his chest.

"All is fair in love and war" Aang whispered into her ear. He started to laugh and she giggled. They stood in the middle of fountain embracing each other and laughing. To bystanders they looked crazy.

"Aang people are staring at us" Katara said.

"I don't blame them. It isn't every day you see the avatar and his girlfriend drenched in a fountain laughing like maniacs" Aang said.

"Let's go" Katara said stepping out the fountain.

"Where do you want to go" Aang said following her.

They used water bending to dry off and then put their clothes on.

"I know a place to go near the house" Katara said.

"Okay" Aang said.

Their hands wound together and they walked down the now crowded streets of Ba Sing Se. They came to one of the inner walls.

"Hey when did that happen" Aang said referring to the tunnels in the walls that now allowed people from any ring to go anywhere

"Your body did some work on this city. He said that you had ideas for the city and spent time trying to get them accomplished. He had tunnels put in the walls to allow diversity. He also got the earth king to create a non corrupt police force" Katara said.

"Yeah I was thinking of those things" Aang said.

The couple continued walking until they reached a hill. They started to walk up it and they reached a ledge. They sat down and gazed at the sight before them. They were looking over the entire city.

"It's beautiful" Katara said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Aang said.

Katara blushed and looked into his grey eyes. She smiled knowing she was finally back with her.

"Aang promise you won't leave me again" Katara said.

"Katara you know I can't promise that. I am the avatar and I have duties…" he started.

"I'm sorry Aang that was selfish of me" she said sadly.

"I didn't finish. I will have to leave but I promise I will always come back to you. I promise I will be there win you need me and our love won't die. We'll always be together inside" Aang said.

Tears started to form in Katara's eyes and she kissed him. They sat together for a while in silence, each of them enjoying the other's company.

"Do you like kids" Katara asked Aang randomly.

"Kids…uh yeah. Why?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. You are the natural last air bender. Teo is an air bender but we don't know if his bending will be hereditary" Katara said.

"What does that have to do with… oh yeah" Aang said realizing what she meant. He immediately started to blush. Katara started blush too.

"Yeah I like kids. I guess I have to have kids with whoever I marry" Aang said.

"And what if this girl doesn't want kids" Katara said.

"Then I won't make her do something she doesn't want to do. I'll find another way" Aang said.

"Well I am okay with kids" Katara said.

"I just hope my wife will tell me as soon as she knew" Aang said.

"Well what is she going to do? Hide it for nine months? She walk up and say when she is nine months pregnant that I am having your baby" Katara said.

Aang heard a noise behind him and he turned around and that was the last thing he heard before it happened.

15 minutes earlier:

Sokka was walking through the streets of the city. He was going to his favorite ledge. It had the best view and the trees had the sweetest fruit.

"_Too bad Suki doesn't want to go with me. She is mad because she thinks I care more about the fruit than her and she doesn't want to go so she could be neglected for fruit. I guess I have to go alone. Zuko and Mai are too busy planning their wedding and Aang and Katara disappeared. Teo and Toph also mysteriously disappeared. I wonder what they are up to" Sokka thought as he came to the base of the hill._

Ten minutes later he reached the top of the hill. He started looking around for some fruit. He found a tree with a lot of ripe fruit.

"Jackpot" he said to himself.

He climbed the tree and picked some fruit. He started gobbling down many of the sweet fruits. He climbed down. He still had bits of fruit in his mouth. He turned to head to see the view he liked. He went around a tree and then heard voices. He saw Aang and Katara sitting and talking.

"that I am having your baby" he heard his sister say loudly. His jaw dropped.

"_I am going to kill that kid" Sokka said._

Sokka charged down the hill. Aang turned his head but couldn't react quick enough. He was tackled by Sokka and they rolled to the edge of the cliff.

"SOKKA!?" Katara yelled.

"What are you doing" Aang asked.

"You impregnated my sister!" Sokka yelled at him.

"WHAT!?" Aang yelled back. Before anyone could do anything else the ledge gave way to the two boys weight and they went tumbling down the cliff. Sokka let go of Aang and Sokka fell into a tree hanging off the side of the cliff. Aang tumbled down the cliff not being able to bend his way out of it. Anytime he was about to bend he would hit some trees or rocks. Then Aang's head went through a sharp rock and he lost consciousness. He crashed onto the ground hard. Katara came running down the ledges and made her way to Aang.

"Aang!" She called to him.

She took water from her seal and started healing the injury on his head. Aang stayed unconscious but his breathing stabilized.

"Hey what about me" Sokka yelled.

Katara turned around and water whipped him in the face. She then used the water to cut the tree. Sokka crashed down on the ground.

"OW!" Sokka yelled but Katara was already carrying Aang off toward the house.

"Hey wait up" Sokka yelled scrambling after her.

Katara got back to the house in minutes. Zuko and Mai were on the couch writing the guest list and Suki was drinking some juice.

"Aang!?" Zuko said.

Katara walked in and laid his body on the couch.

"What happened?" Suki asked concerned.

"Sokka happened" Katara said.

"Is he okay?" Mai asked.

"His breathing is okay but he hit his head pretty hard. I think with some rest he will be fine" Katara said,

Sokka then busted into the room. He looked at his friends and saw their death glares.

"I will find Toph and Teo" he said walking out the house.

"Hey get back here. We need to talk" Suki said trailing after Sokka.

Aang lay on the couch and soon all his friends were surrounding him. They were anxious to see him okay. He started to twitch.

"He's waking up" Katara said.

Aang's eyes started to open and he sat up.

Sokka then punched him in the stomach.

"What was that for" Aang asked.

"Messing with my sister" Sokka said.

"Sokka I am not having Aang's baby. You miss heard" Katara said before punching him.

"WHAT!? You think…Where's the earth king!!??" Aang yelled.

"What!?" Sokka said.

"Where is Azula and the Dai Li? Long Feng? Chukras guru, Appa" Aang said spurting out words.

"He's delusional" Zuko said.

"ZUKO!?" Aang said before air bending the fire lord into a wall and ceiling him in an earthy prison. Then he sealed Mai as well.

"Aang what are you doing?" Toph asked.

"Run guys its Zuko. I will hold him off" Aang said.

"Calm down Zuko isn't going to hurt you" Sokka said.

"Are you crazy he has been trying to capture me for like a year" Aang said.

"Aang what is the last thing you remember" Katara asked.

"We were in the catacombs of Ba sing Se. Zuko and Azula were fighting Katara and I. Then the Dai Li showed up. I went into the avatar state and then…I…I went down" he said with surprised.

"Huh" Suki said confused.

"I went down. I died. But you saved me" He said to Katara.

"Uh oh" Katara said.

"He's got amnesia" Sokka said.

"What amnesia!?" Aang said confused.

"Aang a lot has happened since then" Sokka said.

"How long have been out? What happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know you just mastered the elements and the avatar state and then defeated the fire lord" Sokka said.

"What!? That didn't happen yet" Aang said.

"Yeah it did. You beat him and now you're dating Katara" Sokka said.

"Wait I am dating Katara" Aang said.

"Uh yeah" Katara said.

"sweet" Aang said.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"How come I don't remember any of this and why are Teo and Suki here?" Aang said.

"Suki is here to date me. Teo is here to make gushy faces at Toph" Sokka said before getting punched by Suki.

Teo turned bright red and Toph sent Sokka reeling into a wall.

"About an hour ago you and Katara were doing boyfriend girl friend things and then Sokka knocked you out" Zuko said from his cage.

"Wait why did Sokka do that?" Aang asked ignoring Sokka's comments.

"He thought Katara was having your baby" Toph said.

Aang's eyes turned wide and he started to blush. "That isn't true right" Aang said cautiously.

"No" Katara said.

Aang sighed in relief.

"What should I do now" Aang said.

"Let me out" Zuko said from the earth cage. Toph kicked her foot and it came down.

"We should help Aang get his memory back. Like we did with Jet" Sokka said.

"Yeah we just have to find that one thing that will make him remember" Toph said.

"I know. Katara kiss him" Zuko said.

"That might work. Nice thinking Zuko" Sokka said.

Katara faced Aang. Aang started to get nervous. He didn't remember ever kissing Katara didn't know what to do. Before he could think he felt a pair of lips crash into his own. Aang felt the most spectacular feeling he had ever had. He started to remember the sensation. Katara looked away and Aang looked dazed.

"Whoa" he said.

"Uh… Remember anything" Suki asked.

Aang snapped back to reality.

"I uh, kinda remember that feeling but don't know if it is real. They are really blurry memories" Aang said.

"Okay what is it?" Zuko asked.

"I remember being on some kind of boat. Just me and Katara and then that happened" Aang said.

"The invasion he is remembering the kiss from the invasion" Katara said.

"Yeah we were at the invasion. Sokka's invasion plan. Submarines and Appa had armor and our friends showed up" Aang said.

"What else do you remember?" Sokka asked.

"You can't do public speaking and I couldn't sleep the week before. I went to a fire nation school and Katara became the painted lady. That crazy three eyed guy came after us. His name was uh…"

"Combustion man" Sokka said.

"Yeah" Aang said.

"That isn't his name" Zuko said.

"Who cares." Sokka said.

"So that was it. We won the war at the invasion" Aang said.

"Uh no" Suki said.

"Oh" Aang said.

"I have another idea" Zuko said.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Aang dance with me" Zuko said.

"What why" Aang said still not completely trustful of Zuko.

"Come on Aang" Zuko said.

Aang looked at Katara who nodded and he walked up to Zuko.

"What dance are we doing?" Aang asked.

"The dancing dragon. You should remember it somewhere deep down" Zuko said.

Zuko took his stance and Aang copied it. Zuko started move and Aang copied a step behind. He started to pick up on it and part of him knew what to do. He finished and a fireball shot out his hands.

"Whoa I can fire bend" Aang said surprised.

"Zuko did teach you" Mai said.

"Wait I remember this. We all took field trips with Zuko. Katara found her mother's killer and Sokka found his dad and Suki. Then there was that horrible play where" Aang said but cut off before he could go into his conversation with Katara at the play.

"Now what? Any ideas Zuko" Sokka asked.

"No I am out" Zuko said.

"Come on plan guy this is your moment" Toph said Sokka.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking" Sokka said.

They sat for a while thinking of how to get the last part of Aang's memory back.

Aang started to meditate. He was focusing on all of his memories. He was thinking to himself.

"_I don't remember everything but I know I love Katara and that things worked out in the end. I defeated Ozai and didn't even kill him_" Aang thought to himself.

" I got it" Sokka said.

"What?" Aang said snapping out of his meditation.

"Aang you got your avatar state when your scar was poked. We should poke it again" Sokka said.

"It's worth try" Suki said.

Zuko went and got a stick and then jabbed Aang in his back. Aang's body cringed as it did when he was hit with the lightning. He felt the cosmic energy in his body pulse when the epicenter of the energy was jabbed. His tattoos started to glow and then he returned to normal.

"I remember" he said happily.

The gang cheered and the friends laughed happily.


	26. Chapter 26

Aang walked into the main room from his bedroom. It has been two weeks since his amnesia and he was

"_No one is around today. Katara and Toph went to the spa and Sokka and Suki are on a date. Zuko and Mai went to the fire nation last week to plan the wedding for next week. I have no idea where Teo disappeared to. Maybe he went with Toph. Maybe they are at the tea shop. Toph did take over there after Iroh died. Those two have been spending an awful amount of time together. I should start packing my things. We have to leave tomorrow morning for the fire nation" Aang thought to himself._

Aang walked outside to the back of the house and looked at the clouds.

"_I should do some bending practice. I haven't practiced in so long. I don't want to get rusty" Aang thought._

Aang started to do some bending warm ups. Be bended some boulders and then shot some small fire blast. He ran some laps using his air bending and then manipulated some water in his hands. He then moved around on his air scooter. Aang decided to take a fly. He grabbed his glider and took to the sky. He enjoyed being in his element.

"Hey Aang" a voice called.

"Teo?" Aang said.

"Yeah up here" Teo said.

Aang looked up and saw Teo flying above him.

"Watch this" Aang said.

Aang started doing twists in the air.

"Try this one" Teo said before flying upside down.

"Air bending time" Aang said.

Aang started to bend the air in the clouds as he flew.

"Good idea" Teo said before air bending as well.

When the finished a giant version of Appa was formed in the clouds. The laughed and flew around the streets of the city.

"Hey let's go meet up with Katara and Toph. They went to the spa" Teo said.

"Race you there" Aang said diving down to the street.

Teo followed and the two sped down the crowded streets of the city.

"This is good practice. Don't hit anybody" Aang said narrowly missing a building.

Teo increased his speed using his air bending and Aang did the same.

"Try this" Aang said shooting a blast of air to the street in front of them. Dust shot up and they flew through the cloud without vision.

"I can't see" Teo said.

Aang then out of no where saw a man and his cart in the middle of the road. Both of them swerved out the way but crashed. Aang hit into pillar and Teo crashed into the ground. The pillar fell down and smashed the cart.

"MY CABBAGES" the cabbage vendor yelled.

"Sorry" Aang said.

"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN DESTROYING MY CABAGES ALL YEAR!! I HATE YOU" the vendor said running down the street.

"What was that about" Teo said wheeling himself up to Aang.

"Just some crazy cabbage vendor" Aang said.

"There's the girls" Teo said pointing to the spa.

Katara and Toph were walking down the steps.

Teo and Aang hurried up to them.

"Hey Katara, Hey Toph" Aang called.

"Hi guys" Katara called back.

Aang and Teo then noticed the makeup they were wearing. They both stopped dead in their tracks and gazed a little bit. The girls started giggling and walked up to them.

"I see you like the makeup" Katara said.

"I…um… you… so pretty… me like" Aang and Teo stumbled.

The girls giggled some more.

"I'm glad you like it" Katara said.

"I'm hungry" Toph said.

"Anybody got any money" Teo asked.

"I don't have any with me. How about we eat at home and then go out for a nice dinner" Aang said.

"Yeah we can go to a really nice restaurant. We can celebrate us all being together" Katara said.

"Sounds good" Toph said.

"I know a good restaurant. We can go make reservations" Aang said.

They walked toward the upper ring. They found a nice restaurant and walked inside.

"Could I make reservations for four tonight" Aang said to the hostess.

"THE AVATAR! Of course for tonight" the hostess said.

"How much for the reservation" Aang said.

"No charge" the hostess said.

"I can't do that. I'll pay" Aang said.

"No I couldn't. After all you have done. Please take it as a gift. Your girlfriend and the other couple are our honored guest" the hostess said.

At the mention of being a couple Toph and Teo started to blush. Before either of them could contest it the hostess walked away.

"Let's go" Katara said.

They walked home and walked in to find Suki and Sokka lounging around.

"How was your date?" Katara asked.

"It was fun. Sokka and I went to hear poetry. Sokka even got up and read a poem he wrote about me" Suki said.

"Snoozles writes poetry?" Toph said surprised.

"Yeah I do" Sokka said.

"Where have you guys been?" Suki asked.

"Teo and I went air bending and the girls went to the spa. Us four are going to dinner tonight" Aang said.

"You guys are going on a double date? Why couldn't you make it a triple date with us?" Sokka asked. Toph and Teo blushed at the phrase double date.

"First it isn't a double date. Teo and I aren't dating. Plus you already went on a date today" Toph said to Sokka.

"Whatever you say" Sokka said.

"Let's go get ready" Katara said to Toph.

Katara grabbed her arm and led her up the stairs.

"I guess we should get ready too" Aang said to Teo.

The two boys went to their rooms.

Toph and Katara had dressed and were talking.

"So what's up with you and Teo" Katara said. Toph blushed.

"What nothing. Why would you say that?" Toph asked.

"You two have become awfully close" Katara said.

"So what? You and Aang are best friends. We are just close friends like that" Toph said.

"Yeah but look where Aang and I are now" Katara said.

"uh" Toph said trying to think of something.

"That's how it starts. You think you're just the best of friends and one day it's just more than that" Katara said.

"Whatever" Toph said

Mean while Aang dressed himself in his nicer robes and Teo wheeled into the room.

"Hey Aang I have a question" Teo said.

"Yeah what" Aang said.

"There is this girl who I really like and want to like me. How do I get her to like me or find out if she likes me?" Teo asked.

"Well uh first you uhhh. Is this girl Toph?" Aang started.

"What makes you…uh …no…yes" Teo said.

"I knew it" Aang said.

"Don't tell anyone" Teo said.

"Okay" Aang said.

"I just assumed since your with Katara…you know… you might know something" Teo said.

"Well Katara and I just happened. I actually suck when it comes to getting a girl to like me. I am just glad Katara likes me. I made a lot of mistakes but if love is pure it works out" Aang said trying to sound wise.

"That kinda helps" Teo said.

"Maybe we should ask Sokka. His advice is sometimes right but sometimes not. I wish Zuko was here. He would know what to do. I mean he did get Mai to want to marry him" Aang said

"Let's go ask Sokka" Teo said.

The two boys found Sokka in the kitchen gorging on their food.

"Hey guys" Sokka said spitting out food.

"Ew" Aang said.

"Sokka we need to ask you a question" Teo said.

"What kind of question" Sokka asked.

"A girl question" Aang said.

"You have come to the right place. The master is ready to teach" Sokka said and Aang rolled his eyes.

"How do I know if a girl likes me and if not how do I get her to like me" Teo said.

"Well usually if she likes you it is very obvious" Sokka said.

"Oh well…" Teo said disappointed.

"But in some cases it isn't. Like Aang and Katara. I knew they were really close friends but I didn't know Katara liked Aang like that" Sokka said.

"Oh okay" Teo said happier.

"To get a girl to like you, you need to be awesome. I recommend getting really strong and muscular. Girls love that" Sokka said.

"What else?" Teo asked.

"You need to act cool all the time and you should maybe go out with other people to get her jealous. Buy her lots of things and call her pretty. Girls love that" Sokka said.

"What else?" Teo asked.

"Oh act really aloof and never show emotion. It makes you look strong" Sokka said.

"What!? That doesn't work. I tried Aloof and that sucks and Katara hates it when I bottle up my emotions" Aang said.

"Well Katara is just a weird girl" Sokka said.

"Don't insult my girlfriend!" Aang yelled at Sokka.

"Hey what's going on" Suki said walking up to the trio.

"Sokka is giving me advice on girls" Teo said. Suki arched her eyebrows and looked surprised.

"You went to _Sokka_ for girl advice" Suki said almost laughing.

"Hey I know plenty about girls" Sokka said.

"Like what, what did he tell you" Suki asked to Teo.

"He told me to get strong, act cool, buy her things, call her pretty, bottle up my emotions, act aloof and make her jealous" Teo said.

"That is the worst advice I have ever heard" Suki said.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka you have never done any of those things" Suki said.

"Well I… I um" Sokka stuttered.

"Teo just be you. If she is the right one she will like you for who you are" Suki said.

"Thanks Suki" Teo said.

"Ready to go" Katara called from the door.

"Yeah coming" Aang said and the two boys walked to the girls. They headed out and walked down the streets. It was a cool evening. Aang and Katara held hands as they walked and Toph and Teo headed down the streets next to each other. They walked in silence and eventually reached the restaurant. They walked in and found it very crowded.

The first thing Aang's sight caught when he got in the restaurant was the hostess nervous expression at the lobby.

"Good Evening Master Avatar" the hostess said.

"Call me Aang" Aang said.

'_So THIS is why he looked so nervous.' _Aang thought to himself annoyed. The restaurant had spread the word that he would be going to the restaurant tonight for publicity, and naturally all good wealthy men in the city wanted to be there. Many of the men he recognized from the peace talks.

"I hope you are not disturbed, the house is quite full today." The hostess apologized plastically.

"Really?" Aang muttered to himself sarcastically.

"This way." The hostess leaded them to their table. It was exactly where everyone in the restaurant could see them. It couldn't get more public than that.

"Aang, are you sure there's no other table around?" Katara asked the airbender uncomfortable by the utter exposure.

"Yeah this isn't very private" Toph said.

"I feel like I am on a stage" Teo said.

"I'm afraid yours is the only one available." The hostess interrupted, not even faking to be sorry. In fact, she looked quite pleased.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked hopeful.

"_I really don't want to deal with noble tonight." _Aang thought.

"Quite certain." The hostess said.

"Oh, well. It can't be that bad." Katara assured Aang at the sight of his unhappy expression.

Aang pulled out a chair for Katara and Teo attempted to do the same. Katara thanked Aang and sat down and Toph just ignored Teo.

"A waiter will come to you shortly." The hostess promised leaving a couple of of menus and then left.

Katara began to read Toph the menu and Aang started to think. Teo was staring at Toph.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Toph asked him.

"Oh, I was smiling?" Teo replied genuinely unaware of the fact that he actually was.

Teo was blushing madly. Katara giggled at the familiar déjà vu.

"What's funny?" Aang asked.

"Don't you remember?" Katara said bemused. "It was just like when I first found you." She rememinded him.

"Oh!" The monk exclaimed in enlightment.

They both started giggling and talking about old memories. Toph and Teo talked too about another subject. Aang and Katara started giggling again at another memory, but their humor was shattered by the arrival of their waiter.

"What can I get you" said a tall older gentleman.

The couples looked at each other in confusion. In all the conversation none of them had bothered to pick something to eat.

"Um… we don't know yet." Aang said trying not to be rude. "Do you mind coming a little later?" The waiter nodded and stumbled his way back to the kitchen. The teenagers chuckled at the scenario.

"I don't think I'll be able to get used to this." Aang admitted.

"To what?" Katara prompted

"To all this attention! I'm a monk; I was taught to be humble and simple, not a celebrity." Aang complained rather childishly. Katara took his right hand and begun drawing invisible circles on his palm.

"Really? I don't think so. These people are only trying to thank you Aang, I mean you DID end the war after all." Katara argued.

"Oh come on twinkle toes. How can you not enjoy the hero worship? These people love you and just want to give you things" Toph said.

"But it's my duty, my destiny. I don't want to get paid for having fulfilled my destiny." Aang said.

"As you wish, it'll wear off eventually though so you should enjoy it while you can." Teo said.

"Right, I'm just saying I'm not used to be famous."

"Pff! You're not _that_ famous." Katara said trying to comfort him.

"Oh yeah? Look around." Aang said skeptically, Katara did as she was told. In matter of seconds curious looks from the people around were abruptly dissimulated.

"Not that famous, huh?" Aang grinned.

"Aang you are the only person I know who wouldn't enjoy being worshiped" Toph said.

"That may be a good thing" Katara said.

"What do you mean" Aang asked.

"That kind of attention could go to some one's head. Imagine if Sokka was worshiped like you are. His ego would be ten times more inflated then it is now" Katara said.

"That would suck" Teo said.

"We should pick something from the menu, the waiter will be back soon." The watertribe girl suggested as her boyfriend nodded in agreement. The group excluding Toph who couldn't read searched through the vast listing of exotic dishes, and for Aang's disgust, none of them were suitable for him being a vegetarian.

"So what are you picking?" Katara asked the group.

"No idea" Teo said.

"I will probably order something that you guys ordered. Whoever orders a dish I like I will just eat the same" Toph said.

"Um… I'm not sure." The air nomad said intensely focusing his reading with his still childish eyes. Katara smiled at him, the picture of Aang focusing so fiercely was completely adorable to her sight.

"What are you smiling at?" Aang asked raising an eyebrow intrigued.

"What is there to smile at besides you?" Katara responded as-matter-of-factly causing the young and inexperienced Avatar to blush instantly and noticeably. The little flattering moment was then again interrupted by the waiter who came back to pick the pairs' orders.

"What can I get you?" He asked. Aang and Katara looked at each other with blank expressions. Toph and Teo also looked blank

"Um… I'm sorry but would you mind coming back later?" Aang asked scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "We haven't decided what to pick yet." The waiter seemed to comprehend, so he nodded and left. The group looked at each other with guilty looks, but their guilt rapidly melted into laughs again.

"We should stop doing that." Katara suggested.

"Yeah, I think so." Aang agreed grinning goofily. They kept on their task of browsing through the menu, but somehow they never quite could read through it. Someone would always say something and they would start talking about a non related subject.

"I can't believe this!" An unknown female voice exclaimed from far the kids' table. "It's the Avatar himself! This has to be my luck day." The woman said. Aang and Katara looked at each other with an awkward expression. The woman approached their table rapidly, holding some kind of portable utensil to write on. She was wearing red dark robes, so Aang assumed she was Fire Nation. She also wore a pair of thin glasses with a funny shape, and her suit was a little too big for her. She seemed like a scholar, but not quite. _'Scholars are not that noisy.'_ The young airbender thought.

"Do you know this lady?" Katara whispered to Aang leaning forward to him so the stranger wouldn't hear.

"No." Aang denied truthfully.

"What's her deal" Toph asked annoyed.

"I have no clue" Teo said.

"Avatar Aang!" The energetic female exclaimed with a really high pitch, making sure that every attendant to the restaurant was aware that Aang was there. On the other hand, the Avatar sank into his chair drawing his elbow near his face to hide himself.

"And this must be your GIRLFRIEND Katara from the Southern Water Tribe! Oh and this must be the great Toph and Teo. I didn't know they were dating" The woman exclaimed in just a high a tone. Teo and Toph both went red and tried to hide themselves.

"Oh, you must tell me everything about your journey, and of course EVERYTHING about this lovely young lady and your relationship! Toph and Teo as well" The woman exclaimed giggling in a very girly way. Aang and Katara looked at each other desperately and embarrassed. Toph looked like she was going to explode and Teo looked like he wanted to die.

"Tell me, mister Avatar, are you planning to marry your girlfriend soon?" She said as she started scribbling some things down on her notepad.

"MARRY?" Both Aang and Katara exclaimed exalted by the sole word.

"If so, when?" She continued ignoring the rather entertaining reaction of the teenagers. "How are you planning to repopulate the Air Nomads to the world? Does Katara from the Southern Water Tribe have a role in this?"

"ROLE?" Katara proclaimed insulted.

"Are you planning to have a family with her?"

"FAMILY?" The pair cried now obviously overwhelmed by these more than significant questions.

"So, how long have you two been dating? Was the battle against the Fire Lord hard? How do you think this might affect your emotional stability?"

"Whoa there!" Aang halted "Who…who do you think you are?" Aang said stuttering out of anger. "I mean, why are you asking all of these questions? If I want to marry my girlfriend is none of your business." The monk protested.

"Well, my name is Lia and I am a Fire Nation journalist." She said proud of herself

"I decided to travel the world writing articles about the most current news, sharing precious knowledge to the public. People want to know about popular, and that includes you, Avatar Aang." Lia finished pointing Aang's nose black with her writing brush.

"Popular?"Aang asked still not getting the grip of this woman's mission. He directed his sight towards the little black spot in his nose and attempted to clean it, only making it worse. "Well I don't know how my personal life is relevant to the world." The airbender pointed out.

"Oh don't be silly, boy!" Lia said flicking her hand at him girlishly. "Everybody wants to know about you! You're the news and so are your friends. And I must provide with the information." Aang sighed frustrated.

"Well, what if we don't want to give you the information?" Katara challenged the journalist. "I mean, it's OUR personal lives after all. Shouldn't you be writing about what's going on with politics or something like that?" The ever strong waterbender claimed.

"Ugh, people don't want to know about some old men's political conversation. They want to know about you kids! All of you, you're so called _gaang_."

"I guess Sokka's group names are catching on" Aang said chuckling.

"Oh, Sokka! You must also tell me about your brother, young waterbender." Lia said writing down more fiercely her notes.

"Ugh…He'd love to tell you more than a thing, I'm sure." Katara muttered to herself.

"So, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked interrupting Lia's obnoxious questionnaire.

"Oh, I'm out of ink! I'll be right back." TLia said, and then ran to restaurant's office.

"Huh?" Aang suspired "Oh…sorry, but we haven't picked yet." The monk apologized, and this time the waiter did seem annoyed.

"Not yet?" He protested, "You've been here for about an hour!"

"But is this Lia lady, she won't leave us alone!" Aang told the employee.

"Oh, so she finally found you, huh?" The waiter said amused.

"What do you mean?"Aang asked.

"She's been pretty much a headache around town. She's been looking for you guys; she's been annoying every single merchant around Ba Sing Se asking for the heroes that ended the war. Of course, nobody would tell where you were since no one dares to invade the Avatar's private life, much less to annoy him. Too bad my boss isn't the noble kind of man, if you know what I mean." The guy confessed to the kids.

"So the owner told this lady we'd be here tonight?" Katara asked feeling her blood beginning to boil.

"Yep." The waiter nodded.

"That… old… greedy… ugh!" Toph muttered.

"So, are you guys ready to pick something?" The man asked again.

"I just told you we haven't got time to even read the menu." Aang reminded him, "Besides it's too long, we don't really know what to pick anyways."

"What kind of food do you guys want?" The waiter asked, being a little kinder. After all, it IS the Avatar.

"I'm vegetarian; I don't really eat anything with a dead animal on it." Aang told the guy.

"I like meat" Toph said.

"me too" Teo said.

"Do you have any kind of salads?" Katara asked.

"Oh yeah, it's today's specialty. The ingredients are directly from Gaoling, the Bei Fong family's harvest. It's really good." The waiter recommended.

"What really!?" Toph said.

"Yeah" the waiter said.

"Well I'll have the meatiest dish you have" Toph said.

"okay and you" the waiter asked Teo.

"I'll have what she's having"

"I guess we can have salad." Katara said to the waiter, "How'd you like that, Aang?"

"It's perfect." Aang agreed.

"Okay, so two Gaoling styled salads and two meat platters" The waiter scribbled on a little piece of scroll. "And for a drink?"

"Do you have jasmine tea?" Aang asked.

"Sure." The young man assured.

"That's fine for me." Aang said.

"And for you?... Katara, is that right?"The waiter asked the water tribe girl. She smiled pleased at the fact the waiter remembered her name.

"Same as Aang." She said.

"You guys?" the waiter asked Toph and Teo.

"Jasmine is fine too" they said.

"Okay." The waiter said content with his work. "I'll be right back." And with that, the waiter left.

"It would've been much easier if he had helped us earlier." Aang admitted.

"I know; I just hope that journalist doesn't come back." Katara said relieved that their date was finally somehow more peaceful. It seemed that their relationship so far was doomed for utter disrupting and restlessness.

"Ugh, I know! She was really annoying." Toph said.

"I mean, why'd she ask such questions!" Teo joined in. "It was rude."

The waiter came back with the pairs' order after a few minutes, and this time he seemed completely comfortable with interacting with the Avatar, his girlfriend, and friends. It was his very pleasure to serve him. This thirteen year old kid had risked his young life to save his and thousands more. The least he could do was treat him well.

"There you go, Aang. I hope you guys like it." He said delighted by calling the hero by his name. He had to admit though, calling the Avatar by his name felt weird, but after Aang insisting a hundred times on him calling him 'Aang' instead of 'Avatar', he had to give in. '_I wonder how many people get the right to call him 'Aang' instead of 'Master Avatar''_ The employee thought to himself.

"I hope they didn't charge you… they're capable of charging his very Avatar."

"No, he didn't."Aang said unhappily. "As much as I insisted, he wouldn't let me."

"The one thing they do right." The waiter said, causing the group to chuckle. "Well, I have to go. If there's anything you guys need let me know."

Everything went well after their little incident with the journalist. The food was very good, just as The waiter had told them. And after a while, people around the restaurant didn't seem to notice Aang anymore. And Katara, for her part, was utterly delighted by Aang so far. He was a great friend, but he made a far much better boyfriend. He was just as she had thought about the guy of her dreams. Katara felt a little dumb daydreaming over how the perfect man for her turned out to be this little thirteen year old sitting in front of her, though. Embarrassment quickly took property of her cheeks, making her blush and forced to shake the thought away. Toph and Teo got along well and enjoyed each other's company. After a while they were holding hands but no one noticed.

"Oh no," Katara muttered

"What?" Aang asked concerned

"Lia is back!" Toph exclaimed panicking as Aang gasped.

"Ugh!" Teo exclaimed.

"Hey, kids. I'm back!" Lia exclaimed making noticeable that she was more than eager to continue her question bombardment. "So, let's continue."

"Listen, I'm not trying to be rude but you really need to get a grip! I won't answer to any of your questions." Aang protested.

"But you two are the world's gossip!"

"Well, the world's gossip's gonna have to bear benefit of doubt!" Katara snapped at her. The waiter heard the argument from the counter and went in the Avatar's—Aang's aid.

" Lia, the hostess asked me to fetch you. She's going to give you something." The waiter lied.

"Excuse me Avatar Aang, I'll be right back." She said with her little annoying petulant tone.

"What are you doing?"Teo asked puzzled.

"I'm getting you guys out of here, she won't leave you alone." The waiter explained. "C'mon, I'll let you out from the back door. Hurry up, or she'll notice!" The group did as they were told, and followed their accomplice to the back door. Once there they thanked the waiter and left.

"I am glad to be out of there" Aang said.

"Yeah me too" Toph said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Teo asked.

"Aang and I are pretty tired" Katara said nudging Aang.

"Oh uh yeah. We are going back to the house" the Aang said walking off.

"What was that about" Aang said once they were out of earshot.

"I think those two need some alone time" Katara said giggling.

"As do we" Aang said.

Teo and Toph watched as their friends walked away.

"What do you want to do now" Toph asked.

"I have an idea. Let's test one of my dad's upgrades on my chair. I haven't used this feature yet" Teo said.

He pulled a lever and the seat started to extend. In a couple of seconds the seat had extended to hold two people not one.

"I don't know Teo. I really don't like to fly" Toph said.

"Just trust me" Teo said.

"Okay" Toph said.

Toph sat in the chair next to Teo. Teo then used an Air current to gain speed and soon they were in the air. Toph panicked and grabbed onto Teo's shoulder. Teo blushed madly but regained his composure. They soured through the air and around the city.

"I may not be able to see but this feels amazing" Toph said.

"Not as amazing as you" Teo said but his words were lost in the wind.

They soured around happily and then landed in front of their house. They came in and found Aang and Katara asleep in each other's arms on a chair.

"Let's go upstairs" Toph said.

Teo used air bending to get up the stairs and headed with Toph to her room.

"Thanks for this great night Teo. The flying was amazing. We have to do again sometime" Toph said.

"Yeah I had fun too" Teo said.

Toph kissed him on the cheek and went into her room. Teo went into his room and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

Aang sat in the main room with his girlfriend. He was excited to be leaving to the fire nation. He couldn't wait to leave for the fire nation. So far he had been having a great day. He had awoken with Katara in his arms. He was feeling good and it was a beautiful day to fly. He and Katara were sitting together and their other friends were eating their breakfasts around them. Aang

"Will you two let up" Sokka said.

"What!?" Katara asked looking at him.

"You two are making my feet hurt" Toph said.

"I can't take one more gushy comment or flirty movement" Sokka said throwing his arms into the air.

Aang then whispered something in Katara's ear and she started giggling. Toph looked like she was going to puke. Sokka rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I can't take much more of this. I am going out" Sokka said.

Aang shrugged his shoulders at Katara and they continued giggling.

They sat for a couple of moments before Sokka ran back in.

"Hey guys can you explain THIS!" Sokka said panting and holding up a sheet of paper

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Here read" Sokka said handing them the parchment.

Katara and Aang and Teo started reading the parchment

_On a normal evening I an ace journalist in Ba Sing Se managed to get a private interview with the Avatar and some of his friends. I found out many things about their gang. For example the Avatar and his girlfriend Lady Katara seem to be having a rocky relationship which was surprising. I expect a break up soon and an announcement at the fire lord's wedding. Those interested in the Avatar should be excited to here the world's most eligible bachelor will be available soon. I also found out about the relationship between Toph Bei Fong and an ally of the Avatar named Teo. Until my next update goodbye. _

_Jia the journalist_

"WHAT!?" Aang said finishing the article.

"That little…She wrote all these lies" Katara said getting really angry.

"What's it say" Toph said.

Teo recited the article to Toph.

"WHAT!" Toph yelled after he finished.

"I know" Katara said.

"Let's go kick her butt!" Toph said angrily.

"No that will make things worse" Aang said.

"Then would should we do" Teo said.

"We should go to the earth king before we leave. He can settle this" Aang said.

"Good idea" Katara said.

They finished packing up Appa and immediately started flying to the earth king's palace. The royal guards didn't even say a word to team avatar who breezed into the palace as if they lived there. They walked down the hall and found the earth king on his thrown.

"Hello Avatar" the earth king said.

"Hello your earthiness" Aang said.

"How may I help you?" The earth king asked.

"This journalist is writing lies about us and handing them all over the city. Could you please stop her" Aang asked.

"I believe I can have my guard deal with that issue. Is there anything else?" The earth king said.

"Thank you that is all we need" Katara said.

The kids walked back outside to Appa.

"I still say we kick her butt" Toph said.

"Maybe…" Katara said thinking about it.

"No guys" Aang said looking at the two girls.

They climbed into the saddle and took off. Sokka and Suki fell asleep and Teo and Toph were talking. Aang sat on Appa's head quietly meditating. He had a lot on his mind and was trying to sort out his thoughts. Katara climbed up to Appa's head and found her boyfriend meditating. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Aang?" Katara said to him.

Aang didn't move, he continued to meditate.

"Aang" she said louder.

He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Oh Katara" he said surprised.

"What's up Aang? You seem deep in thought" Katara asked.

"Yeah I have been thinking of a lot of things" Aang said.

"What things" Katara said a little nervously.

"My culture" Aang said.

"What do you mean" Katara asked.

"As you know I am the last air bender" Aang started.

"Yeah" Katara said.

"All the future air benders will be my descendants. They will have to learn everything about our culture from me. But I don't know how to teach it and what I want to teach" Aang said.

"Well" Katara said thinking.

"I am confused. I am a monk but I don't know if I want my children to be monks. I don't know if I should be in my children's lives. Monks usually don't do that but I want to. I don't know if I can get married. Monks don't like the commitment and attachment. I am so confused. I have to revive a nation but I don't know whether to restore old traditions or make new ones" Aang said.

"Aang this must be so hard for you. You should do what your heart says" Katara said.

"Yeah" Aang said still thinking.

Katara laid her head on his shoulder and Aang smiled a little. He put his arm around her shoulder and they sat like that for a while. After a while they headed to the saddle to sit with their other friends.

"Hey guys" Suki said.

"IF you are going to act all mushy go back to Appa's head" Sokka said.

"We'll take a break" Aang said.

Katara looked a little disappointed but she quickly retained her quirkiness. Aang started waving his hand and the clouds started to bend in shapes he wanted.

"Hey guys I have a question" Toph said.

"Oh what" Aang said.

"Well my parents never told me anything and when I asked they told me I should ask when I am older. I am older so here goes. Where do babies come from?" Toph asked.

Everyone in the gang's eyes shot wide. They all looked at each other.

"Um well Toph…" Sokka said confused.

"You see it is…" Katara said just as disoriented.

"What is it guys? It can't be too bad" Toph said.

"It is really complicated" Aang said.

"Oh come on I can handle it" Toph said.

"But I don't think we can" Suki said.

"Is it really that bad" Toph said.

"Yes and no. It is bad to explain but good to do because it is part of nature" Sokka said.

"What would you know about that?" Katara asked.

"Well I don't have any experience _yet _but give it some time and…" Sokka started and Suki started to blush.

"Never mind, I don't want to know" Katara said.

"Back to my question I know a girl gets pregnant but I don't know how" Toph said.

"Look you should…uh…you…you should ask Zuko" Aang said quickly.

"Yeah Zuko will be able to answer all of your questions" Katara said.

"Sparky will answer my questions!?" Toph said skeptically

"Yeah he knows all about that kind of stuff. He is getting married this week" Sokka said.

"Well okay" Toph said.

The others sighed with relief and they continued flying. They flew for a couple of hours before reaching the fire nation capitol. They were greeted by a huge crowd of people including the fire lord and his guards and fiancé.

"Hey Zuko" Aang called.

"Hey guys" Zuko called as Appa landed.

The gang got off and started carrying their stuff.

"Let us get that" a servant said.

"We can get it" Aang said.

"We can get it master Avatar" the servant said.

"Come on Aang relax a little" Sokka said.

"Fine" Aang said.

The servant happily took the bag and more came to take them. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I still am not used to that" Zuko said.

"I don't think I ever could" Aang said chuckling.

"I know I could" Sokka said.

The others rolled their eyes at him and they walked through the courtyard. It was filled with beautiful flowers. Aang picked one and handed it to Katara. She smiled and put it in her hair. They continued into the palace.

"I'll show you your rooms" Zuko said.

He led them through a long corridor.

"Here you go. Aang you have that one. Sokka you are to the left, Katara on the right. Suki on Sokka's left. Toph you are on the end and Teo you are across from Sokka" Zuko said.

Aang walked into his room and saw his bag already there. The room had been decorated to look like an air temple bedroom. Aang walked back into the hall.

"Wow Zuko it looks just like my old room" Aang said.

"Zuko that is AWSOME! My room looks just like my old tent. It even has the pelts" Sokka said excited.

"I thought you guys would like a little piece of home" Zuko said.

"It's amazing thanks" Katara said.

"Aang can I talk to you in private" Zuko said to Aang.

"Oh uh sure" Aang said.

The others looked curious and Katara looked slightly worried. Aang followed Zuko to the throne room. It was different now. No longer were there large flames but soft candles. Zuko's throne had been replaced with a sitting mat and in front of it was a small table for tea.

"I like the changes. Its more peaceful in here" Aang said.

"Yeah" Zuko said.

"So what's up" Aang asked.

"A lot. There are a couple of things I need to tell and ask you about. I will save the worst for last" Zuko said.

Aang nodded.

"Aang I am sorry about what is happening with you and Katara. I justed wanted to say you always have a friend here" Zuko said.

"Wait what?" Aang said confused.

"Aang I know all about what's going on" Zuko said.

"What?" Aang said again confused.

"I know all about you and Katara and Toph and Teo being together. The whole fire nation knows now and…" Zuko started.

"Oh great you too. That Jia lady's writings got here too" Aang said.

"Uh yeah everybody in the fire nation is talking about it" Zuko said.

"Zuko that stuff isn't true. She wrote those lies about us because we ditched her when she tried to interview us. She is a very annoying lady" Aang said.

"Oh woops sorry" Zuko said embarrassed.

"It's okay. Could you do me a favor and get that stuffed banned. I don't like having lies about me posted" Aang said.

"Sure I'll make a decree later" Zuko said.

"So what else did you need to tell me" Aang said.

"Aang I want you to be my best man" Zuko said.

"I'd love to" Aang said.

"Good good" Zuko said.

"Anything else you need Zuko" Aang said.

"Aang there is one more thing. This isn't going to be easy to say. I really wish I didn't have to tell you this but the earth king said it should be me rather than him" Zuko said.

"What what is going on" Aang asked.

"It's Bumi. He is very ill. His old age is starting to catch up to him" Zuko said.

"What no" Aang said shocked and a little sad.

"They have brought healers from the north pole but his conditions isn't getting much better. They don't think he will make it" Zuko said.

Aang turned his head and struggled to keep tears from his eyes. The only person from his time was dying. He and Appa would be the last from their time. He stood still for a moment not moving.

"Aang…If you want to go see him" Zuko started.

"No Zuko I can't miss your wedding" Aang said.

"But Aang if you don't go there might not be another chance" Zuko said.

"I know and I accept that. Bumi and I had many great times together. I can't risk missing a great time I can spend with you. You're my friend too" Aang said.

"Thanks Aang I appreciate that" Zuko said.

The two friends walked out and joined their other friends in the main hall.

"What's up guys?" Sokka asked when he saw the two.

"Bumi's ill" Aang said.

"Aang are you alright" Katara said coming up to him to comfort him.

"That guy is ancient. It was a matter of time" Sokka said.

"Can't you be sensitive" Katara almost yelled at Sokka.

"It's okay Katara I understand that. I will be fine" he said.

"She looked concerned for a moment and then eased up.

"Hey Sparky I need to talk with you" Toph said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

The gang watched as Toph started talking and Zuko nodded. Then they saw Zuko's eyes widen with shock. The gang tried not to break out laughing. Then they saw Zuko start to glare at them.

"I think we should go. It looks like Zuko know we told Toph to ask him" Sokka said.

They turned around and walked onto the courtyard. They stood for a few minutes before Zuko marched up to them.

"I should have you guys thrown in prison" Zuko said.

"For what?" Sokka asked.

"For having Toph asked me that. What was that about? I should call my guards right now" Zuko said.

"So we can kick their butts" Katara said.

"So what did you tell her" Aang asked.

"I had a servant get a teacher from one of the schools to tell her. There was no way I was giving that talk" Zuko said.

"Good thinking" Suki said.

"Zuko, Aang, Teo I need to talk to you guys" Sokka said leading them away from the girls.

"What's up Sokka?" Teo asked.

"Zuko when is your bachelor party" Sokka asked grinning.

"My what? Oh come on Sokka I am not gonna have one" Zuko said.

"What's a bachelor party" Aang asked.

"You don't know?" Zuko asked.

"I am a monk. How would I know that" Aang said.

"Well you know a lot of things I wouldn't think a monk would know. Have you seen you and Katara kissing" Teo said.

"Oh stop GRAPHIC IMAGES!!" Sokka yelled.

"Alright" Zuko said.

"A bachelor party is a party for a guy right before he gets married. He celebrates his last time being a single guy" Sokka said.

"Oh" Aang said.

"I'll plan a great party" Sokka said.

"Sokka you really don't need to…" Zuko started.

"Come on Zuko pleeeeeeaaaaaasee" Sokka said.

"Fine" Zuko said knowing he wasn't going to be able to change the water tribe boy's mind.

"Great the party will be tomorrow night. Gotta go" Sokka said running off.

The others went back to the girls.

"Where is Sokka?" Suki asked.

"He went to do errands" Zuko lied. He really didn't want to explain a bachelor party to the other girls. But mostly have his fiancé find out.

They found Toph by the water just sitting

"Toph you alright" Katara asked.

"Uh yeah" she said standing up. She looked a little pale and obviously had been impacted by whatever the teacher had told her.

The gang relaxed quietly for the night and into the next day. They didn't leave the palace grounds. It was close to evening and Sokka was packing up Appa so that the boys could get to the party.

"Do we have everything" Sokka asked.

"yeah" Aang said.

"Wait we need an excuse in case the girls come looking for us" Zuko said.

"We'll just say we went fishing" Sokka said.

"Why would we do that. The palace has a ridiculous amount of food" Zuko said.

"Yeah I guess that excuse doesn't work now" Sokka said.

Toph then walked passed and saw them.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"A bachelor party. Can you do us a favor and cover for us" Sokka asked.

"Fine" Toph said walking off.

"Yip yip" Aang said and Appa took off.

"So where is the party" Aang asked.

"We are going to Ember Island" Sokka said.

"Cool" Teo said.

They flew for about a half an hour before reaching the island. They landed in front of the beach house. There were a lot of people there and music. There was food and dancing.

"Whoa Sokka this is cool" Aang said.

"Yeah how did you do this in a day" Zuko asked.

"I know some people" Sokka said.

The boys walked into the party. It was mostly attractive girls from the fire nation. There were some guys but not a lot.

"Let's go dance" Sokka said.

Back at the palace the girls relaxed in the palace's spa. They were enjoying themselves and having some girl time.

"So Mai where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Katara asked.

"We are going to Wail Tail Island" she said.

"Sounds nice" Suki said.

"I wonder what the guys are up to now" Katara asked.

"Hey Toph have you seen the guys recently" Suki asked.

"Yeah they left a while ago. They said something about going to a bachelor party"

"I suspect Sokka has something to with that" Katara said.

"What do guys do at those things anyway. I never asked" Katara said.

"They just dance and party all night with attractive girls they never met…" Suki said before realizing what she said.

"They are so dead" Katara said.

The girls got up and left.

Aang started doing some solo dances and attracted some attention. Girls were cheering and he decided to take a break. He found Sokka and Zuko by a bar.

"Hey guys" Aang said.

"You know the point is to dance with the girls Aang" Sokka said.

"why would I do that. The only girl I dance with is Katara" Aang said.

"Loosen up Aang. You supposed to act single" Sokka said.

"But I am not single" Aang said.

Zuko rolled his eyes and then Sokka turned around.

"Here Aang have something to drink" Sokka said.

"Thanks" Aang said drinking down the whole cup. He then flopped onto the ground.

"Sokka what was in that" Zuko asked.

"Pure cactus juice" Sokka said.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy!?" Zuko yelled.

"Aang needs to loosen up. That is the only stuff that will unwind that kid" Sokka said.

"What are we drinking?" Zuko asked looking at his cup.

"It's cactus juice but it is really watered down with like tea and fruit juice. It is only one percent cactus juice" Sokka said.

Aang then sprung up. He started wobbling around.

"Is it hot in here or what" Aang said taking off his shirt. He then ran out into the party.

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other.

The girls had managed to get a fire navy ship and were minutes from Ember Island. One of the servants had overheard Sokka talking about it and they were headed there. From where they were they could see the lights of the party. The boat docked and they headed into the party. There were many people. The girls then saw Sokka and Zuko standing by a bar.

"SOKKA" Suki said.

Sokka's face turned to shock when he saw his girlfriend. Zuko then looked horrified when he saw Mai. The girls marched up.

"What is all this?" Suki asked.

"A bachelor party" Sokka asked.

"You didn't tell us you were having a party" Suki said.

"I didn't think you would want to come. It is just some old friends" Sokka said.

"Old friends huh. Do you know anyone here" Suki asked.

"Uhhhhh" Sokka said.

"And almost everyone here is a girl" Katara added.

"I um I…" Sokka stuttered.

"Where is Aang?" Katara asked.

Before anyone could answer a bolt of wind shot by them. Aang was running on the sides of the walls and jumping around. He was yelling and seemed to be in a crazed state. He still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What happened to Aang!?" Katara asked.

"Sokka got him strung on cactus juice" Zuko said.

"YOU WHAT!?" Katara yelled.

"He needed to loosen up and enjoy the party. He wouldn't dance with any girls and…"

"You gave him cactus juice because he didn't dance with these girls because he is dating me" Katara said angrily.

"I have to go" Sokka said running off. Suki ran after him and Katara stood still furious.

"There is some tea in the back. That should help him" Zuko said.

Katara and Zuko made a quick cup of tea. They then went out searching for Aang. They found him argueing with a statue.

"Here Aang drink this" Katara said.

"Hey pretty girl" he said dazed.

Katara forced the liquid down his throught and he wobbled a little. He looked at her for a second.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"Sokka gave you cactus juice" Katara said.

"He…wait …" he started.

Katara and Zuko looked relived to see he had gained his sanity back.

"Where is your shirt?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea" Aang said.

"Let's go find the others" Katara said.

The couple found their friends who were sitting on the beach.

"Let's just leave" Sokka said.

"Yeah I'm tired" Aang said.

They got on Appa and headed back to the palace. The gang found their rooms and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Aang sat up. He felt a lot better than he did the previous night. He sat up. For a second he thought he was in his own time because of the appearance of the room. When he saw his staff though he realized he was in the present. He sat up and put his shirt on. He walked out the room and went into the courtyard. He sat by the pond and watched the turtle ducks.

"_My life is so confusing right now. I don't know what to do about my culture and the only friend from my past is dying. I should happy because my good friend is getting married but I am just depressed" Aang thought._

Aang sat thinking. A servant walked up behind him.

"Master Avatar the fire lord requests your presence at a meeting. There are assorted officials from the nations" the servant said.

"Sure" Aang said following the servant.

They made their way through the halls of the palace and came to the large doors of the throne room. The servant nodded his head and walked away. Aang took a breath and walked into the room. He saw some of the earth king nobles and some fire nation leaders.

"Hey what's this meeting about and where are the water tribe representatives" Aang said sitting down at the table.

"This meeting doesn't require the water tribe. This is about the state of the earth kingdom" Zuko said.

"What's wrong" Aang said.

"There are many issues with the state of the earth kingdom. Bumi is ill as you know and we fear a feud for control of the city. The city is divided between two people, Bumi's brother, Yan, and Bumi's son, Koma who is the rightful heir" Zuko said.

"This could be bad. Why are they not supporting Bumi's son. He is the rightful heir" Aang said.

"The earth kingdom is in a state of economic ruin. A drought has spread across the nation and the crops aren't growing. Food prices are going up and farmers are struggling to make crops. The war effort has put the earth kingdom in large debts they can't pay and the citizens don't have enough money for taxes. Bumi's brother is telling people he will demand compensation from the fire nation and money for all. Bumi's son is young and Bumi's brother says that he is too young to rule. At this rate we fear civil war in the earth kingdom or backlash to the fire nation" Zuko finished taking a breath.

"Wow that sounds bad" Aang said.

"If things don't get better you may have to step in. The fire nation would help but we feel if any other nation gets involved it could get messy. We feel it is best if you take care of it." A general said to Aang.

"I will do what I need to do. I will leave after the wedding" Aang said determined.

"Aang I might not see you after that night. I am going on my honeymoon so you probably won't be here when I get back" Zuko said.

"I'll come back and visit" Aang said.

Aang walked out the throne room and headed back to the courtyard. He sat in the grass and meditated.

"_This is part of my job as the Avatar. I should get used to this. I couldn't have thought that after beating Ozai I could just lounge around. I have a duty to this world" Aang thought to himself._

"Hi Aang" Katara's voice said from behind.

Aang turned around and smiled as Katara sat next to him. She kissed him softly.

"I missed you today. A servant said you where in a meeting with Zuko. What was it about?" She asked.

"_I can't worry Katara with this news. She is so happy. I couldn't make this happy occasion less happy than what it should be" Aang thought to himself._

"Oh Zuko just wants me to be best man" Aang said.

"Oh that's great" Katara said.

They sat for a while and enjoyed the day.

"Hey Aang some of the guest have come" Katara said.

"Like who?" Aang asked.

"Mostly noblemen and Mai's family" Katara said.

"Oh cool" Aang said.

"Are you okay Aang. You seem kind of distant today. Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"What? No I am fine just tired" Aang said.

Katara didn't really believe him but decided to leave him alone about it. Zuko walked by looking really stressed.

"Hey Zuko!" Aang called.

"hi Aang" Zuko said stressed out.

"You look a bit…" Aang started.

"Stressed I know. Weddings do this to you man. I am so nervous" Zuko said.

"How about you do something calming" Katara said.

"We can go fire bending" Aang said.

"That's a great idea" Zuko said.

The two boys made their way to the Agni Kai arena. They took off their shirts and took stances.

"Ready!" Aang called.

"Yeah" Zuko said.

They started with a simple warm up. They shot medium sized fire blast each other and blocked the incoming attacks. Within minutes a crowd of bystanders had been looking on. Most of them excited to see their fire lord actually fighting. Minutes later the two masters stopped and bowed to each other.

"That was a good work out" Aang said.

"Yeah I needed that. I am a little more calmed" Zuko said.

They walked through the courtyard and saw many people. Most were guest for the wedding and servants. The girls had disappeared to work on the wedding and the guys were left to lounge.

"I can't believe you are getting married tomorrow" Sokka said.

"Me either" Zuko said.

"How does it feel?" Aang asked.

"Like if something goes wrong my life is over" Zuko said.

Aang looked a little scared and Sokka laughed.

"So do you have plans for your honey moon" Aang asked completely oblivious to what couples do on a honeymoon.

"some things" Zuko said.

"Yeah what else?" Sokka said.

Aang looked confused for a moment but realization took over. His shot wide but then calmed.

"Sounds fun" he said.

"hey there" a girl's voice said. The boys turned around to see Ty Lee. She wasn't wearing her Kyoshi warrior uniform but a normal one.

"Hey Ty Lee" Zuko said.

"Hi Zuko" she said crushing him in a hug. "Your aurora is so nervous. What's with you" Ty Lee asked.

"I am getting married tomorrow. I am just really nervous" Zuko said.

"Understandable. Hey there cutie" Ty Lee said to Sokka.

"Uh…um…yeah…uhhh…Suki!" Sokka yelled relieved to see his girlfriend and sister.

"Hi Sokka" She said walking up to him.

"Hey Katara" Aang said.

"Hey Aang" Katara responded.

The group split and each went their respective ways. Aang and Katara spent the rest of the day water bending. Sokka and Suki did some training. Toph and Teo hung out and Zuko worried. Mai was busy with wedding planning which wasn't her favorite thing to do. The day of the wedding came and Aang woke up. He instinctively put on his shirt and walked out into the courtyard. There were many guests there for the wedding and he continued walking. He knew many of the nobles from the peace talks and greeted some.

"Master Avatar here" a servant said giving Aang a scroll.

"Thanks" Aang said unrolling the scroll.

_Dear Aang,_

_The state of Omashu has gotten drastically worse. Bumi has passed on but the fight between Yan and Koma has gotten worse. Both sides of the argument have taken to arms and the city has become divided. War has started and I have just sent an order for my troops to go and contain the situation. I will need your help immediately in settling this. _

_The earth king_

Aang finished reading the scroll and sighed.

"_I just ended one war. Come on this just isn't fair" Aang thought to himself._

He walked back into his room and sat down. He put the scroll away and thought to himself.

"_This is it. I am going to have to split up the gang. I can't drag everyone into another war. This is my job not theirs." Aang thought to himself._

He looked out the window and around the grounds. The sun was bright and that was good because fire nation weddings happened at noon. Aang looked at the position of the sun and decided he should change into his nice robes. He took off his clothes and put on his monk clothes. He walked into the hallway and saw Sokka in nice dress robes.

"Hey Sokka" he said.

"Hey Aang. Teo will be out in a minute. Let's find Zuko and wish him good luck.

Aang and Sokka looked around and eventually found Zuko in the throne room alone. He was meditating.

"Hey Zuko" Sokka said.

"Hi guys" Zuko said.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck" Sokka said.

"Yeah I hope you are happy forever" Aang said.

"Thanks guys" Zuko said.

The trio hugged for a second before pulling back. Sokka walked out to find Suki leaving Zuko and Aang alone.

"Zuko the situation in Omashu has gotten worse. When you return I won't be here. This may be one of our last times together for a while" Aang said forlorn.

"Yeah Aang. Good luck on your mission. I know you will do well" Zuko said.

"Thanks" Aang said walking out the room. He continued walking through the courtyard. The entire palace was bustling with guest and servants. The guards kept people who weren't invited from coming in. Aang saw his friends by one of the guest houses. He walked into the house and found the gang. Mai was in a beautiful black wedding dress. The girls were wearing dresses and even Toph had been convinced to.

"Hi Aang" Teo said.

"Hey guys. Mai you look great. Zuko will love it" Aang said.

"Yeah Aang is right" Katara said. Katara was wearing a blue dress that cut off at the knees. Aang gazed at her for a second and then turned away glad no one had caught him staring.

"It's almost time" Suki said.

The gang started to clear out and headed to their places. Aang found Zuko at the stairs of the palace where he would be wed. Zuko looked nervous and Aang walked up to him.

"It will be okay" Aang said comfortingly.

"Yeah I can do this" Zuko said.

Ty Lee walked up in a dress and stood by them. She was the best lady. The rest of the gang got seats in the first row. Within minutes the seats were almost filled. The fire sages showed up and stood behind Zuko. Aang looked at Katara.

"_She looks stunning. I want to make this day enjoyable and fun for her" Aang thought to himself._

Music started from the band and people prepared for the ceremonies. Aang and Zuko looked up to see Mai and her father walking down the path. She was wearing her black dress and wore the biggest smile anyone had ever seen her have. Zuko looked stunned and happy at her appearance. They reached the steps and Mai's father nodded to Zuko before walking to the side. The head sage started to speak and Aang's watched. The crowd looked on as the happy couple took their vows. The sage handed Zuko a box and in it was a head piece. It was a head piece to worn by the crowned fire lady. Zuko put it on Mai and then kissed his bride.

There were cheers and Aang looked happily at his friends. The procession led into the main hall of the palace. The music started and Zuko and Mai started the dancing. Aang saw Katara and walked up to her.

"Would you like to dance" he said grinning.

"I'd love to" she said smiling back.

The two started to dance slowly to the music. Other couples joined in. Sokka and Suki were also dancing. Toph and Teo were on the side being as neither could dance. There was food brought out by the tons. Sokka was the first one there and scarped down three plates before being slapped by Suki. He and Katara stopped dancing and went to the main table. Zuko was sitting at the head with Aang to his right. Katara sat on the right of Aang and Mai joined Zuko at the head of the table.

"Sokka can you act like you have manners" Katara said annoyed to Sokka whose face was full of food.

"Hmm this is good" Sokka said.

"It's time for us to go" Zuko said looking at his new wife.

"Okay" Mai said standing up.

The two walked out to go on their honey moon. Aang watched the new couple leave. He looked at Katara and silently wished that in the future that would be them leaving. He looked around at the party. People were dancing and having a good time. The gang was together and happier than ever. He was sad he would have to leave this. He saw Teo sitting alone.

"Hey Teo" Aang said walking up.

"What's up" Teo responded.

"Unfortunately I have to leave for the earth kingdom tomorrow. I have to deal with a dispute that could get really ugly" Aang said.

"Well the whole gang will behind you" Teo said.

"Well that's the thing. I am not bringing the gang this time. I have no idea how long this will take or when I might return. I wanted to know if you would come with me. You still haven't mastered air bending and this could be a good opportunity for you" Aang said.

"Yeah I'm in" Teo said.

"Good. I am going to see if I can get Toph to go with us. We are going to need some muscle. Oh and don't tell anyone else. I don't want to ruin the mood of the party" Aang said.

Aang walked away looking for the blind bandit. He noticed Sokka and Suki were nowhere to be seen and assumed they were off to have some 'alone time'. He found Toph by the food.

"Hey Toph I need to talk to you" Aang said.

"What's up twinkle toes" Toph said.

"I have an important mission in the earth kingdom. Avatar stuff. I wanted to know if you wanted to come. There is a chance you might be able to beat on some earth benders" Aang said.

"I like the sound of that. When do we leave? Sugar Queen and I can work on our double team." Toph said.

"Toph this trip is only you me and Teo. I am not bringing the others on this one" Aang said.

"Why?" Toph said.

"I have my reasons. Keep this a secret for now" Aang said.

He walked away and found a servant of Zuko.

"Excuse me" Aang said.

"Master Avatar how may I serve you" the servant said.

"Could you get me supplies for a long trip and a fast fire navy vessel for tomorrow" Aang said.

"My pleasure Master Avatar" the servant said.

"call me Aang" Aang said.

"Okay Mas…Aang" the servant said uncomfortably.

Aang nodded and went back into the party. He found Katara talking to a fire nation noble.

"Hey Katara" Aang said walking up.

"Hi Aang this is Mr. Zhu" Katara said.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Avatar" Zhu said.

"Nice to meet you too. Please call me Aang" Aang said.

"Sure. I was talking to your girlfriend here and she is quite the catch. When are you two going to settle down" Zhu asked.

Both of them started blushing and looking at the other for an answer.

"Aang and I aren't quite there yet in our relationship" Katara said.

"Uh yeah it will be a while before we consider those options" Aang said.

"Oh okay" Zhu said.

Before anyone could say another word Zhu's wife called him and he walked off.

"Would you like to dance again?" Aang asked.

"How about a walk" Katara said.

The couple walked around the palace grounds. The guest and servants were at the party so the grounds were pretty deserted. The enjoyed the calm and quietness. But most of all the privacy they had. The party lasted into the wee hours of the morning and finally the last people went to bed. Aang slept but he wasn't so content. He knew he had a journey ahead of him. He woke up and dressed himself. He decided to forgo shaving his head and packed his few things into his bag. He went out and found Appa in the stables. He took into the courtyard to enjoy some sun.

"Hey buddy. Today we embark on another adventure" Aang said to his bison.

Appa groaned and Aang smiled at him. Momo landed on Aang's shoulder and he laughed.

"Master Avatar here is your supplies" A servant said pulling a cart of supplies.

"Thank you" Aang said bowing. The servant bowed back and walked away. Aang began to load the materials onto his bison. He food and some money for the trip. The others started to wake up and found Aang packing Appa in the courtyard.

"Where are we going Aang?" Suki asked.

"Yeah what is with the supplies and packing?" Katara asked confused.

Aang looked at his friends.

"There is a crisis in Omashu. Bumi is gone and the city is in a state of war. The avatar needs to step in" Aang said.

"When do we leave?" Katara asked.

"_We _don't leave_, I _leavewith Toph and Teo" Aang said sighing. He knew this confrontation was coming.

"Aang what do you mean. Team Avatar is going to kick butt" Sokka said excited.

"No guys. I need to do this one alone" Aang said.

"Why do Toph and Teo get to go?" Katara complained obviously upset.

"We can handle ourselves. Don't think for a moment this is too dangerous for us" Suki said.

"It isn't that guys. I know if I brought you you guys would do great. It is just that I need to learn how to do my duty on my own. I might not always be able to have you guys help with my duty. It is my job and I need to do it" Aang said.

"Aang what are we supposed to do just sit here. And why are you bringing Toph and Teo?" Katara said more upset.

Aang sighed. He looked conflicted but he knew this time would come.

"The reason they are coming is because I am sending you guys home" Aang said.

"What do you mean home. We are at home with our family the gang" Sokka said.

We are at home with our family the gang" Sokka said.

We are at home with our family the gang" Sokka said.

"Your real homes Sokka. My quest and duties took you away from your families and homes. I can't do that again. As much as I want you by my side I can't separate you from your family again. Teo is coming with me so he can finish mastering air bending and Toph is coming because she already told her parents she wasn't coming back. I already requested a fire navy ship for you guys. It is a fast one and has a good crew. It will take you back to the southern water tribe" Aang said.

"But…but…" Katara had tears in her eyes as she ran off.

Aang instinctively went after her. He met her at the door to her room. He grabbed her arm and she turned around. She was sobbing. Her eyes were red and she looked terrible.

"After all we went through you are going to leave me. I love you. You can't just leave me like that" Katara cried into his shoulder.

Aang was on the verge crying.

"Katara this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. You guys are my only family in the whole world. Separating us is something that hurts but I have to do it. I will come back to you as soon as I can. I don't know how long this will take" Aang said.

Katara pulled herself from his grasp and closed him out the room. Aang spent the rest of the day alone. He was upset for hurting Katara but conflicted with himself. He wanted to just say they could come but he knew the consequences of doing so. The hour soon came when he would be leaving.

Aang Toph and Teo walked toward Appa. They had packed up and were ready to say their good bye's.

Katara walked up with a packed bag.

"I am coming whether you like it or not" she said firmly.

"No Katara" Aang said.

"You can't control me Aang" Katara said.

"no I can't but that doesn't mean I can't reason with you" Aang said.

"What can you possibly say to me" Katara said hurt.

"Katara you must be feeling hurt because you think I am leaving you behind because of something you did. I am leaving you behind because I have to do this myself. I am not trying to be brave or strong. I just need to do this. If I don't learn to be able to do my job on my own then I will have failed the world. It is my duty and destiny. You more than anyone should know that" Aang said.

Katara sighed and looked at him.

"I know Aang it is just it hurts so much to see you go. I feel like I am losing a part of myself" Katara said.

"Katara I am going to miss you more than anything" Aang said as the other stood around them.

"Come back to me Aang" she whispered before kissing him deeply and passionately.

Aang turned to Sokka.

"I guess this is it for now Sokka" Aang said looking at his friend.

"This is so hard. You have become like a brother to me Aang. I am going to miss you" Sokka said giving Aang a hug.

"Goodbye Suki take care of Sokka" Aang said. The hugged.

"Bye sugar queen. Don't cry too much about Aang being gone" Toph said hugging Katara.

"I won't. I'll miss you Toph" Katara said.

"Goodbye Snoozles. You have been like the little sister I never had" Toph said.

"Hey" Sokka said as Toph hugged her.

"Take care of the meat guy" Toph said to Suki as they hugged.

"I'll miss you" Teo said to Katara as they hugged.

"Teo you are now a main member of Team Avatar" Sokka said hugging Teo.

"Bye Suki" Teo said hugging her.

The climbed on Appa.

"Yip Yip" Aang said.

The bison took off and they headed into the air. The watched their friends become smaller and smaller before disappearing out of view.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry this took so long to Post. I am really busy on a long term project and tennis so I haven't had much time. Below I included a time line in my point of view of the Avatar universe including my story to clear up any misconceptions. Please Read and Review.

Ages as of ch 29 in my story(I set Aang's birthday in early December and Katara's in Late October. Birthdays aren't so important in the avatar word and only the sixteenth is really special because that is like the age of an adult):

Aang:14

Katara:15

Sokka: 16

Suki:16

Zuko:17

Mai:16/17

Toph: 13 going on 14

Teo: 14

Avatar Premier: November Avatar time.

Aang's 13 birthday: early december

Winter Soltice: middle of December

Seige on the north: Late January.

Season 2 premier: mid/late February

Ba Sing Se era: Late April and most of May

Book 3 premier: Early June

DoBS: Late July early August

Sozin's comet: Late August early September (From here on is my story)

Battle in crystal catacombs with Dai Li and their allies(combustion man, Hama…): End of September

Battle Royal at Ba Sing Se school/ Katara's 15 birthday: Early. Mid October

Face off with Koh at North Pole: Mid November

Aang's 14 birthday: early december

Aang vs. Ozai in Ba Sing Se: Winter Soltice/mid December

Zuko's wedding: Mid January

Katara, Sokka, and Suki stood watching Appa fade into the distance. Katara's face had sadness in it. She tried to hold back tears as Appa faded away into the distance. Her hair blew in the cold brisk winter wind. She looked down sadly. Sokka rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Come on Katara he will be back as soon as possible. Don't fall apart" Sokka said sighing.

"Sokka can't you be sensitive" Katara said tearfully.

"Yeah be sensitive Sokka. Her boyfriend who she has been living with for the past year is leaving for an undetermined amount of time" Suki said.

"How would you like it if Suki had to leave?" Katara said.

"Well it would be nice to get som…It would be terrible" Sokka said quickly when he saw Suki's face getting angry.

"Let's go inside" Suki said.

Appa flew quickly through the air. Aang was looking at a map Sokka had given him. Sokka had been nice enough to plot out the fastest route on the map with places to stop for breaks. They wouldn't be getting to Omashu for a week if they flew directly without any trouble, though this was unlikely knowing Aang's luck. Aang set a course east on Appa's head and then jumped back into the saddle.

"So where are we stopping first" Toph asked.

"Sokka's map says to stop first in Mount Makapu" Aang said

"Where is that?" Teo and Toph asked in unison.

"It is a town Sokka Katara and I went to when we were going to the North Pole. There is a fortune teller there. I also stopped a volcano" Aang said.

"Sounds like an average day for you guys" Toph said.

"Yeah, I spent the whole time trying to get Katara to like me" Aang said.

Toph rolled her eyes and Teo snickered.

Before Aang could respond a messenger hawk screeched from on the side. It was flying next to them. It landed on Toph who waved her arms confused being as she couldn't see. Aang caught the bird and pulled out the message it was carrying. It was from the fire nation.

_Dear Avatar and Fire lord,_

_This message is coming to from the capitol city's main mental health facility. We have very bad news for you. Our most dangerous and watched upon detainee Princess Azula has escaped the facility. She fire bended her way out and disappeared. She could be anywhere. Due to mental test we have done on her she seems to be after the Avatar. We warn you that she is out there and hope she can be brought down._

Aang finished reading the note. A ping of fear went through him. The only person who had ever managed to do him serious harm was out to get him.

"What's up?" Teo asked.

"Azula, she is looking for me" Aang said.

"Uh oh, Princess Prissy is not someone I planned on dealing with" Toph said. Aang scribbled a note on the same piece of parchment and put on the bird. He sent it off back toward the fire nation so that it could warn Zuko.

Aang climbed back on Appa's head and decided to sleep. He had woken up early that morning and was sill tired. He had a lot to think about.

In the fire nation Katara Sokka and Suki just finished packing their bags. They walked out to the dock in the capitol where they had ounce staged an invasion. There was a small fast fire navy vessel waiting for them.

"Welcome" Lieutenant Jee said.

"Hello" Suki said.

"You seem familiar" Katara said.

"I was a on Fire Lord's Ship when he was trying to capture you" the lieutenant said.

"Oh yeah now I remember you. I think you burned me once" Sokka said.

"Sorry. We were all different people then. Those three years with Zuko changed us a lot. After Zhao tried to recruit us for the siege on the north we deserted. We joined Jeong Jeong after that. When Zuko took over the throne he had us found by his people. He requested us to come back and promoted us. We now have a special recon navy group. We will be taking where you would like to go" the lieutenant said finishing his long speech.

"It's nice to know you are on our side" Sokka said.

"So where do you want to go first?" the lieutenant asked.

"Let's just head south for now" Sokka said.

They walked onto the ship. They found rooms in the ship tower. They found it ironic they would be traveling with the same group that had hunted them for the better part of a year.

_Aang was standing in his room at the Southern Air temple. He was eleven years old and had no care in the world. It was a normal day except for the fact he was meeting with his best air bender friend today. He had been best friends with her since he was a young boy. They visited each other every month and spent the whole time having fun and getting into trouble. She was a great air bender and friend. Aang would confide all his feelings and emotions to her and she would do the same to him. Her name was Aloi (Al-o-ee)_

_Gyatso had told Aang that all the air benders had special friends like these. They would meet while being very small children and then be matched up. Gyatso told them they would be friends until they turned sixteen. Then they would choose whether or not to stay friends or be more than friends. Aang had asked Gyatso what that meant and Gyatso said it had to do with making air benders. He hadn't told Aang how but Aang assumed it was something he would learn when he got older._

_Aang walked to the bison pen where he found Appa. He and Aloi were going to meet on an island that was his favorite place to ride hog monkeys. _

"_Come on boy" he said to Appa._

_He hoped on Appa's head using his air bending._

"_Yip Yip" Aang said and the two ton bison responded by lifting into the air._

_They flew for a while before coming to an island with nice sandy beaches and palm trees. There wasn't much inland of the island but some foliage and small animals. He found Aloi on the beach. She was air bending sand and just goofing off._

"_Hey" Aang called as Appa landed. He jumped off and looked at her. He hadn't seen her in a month but she looked the same. She wore clothing similar to his but it was more robes like. She didn't shave her hair yet being as female monks didn't shave their heads or receive tattoos until becoming masters. Her wavy black hair blew in the wind. She had a pale complexion but blue eyes which was unusual for air benders._

"_AANG" She yelled excitedly before tackling him into the sand. She was hugging him and eventually got off of him._

"_How have you been?" Aang asked._

"_Fine just the usual. How about you?" she asked._

"_Nothing interesting happened on my end either. Except Appa ate some food he didn't like but I don't think you want to hear about that" Aang said._

_Aloi giggled and they started walking down the beach. _

"_Race ya" Aang said starting to run. Aloi followed and they were speeding through the island. Aang stopped when he reached the top of a hill. They were both laughing. Aang walked to the edge of the hill. It over looked the ocean on the far side of the island. It was a steep vertical slope to the water below which was filled with sharp rocks. They stood side by side looking at the clouds and the ocean. Aang hadn't even realized that they were holding hands._

_Aloi turned her foot to face Aang but the ledge they were standing on gave way and she plummeted toward the water. Before she could air bend she hit her head on a rock going down and fell unconscious. Aang watched in horror before leaping off the cliff. Aloi hit the water and seconds later Aang was in. Fortunately she hadn't hit any rocks but she had sunken deep down toward the ocean floor. Aang grabbed her arm and pulled. Her leg was caught on a piece of rubble. Before Aang could move it he caught glimpse of a shark bear to his left. It charged at him but he anticipated it and moved to the side. He was running out of Air and he didn't know how long Aloi would last. If he resurfaced she would die. If he stayed they would both die. He grabbed her arm and held tight. He became light headed quickly and saw the shark charge it. He closed his eyes ready for impact. Before the bear shark could rip Aang to shreds his tattoos started to glow. The bear shark was swept away in a wave of water. Aang in the Avatar state and Aloi shot to the surface of the water. A wave of water rose and Aang held her in his arms. The rode the wave to the beach. Aang then water bended the water out of her body. His tattoos dimmed and he passed out. _

_He woke up with Aloi asleep beside him. He didn't remember after seeing the bear shark. He turned and Saw Aloi okay. She coughed a little and then opened her eyes. She looked around and spotted Aang next to her._

"_Aang what happened?" She said confused._

"_Uh you fell into the ocean and I went to save you. Then we ended here. I don't really remember how we got here though" Aang said._

"_What do you mean you don't remember" Aloi said._

"_I just remember being in the water with you and then I ended up here" Aang said._

"_It must have been the ocean spirit" Aloi said._

"_Yeah he must have saved us" Aang said._

"_Thank you" Aloi yelled to the ocean._

"_Yeah thanks!" Aang called to no one. _

_The both keeled over laughing._

_Then out of nowhere Aang was spinning .Things were passing by him and he looked up. He was back in the southern air temple. But now he had just turned twelve. Aloi was standing next to him. They were on one of the balconies talking._

"_Yeah so I am going to be staying at the western air temple now" Aloi said. She was a year older but looked different. Puberty had started to run in full gear and it was showing. Aang stood stunned for a second not expecting it._

"_Aang, Earth to Aang" Aloi said._

"_Oh uh right" Aang said a little confused. She giggled she pulled him down into the courtyard. Aang still didn't have his tattoos yet he noticed as he walked with her. He saw his friends practicing their air bending._

"_Hey look its Aang and his girlfriend" one boy called out. The other boys started laughing and Aang turned crimson. _

"_Oh shut your air holes. Any girl would rather have Aang as a boyfriend than you. That's why I like being his girlfriend" Aloi said before pulling Aang off into one of the gardens._

"_What did you do that for? Now all the guys are going to bother me about it for the rest of forever. Then when the elders find out I will be lectured about monk hood and why I shouldn't have love interests until I am of age" Aang said practically whining._

"_Oh Aang stop over reacting. They will get over it. Plus I think you like the idea of being my boyfriend" Aloi said._

_Aang tried to conceal a blush and stuttered with his words. Aloi smirked and said, "Don't worry about it Aang. Everything will be okay"_

_Aang sighed and then smiled._

"_The monks say a lot of change is coming" Aloi said._

"_Yeah they told us the Avatar will have some great destiny and we should be ready for things that might come" Aang said._

"_Well Aang, I don't know what's coming but promise me you'll always be there for me" Aloi said._

"_Of course and as long as you are there for me" Aang said._

"_Deal" she said._

_Everything started spinning again and he was looking at the western air temple. It was burning and everything was hot. He could feel the heat increasing by the second. He looked in the sky and saw Sozin's comet. He heard screams and watched the fires roar. He saw Aloi in front of him before burning into nothing. _

"_Aloi, Aloi, ALOI" Aang yelled._

"_Aang" he heard_

"_Aang" he heard again._

"_AANG!" He heard again before everything flashed white._

Aang sat up on Appa's head. He was drenched in sweat. It wasn't the first dream like this he had had. Recently he had been having these dreams. His past with Aloi has always haunted him ever since he came out of the ice berg. He repressed most of it for the sake of not losing his mind but recently it was resurfacing. He looked around and saw Toph and Teo next to him.

"Aang's what's wrong. You fell asleep and then started screaming someone's name" Teo said.

"Twinkle toes what is with you?" Toph asked.

"Nothing I am fine" Aang said.

"I didn't need earth bending to tell that was a lie" Toph said.

"Toph let it go. I am fine" Aang said.

"Fine whatever" Toph said.

Appa was right on course but was getting tired.

"How much further" Teo asked.

"Not much at all" Aang said pointing to a pointed ridge.

It was the remains of the lava that Aang had caused ages ago. Appa landed in the middle of the town. Town's people immediately surrounded them. They were cheering at the war heroes. Aang jumped down from Appa.

"HEY AANG" the voice of Meng yelled.

Aang turned around and saw Meng. She looked very similar to how she did before.

"Who are your friends?" She asked.

"This is Toph and this is Teo" Aang said pointing to his friends.

"Hello Teo" Meng said in a flirty voice. Teo looked embarrassed and tried to ignore it. Toph was too busy talking about how happy she was to be on earth.

"So how long are we here twinkle toes" Toph asked.

"The rest of the afternoon and then we are taking off" Aang said.

"So what is there to do?" Toph asked.

"We can go see that fortune teller Aang talked about" Teo said.

"Yeah we could see Aunt Wu. That would be great. Follow me" Aang said. His friends followed and they walked into Aunt Wu's home.

"Hey Again" Meng said to Teo who continued to try and ignore her.

Aunt Wu walked out into the main room.

"Aang how nice to see you. I see you have brought new friends with you. Where are your other friends?" Aunt Wu asked.

"They are going home to the southern water tribe. I wanted to give them a break" Aang said.

"Did your last prediction work out?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Yeah it's going great" Aang said smiling. Aunt Wu smiled back.

"Okay Aang you can go first" Aunt Wu said.

Aang walked into the room with Aunt Wu. She showed him the bucket with the bones. He picked one and handed it to her.

"Okay Aang here we go" she said.

She tossed it on the fire. The fire immediately changed to a green color and started burning faster. IT shot up and started to spark. The flames grew huge and then died down/

"Aang another big task awaits you. Soon you will have to face a challenge so big it will affect you forever. But it is a mental challenge as well as a physical one" Aunt Wu said to him.

Aang nodded to her.

"I am the Avatar. I guess it is part of the job" Aang said.

He walked out. Teo decided it was his turn. He wheeled himself into Aunt Wu's office.

"Let me see your palms deer" Aunt Wu said to Teo.

Teo obeyed and held out his palms. Aunt Wu put her hands over them and felt them for a few moments.

"Your future is interesting young one. You will be immersed in a great struggle. You will choose your side and wield great power. At the moment of truth your future is unclear. All that is known is that if you succeed. You will find what you are truly looking for" Aunt Wu said.

Teo wheeled himself out of the office. He was pondering what the fortune meant but more specifically what he was truly looking for. At this point he didn't know but now he knew soon he might. Toph walked into Aunt Wu's room.

"Let's get this spirit magic over with" Aunt Wu said.

Aunt Wu read Toph's palms. She looked with curiosity at the young girl.

"Young Lady you will see a lot soon. The journey you are on will change you and make you stronger and better. At the climax of your journey you will fight for your life. If you fail you will die. The only way you will survive this is with the love of your friends. Without it you will not survive" Aunt Wu said.

"Yeah right. I am the greatest earth bender alive. I am not scared of some fortune" Toph said walking out the room. The trio walked back to Appa to relax.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for being patient. I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with Tennis and my long term project. I appreciate if you Read and Review.

Aang, Toph and Teo had been standing by Appa for a few minutes. They weren't scheduled to leave for a while so they didn't know what to do.

"I should do some training. I haven't real done anything for a while and I am probably out of shape" Aang said.

"You should do some practice twinkle toes. I kinda like the sound of that" Toph said.

"I need to work on my air bending" Teo said.

"Then let's go train. There is a clearing at the edge of town. We can practice bending there" Toph said.

They walked down to the clearing. Aang took the headband he had used in the fire nation and wrapped it around his eyes. He wanted to practice seeing through the earth. When they reached the clearing they all started stretching.

"Come on twinkle toes let's do some warm ups" Toph said kicking a rock toward him.

Aang kicked it back and they started playing a tennis like game with the boulder. Teo flew around above them enjoying the sky. Aang started shooting fire blast and Toph blocked them with walls of earth. He then started water bending a large wave hit Toph. She picked herself up quickly and created a wave of earth which sped toward Aang. Aang jumped up into the air ten feet to avoid being hit. He landed gently and stomped his foot to see the vibrations.

"I am going to run a couple of laps" Aang said before taking off running.

He was running very quickly because of his air bending and he didn't trip or fall at all because of his vibration vision. After a few minutes of running he came back to Toph.

"Hey Toph could you show me how to metal bend" Aang said excitedly.

"Sure twinkle toes, it would be nice to have someone to metal bend against" Toph said.

"Alright what do I do first" Aang asked excitedly.

"well you are just going to have to walk around with that blind fold for a while. It takes a lot of vibration vision to do it and you should be very used to it when you learn" Toph said.

"Well okay" Aang said.

Teo landed his chair next to them.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Teo do you want to do some air bending" Aang asked.

"I would love to" Teo said.

The two boys left and did some air bending moves. Aang was enjoying having another air bender around. When the two finished they found Toph a sleep in some flowers.

"Hey Toph" Teo said.

"hey" she said back.

Before anyone could say anything a messenger hawk landed in front of Aang. Aang lifted his blindfold and then pulled out the message from its case. It was from the earth king.

_Dear Aang,_

_The situation in Omashu has gotten drasticly worse. The people of Omashu support Koma but Gao's military is very stong. My forces which are being led by Koma have been almost completely ran out of the city. The Province of Omashu is completely divided. The eastern half is controlled by my forces but the western half is in his control. He has declared Omashu as its own nation. His soldiers have started raids on the forts in the province north of Omashu. We need you Aang._

Aang finished reading the letter. Teo also read it and they both looked unhappy.

"What's wrong" Toph said.

"This conflict is turning into a war. If we don't fix this soon we may be looking at another hundred year war" Aang said.

"We just stopped a war. This isn't cool" Toph said.

"We should get moving. The sooner we get to Omashu the sooner this will be over" Teo said.

"Good thinking" Aang agreed.

They walked back into town and jumped on Appa. They flew for about an hour before seeing smoke coming from below.

"What is that?" Teo asked pointing to the smoke.

"I don't know but let's check it out" Aang said telling Appa to descend.

"Wait what do you see" Toph said confused.

"Smoke. Something is on fire" Teo said.

Appa landed in a small looking town that was on fire.

"This isn't a town. It's a fort" Aang said looking at the stone walls of the area.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"I don't know" Teo said.

They walked around for a couple of moments. There were bodies around but they were all too afraid to touch them. The group looked mortified as they walked through the fort. They came to steps that led to the main command center of the fort. As they walked through Aang noticed scorch marks on the walls.

"Guys this is really weird" Aang said.

"How so twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

"These are scorch marks which means fire benders" Aang said.

"But Zuko didn't order fire benders here. Did he?" Teo said.

"I don't think this is specifically fire nation. But a specific fire bender" Aang said pointing to a small blue flame that was burning on a piece of wood.

"What does it mean" Teo asked.

"Azula" Aang said.

"That crazy girl is around!?" Toph said obviously annoyed.

"Isn't that the girl who kill…" Teo started before both Aang and Toph put their hands over his mouth.

"What!?" he said.

"Shut up or we'll be heard" Toph said.

"By who" Teo whispered.

Aang motioned for them to follow him. The crept up a ramp and came to the inner ring of the fort. Inside Teo saw Azula surrounded by earth benders. Azula hair was down and she was looking completely insane and unstable. She was holding a man up by his collar. Aang recognized him as one of the generals on the council of five. They had talked at the peace meetings. They started to listen to their conversation.

"What do you want witch" the general said.

"I want to see you burn to a crisp" Azula said starting to smile.

The man's face turned to horror. Aang could take no more. He jumped up and shot an air blast that hit Azula straight in the chest. She went soaring into a wall. The soldiers immediately turned around to face the kids. Teo took of on his glider and tried to distract the soldiers with his air bending moves. Toph started fighting the soldiers. Aang ran over to the fallen general.

"Are you okay" Aang said.

"Spirits it's the avatar" he said.

"Toph get him out of here" Aang said.

Toph ran over and made the two a shield of earth. The two then made their way through the battlefield. Toph collapsed one of the walls and they headed back toward Appa. Teo followed in the air to provide some cover. The soldiers were getting ready to follow.

"Let them go. It's the avatar we want" Azula said picking herself up from her fall.

Aang faced Azula. He looked at her and felt a ping of pity. She had completely lost it.

"Finally the avatar. If I capture you then my father can give me my honor back and I will be happy" Azula said with a crazy laugh.

Aang looked at her with some surprise and sorrow.

"_She has completely lost her mind. She is also dangerous to everyone around here" Aang thought to himself._

The soldiers surrounded him in a circle and Azula stood facing him.

"_I shouldn't fight now. I am outnumbered and Azula is against me. This is exactly what happened in Ba Sing Se and I am not going to let that happen again" Aang thought to himself._

Before either side could attack Aang leaped into the air over the heads of the soldiers and landed on the wall outside of them. Azula shot a large fire blast at him. Aang blocked it with his staff and then took off on his glider.

"Get them" Azula yelled.

The soldiers ran in Aang's direction as Aang made his way back to Appa. He found the others and the general loaded up on Appa.

"We have to go. Azula and those soldiers are hot on our tails" Aang said.

"Yip Yip" Teo yelled.

Appa lifted off and they gained height. They flew away from the fort.

"What happened back there?" Aang asked the general.

"We were ambushed at the forts. It's been happening a lot on our forts. We were massacred. They had so many more men than us. The fire bender took out many of my men. We fought until I was the last one. They were going to roast me when you showed up" the general said.

Aang contemplated what he had said and looked into the distance with an expression of sadness.

They flew for a couple of hours before seeing a wall coming up.

"That's the wall that divides the provinces. Over that wall is the Omashu province. We are on the west side which is controlled by Gao and his men" the general said.

"Should we go around then" Teo said.

"No need, General Fong still has his base" the general said.

"General Fong is crazy though, but okay" Aang said.

"Why is he crazy?" Teo said.

"He tried to force me into the Avatar state by attacking Katara" Aang said.

"I imagined it worked" Toph said.

"Uh yeah" Aang said.

Toph rolled her eyes as the base came into view. Appa landed in the middle. The group was instantly surrounded by earth Kingdom soldiers. General Fong walked out from the main tower.

"Hello Avatar Aang, it is nice to see you again" the general said.

"Fong we have bigger problems" the other general said stepping off Appa.

"What is it general Howe" General Fong said.

"I got some intelligence yesterday that said that Gao's men are planning to siege this base. As you know this is the last base on this side of the Omashu province. If we lose here we would have lost this entire half of the province to Gao" General Howe said.

"I suspected as much but we have the Avatar" General Fong said.

"Yeah and this time I can control the Avatar state" Aang said.

"You can!?" General Fong said with some excitement.

"Yeah, I'll be able to deliver the first strike" Aang said.

"This is great. The Avatar will deliver the first strike and cripple them. Then we can finish it. If we didn't have Avatar Aang we would probably lose" General Fong said.

"What do you mean lose?" Teo asked.

"We are far outnumbered. After the war with the fire nation ended we sent most of our troop's home. The earth king has refused to enlist more troops to this conflict. He says men just got home to their families and shouldn't be sent to fight again" General Howe said.

"Cool time to kick some butt" Toph said.

"Here I will send to get you some more appropriate clothing. Things could get ugly and you will need to be prepared" General Fong said.

Aang nodded and the trio explored the base. It had three walls, an outer, middle, and inner wall which had the main tower. They found their bunk and decided to get some rest. They all knew soon they would be in a major fight.


	31. Chapter 31

Zuko sat in the courtyard of the royal palace. He was in a state of emotional distress. He was feeling so many different things at ounce and it was over whelming him. The past three weeks had been an emotional roller coaster for Zuko. He was happy because he was married to the woman of his dreams. He was worried because his mental sister was on the loose. He was frustrated with his constant stream of duties and responsibilities as fire lord. The escalating conflict in the earth kingdom wasn't helping things either. He had been thinking about Aang, Teo and Toph and knew they could get into some danger.

Most importantly Zuko had been thinking about his mother. Months ago his father hadn't been able to give him any information. It had more been like not been willing to give any information. Zuko was saddened and depressed that his mother had missed his wedding. He thought of her constantly and it was starting to eat away at him.

"Hey there" Mai said strolling over to Zuko.

He immediately forgot his thoughts and embraced her. She was the only thing that could clear his mind of his negative thoughts. They both had enjoyed their honeymoon on Ember Island where they "got to know each other better". Zuko decided not to think of the honeymoon because he knew his mind would start thinking some dirty thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking Zuko out of his thoughts again.

"Nothing. Just sitting" Zuko said.

"I know that isn't all. Something is wrong. You haven't been yourself lately" she said knowingly.

"I have just had a lot to deal with recently" Zuko said.

"well being the fire lord will do that to you" Mai said.

"I've had other things to deal with too. Like Azula, and my mother" Zuko said.

"I know you're worried about your mother Zuko. I would be too if I were you" Mai said.

"Thanks" Zuko said kissing her. It was a gentle kiss but he savored it all the same. Something about her kisses made him fill with excitement. Maybe it was the hidden passion that usually wasn't shown by Mai. Maybe it was the way she always made it last just the perfect amount of time. Whatever it was Zuko was addicted to it and always wanted more.

"Hey Zuko I had an idea" she said softly to him.

"What?" he asked.

"What if we went off to look for your mom" Mai said.

"How could I do that? I have a nation to run" Zuko said.

"We could take the royal flag ship" Mai said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" he said.

The royal flagship was one of the largest ships in the fire nation fleet. It was built to transport the fire lord. It was big enough to fit a hundred crew members and a hundred servants. It had meeting and throne rooms so that the fire lord could conduct his business through it. It had the best defenses to protect in case of attack. It was capable of taking down a small brigade of ships single handedly.

"We could take the flag ship and I could run the country from there while we look for my mother" Zuko said. He had an expression of pure excitement. He turned around and gave Mai a big kiss. She looked surprised but started to kiss back.

"Did I mention I love you" Zuko said when he pulled away from Mai.

"You could say it more" she said casually.

"I need to go make arrangements" Zuko said.

"See you later" Mai said.

Miles away the young Avatar walked through the fortress. It had been a week since he had arrived at the base. Earth Kingdom intelligence told them that Gao's men had grouped up and were heading toward the base. Aang Toph and Teo took the time to train. Aang was finally getting metal bending down. He hadn't perfected it the way Toph had but had a good enough knowledge of the art. Aang had also started to teach himself healing. Since Katara wasn't with them the group didn't have a healer. Aang took upon himself to learn. He was okay at it but still needed some practice.

Currently Aang was doing fire squats. He was wearing a uniform just like the one he had worn to the earth wrestling tournament where he met Toph. The outfit though had some padding on the shoulders and wrist. Aang wore the helmet and wore his own boots.

"Twinkle Toes haven't you done enough. I do push you but you have been doing those squats for about two hours" Toph said. She was wearing her outfit from the invasion of Black Sun.

Aang stopped for a second and panted. Sweat dripped down his face. It was high noon and the soon was bearing down hotly.

"Toph I am just training. If you are going to jump on my case why don't you go on one of your "walks" with Teo" Aang said and Toph concealed a large blush.

"Shut up twinkle toes before I make it so you won't be able to do another squat again" Toph said before walking off.

Aang started doing Air pushups and continued working out. A lot was on his mind. He was still dealing with his dreams about Aloi. He also still has some self doubts and was constantly thinking about the air nomads. On top of that he was preparing for a large battle. He had been in fights but never in a real battle. He had practically skipped the invasion and went right to the fire lord's palace. Even though he had been in some dangerous situations he still felt some fear. After all he was a kid about to fight a full blown battle not to mention the only person who had ever taken him down was hunting him.

The thing that was bothering Aang the most was Katara. Even though it had been only about three weeks Aang missed her dearly. He constantly was thinking about her.

"_I wish I was with Katara and not here. I miss her so much it is driving me mad. I can't take this it isn't fair. I have so much on my mind and I am losing my mind. Azula is out there and after me. Last time that happened I died" Aang thought to himself._

Before anything else could happen he felt a pain in his back. His body coiled like it had when he was shot with lightning. He fell to the ground. He looked up and panted. He immediately threw his hands toward the scar on his back. It was just the same as before the pain.

"_I must be dreaming or hallucinating. It felt so real. I should take a break" Aang thought to himself._

He stood onto his feet and walked off to find Teo.

Not too far away Katara's body hung over the rail of the fire nation ship. She was staring into the water. Sokka and Suki were probably somewhere making out. Ever since the boat had left the fire nation they had sailed around. They stopped on islands and sometimes would help the people out. They were currently sailing southward near the southern earth kingdom.

Sokka said it was like old times but Katara said it wasn't the same without Aang. She felt as if a part of her was missing. She saw traces of him all over the place. She saw him in the clouds or in her food. At this moment she was rubbing an arrow that was on the side of the ship railing. It reminded her of Aang and she rubbed the arrow with her hand.

"Katara what are you doing?" Suki asked walking over.

"Nothing" Katara said.

"You're thinking about him. Aren't you?" Suki said.

Katara sighed and said, "Its hard Suki I miss him so much"

"I know just focus on something else" Suki said.

"I'll try" Katara said.

Suki kept on walking and found Sokka on the other side of the ship. He was trying to fish.

"Hey there" Suki said.

"Hey" he said with a grin.

She gave him a sweet and gentle kiss. He enjoyed and kissed her back softly. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm worried about Katara" Suki said.

"Yeah me too. Without Aang she is a mess" Sokka said.

"Well I would be a mess too without you" Suki said.

Sokka kissed her again but harder than before. She responded by kissing back and soon their tongues were having a battle in their mouths. They both pulled away to breathe.

"Let's go" Suki said wanting to get some privacy.

Sokka complied excited with where this could lead. He followed his girlfriend to the front deck where Katara was sitting.

Just then the ship started to creak. It was pulling up to a dock on the bottom of a hill. The hill led up to a giant wall.

"What is that?" Sokka said now standing near Katara.

"It looks like a fortress" Katara said.

"Because it is a fortress" Lieutenant Jee said.

"Really?" Suki said.

"Yeah this is the eastern earth kingdom base led by General Fong" the Lieutenant said.

"I know where this is. This is the base where crazy General Fong tried to force Aang into the Avatar state" Sokka said.

"No way" Katara said.

The group walked onto the dock. They found a man in a military uniform standing between them and the shore.

"Sorry I can't let you through. This is a military zone" the soldier said.

"What do you mean the war is over? Why do you need a military zone?" Suki asked.

"Not the Earth Kingdom's Omashu conflict. This base could be attacked any day now. Gao's soldiers are on their way now. We are going to destroy this dock" the soldier said.

"Why wouldn't you just leave and attack another day?" Sokka asked.

"We have a secret weapon" the soldier said.

"What? I love secrets" Sokka said.

"The avatar is going to deal the first strike against them" the soldier said.

Katara's face went wide with excitement.

"Aang is here. This is great!" She exclaimed.

"Katara…" Sokka started.

"Sokka we can go help him. Let's go" she said.

"No Katara" Sokka said.

"Why not?" Katara said surprised at his answer.

Katara turned to Suki and said, "Suki help me out"

"Zuko has given his crew direct orders not to let us see Aang" Suki said.

"So what we are masters of our elements, we could take them" Katara said.

"Katara imagine how Aang will feel if you show up. He will be happy to see you but it won't be good for him. He won't be focused. He will be making goo goo eyes at you or he'll be worried sick about you. Besides he needs to do this alone. He has to learn to do his job on his own. I know you want to help but this is something he has to do by himself" Sokka said.

Katara looked down as if contemplating something. Finally she just nodded and walked back toward the ship.

"Sometimes I think the split up is harder on her than on Aang" Suki said.

"I don't know. We have no idea how Aang is doing" Sokka said.

The couple walked back onto the ship. They watched as the soldiers collapsed the dock.

"Hey look" Sokka said pointing to a group of assorted ships.

"They must be merchants. We should tell them that they can't come" Suki said.

"no they are Gao's men" the same soldier said.

Katara who was sitting on the deck heard them.

"Come on we have to help. We may not be able to go to the base but we can help down here" Katara said.

Before Sokka could object Katara had jumped off the deck and was riding a wave toward the ships.

"Follow her" Sokka said to Lieutenant Jee.

The ship went forward after Katara. They pulled out the catapult and loaded a fire ball. Katara had just about reached the ships. She thrust her hands up and a fog came over them all. The catapult fired and the fire ball struck the lead ship. The boats were wooden and fire spread on the lead ship. Katara came up behind one of the ships and froze ice spikes through the bottom of the boat.

The fire nation ship came up next to another. Sokka and Suki jumped to the other ship. They were both immediately engaged in fighting. Lieutenant Jee jumped to the ship and set the floor on fire with some fire bending. He then started shooting fire blast in random directions. The ship started to really burn.

The group continued to fight off the Gao's men. They had the advantage since their ship was made of metal and wasn't affected by their attacks. Within a few minutes Gao's small fleet was burning in the water.

"Let's get out of here. There is bound to be more" Lieutenant Jee said.

"But…" Katara started.

"No Katara lets go" Sokka said cutting in.

The fire nation ship continued sailing south. Katara watched the fort get smaller and smaller. A small tear fell from her face.


	32. Chapter 32

Aang stood in the Base. The horns had just gone off. There was naval raid going on the western side of the base. He didn't go to take care of it. He knew the soldiers could handle that. He was dealing with his feelings at this moment. He felt as if Katara was so close to him.

"_She is probably on the other side of the world" Aang thought to himself. _

Aang decided to train some more. He continued to be deep in thought. He still had a lot on his mind.

"_I can't believe this conflict is evening happening. I don't know if I can even fight Gao. We used to be friends. When we were kids we would always play together with Bumi. I know Bumi and I were closer but Gao was still my friend" Aang thought to himself._

Another horn went off about an hour later. Aang knew that meant Gao's men were approaching.

Outside the wall Azula stood with hundreds of soldiers. Some were earth benders and some were regular people. An earth bender stomped his foot and a large rock raised from the ground. Azula turned and punched her fist out. The boulder lit on fire. It was burning with her signature blue flames. The earth bender then stomped his foot and the boulder shot toward the wall in front of them.

Aang started running up the steps to the outer wall. Toph was behind him and Teo was gliding above. Aang stepped onto the wall and looked out. He saw a large army standing at about 400 meters away. He also saw a blue fire ball shooting right toward them. Aang jumped and did an air kick. The fire ball exploded before hitting the wall. The dust cleared and Aang watched the army below.

General Fong's men quickly took positions on the wall. The wall was lined with archers who were awaiting the signal to shoot. Azula and Gao's men were waiting to see how they would attack. General Fong walked up to Aang.

"Okay Avatar it is time for the first strike" General Fong said.

"Right" Aang said.

Aang stepped forward on the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to enter the Avatar state. Instead of the usual flow of knowledge and power Aang felt a pain in his back. It was sharp and caused him to fall to his knees.

"Aang you okay" Toph asked.

"Yeah" Aang said picking himself up.

"_What was that? I should just try again" Aang thought to himself._

Aang stood back up and tried again. He was met with the same reaction. He collapsed again harder than last time.

"What's wrong Avatar" General Fong asked.

"There is some kind of block. I can't get into the Avatar state" Aang said.

"What do we do now?" Teo asked.

"Fight" Toph said simply.

"That's what we'll do" Aang said.

He turned to the army waiting to siege the base.

"I'll make a first strike" Aang said.

Before anyone could stop him he was freefalling toward Gao's army and Azula. They responded by shooting attacks him. Aang dodged the assorted rocks and blue flames and crashed hard into the ground. It caused a ripple in the earth that knocked all the nearby soldiers down. Aang then started waving his staff in different directions to make air waves. Soldiers around him flipped onto the ground from Aang's attack.

Back on the wall General Fong was waiting to give the attack signal to attack.

"Men ATTACK!" the general yelled.

All the archers shot their arrows at the same time.

Aang looked around. He was surrounded by soldiers on all sides. He looked up at the sound of a yell on the wall. He saw all the archers shoot their arrows. He immediately Jumped thirty feet in the air and took off on his glider back to the wall. He watched as the arrows started to take down Gao's soldiers. Some of them blocked with their shields. Azula burned all the arrows coming her way. She then started curving her arms generating lightning. She then thrust her arms forward. The lightning shot forward and hit the wall right in the center. The attack caused a shock and a large crack appeared on the wall.

Aang landed on the wall and found Toph. Teo had taken off on his glider and was dropping small explosives from above. Toph was launching boulders at the army.

"Toph let me help" Aang said when he got to her.

Before she would launch a boulder he would light it on fire. They went at it for hours before the sun started to go down. Gao's army halted attacks. They had been building trenches all day and went back to them. Their artillery however continued to fire at the outer wall. Aang, Toph, and Teo were lying in their bunks in the inner ring. They were tired from a day's worth of fighting.

Zuko sat on the deck of the royal flagship as the evening sun set. It had been a month and a half since the day Mai suggested they take the ship. They had searched the fire nation for his mother but hadn't found anything. Zuko was worried about his friends. Aang, Teo, and Toph were still fighting at the siege on the eastern base which had been going on for more than a month. Zuko's information said Azula could be there. The earth kingdom wouldn't let the fire nation or the water tribes get involved in the conflict. His ship was now sailing in the northern earth Kingdom. Mai walked up to him.

"It feels like old times" Zuko said.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"I am on a ship in the earth kingdom hunting for someone. It's like De Ja Vu" Zuko said.

"Well I wasn't there last time" Mai said.

"But you are now. That makes this a million times better" Zuko said.

She kissed him and he kissed back. Their tongues were roaming each other's mouths. Zuko put his arms around her waist. Zuko and Mai caught sight of some of the crew looking at them. They both pulled away and looked awkward. Even though they were married they still didn't like being put on the spot. The crew just moved on.

"Let's go to our room" Mai whispered to Zuko.

Zuko grinned and followed her into the ship. They went into their room. Zuko aggressively started kissing his wife. She responded by straddling his waist. Zuko planted kisses on her neck. They both fell onto their bed. And "stuff" happened…

Zuko woke up the next morning lying next to his wife. She was sleeping quietly in his arms. They were both naked but they didn't have a blanket. They never used a blanket. Zuko was a fire bender and had enough heat for both of them. Zuko ran his fingers through Mai's hair. She was wearing it down and Zuko loved it that way. He and Mai hadn't had many nights like the last. He had so many responsibilities. He wished he could just ignore them for a while and spend time with her. He loved his wife. His wife, those words tickled him every time he thought or said the phrase. He loved being able to call her his.

Mai started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Good morning" Zuko said giving her a soft kiss.

"Hmm" Mai mumbled nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Let's get dressed before a servant walks in here and sees" Zuko said.

"Who cares?" Mai said still half asleep.

"I do. I'm fire lord and I have a reputation to uphold" Zuko said.

"Fine. You're such a drama queen sometimes" Mai said dryly.

"Sure honey" Zuko said smirking.

They both dressed and walked onto the deck. It was mid morning and they were coming toward a shore.

"Hey Mai…" Zuko started but before he could finish Mai threw up over the side of the ship.

"Mai are you okay!?" Zuko asked holding her as she threw up.

"Yeah I think I go seasick. All this motion goes to my head" Mai said.

"Then last night probably wasn't too good for you" Zuko said smirking.

"Someone is full of themselves" Mai said smiling.

"Am the only person who can do that?" Zuko asked.

"What? Pleasure me all night, because I am sure a lot of guys…" Mai started.

"No, I mean make you smile" Zuko said.

"Yeah you are Zuko. My smile is just for you. Only you can bring it out" Mai said.

Zuko smiled and the ship docked on the shore.

"I know this beach. There is an abbey up the hill that has perfumes and scents. Maybe we can get one that will make you feel better when you get sick" Zuko said.

"Sounds like a plan" Mai said.

The couple walked to the abbey while the crew resupplied and rested. They walked in the gate and found the nuns making their perfumes.

"Welcome to our abbey" The head nun said.

"We were wondering if you had a perfume that could help her sea sickness. I can pay well" Zuko said.

"No problem. We will do it free of charge" the nun said.

"thank you" Zuko said bowing.

"Come with me and explain your symptoms" the nun said leading Mai away.

Zuko stood quietly relieved.

"_I am so glad they didn't recognize me from the last time I was here with Jun the bounty hunter" Zuko thought to himself._

After about ten minutes Mai came back.

"Did they give you something that will help?" Zuko asked.

"No apparently they don't have a perfume that helps with pregnancy or child birth" Mai said.

Zuko just nodded and then turned around quickly. He was wide eyed and staring at his wife. Mai was smirking at his reaction.

"You mean… you…baby…us…we…parents" Zuko babbled.

"Yeah Zuko we are going to be parents" Mai said.

Zuko almost fainted but instead he hugged his wife and rubbed her stomach. They stayed in the abbey for the rest of the day.

Sokka, Katara, and Suki were officially tired of living on a ship. They missed land. Even Katara who was a water bender missed land. Luckily for them they were almost to their destination. They were at the very south of the earth kingdom. At the moment the trio was sitting on the deck talking.

"Hey guys do you want to go to Kyoshi island. It isn't far from here." Suki said.

"Yeah that would be fun" Katara said.

"Anywhere with land is good" Sokka said earning laughs from his girlfriend and sister.

"How long do you want to stay?" Sokka asked.

"How about a while" Suki said.

"Yeah the crew would appreciate a vacation on the beaches before going to the freezing cold south pole" Katara said.

"Then it is settled. We are taking a vacation to Kyoshi" Sokka said grinning.

Katara went to go inform Lieutenant Jee the change in course.

"Hey Sokka when we get to Kyoshi you can meet my parents" Suki said.

"That would be cool" Sokka said casually.

"I am going to go take a bath. Bye" Suki said walking off.

Ounce Suki was out of sight Sokka started pumping his fist in happiness.

"_This is perfect. I can meet Suki's parents and get their blessing to marry her" Sokka said._

Sokka took a small package out of his sash. In it was a betrothal necklace. Sokka had been carving their entire time on the boat. He had finished it the night before. It had a picture of a sword and a fan inside a heart. He still had to figure out how to ask her.

"Sokka we will be docking in Kyoshi soon" Katara yelled to him.

After some time the fire nation boat docked in Kyoshi Islands harbor. They walked off the ship and were greeted by the people of the town.

"Oyagii" Suki yelled when she saw the village leader. She ran up and hugged him.

"Hi Suki, Sokka, and Katara" Oyagii said.

"Nice to see you again" Katara said.

"I was expecting you to be here any time soon" Oyagii said to the trio.

"Why not?" Suki said.

"I thought you would be with the Avatar" Oyagii said.

"We split up. He is currently dealing with a situation with the earth kingdom. I hope he'd get back soon" Katara said.

"I doubt he'll be back soon. He has been defending an earth kingdom base from invasion from the last month and a half" Oyagii said.

"Aang is still fighting there!?" Sokka said.

"Yes but I think he'll be fine" Oyagii said.

"Nice seeing you Oyagii. I am going to see my parents" Suki said.

"They will enjoy seeing you. Bye Suki" Oyagii said before walking off.

The trio began walking through the town of Kyoshi.


	33. Chapter 33

The trio continued walking through Kyoshi Island. They were heading toward Suki's parents' house.

"Do they have food there?" Sokka asked.

Suki and Katara glared at him.

"What? I am hungry" Sokka said.

"You are always hungry" Suki said.

"And if you aren't for food you are hungry for Suki" Katara said causing the two to blush.

"At least we aren't not as clingy as you and Aang are" Sokka said.

"Well…we…uh…shut up" Katara said while Sokka and Suki giggled.

They came to a solitary house. It was next to a waterfall that had a pond. There were many flowers around the place.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Katara said.

"I know. I love this place" Suki said.

"Your parents have a nice place" Sokka said.

"Let's go inside" Suki said.

They walked through the fields of flowers to the door. Suki opened the door and they walked in.

"Suki!?" The voice of an older woman said in surprise.

She was portly with brown hair.

"Mom" Suki said running and giving her a hug.

"I missed you. You haven't visited in a while. Who are your friends?" she said.

"This is Sokka and Katara. They are two of my best friends" Suki said.

"Hi Katara and Sokka, I am Kim Lee. I haven't seen you since you left to fight in the war. Tell me what has happened with you" her mother asked.

Suki sat down and explained everything she knew about Team Avatar. She didn't mention the parts about her and Sokka.

"Wow Suki you have had some crazy adventures" Kim Lee said.

"Where is Dad?" Suki asked.

"Sensu went to get some grocieries" she said.

The door opened and a middle aged man walked into the house. He was averaged height and sturdy. He immediately smiled when he saw Suki.

"Suki!" he yelled.

"Dad!" she yelled before giving him a big hug.

"How long have you been back?" he asked.

"About an hour" Suki said.

"Who are your friends" he said noticing Sokka and Katara.

"That is Sokka and Katara" Suki said.

"Hello I am Sensu" Sensu said.

Suki proceeded to tell her dad the same stories she had told her mother.

"Suki you have been through so much. It's a good thing you have friends like these" Sensu said after hearing the story.

"Yeah I know. Mom, Dad, there is something I need to tell you. Sokka isn't really my friend" Suki said.

"But after all you went through…" Kim Lee started.

"He's my boyfriend" Suki said.

Her mother didn't look surprised at all but Sensu looked a little caught off guard.

"Well he is a dashing young man" Kim Lee said.

"Thank you" Sokka said.

"I am happy for you Suki" Sensu said.

The group talked some more before Katara, Sokka, and Suki decided to go see the Kyoshi Warriors. They were walking out the door.

"Hey Sokka you forgot something" Sensu called from in the house.

"Go on guys I'll meet you" Sokka said.

"Okay" Suki said and she and Katara continued walking.

Sokka walked back into the house. He found Sensu in a room by himself.

"What did I forget" Sokka asked.

"Sit down Sokka" Sensu said motioning toward a chair.

"Uh okay" Sokka said.

"I understand you are romantically involved with my daughter" Sensu said.

"Yeah" Sokka replied.

"I think that is great. I just want to get us both on the same page" Sensu started.

"Okay" Sokka said.

"I love my daughter very much Sokka" Sensu said.

"As do I" Sokka said not knowing if that was the right thing to say.

"All I want to do is protect her. I will be watching you all the time from now on. If I ever catch you hurting my little girl or doing something wrong I will take no time in hurting you. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Crystal" Sokka said nervously.

"You may go" Sensu said.

Sokka scurried out of the house he walked down the path to the Kyoshi Warrior Dojo.

"_Suki's dad scares me. I mean that guy could do some damage. He doesn't look but he can probably fight. I mean Suki has to get from someone" Sokka thought to himself nervously. _

Sokka found Katara and the Kyoshi warriors in the Dojo. The Kyoshi Warriors weren't there.

"Hey Sokka did you get what you forgot?" Suki asked.

"What did you forget?" Katara asked a little suspiciously.

"Oh just my boomerang, I must "But have dropped it" Sokka said trying to sound casually.

"Why did it take you like ten minutes to leave there?" Suki asked.

"I was admiring your house. It is so beautiful. I really like the waterfall" Sokka said thinking quickly.

"I know. I love that place. I missed living there when I first joined the Kyoshi warriors" Suki said.

"_That's a relief. I thought she was suspicious" Sokka thought to himself._

"Really I thought you lived there" Katara said.

"Kyoshi warriors live in a dorm near this dojo. I joined when I was 9. I haven't lived in that place for years. I visited every weekend" Suki said.

"Oh" Sokka said.

"But I don't think about that now that I have a home with you guys" Suki said.

Katara and Sokka both smiled. The Kyoshi Warriors walked into the dojo. They were all in wet bathing suits meaning they were probably at the beach.

"Suki!" one of them called.

Within seconds they were all hugging Suki. Sokka mouth hung open a little bit.

"_No way. This is my lucky day. I am alone in a warrior dojo with my girlfriend and a bunch of girls in bathing suits. If there was meat here then I would be in heaven" Sokka thought to himself._

The group started to catch up. Suki explained what she had been up to with the girls and Ty Lee tried to flirt with Sokka who tried to ignore her. Sokka took a glance toward the window and saw Sensu looking at him. Sokka fell over in shock. When he looked back up Sensu was gone.

"Sokka are you okay?" Suki asked.

"Uh fine" Sokka said.

"_Whoa that was scary. I must be seeing things. It must be meat withdrawal" Sokka thought to himself._

"Hey Suki do you want to get some lunch" Sokka asked.

"There is a new café in town. You should go there" one of the Kyoshi warriors said.

"Okay let's go" Suki said.

"Are you going with us Katara?" Sokka asked.

"No I am going for a swim" Katara said.

Suki and Sokka made their way to the café. They got a table and sat down to eat. Sokka was eating a roast duck meal and Suki was eating some soup.

"You've been acting so weird ever since we left my parents house" Suki said.

"I have?" Sokka said.

"Is everything okay?" Suki asked.

"Oh yeah everything is great. How could it not be great when I am with you" Sokka said.

Suki smiled and started to lean in to give him a kiss. Sokka took the hint and also started to lean in. Before his lips made contact he caught sight of Sensu sitting at a table not to far away from them. Sokka pulled away from the kiss and looked to see that Sensu was gone. Sokka looked around wondering where he had gone before seeing Sensu right behind him. Sokka yelled in surprised and flipped out of his chair.

"Sokka are you alright!" Suki said to him.

"Yeah" Sokka said as he picked himself up and rubbed his head.

"Dad why are you here?" Suki asked.

"Your mom wanted some Koi Steak for dinner tonight" Sensu said.

"Oh okay" Suki said.

Sokka's face was still full of fear. He was trembling a little bit and wondering why he kept seeing Sensu around.

"Are you okay Sokka" Sensu said.

"Just perfect" Sokka said.

"Okay See you then" Sensu said walking away.

In the western earth kingdom base the battle continued. It was late in the afternoon. The siege had been going on for the last month. Gao's men were close to breaking through the outer wall. The archers had used all their arrows up so now Gao's men were advancing on the outer wall. Aang was standing in the inner wall. Constant days of battling had left him tired.

Aang's use of the Avatar state was still cut off and he had no idea why. He did know that Azula was leading Gao's men. He knew they were very dangerous. He hadn't confronted her himself but he had seen her victims. They had had terrible burns. Some had had limbs burned off.

During the invasion he had become much stronger. Constant fighting allowed him to test new moves. He had suffered some minor injuries but used his improving healing abilities to fix them. He had spent his off time training himself, Teo, or coming up with new techniques. Toph was asleep and Teo was training. Teo had already passed 30 of the 36 of the air bender's trials to become a master.

Aang was currently was currently working on a new fire bending technique he called spontaneous combustion. He thought of it when he thought of combustion man. He was attempting to create fire away from his body. He was focusing on a piece of wood in front of him. He was trying to set it on fire with his mind.

"_Come on burn .I know you can burn" Aang thought focusing hardly on the wood._

The wood sat in place but Aang didn't realize its temperature was increasing. A little sliver of steam started to come off the wood as Aang concentrated harder. Aang concentrated harder and harder.

The wood sparked and a small flame grew on the wood.

"_I did it. I can combust things using my fire bending" Aang thought to himself with happiness._

This was one of the few times that Aang had been happy since the invasion had started. He was aware of many changes both physically and mentally. Physically the constant fighting had made Aang's body stronger. Aang was also going through a growth spurt. He had grown 2 inches in the last month. With the constant fighting Aang didn't even find time to shave his head anymore. His hair was now in a "peach fuzz" phase. Mentally Aang was losing his childhood innocence. Witnessing a battle this close had made him more serious.

He stood up and watched as the wood burned. He looked at the setting sun. He then looked toward the battlefield. He watched as fire and earth balls crashed into the outer. He knew they would be through the wall and coming to the middle wall soon.

Zuko sat on his bed. He was thinking.

"_I am going to have a son or daughter in few months. Am I ready for this? Will I be a good dad? My dad was a psychopath and I don't want to be anything like him. If I have a son I know what I will give him" Zuko thought to himself as he fiddled with the artifact in his hand._

It was the artifact that was to be worn by the crowned prince. Zuko was planning on giving it to his first born son. Something that could be happening sooner than he had thought.


	34. Chapter 34

I am so sorry for not posting. My life has been crazy between the tennis playoffs and state tournaments combined with all my schoolwork. I haven't had any time to write. I owe all of the readers a heartfelt apology for that. I have planned out a lot of chapters but never had time to write them. I almost considered waiting until summer but I am afraid of losing my audience. I immediately started writing this chapter after getting Jman's review about his birthday. I am 7-12-1994 and immediately started writing after getting that review(I like to look out for people born in the same year as me). Jman is one of my most vocal and supportive readers so this one is for him.

The last two weeks had been hard on Sokka. Everywhere he went he saw Sensu. He would be hiding behind bushes or walking around. Sokka was freaked out every time he saw the guy now. He thought he was cursed or something. Suki had no idea what was going and Sensu seemed to be playing dumb. Sokka was becoming paranoid.

Currently he and Suki were at the warrior's dojo. Sokka was wearing some training armor and holding his sword. Suki was wearing her Kyoshi warrior uniform and had her fans. They were both in neutral stances waiting for the other to attack. Sokka became impatient and slashed his sword forward. Suki moved and blocked the sword away with her fan. Sokka slashed again and Suki blocked. Then Suki attempted a low kick at Sokka who jumped over it and attempted another slash. As they dueled they moved around the dojo. Sokka was being more aggressive than Suki who was trying to find openings in Sokka's defense. Sokka turned and swiped at Suki. She went to block it with her fan but Sokka's sword hit it too hard and the fan flew toward the wall. Sokka swiped horizontally and Suki rolled under it. Sokka turned quickly and swiped at the rolling Suki. She stuck her fan out to block it but that fan went flying too. She was on the floor and Sokka was pointing his sword at her.

Before he could do anything he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Sensu looking in the window cracking his knuckles. Before Sokka could react Suki had kicked his sword to the side. She did a flip into the air and kicked him down. Sokka had no idea what had happened. He picked himself up and Suki giggled. Sensu however was not in the window anymore.

"I win" she said.

"Yeah you beat me" Sokka said still trying to figure out where Sensu had gone.

"What no egotistical banter. No challenge of a rematch" Suki said still giggling.

"I show you something I am better at than you are" Sokka said.

He started kissing her hard. Suki was lost in a sense of euphoria before realizing what was going on. Their tongues connected and Sokka closed his eyes to enjoy it. Sokka's hand was in the small of Suki's back and the other on her cheek. When they pulled away they were both panting. Sokka had a goofy grin on his face. Suki smiled and grabbed his hand. They both walked out and headed for the Suki's parents house. After fighting they were both hungry Suki's mom made good snacks. When they arrived they found some snacks and sat around they were enjoying each other's company. Sensu walked in and greeted them.

"Hey Sokka can I talk to you" Sensu said and Sokka nodded. The two walked out the house and into a small garden.

"Sokka you may have noticed my behavior…" Sensu started

"What do you speak of" Sokka said sarcastically.

"They stalking and creeping you out stuff" Sensu said.

"So I am not crazy" Sokka said triumphantly.

"Well no, at least not because of that. Anyway I did it because I love my daughter" Sensu said.

"Wait what" Sokka said.

"You see Sokka after messing with you for a while I found that no matter how crazy I was you loved Suki the same. You really care about her and I can see that" Sensu said.

"So you were testing me?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah and you passed. That is why I am giving you my blessing to marry my daughter if you want to" Sensu said earning a huge grin from Sokka.

"This is great!" Sokka said and Sensu smiled. "I am going to figure out how to ask her now" Sokka said. Sokka was happier than he had been in two weeks.

"I recommend you make it special. Something she will love" Sensu said.

"Yeah I definitely will" Sokka said.

"good" Sensu replied.

"So are we cool?" Sokka asked.

Sensu grimaced and cracked his knuckles causing Sokka to cringe.

"Just kidding" He said grinning and then laughing. Sokka laughed uneasily before inching away from there. He walked out on top of a hill near the house. Even though it was only the evening a crescent moon was showing. Sokka looked up at it. He had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Yue" he said quietly still grinning. Nothing happened and a small wind picked up around the hill.

"I am going to ask Suki to marry me" he said. He was looking up at the sky as if Yue were standing right next to him.

"You may be wondering why I am telling you this. Well I want you to know that I still have a love for you. You will hold a special place in my heart. You were the first girl that I ever loved and I gave you my first kiss. After you became the moon spirit I thought I would never would be the same. It was hard. I had already lost my mother and my father had left and I hadn't seen my grandmother in months. In those few months after the North Pole I really relied on Katara and Aang to keep me going. As much as I seemed the goofy guy on the team I was really going through a lot" Sokka started. A tear started to form in his eye. He was still smiling and he seemed to be expressing both happiness and remorse at the same time.

"Katara said she went through a lot after our mom died. I could tell. She had to grow up so fast and it wasn't fair. Then Aang showed up and like the hero he is rescued her from herself and her situation. What they don't realize is how much Aang changed me. When we found him I was alone and distrusting. After my mom died I became bitter and distrusting. I had disvalued the power of friendship, fun, and love. But Aang changed all of that in me and so did everyone else I met. Katara, Suki, and Toph taught me the power girls have. Zuko taught me that not everyone from a certain group. In each one of our adventures I learned something about myself and life. That year was probably the best thing that ever happened to me" Sokka continued to say aloud. Tears were now streaming down his face as he thought about his friends. He was smiling.

"After you died I was lost and confused. Then Suki came back. At first I didn't know how to react. She was the only girl I had ever really liked and I was still thinking about you. I found she had feelings for me and I didn't know what to do. At the time I was still thinking about you and didn't think it was fair if I got with someone else. After some careful thought I went for it. I didn't want to be alone forever and knew eventually I would have to move on. I found that I cared for Suki a lot and it worked out between us. As time went by and our relationship flourished I realized I truly loved her. I loved seeing her silky brown hair flow in the wind. I loved seeing her smile at goofy things that I did. She made me feel complete for the first time since the North Pole. That is why I am going to ask her to marry me. She completes me and makes me happy" Sokka said his face no drenched in small tears. He turned from the hill and began to descend it.

Hundreds of miles away the fire lord stood next to his wife. She was currently throwing up. The doctors had told them that she was six weeks along. So far Mai had some morning sickness and was generally unhappy. Zuko tried to comfort his wife. So far he had not been doing a good job. Her mood swings made it that saying the wrong things and Zuko knew this first hand. He had commented on her weight gain which earned him a barrage of daggers. He wished he had his uncle to give him advice on things like that. Zuko's search for his mother so far had turned no results.

He had traveled through most of the fire nation and was currently on his way to the earth kingdom. They only had permission to sail in certain parts of the earth kingdom. The king wanted to keep them away from the ensuing battle. The entire province had been cut off. All the routes out of the province were cut off and surrounded by earth kingdom guards. From the information Zuko was able to get he had found out that Aang, Toph, and Teo were still fighting in the Western Earth Kingdom.

Zuko heard steps behind him and Mai was at his side.

"Hey darling" Zuko said to her.

"Hi Zuko" she said.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her head into his chest. She enjoyed the warmth he gave off as a fire bender.

"I am sorry about how I have been lately" She said into his chest.

"I understand. It is just the baby" Zuko said.

"Thanks for understanding. Lately I have just been worrying about how I will be as a mother" Mai said.

"Mai you will be a great mother. You used to not show your feelings but that is changing. I know you will love the baby" Zuko said.

"Thanks Zuko" Mai said.

"It's me that I worry about. I haven't exactly had a family history of good fathers. I want to change that but I don't have any experience" Zuko said.

Mai nodded and nuzzled her head into his chest again. Zuko kissed the top of her head and laid his hands on her abdomen which was a constant resting place for his hands. He looked over the edge of the ship and started thinking of his future. He was going to have a family of his own soon and he was excited. He thought of his friends who he hadn't seen in a while.

"_After I finish searching for my mother I will go to the south pole to visit them. I miss them" Zuko thought to himself._

The sun started to set over the sea creating a beautiful array of sunlight. Zuko looked over the horizon at his future. He thought about everything that was going on. He knew as long as he had his friends everything would be okay. Miles away Sokka walked down the hill. He looked at the same sunset. He now a mission in his mind and was contemplating how to do it. He realized that this was possibly the beginning of something entirely new. In a base in the western earth kingdom Aang looked at the battle field. He was tired and now feeling completely contempt. He looked at the setting sun and the remnants of the ongoing battle. Gao's men were currently at their camp outside the outer wall. Toph walked up next to him and Teo wheeled up beside him Aang put his hand on Toph's shoulder and the trio looked onward together.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey Jman I owe you more than you owe me. You are one of my best readers. Think of it as a belated birthday gift from me. (I also like people from my birth year)

Sokka was sitting alone on the beach. It had been two days since Sokka was on the hill. He still couldn't decide how to ask Suki to marry him. He wanted to make it perfect for her. Currently Suki was with the other Kyoshi warriors and Katara. They were training. Sokka decided to go off on his own to think. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the betrothal necklace he had made for her. He looked at the pendant which had a fan and a sword on it.

"_How do I ask her? It has to be special. I got it. I'll make her a fancy dinner; take her on a relaxing walk on the beach. Then I will ask her. Good now I need to go back and get some food for the dinner" Sokka thought to himself._

Sokka ran off toward town to get the supplies he would need for the dinner. He walked through the island until he made it to the main port of the town. He saw the same familiar statue of Kyoshi and the citizens of the island happily hanging about in the town. He went up to one of the markets.

"What kind of meats do you have?" Sokka asked.

"All sorts sir anything you please" the vendor said.

"I will have one of everything you have" Sokka said.

"_I am so glad that Zuko gave us money before we left the fire nation" Sokka thought to himself as he pulled a couple of gold pieces._

The vendor hand him the basket full of meats.

"Thanks" Sokka said before looking for another vendor who sold spices.

He came up upon someone.

"I need a spice that would go well with this meat" Sokka said.

"Ah is this a special occasion" the old vendor asked.

"Yeah it is going to be really special" Sokka said.

"I recommend this special blend. It is a mix of all my best spices. If you cook it with the meat it will taste terrific" the man said.

"Okay I will take a jar and some vegetables" Sokka said.

The man handed Sokka a jar of the spices and some vegetables and Sokka headed back to Suki's parents house. When he arrived he walked into the house.

"Hey Sokka" Sensu said.

"Hey could you tell Suki to meet me at the waterfall tonight?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah no problem" Sensu said.

"Cool" Sokka said before walking out to the water fall. He had brought a pot with him.

"_Now to figure out how to cook this. Katara usually cooked in the group and back home Gran Gran would cook" Sokka thought to himself._

Sokka filled the pot with water. Then he took his sword and chopped up some wood. He started a fire and boiled the water over it.

"_Okay now I dump in the meat, vegetables and spice and wait for Suki to get here" Sokka thought to himself happily._

He dumped the ingredients in and waited. The smell of the cooking food made Sokka excited for the meal. Before he could do anything he heard footsteps behind him. Suki was walking up with a smile on her face. She wasn't wearing her make up but she looked dazziling to Sokka. Her short brown hair waved in the wind.

"Hey " was all Sokka managed to say.

Suki giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So why are you cooking all of a sudden" Suki asked.

"I wanted to do something special for you" Sokka said.

"Okay so dinner then what" Suki said.

"A romantic stroll on the beach" Sokka said.

"I would like that" Suki said.

The stew smelled like it was finished.

"Time to eat Suki" Sokka said.

He served them both a bowl of the stew and they both began to eat.

"hmm this is really good. Sokka I didn't know you could cook at all" Suki said.

Sokka grinned happy that she liked it. They ate for a little bit more before Sokka stopped for a second.

"What is that bump on your face?" Sokka asked because Suki had developed a large bump on the side of her cheek.

Suki instinctively put her hand to her face. She felt the bump on her face.

"Oh no" she said.

"What?" Sokka said.

"Did this stew have cabbage in it?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so why?" Sokka asked.

"I am allergic. I must be breaking out!" Suki said rubbing her face with her hands.

Sokka's face turned to shock. Suki ran off toward her parents' house leaving Sokka with the stew. Sokka cleaned up the stew and headed back to the house. When he got there he found Suki looking perfectly fine.

"What happened Suki I thought you were breaking out?" Sokka said.

"My mom gave me honey suckle. It cures my break outs" Suki said.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't know you were allergic to Honey Suckle" Sokka said rubbing the back of his head.

"Its fine Sokka I know you didn't mean it" Suki said.

"Thanks" Sokka said.

"How about we go on that walk now" Suki suggested.

"I would like that" Sokka a said.

The couple walked out toward the beach. They were walking hand in hand. The sun was setting and they looked at the beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful" Suki said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Sokka said.

Suki kissed him on the cheek and they continued walking. Out of nowhere three men jumped out of nowhere.

"Hi guys do you need something" Sokka said.

"Yeah we want all your money now" one of the men said as he pulled out a knife. The others pulled a club and a blunt machete.

Sokka looked at Suki. Sokka was going to pull out his sword but he didn't have it with him. Suki didn't have her fans either. Sokka did have his boomerang. Before any of the men could attack Sokka threw his boomerang. It hit the man with the knife on the forehead. Suki took the opportunity and ran and kicked the man with the club in the chest. She turned around and was cut a little bit on the arm by the guy with the machete. Sokka ran and kicked him in the stomach. . The trio then ran off. Sokka went over to Suki. Her arm was bleeding a bit but it wasn't bad.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah it is just a small cut" Suki said.

"We should go back and get that bandaged up" Sokka said.

The sky thunder and rain started to pour as they walked back to Suki's parents' house.

"_Great the universe hates me. This night was supposed to be great but everything got ruined" Sokka thought to himself as it rained._

When they got back Suki went to go bandage her arm. Sokka went into the guest room he was sharing with Katara to think. A couple of minutes later Suki walked in with fresh bandages. She saw the expression on Sokka's face. He looked like a disappointed child.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked.

"I don't know I just wanted this evening to be perfect. Instead you're allergies acted up, we were mugged, you got hurt, and we were rained on" Sokka said.

"Sokka its okay I don't mind," Suki said trying to make him feel better.

"Well I do. I thought tonight would be the night" Sokka said.

"The night for what" Suki said.

"Well Suki, we have been together for almost a year, and I love you very very much. Will you marry me" Sokka said pulling out the betrothal necklace he had made.

Suki didn't respond. She was to busy admiring the green felt that was made to match her uniform. She noticed how the pendant was gold so it would match her outfit and she noticed the engravings on it.

"Well Suki?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Oh of course" Suki said kissing him.

He kissed her back and they spent five minutes just holding each other and kissing repeatedly. Sokka took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"So when's the wedding?" She asked.

"I don't know. It has to be after the other's get back from the earth kingdom" Sokka said.

"Of course, it wouldn't be the same unless all our friends are there" Suki said.

"I just hope those three are okay. I haven't heard news recently about them" Sokka said.

"Yeah me too" Suki said.

Miles away in the western earth temple base Aang, Teo, and Toph, were in a meeting with General Fong.

"Avatar intelligence tells us that Gao's men are putting crates upon crates of blasting jelly in front of part of the wall. They are going to blow a chunk up and break through the outer wall. That will only leave us with the inner wall" General Fong said.

"General is there any chance of stopping them before they blast it" Aang said.

"I doubt it. They have a perimeter of their best soldiers around it. It would be hard to do" the general said.

"The three of us will go down there and see what we can do. If they blow a hole than Toph and I will try and patch it up. If not we will be in for the fight of our lives" Aang said.

"Good luck Avatar" the general replied.

Aang and the others headed toward the outer wall. Within minutes they were standing on it. Teo took to the sky to drop some small explosives. Toph started kicking boulders out toward the soldiers. Aang looked down and saw barrels of blasting jelly. Before he could destroy them he saw Azula shooting a fire blast from below. But instead of it coming toward them it was heading toward the wall. Aang understood what was happening. He turned and tapped Toph. She was blown to the other side of the wall by an air current. He then jumped as high as he could using his air bending. He watched as the flame hit the blasting jelly and the entire portion of the wall blew up beneath him.

The shockwave from the explosion hit him while he was in mid air and he rocketed in the air. He used his air bending to slow him down as he touched down on the ground in front of the newly created hole.

"_Great in seconds there are going to be hundreds of soldiers trying to get through here" Aang thought to himself._

Toph jumped from off the wall and landed next to him.

"Let's do this twinkle toes" Toph said.

Through the smoke they caught site of Gao's soldiers coming through the hole. Toph sent a wave of earth straight at the hole and Aang shot a large fire blast. The soldiers collided with the attacks and were blasted back. More earth kingdom soldiers joined Aang and Toph and shot boulders toward the hole trying not to let any soldiers get through.

Teo flew above and dropped some smoke and fire bombs into the hole in the wall. It seemed like they were actually keeping them back. Toph let up her attack to build a temporary wall in front of the hole.

An explosion happened and a shock wave went out. There was another hole about fifty feet away from the first.

"Oh come on" Aang said aloud.

Gao's soldiers started pouring through the second hole. A boulder crashed into Toph's temporary wall and more of Gao's soldiers poured in through the first hole. Within minutes there were a hundred enemy soldiers in between the inner and outer walls. Aang was shooting fire and air blast in every direction. An earth kingdom soldier next to him was hit with a boulder in the stomach and fell to the ground. Aang ran over to him. He water bended some water from the soldier's water pouch. He bended the water onto his hand and it started to glow. He healed the soldier. The soldier got up and rejoined the fight.

Over the course of the invasion Aang had decided to learn healing because Katara wasn't there to heal the group anymore. Aang ran back to the fight. Now there three times as many enemy soldiers. Aang spotted General Fong who was fighting three enemy soldiers. Aang ran over and blasted them back with an air blast.

"Thanks avatar" the general said.

"General there are hundreds more coming. We will be out numbered in a couple of seconds" Aang said.

"Fine,FALL BACK!!" The general yelled.

An earth kingdom soldier on the inner wall blew the horn to signal retreat. Aang grabbed his glider and jumped up toward the sky. He met with Toph and Teo on top of the inner wall. Gao's artillery was shooting far enough to almost reach the main tower inside the inner ring.

"It's crazy down there. We are getting slaughtered. There are just too many of them" Toph sa

"We have to keep fighting. This is the last earth kingdom base in the province" Teo said.

Aang nodded knowing the situation was going from bad to worse.


	36. Chapter 36

Dear readers of my story. I am sorry for not posting in a long time. I have not had time to do this with all of the things I have had to do. My finals start next week and I had a lot of school trips. I appreciate you for reading and love your reviews. They make my day and I promise that starting June 12 I will post every two days.

Also I am currently doing this thing where you can receive free electronics if you get referrals. I get referrals for everyone who signs up because of me and they can go on to get referrals and get things too. Go to this link and sign up. It has to be this link or I do not get the referral credit.

./98769

Thank you


	37. Chapter 37

Okay guys school is out for me. So because you all have been so patient and such great readers I promise to update with a new chapter within two days after receiving 5 reviews for a chapter. So essentially I right a chapter. You guys right five reviews and I post again within two days.

P.S. Thanks for the reviews A A Nata. Lol I think this story some how attracts us 1994 people.

P.P.S. aquaandreia your review made my day. I really appreciate it.

Aang, Teo, and Toph were sitting in the main tower of the earth kingdom base with the general and the rest of the soldiers who weren't outside fighting. The battle had gone very downhill for them. They had about 50 men left and were out of resources. They had resorted to eating the ostrich horses and they gave Aang the very last of the rice. Aang had to ration it and only ate ounce a day. They were all tired and hungry. Azula still had about 3 or 4 hundred men left. They were currently discussing what to do next.

"Scouting reports tell us Gao's men will break through the wall sometime tomorrow afternoon" One of the captains said.

"We are going to get slaughtered" Another captain answered as Aang started to speak.

"Toph, Teo, and I can punch a hole through their first wave once the wall is hit. After that we'll have to fall back and see what happens'' Aang said.

"We can board up the tower with whatever supplies we have left from the sheds" General Fong said as he stroked his beard.

"Okay it's a plan then" the first captain said.

The group split up and Team Avatar went to their bunks.

"This isn't good at all" Teo said.

"Even if we do some damage there are too many. We aren't going to win this one" Toph said.

"I'm more concerned about Azula. She is even more dangerous now that she is insane. We got to bring her down or things aren't going to fare well" Aang said.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be rough" Teo said.

The group went into their beds. Each one was awake trying to pretend to be asleep. There was an underlying tension in the room. They were all thinking of the battle to come.

The next morning they woke up and ate in silence. They were all too deep in thought. Nobody spoke until a captain walked in the room where they were eating.

"You guys need to get to your post. They will be coming through the wall soon" the captain said.

They nodded and walked out in silence. They stood outside the main tower. The soldiers were finishing up boarding it up. The towers entrances were sealed off. The only way in was through a secret tunnel so that Aang, Teo, Toph, and some of the other soldiers could get back in after the initial assault. Then they would cave the tunnel in on itself.

An explosion went off from the other side of the wall creating a small earthquake. Aang looked to that portion of the wall. He noticed a small cracked. Another explosion went off. The crack became slightly bigger.

"They're coming" Aang said pointing to the crack.

"How long do you think we have?" Teo asked.

"Not long" Toph said as the ground rumbled from another explosion.

They stood and waited. They were all anticipating the breaking of the wall. The crack had now grown to a large rip in the wall. A couple of more hits and a large hole would form in the wall. Teo took to the sky in his glider. He had bombs prepared to drop.

Another explosion went off and this time the pieces of the wall crumbled. Now a large gap was where the wall should have been. Aang heard the shouts of soldiers through the smoke. Teo took that as his cue and flew over the gap. He dropped a couple of explosive bombs into the gap before gliding away. A couple of explosions went off as well as some yells. Teo kept swooping in and dropping bombs. Through the smoke Aang could make out the figures of soldiers coming. Aang punched out his fist and sent a burst of flames into the gap. Some of the men yelled but others ran through it. Aang let out a barrage of air and fire blast at the gap. He was hitting some soldiers but many were getting through the hole. Within minutes fifty had gotten through. Aang started attacking them with the help of the other earth kingdom soldiers. Gao's men were now pouring through the gap. Toph was surrounded by about twenty. She was doing her best to hold them off.

The smoke in the gap was clearing. Aang heard something weird and turned toward the gap. A fire nation tank was heading toward him. It shot a grapple ling hook at him and he swatted it away with his staff. He saw Azula standing on top of the tank. Aang swung his staff in her direction. The air slice missed her as she jumped off the tank. She landed and they both were facing each other.

"Hello Avatar" she said.

"Azula" Aang said sternly.

"I have come to take you with me. Your mine" She said.

"I don't think so" Aang said.

Before Aang could move to soldiers grabbed him with the metal handcuffs Dai Li agents used to use. Aang flung is arms in their direction sending them flying. The cuffs were still on his hands and feet. He used an air slice to split the ones between his feet and then the ones between his arms. He now just had shackles dangling on his wrist and ankles. Azula laughed.

"I'll show you my new secret weapon" Azula said.

Aang took a defensive stance. Azula pressed a button on the tank. A tube came out from the tank. Azula started doing the motions for lightning. Aang got into his stance and prepared to redirect it. Instead of firing the lightning at Aang Azula fired it into the tube. The tank made a weird noise. Then Aang felt the a pull on his wrist and ankles. He was being dragged toward Azula. He couldn't fight it. He tried earth bending himself to the ground but the rock just crumbled . Within seconds he was inches from Azula. She watched him pass her. Aang hit the tank and found he was stuck to it. His back was attached to the tanks surface. Azula walked up to him.

"Do you like it. It is the second to last invention ever given to us by the mechanist. It is a modified tank created specificaly to capture you. My lightning gives it the power to attract the shackles on your ankles and wrist. Your trapped there" Azula said.

Aang struggled but to no avail. Toph saw what had happened from the corner of her eye. She sent a wave of earth outward knocking over the enemy soldiers near her. She ran over toward Aang and Azula. Azula turned around to see Toph kicking a rock at her. Azula burned the rock away. Toph and Azula began to duel. Toph was firing rocks at Azula. Azula dodged and burned away the rocks. Azula answered with her own barrage of fire blast. Toph made a small earth wall to block the fire blast.

As Toph and Azula dueled Aang struggled to get free of the shackles. After about a minute he realized that it wasn't going to happen. Toph and Azula were intensly dueling. toph had made herself some rock armor and was charging Azula. Azula was running toward Toph. Right before they collided Azula jumped up and kicked out a blast of fire. Toph used the suit to block it and then shot the armor at Azula. Azula ducked under the armor and waved her leg shooting out a wave of fire. Toph made another wall of fire to protect herself but the fire wave went around the wave went arround the wall and scorched Toph's feet. Toph screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Her feet were burned badly.

"No Toph!" Aang yelled from his bindings.

Teo who was flying above in the sky heard Aang's cry. Teo dipped down to see Aang stuck to a tank and Azula standing over a burnt Toph. Teo swooped down and dropped his last bomb near Azula. Azula didn't see it coming and was knocked to the side by the force of the explosion. Azula jumped back up and looked up. She saw Teo flying upward. She started moving her arms in a form Aang had never seen before. Out of her hand a large coil of fire came out. She directed it up toward Teo. Teo swerved to the left dodging the blast. The coil changed direction and came back toward Teo. Azula was controling the fire coil. Teo attempted to dodge the coil but to no Avail. Azula would move it in every direction he was moving.

The fire coil finally hit the back of Teo's chair. The wings on the chair lit on fire. Teo looked back to see fire around him. He was starting to lose control of the glider. Teo tried to use his air bending to slow himself down. Aang watched as Teo's glider was smoking downward. Teo tried to pull the leer to pull up but it wasn't responding. He had lost control of the wings and his heading downward super fast. Teo tried to slow himself down but it didn't help much. Teo closed his eyes and swerved so that his left side was falling foward. Finally he collided with the wall. The chair bounced out and he hit the ground. his chair was scorched and was broken down. The earth kingdom soldiers had most fallen back or had been taken out. 100 of Gao's soldiers had now surrounded Toph and Teo.

"Take no prisoners. They are too dangerous to left alive. Take them out" Azula said to the soldiers.

_"Teo, Toph no!" Aang screamed in his head._

Aang closed his eyes. When he opened them they were glowing along with his tattoos. Aang in the avatar state melted the chains with a burst of fire bending. The soldiers looked in fear. Aang waved his arms and a large tornado of air appeared. Aang was controlling the tornado. The tornado started to pick up Gao's soldiers and shoot them out over the wall. Within two minutes only Azula was left. Azula tried to out run it but even she was sucked into the tornado. After they were all over the wall Aang built a temporary wall in the gap in the wall. His tattoos ceased to glow and he fell to the ground unconcious. A few moments later Aang opened his eyes. He had no idea what had just happened. he just saw the remains of the previous minutes and the temporary wall. Aang then saw Toph lying on the ground. He immediately ran over to her.

"Toph are you okay" Aang said when he reached her.

"what do you think twinkle toes" Toph said.

"Oh sorry" Aang said.

"Well if you didn't go glowy I would be gone for right now" Toph said.

"So thats what happened" Aang said.

"What you don't remember yourself kicking everyone's butt" Toph said.

"No I just closed my eyes and then I was laying in the dirt" Aang said.

Before either could say anything they heard a groan.

"Teo!" Aang said and went over to his friend.

"You okay?" Aang asked.

"Yeah my chair took most of the damage. It will take me at least a week to repair it" Teo said.

"come on lets get out of here. Gao's men will be back through that temparary wall any minute" Aang said.

Aang used earth bending to move Teo's chair with him and went over to pick Toph up. He took them to the secret tunnel and led them back to the tower's infirmary. After they got there they caved the tunnel in on itself. Minutes later Gao's soldiers broke through the wall again. They filled the inner ring and were trying to break into the tower. Aang, General Fong, and the rest of the captains were meeting to decide what to do.

"The enemy will get through within two days" a captain said.

"There we can make our last stand" General fong said.

"Thats crazy. We should all get out of here" Aang said.

"Abandon this base. We should fight to the end" General Fong said.

"No we should live to fight another day. We have already lost this base. Lets just get out while we can" Aang said.

"That sounds like a better idea" said one of the captains.

"There are boats on the docks for an emergency escape. We can take those" another captain said.

"What about the sick and wounded. They won't last the journey" General Fong said.

"They can ride Appa to the Omashu base. My team will travel on foot" Aang said.

"We'll leave tonight" another captain said.

"You may leave but I must stay. I have been in this base for ten years. A general must stand by his base. I will fight to the end" General Fong said.

"General you shouldn..." Aang started.

"That is my finally decision" The general said sternly.

"Fine so be it" Aang said.

"Captain Li, you are in charge now" General Fong said.

"Yes Sir" Captain Li said.

That night the remaining soldiers made their way to the boats led by Captain Li. Aang, Toph, Teo and the wounded soldiers got on Appa.

"Yip Yip" Aang said.

The bison flew into the air and they went over the fort. Gao's men caught sight of them and shot projectiles at them.

"Teo you steer I'll hold them off" Aang said.

Aang jumped off the bison and landed in the middle of the soldiers. He distracted them as Appa flew away. Then he jumped in the air and went off on his glider. He met Appa and the others in a nearbye forest.

Toph and Teo had gotten off Appa.

Aang walked up to Appa.

"Okay boy you need to go to Omashu" Aang said.

He put his hand on Appa's forehead. The tattoos on his hand started to glow and Appa's arrows did too. he showed Appa images of Omashu.

"yip yip" Aang said.

Appa took off and headed toward the setting sun.


	38. Chapter 38

Gloomy maiko lover I do see the change thanks for pointing it out. I had some time so I posted two chapters. This and the next one. These two are some of my longest.. Usually I stop at 2000 words but these both top 3000 so here you go.

Azula stood in front of the soldiers. Her siege on the western earth kingdom base had so far been a success except for not capturing the Avatar. She had worn their defences down and they were about to break through the defenses of the main tower. The Avatar she realized had left but she could still take out their defense force and claim the base for Gao.

"_It's funny. I could go back to Omashu and over throw Gao. But that doesn't make any sense. I only want the Avatar. To get to him I have to use Gao's resources. Once I have the Avatar there will be no reason for me to a part of any of this" Azula thought to herself._

A boulder flew forward and the last bit of boarding on the tower came down. Azula gave the signal and all her men started swarming into the tower.

General Fong sat in his chair. He heard a bang and knew that Gao's men would be coming in. He had decided to stay with the fort because he thought of it as his home. His entire family had been lost to the war. This was all he had left. He had decided if it was going down he was going down with it. He had actually decided it long ago when the fire nation was close to domination of the earth kingdom.

General Fong heard the sound of many footsteps climbing the stairs of the tower. He stood up and took a stance.

"_I won't go down without a fight" the general thought to himself_

When the door was busted down the soldiers were met with boulders. General Fong continued his onslaught but he couldn't hold that many off. In minutes a hundred soldiers were in the room. As General Fong sent off attacks he was hit in many places by rocks and boulders. He stopped for a second to catch his breath. The soldiers had stopped attacking but had formed a circle around him. There were now at least 200 hundred soldiers in the room. The soldiers shifted a bit and Azula now standing in the circle with the General.

"So you are the fire nation girl they talk about" General Fong said.

"I guess I am" Azula said sounding bored.

"I guess you are going to cart me off to Omashu to do grueling labor for the wretched slime Gao" General Fong said remembering what he had heard the other captured soldiers had been sent.

"No, I am not taking prisoners today" Azula said.

The next couple of minutes were filled with screams as the general was burned alive and beaten with boulders. After he was finished he was a crumpled heap of burnt flesh and broken bones.

"What now" A captain asked Azula.

"This" Azula said before hauling a fire ball at a barrel of blasting jelly. The side of the wall exploded and flames were spreading through the room.

"I recommend you soldiers get out of here before you end up like him" Azula said.

The soldiers hurried out of the tower as the tower burned.

Miles away Katara, Sokka, and Suki sat on the fire nation ship. They were bored. They had left Kyoshi Island about a week before and here currently docked at a pit stop. This was the last port before the southern water tribe. The climate on the island they were on was noticeably colder. Suki had decided to go with them to the South Pole. She didn't want to be away from Sokka. Lieutenant Jee was walking over to them. He had been in the small village getting supplies.

"There is news from the north" Lieutenant Jee said.

"what is going on?" Sokka asked.

"The western earth kingdom base has been overrun with Gao's men and burnt to the ground. General Fong is dead" Lieutenant Jee answered.

"Where is Aang?" Katara asked worried.

"The avatar's whereabouts are unknown. His bison showed up at the Omashu base with wounded soldiers. As for he and your friends, they could be anywhere" Lieutenant Jee said.

They nodded and processed this information. They got back on the ship. They were all thinking of Aang Toph and Teo.

Miles away Aang stood on the forest floor. He put his hand out and a burst of flame came out. He had been working on this for a week. He expanded the flame. He was attempting to make the flame bigger but not hotter.

"_Focus come on bigger not hotter" Aang thought to himself._

He focused and the size of the flame was propelling his hands upward.

"_Here we go" Aang thought to himself._

Aang stopped the flames. He looked up and saw clear skies.

"_Looks like it's time for a field test" Aang thought to himself._

Aang stood up straight. He then bent his knees. He jumped as high as he could. In two seconds he was thirty feet in the air as he peaked in height he let out the large flames out of his hands and feet. The propulsion from the blast allowed him to hover.

"_I'm doing it. I'm flying" Aang thought happily._

Aang decided to try changing direction. He was able to move side to side and left to right. A few moments later the fire ceased. Aang couldn't keep it up for too long. He fell through the air. He used his air bending to slow himself down. He was about to land in a river. Aang waved his hand and a piece of ice formed in the middle of the river. He landed on it and started surfing down the river.

"woo yeah" Aang yelled as he used water bending to increase the current.

He realized too late he was about to go off a waterfall. As he went down he once again used air bending to slow himself down. He land in the water and swam to shore.

"Hey Aang" Teo said.

He was sitting on shore with Toph. Aang smiled and looked at the scenery. The last time he was here he had met those cool nomads. He smiled remembering where that adventure had led.

After they split up from Appa, Aang, Teo, and Toph had traveled on foot. They hadn't gotten very far. Teo was still finishing repairs on his chair so they couldn't fly. Toph's feet were still recovering from the burns. She could see but only about a foot in front of her. She had temporarily lost her extensive "vision".

"I am almost done with the repairs on my chair. We can fly the rest of the way" Teo said excitedly.

"Cool but this entire mountain range is controlled by Gao's men if we try to fly through we'll get shot down because they have control of old fire nation battlements from the war" Aang said.

"Then how do we get through" Teo asked.

"There is a pass underground that leads right to Omashu from here. Sokka Katara, and I took back when we were traveling in the earth kingdom" Aang said.

"Underground cave sounds like my kind of place" Toph said.

The trio made their way to a valley. There they came to a dead end with a pile of rocks.

"There isn't anything here" Teo said.

"Not yet" Aang said.

Aang walked up to the pile of rocks and kicked it. The rocks blasted in different directions revealing a tunnel. Teo read the inscription on the wall.

"The cave of two lovers" Teo said.

"Sounds lame" Toph said.

"It's a magical place" Aang said.

Aang picked up a large stick. He lit the tip on fire and handed it to Teo. He then made a small flame in his hand and they walked forward. The walked for about twenty minutes.

"When are we going to be out?" Teo asked.

"Who knows? The tunnels constantly change. This place is cursed so the walls change" Aang said.

Teo and Toph looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you go through here if it is cursed?" Toph asked.

"The curse says if you let love lead the way than you can find your way out" Aang said.

The look on Toph and Teo's faces was priceless. The both looked very worried and afraid now.

The walls started shaking and the cave started collapsing.

"Oh no" Teo said.

The rocks fell and Toph made a roof over herself and Teo. Aang jumped to the side. They were now separated by a large wall of earth. Before Aang could clear the earth wall he was surrounded by badger moles. Aang's flame was out but he could sense their vibrations. He stomped his feet a couple of times to see how many there were. There was a little young one that was coming toward him. Aang took a defensive pose. When it reached him the badger mole gave him a big lick. Aang laughed and rubbed its fur.

On the other side of the wall Toph and Teo were stranded. Teo had the make shift torch Aang had made.

"This isn't going to last much longer. We got to get out of here while we still have light" Teo said.

"Yeah I think your right" Toph said.

Toph's foot injuries prevented her from seeing anything other than that which was a foot away. They continued to trek through the tunnels. Eventually they came to the end of the tunnel. There was a large hole.

"Let's go in there, maybe its and exit" Teo said.

"Okay" Toph said

Toph and Teo walked into the room. They looked around. They saw many depictions and carvings along the wall.

"This looks like a tomb" Teo said.

"A tomb for who though?" Toph asked.

"wow what is this" Teo said.

Teo started reading, "They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages, the villages were enemies so they could not be together but their love was strong and they found away. The two lovers learned earth bending from the badger moles. They became the first earth benders. The built elaborate tunnels so that they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth forever. One day the man didn't come he died in the war between their villages. Devastated the woman showed a terrible show of her earth bending power. She could have destroyed them all. But instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new place where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love. Love is brightest in the dark" Teo finished.

"Wow that was deep" Toph said.

"Look at this statue" Teo said shining the stick up to the wall.

Teo looked at the statue of them kissing. Toph stomped her feet and was able to see enough of it.

"Well there is a statue of them kissing and it says love is brightest in the dark and it says love will get us out of here. So how can we use this" Teo said.

"We could kiss. Wouldn't that believe in love?" Toph said trying to sound off handed.

"I uh we uh …" Teo stuttered not knowing how to answer.

"Look I am just thinking of options. I have no idea what to do. If that becomes our last resort then so be it but let's think of other options" Toph said.

"_Oh my, did I just blow a chance to kiss Toph. Stupid, stupid stupid" Teo thought to himself._

Elsewhere in the cave Aang was on top of the baby badger mole. It had been very friendly and it had picked him up and put him on its back. Aang decided to along with it and see where it would lead him. He was going through deeper and deeper tunnels. Suddenly the badger mole broke through a wall and they were in the biggest cave Aang had ever been in. there were hundreds of badger moles all around.

"_Wow, this must be the main habitat for badger moles. This is amazing. I've never seen so many in one place. Look at all the families" Aang thought to himself._

He passed by two badger moles and their small infant. He smiled at the sight. The small badger mole he was riding led him toward the back of the room. Aang looked up and saw a large earth platform. On it was what looked like the biggest badger mole he had ever seen. The young badger mole stopped and Aang got off. The large badger mole looked down at him. Aang looked at her. It reminded him of the mother sky bison. Aang put his hand on the bison's nose. The tattoo on his hand started to glow.

Everything started to spin around. Aang was standing on a mountain top. There were clouds everywhere in front of him was a young beautiful woman.

The woman began to speak, "I am Oma" she said.

"Your Oma, the woman who made Omashu" Aang said in shock.

"Yes after my death I became the spirit of earth bending. My story and yours are linked" she said.

"How?" Aang asked.

"Many ages ago humans began to learn the bending arts. Shu and I were the first earthbenders. We had learned from the badger moles. I became the badger mole spirit. Two twins learned fire bending from the dragons. The became the fire spirits when they died. They now live as dragons.

"I've met them before" Aang said.

"And there is also Tui and La, rather Yue and La" she continued.

"I have met them too" Aang said.

"There was another woman who became the mother sky bison" Oma finished.

"What does that have to do with me" Aang said.

"There was one other person. A man, he traveled the world. He was the first man to meet a lion turtle. The lion turtle taught him energy bending. He found the air bending woman and learned to control the wind. He found tui and la and mastered water. He found me and I taught him earth bending. He found the twins and the sun warriors and learned fire. He was the only person to ever master more than one element. By that time he was very old. He didn't want all of his hard work to go to waste. He used the full power of his energy bending to alter his spirit. It took hours of intense meditation and power. He created a system in which his spirit would be reincarnated to another human with his full abilities. The human would learn the elements and keep balance in our world. This being would have energy bending powers that allowed it to reach the spirit world. After they died another would be born in their place. Each reincarnation would have access to the previous reincarnations' memories and powers. The processed ravaged his body and subsequently killed him. But it had worked. He was reborn and the cycle began. That is how we are connected. I am the spirit of a single element. You are the spirit of the entire world. Your spirit exists to balance all of the elements and spirits in our world" she finished.

Aang looked at her. He was astonished at the story of his spirit.

"You Avatar Aang are the most powerful of any avatar to date. The collection of knowledge and power in the Avatar state is the most it has ever been. You are the youngest fully realized Avatar and you have the powers of energy bending at your disposal. Yet you hesitate to use your power and you are truly humble. You feel pure love toward all but the love you share with the water tribe girl is the purest of all. In this cave many have been lost. The only ones who can leave are those with pure unconditional love. The only exception was the water tribe boy who figured out how to manipulate the badger moles"

"_Good old Sokka to bend the rules of an ancient spirit cave" Aang thought to himself._

"My city is in danger as you know. I can feel it. This is a danger like no other. It isn't the danger of invaders but the danger in itself. The city might destroy itself. Please Avatar save my city" she said.

Everything started spinning again and he was back in the cave. The small badger mole that had brought him there was waiting. Aang hopped on his back and they left the room.

In the tomb Teo and Toph were walking toward the other entrance of the tomb.

"This make shift torch has maybe a minute left on it. What are we going to do?" Teo said.

"What can we do" Toph said.

The two were both now holding the stick. They were looking at each other. The light started to dim as the stick went out. Toph started to lean forward and Teo followed. A second before they made contact the light went completely out. Two seconds later the ceiling was shining.

"No way" Teo said.

"What?" Toph said not being able to see the light.

"There are crystals on the ceiling that lead out of here. Let's go" Teo said.

Teo wheeled forward and Toph walked forward. Teo saw a light and then they were outside.

"No way we are free" Toph said.

"Yeah" Teo said.

"That is one crazy cave" Toph said.

"Toph about back there…" Teo started but before he could say anymore a badger mole broke through the side of the mountain. Aang was sitting on top.

"Hey guys" Aang said happily.

"Aang" Toph said.

"How did you get out?" Teo asked.

"The usual avatar spirit magic" Aang said laughing.

The trio laughed and began moving again.

"The grand city of Omashu is right over this hill" Aang said.

As they walked over the hill the saw the city. The once grand bridges that led from the mountain ranges to the city were broken. They saw an earth kingdom base on one of the adjacent mountains. Aang could see soldiers on the wall guarding the city. There was artillery being shot at the city by the earth kingdom base.

"So that's where Gao is" Teo said.

"Looks like the real fight is about to begin" Aang said.


	39. Chapter 39

The trio stood on the peak over looking Omashu.

"Okay lets go fly to the base over there first and see what's up. We can decide what to do next from there" Aang said.

"Okay" Teo said.

Teo pulled a lever on his chair. The seat extended and the second seat was revealed. Toph sat down next to him. Aang took out his glider and they took off into the air. Toph grabbed Teo's arm and hugged herself into him so she wouldn't fall. Teo was blushing madly.

"_I am so glad she can't see this" Teo thought to himself._

Five minutes later they were landing next to the base. Aang caught sight of Appa.

"Appa!" Aang yelled grinning as he ran to his friend.

He jumped up and gave Appa a hug. When Aang got off an admiral walked up to him.

"General Yan , son of King Bumi, request an audience with you" the admiral said.

Aang followed him to a tent. He found Yan. He was the same man who had led the resistance when the fire nation had taken over Omashu.

"We meet again Avatar" Yan said.

"I didn't know you were Bumi's son" Aang said.

"In Omashu there is a tradition. The sons of the king do not live with him. They live with the guard of the city and train. Usually they live with the regular members of society. Most become military leaders. When the King dies they are told of their lineage. When Bumi died I was told I was his heir. Gao declared himself king. He said that tradition is outdated. He said he was more fit to lead. The city split into two factions. We fought but Gao had more control of the citizens and the province. He used the provinces resources and soldiers to run us out the city. We were reinforced with some soldiers from the other earth kingdom bases but we haven't had much luck. Gao has every man in the province fighting.

"General Yan what is going on in the city" Aang asked.

"Chaos, I never thought it would get this bad. The people are being oppressed. Gao cut off all connections to the outside except for one bridge to the western side of the province. The side he controls. The rest of the province supports us but we can't get into the city. The ravine is too deep and if we tried to cross we'd be slaughtered by the wall defenses. All the secret passages under the city have been destroyed" Yan said.

Aang nodded and thought for a minute.

"I will fly into the city and see what's exactly going on" Aang said.

"I wouldn't do that. Gao has many soldiers and Dai Li agents from Ba Sing Se.

"How did he get Dai Li agents" Aang said surprised.

"They were being shipped here to be imprisoned when this whole thing started. Gao released them under the conditions that they swear loyalty to him. They complied and have been wreaking havoc on all my missions" Yan said.

"I think I can get into the city" Aang said.

"Okay if you are going to go you should meet with y contact on the inside. He was working for Gao as a double agent until Gao caught on and he left. He waits at a specific place every night. Tonight he will be in the memorial statue on the tenth ridge" Yan said.

"Fine I will meet with him" Aang said.

Aang stepped outside. He found Teo and Toph who had set up a camp for them complete with fire and three earth tents. The sun was setting and the stars were beginning to show. Aang went to Appa's saddle and found the espionage clothes Zuko and Katara had worn when they went after the southern raiders. He put the clothes on.

"_I'll need to blend in if I don't want a ton of soldiers coming after me" Aang thought to himself._

"Guys I am going into the city. I'll be back" Aang said.

Aang took his glider and flew off toward the ravine. He was able to get down there undetected. He saw the sewage drain he had used last time.

"_They may have closed off all the tunnels but they can't cut off their sewage" Aang thought to himself._

Aang went into the pipe and bent the sludge away from him. He climbed for a while before he reached the surface. He quickly ran into an ally to avoid being seen. Then he jumped on the roof of a building. He ran across the roof tops trying not to be spotted by the citizens or wandering soldiers. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the memorial statue. He didn't see a door. He stomped his feet to see the vibrations. He found a secret hatch on the backside of the statue. He opened it up and went inside. There was a staircase and Aang walked up it. He found himself in the head of the statue in a small room. There was a figure inside.

"Aang!?" The figure said with a familiar voice.

"Jet!?" Aang said in surprise. It was Jet. Jet looked pretty much the same though he looked stronger and older. He had is trademarked straw in his mouth as he spoke.

"Aang what are you doing here" Jet said.

"Jet how… I thought you were dead" Aang said.

"You mean back when we were at the Dai Li headquarters" Jet said.

"Yeah" Aang replied.

"After you guys left Longshot and Smellerbee took me out of that place. They took me to the hospital in Ba Sing Se. Because we didn't have any money the doctors would only keep me alive but not fix my injuries. The two decided that we should leave the city. During that period I was drifting in and out of consciousness and eventually went into a coma. Eventually we ended up in an abbey of nuns who made perfume. They healed me. It took about two months" Jet said.

"I've been to that Abbey before" Aang said.

"So I woke up from my coma everything was different. Everyone was talking about how Ba Sing Se had went down and how you had died. I thought it had all happened recently but it was really two months old. A week later there was bigger news. You had returned and tried to invade the fire nation. They say you had escaped with a rag tag team of child warriors. Rumor had it the Duke was with you" Jet said sounding proud.

"Yeah he was, we just barely made it out of that one" Aang said.

"I also heard Omashu had been freed from Fire Nation control. So after that the three of us went there to join the war effort. I was enlisted under Yan but before anything could happen you ended the war and took down the Fire Lord. Since then I had been living here. When the two factions began to start fighting Yan and I hatched a plan. I would work as a double agent and get information about Gao's army. Then I left the army and hid out in the city. It took me a month or two but I collected a ton of information. They are mostly documents and battle plans. Every day I go to a different predicated place with a piece of information. When Yan can he sends someone to receive the information. Yan hasn't sent any one in a while. It is getting harder and harder to sneak in and out of the city. There are Dai Li agents crawling everywhere" Jet said.

"What information do you have for us tonight" Aang said.

"This, it's a map of the entire city. All the secret tunnels are in here. There is a key which has the name of every resident and where they live. It also tells us which faction they are loyal to. This thing is specific down to the sewer holes and sewage pipes" Jet said.

"Let me see" Aang said.

Jet handed him a large scroll. Aang looked at it. He found the sewage pipe he had snuck in through and even the mail shuts were detailed on the map.

"This is the only copy. I had to swipe it out of Gao's office. Some of these routes most people don't even know exist" Jet said.

Aang rolled up the scroll and put it in his clothes.

"Thanks Jet, I will be back for more information. It's easier for me to get in and out of the city. Having…" Aang started before cocking his head to the side. Jet looked at him weirdly for a second. Aang started tapping his foot on the ground.

"Uh oh" Aang said.

"What?" Jet said.

"Dai Li agents, they are opening the hatch. Is there another way out of here" Aang said.

"Yeah through here" Jet said opening a ceiling hatch.

The hatch led to the ceiling of the statue. They both jumped to the building that was next door.

"Jet get out of here!" Aang said.

Jet ran and jumped onto an adjacent mail Shute and rode it away. Aang was about to jump away when he saw another figure jump onto the roof.

"Avatar Aang long time no see" a man's voice said dryly.

"Long Feng, why am not surprised to find you here" Aang said through gritted teeth.

Aang turned around to face Long Feng. Then another Dai Li agent jumped onto the roof. Then two more and more and more came and soon twelve agents were standing on the roof.

"Seize the Avatar" Long Feng called.

The agents shot their rock fist and Aang. Aang waved his staff and blew them away with an air slice. The agents charged him and Aang started fighting. He fought back with a combination of Air, Fire, and earth.

An agent ran up to him and Aang hit him with an air slice. Two more approached and Aang shot fire blast at them. More and More agents climbed onto the roof as the fight continued. There were now thirty agents fighting.

"_If I don't get out of here there will be an entire army after me" Aang thought to himself._

Aang was shooting air and fire blast in every direction. For every agent he shot down two more would show up. Aang stuck his staff into the roof. He put both hands on it and ran horizontally in a circle creating a ring of fire that shot out in all directions. After a couple of minutes more of fighting the agents formed a circle around him. Long Feng stepped into the circle.

"Avatar I will give you a choice. Stand down or be destroyed" he said.

Aang stood for a second. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted some blasting jelly sitting on the roof.

"How about this" Aang said.

He shot his fingers forward sending a flame at the blasting Jelly. That entire side of the roof exploded. The agents put up walls to shield themselves. Aang jumped thirty feet in the air and landed in another street.

"_I got to get out of here" Aang thought to himself._

Out of the flames the Dai Li began to regroup.

"Find the Avatar and bring him to me" Long Feng commanded. The agents split up into the streets looking for Aang. Aang meanwhile was running through back alleys trying to find a place to hide out for a second. He ran behind a building and whipped out the map jet gave him.

"_There is a sewage drain on the next ridge. That pipe will take me to the main sewage point which I can take to go out the way I came." Aang thought to himself as he rolled the scroll back up._

Aang continued running through streets of Omashu. He decided to stay low so he wouldn't be spotted. He ran through the alleys for a while before he found the sewage drain. Aang earth bended himself into the large pipe below. He followed the map until he was at the exit port he had entered through. He extended his glider and flew off into the night toward the base.

Zuko was pacing back and forth in his throne room on his ship. There was too much happening and it was causing him stress. Three weeks ago he was notified that the Western earth kingdom base had been destroyed and General Fong killed. He also found out Aang and the others were okay and heading to Omashu. Zuko knew better than anyone outside the earth kingdom that situation was getting much worse. He had received documents that only a fire lord could get. More than anything he was worried about his friends. He kept telling Mai if things get any worse he would send the fire navy over despite what the earth king wants. His friends were out there and they needed his help. On top of this stress was Mai's pregnancy. Mai was now three months pregnant and Zuko was going crazy. Her mood swings were driving him crazy. She now only had two moods. Cranky and Angry and Zuko saw most of the latter.

"_Wow this is crazy. I want to be a father but this is stressful. The kid isn't even born yet and the stress is killing me" Zuko thought to himself._

Zuko's quest to find his mother had been pretty unsuccessful.

"_This whole situation in the earth kingdom is ridiculous. I should be helping Aang, he's my friend. My life right now feels like Sozin and Roku. Two great friends who where the avatar and… Wait Sozin and Roku. Roku had island. The place where he died. He lived there with his wife in a village. Maybe my mom went there. The island would be her only place left" Zuko thought to himself._

He walked and found the helmsman.

"Helmsman, make course for Roku's island!" Zuko called.

"_Maybe hope isn't lost after all" Zuko thought to himself._

Many miles away a fire nation ship docked into port at the southern water tribe. It had been a week since they had been on land. Sokka, Suki, and Katara disembarked the ship with happiness. Sokka and Katara were glad to be home but Katara still missed Aang.

"Katara Sokka!" Hakoda called.

Katara and Sokka ran to their dad and gave him a hug.

"GRAN GRAN GRAMP GRAM" Sokka said as he hugged them both. Pakku looked extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"I told you not to call me that" Pakku whispered to Sokka.

"Look how you have grown" Kanna(Gran Gran for those who don't know) said to Sokka.

Sokka had a smug grin on his face.

"Sokka Katara!" children's voices yelled.

Sokka turned around and was trampled by boys. They were the same boys he was training before he left with Aang. They were now two years older though and not as little.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WATCHTOWER!" Sokka yelled as he looked at the crumpled heap of snow that was once his watch tower.

"After we rebuilt the tribe we built new and improved towers" Pakku said pointing to the fortified towers built into the walls.

"But that tower took me months to build, you could of at least preserved it as a memorial to me" Sokka complained.

Katara, Suki, Kanna and Hakoda laughed while Pakku rolled his eyes.

"So what's for dinner" Sokka said.

"Sokka you are the same as the last time I saw you. Your body may have matured but you are still that same goofy kid" Kanna said.

"You got that right" Katara said smirking.

"Hey, I'm getting married" Sokka said proudly as he put his arm around Suki's waist.

"Good for you both" Pakku said.

"Congratulations" Pakku said.

"So when is the wedding?" Kanna asked.

"Well we wouldn't even think about until our friends come back" Sokka said.

"Yeah we were going to wait so all our friends could be there" Suki said.

"That sounds like a plan" Hakoda said.

"Katara have you been practicing your water bending?" Pakku asked.

"Well yeah ever since I stopped training" Katara answered.

"Except for when Aang left, I haven't seen you bend a drop of water since then. She's a little needy" Sokka whispered loudly as Katara blushed.

Katara then flicked her wrist and a bunch of snow collapsed on Sokka.

"How's that" Katara said.

All they could here were muffled groans from under the snow.

"Come now I'll show you our new place" Hakoda said.

Hakoda, Kanna, and Pakku showed them around the tribe. They showed them the main tower which had a warriors' dojo, a meeting place for the whole tribe, and an armory. Near there was a collection of four ice houses.

"This is our estate" Hakoda said.

"There are four houses. One is your fathers, one belongs to Kanna and I, and one is a guest room. The last one is for you guys" Pakku said.

"Dinner is usually at Pakku and I's house so be there soon. We are having stewed sea prunes" Kanna said.

"cool see you then Gran Gran" Sokka said.

The trio walked into the house. The house had a sitting room and a kitchen. It had a set of ice stair cases that led to a second floor. On the second floor were two bedrooms.

"Suki and I call this room" Sokka said pointing to a room.

"Fine I'll take this one" Katara said.

Katara walked into the bedroom. It was made of ice but oddly it wasn't cold.

"_Maybe it's some new type of ice" Katara thought to herself._

There was a bed and a night stand. She put her bag on the bed and took out her couple of sets of clothes. She took out one of her most prized possessions. It was a picture of Aang and her. She remembered when it had been painted.

_Aang and Katara had been walking through the streets of Ba Sing Se. It had been one of those lucky days when Aang didn't have a piece meeting. They had decided to go practice water bending. They had made their way to the beach. Aang took his shirt off and Katara got into her under clothes. They began doing some basic warm ups and within minutes they were having a bending fight. Aang took the octopus position and had thrown some icicles at Katara. Katara sent waves of water at him. They fought for a while before Aang tackled Katara in the water. They were carried by a wave and ended back on shore. They were both giggling._

_Katara heard voices behind her and turned around. A few feet away there was a group of girls._

"_Wow he has such a toned chest" one of the girls said._

"_He really has that scar from lightning blast" Another said._

"_He's so handsome" Another said._

_This was the last straw for Katara. She let her temper get the best of her and threw her hands up into the air. A large wave appeared and swept the group of girls away. Katara had over done it though and the wave hit most of the people on the beach. A man popped up out of the sand and looked angry._

"_Hey you ruined my painting' the man said._

"_Sorry" Katara said._

"_Now what am I going to sell to the art dealers" The man said._

_Katara and Aang walked up to him._

"_You could do a picture of us and then sell that. A picture of the avatar and his girlfriend should be worth something" Aang said._

"_Fine then" the artist said._

_After an hour of posing the artist finished the painting. It was a small painting but it was very accurate._

"_Here you should keep this. It will remind you of these good times" the artist said._

"_Thank you" Aang said handing he picture of Katara._

_Katara got the picture framed the next day._

Katara smiled as she remembered the story. She really missed Aang. This is longest they had been separated since she had met him. Katara left the room and met Sokka and Suki in the den.

"Come on we'll be late to dinner" Sokka said.

"Is food all you think about" Katara said.

"Only when I am hungry" Sokka said.

Katara and Suki rolled their eyes and they headed to Kanna and Pakku's house. Their family enjoyed a nice evening of talking and catching up. Katara learned that some northern water tribe members had decided to stay in the southern tribe. Because of this there were some child water benders who needed training. Pakku wanted her to teach them while he focused on the advanced students. Katara agreed and she would begin training the next morning.


	40. Chapter 40

Aquaandreia thanks for the review I will definitely consider this stuff. No I am not a rich author I am just some kid who likes avatar waaay too much. It's flattering though.

Tui thanks for the review that really made my day.

On the topic of Jet's return I would like to say that Jet is an underrated character. While Jetara is bull crap Jet the character is a very dynamic character that is fun to right for. He can be the bad guy and the good guy. He is kinda like Zuko if he wasn't a fire bender. I hate when people jet bash because he really isn't that bad. Jetara fans though deserve to be bashed on. Haha just kidding no one deserves to be bashed on except Zutarians who are in love with a crack ship.

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**_For all you avatard's out there I have a couple of announcements. My infamous brother has created a fan fiction account. While his first stories were pretty awful he has started a new fan fic for Avatar. From what I have seen so far he is really trying harder and his new stuff is of a lot better quality. He isn't as good as me but its okay. His username is dragon of the web. **Also he and I collaborated to make video commentary's of all the episodes. They can be found at megavideo. The link is on my profile page**

**We talk about things that everyone is wondering about during episodes and bring up some interesting questions. This will also make most of the episodes easily available to all. The first one is okay but the next couple which have been made but not posted are much funnier. Please watch and comment**

**Also July is official revisit Avatar month. Starting July 1****st**** Avatard's will rematch the series three episodes a day and then talk about it on all our avatard websites. Please spread the word around the community so we can all get back to the greatest show ever.**

Aang sat at the earth kingdom camp outside Omashu. It had been three weeks since his first meeting with Jet. After that Aang had snuck into Omashu two or three times a week to get information. He was the best person to send being as he could handle Dai Li agents on his own. Jet provided good information and Yan and him started formulating a battle plan. In the end they had decided on the following. Aang would sneak a bunch of soldiers into Omashu. They along with Jet and his gang would start a distraction. Aang Teo and some others on gliders would fly over and open the gate to the one remaining bridge on the other side of the mountain. Toph and Yan would lead the soldiers into the city and they would battle to victory. Teo had left to get the gliders and some people from the northern air temple. In order for them to be successful they needed extra troops. Aang was going to leave and convince the earth king to grant them as many soldiers as possible. Then Aang would come back and they would attack.

Aang was currently sitting with Toph at their fire. Teo had taken appa to the northern air temple for the gliders so Aang would be going to Ba Sing Se with his glider.

"So twinkle toes do you really think you can get the earth king to give you more troops" Toph said.

"Yeah I think he will. During those peace meetings we agreed a lot and we are on good terms" Aang said.

"What did you guys do during those meetings? All I know is that they were boring" Toph said curious.

"The meetings weren't boring as much as they were frustrating. Usually I had the support of Sokka, Iroh, Zuko, and the earth king on most things and we ended up having to argue against nobles from the other nations. If it was up to me, It would be one leader from each nation but all these nobles wanted some of the power. Still we actually accomplished a lot. Our first objective was what to do with the fire nation colonies. The fire nation nobles wanted to keep them, they argued that they were necessary to the survival of the fire nation. Zuko wanted to let the residents of the colonies vote. The earth king and I wanted the earth kingdom to have back its original lands" Aang said.

"So what happened?" Toph asked.

"Well in the end I made an executive decision to give them back to the earth kingdom" Aang said.

"What else did you guys do?" Toph asked.

"We made a universal currency for the world. We unified the postal system too. Most of the mail in the world is now handled by Omashu, Ba sing Se, or by this town in the fire nation. The system is highly effective and gives a lot of work to workers in the earth kingdom. We disbanded the armies of the four nations except for their domestic forces. All the world's ports are now open to everybody. Because of that trade is doing very well. The last thing we did was at my request. I set it up so Teo's dad would visit all the air temples and renovate them back to their original state with some new features. The earth king assembled a team but we never got to it because of the Koh thing. I think he is going start after this situation is over" Aang said.

"Nice job twinkle toes, well I am tired I am going to call it a night" Toph said.

"See ya toph. When you wake up I a will probably be gone" Aang said.

Miles away the fire lord and his pregnant wife sat sipping Tea. Mai was now four or five months pregnant and was growing rather large. She was unhappy a lot and generally disliked her current state. Zuko was happy because she was in a rather good mood. He knew it wouldn't last long so he decided he was going to enjoy it for as long as possible.

"Zuko everything is changing so fast" Mai said.

"what do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"A couple months ago I was hunting you and a war was going on. Now I have new friends and I am going to have a baby with you" Mai said.

"Yeah, our friends have definitely changed" Zuko said.

"Ty Lee is still my friend but more and more I find myself being more attached to 'Team Avatar'" Mai said.

"I understand. What do you think of those guys anyway" Zuko asked.

"They are interesting. Suki is my closest friend out of the group. We trained together a lot and she is smart. Sokka is a goofball and his antics are going to kill him one day. Katara and Aang, I am not as close to them. Aang is like a guy Ty Lee and Katara is to preppy for me. Plus all they do is suck face all day. Toph is cool because she is direct which I appreciate. Then there is you. I love you" Mai finished.

Zuko smiled and kissed her tenderly. Their tongues started to battle and Zuko enjoyed the passion. Mai hadn't been in the mood for any romance recently so Zuko had been feeling rather lonely. They kissed for a while before stopping.

"so what are we going to name the baby" Mai said.

"If it was a boy, I wanted to name him Iroh" Zuko said.

"I kind of like that" Mai said.

"I have no idea if it is a girl" Zuko said.

"We could name her Azula" Mai joked.

"I don't know I think demon crazy woman sounds pretty similar" Zuko said now laughing.

Even though he was laughing Zuko was worried. Azula was highly dangerous and through a report he found out she had led the siege on the western earth kingdom base. Zuko decided if things in the earth kingdom didn't improve in two weeks he was sending troops in. He was doing this not only to stop Azula but to protect his friends. He knew if Azula wasn't brought down she could be a danger to his growing family. Zuko would not let anything happen to his family under no circumstances.

"_Maybe it's just my paternal instincts but I feel like I have to do everything I can to protect my child" Zuko thought to himself._

Back in the southern water tribe Katara was enjoying life. She had been teaching water bending for three weeks and she loved it. Sokka resumed training the other boys and showed them sword tricks. Suki also helped train them which they were happy about because they all hated Sokka as a teacher. Things had been different in the tribe now. Because of the peace council merchants and traders came regularly to their new port to trade. They had much contact with the outside world which included news about the earth kingdom civil war as they were calling it now.

It was a normal day in the southern water tribe. Katara and her class were practicing their bending. They were right outside the walls of the village. Katara was currently showing her students how to do a simple water whip.

"All you have to do is shift your weight through the stances and…" Katara said as she demonstrated the water whip.

"Like this master tara" One of the girls said.

The girl moved her hands like Katara did but she water whipped herself in the forehead.

"Ouch" the girl said and started to cry. There was a cut on her forehead from the water whip.

"Here here" Katara said.

Katara bended some water around her own hand and healed the girls cut.

"Thanks master tara" the little girl said.

"You're welcome" Katara said smiling.

"What's that" one of the boys said pointing toward the ocean.

Katara looked to where the boy was pointing. Over the horizon she saw a large a wave heading toward the tribe.

"_What is that?" Katara thought to herself._

Katara spotted what looked like a raft riding the top of the wave. A couple of seconds later Katara saw Hama on a raft controlling the wave.

"Kids get out of here and get Master Pakku. Tell him I said it was urgent" Katara said.

"Whats wrong master tara" the little girl asked.

"don't worry about it" Katara said.

The kids ran off back into the village calling for master Pakku. Katara took a stance and waited. Right when the wave was about to crest over the icy shore Katara flung her arm out. The wave exploded in place. Hama went flying but caught herself on a stream of water.

"So young Katara we meet again" Hama said.

"What are you doing here" Katara said.

"I have just returned to my home" Hama said.

Katara was about to attack when master Pakku and his advanced pupils came. Soon after most of the tribe was standing watching.

"HAMA!?" Sokka's voice yelled.

Sokka fought his way through the ground and stood next to Katara. Sokka put his hand on his sword.

"What's going on" Hakoda's voice called.

"It's Hama" Katara said.

"Who's that?" Pakku asked.

"She's the only other water bender alive born in the southern water tribe" Katara said.

"Yes I have just come back home. I was captured by the fire nation many years ago during the raids" Hama said.

"Then what is the problem" Pakku said.

"She didn't mention that she was terrorizing people in the fire nation" Katara said.

"She also didn't mention she captured our friends and us to try and get Aang. She was working with the Dai Li" Sokka said.

"That was all in the past" Hama said.

"How are you even here? You were locked up" Katara said.

"They transferred us to a prison in Omashu. The dictator Gao freed us and tried to get us to join him. Long Feng and the Dai Li joined him but I knew this wouldn't work. I saw what that boy, the avatar, could do back in Ba Sing Se. I've never seen so much raw power in one boy. I knew if I joined them the avatar would take me down. I ran and decided to come back to my original home" Hama said.

"I think she deserves a chance" Hakoda said.

"WHAT…" Katara started but was cut off as Sokka put his hand on his sisters shoulder.

"Katara we need to let go of what happened in the past. Even though people do bad things it doesn't mean they are bad. Think of Zuko, think of that man, you know the one" Sokka said referring to their mother's killer.

Katara nodded sadly. She didn't want a repeat of the southern raiders.

"_When did Sokka become so wise" Katara thought to herself._

Katara walked away and the town started to spread. Hakoda went up to Sokka.

"Sokka what were you just talking about to your sister?" Hakoda asked curious to how Sokka calmed Katara down

"Remember when we split up from the western air temple" Sokka said.

"Yeah" Hakoda said.

"Well that night Zuko asked me about mom. I told him what happened. Zuko told Katara he knew who did it" Sokka said.

This revelation put shock on Hakoda's face.

"What did you kids exactly do after that" Hakoda said.

"Aang and I tried to convince her not to go after him. I said we wouldn't be helping things. Aang pleaded with her. Apparently something he had worked because they went anyway and when they came back she said she couldn't do anything to him" Sokka said.

"So she did find him" Hakoda said.

"Yes but she couldn't do it. Aang has that effect on her. Things he says resonates with her" Sokka said.

"Its good to know her boyfriend is a positive influence on her" Hakoda said chuckling.

They walked off as the snow started to come down again.


	41. Chapter 41

Sokka sat in his bedroom. He was wrapping a couple of scrolls up to send on Hawky. Ever since the gang split up Sokka had to keep up with the peace meetings through letter. He had gotten his dad to sign the newest legislation by the council. The earth kingdom was now going to have a nationalized education system and a new road connecting the east and the west. The legislation also approved a clause that gave money and supplies so the water tribe could expand. The plan was to expand the southern and northern water tribes so that they would be made up of a couple of cities around their poles. The last part of the letter informed the council that its next meeting would be in the southern water tribe.

"Okay Hawky you take these scrolls to Ba Sing Se for me" Sokka said.

The bird chirped and then flew off into the sky. Sokka decided to take a break and started going to one of the restaurants that were now in the city. On his way he saw a couple of teenage girls about his age waving at him. He walked over to them.

"Wow he's so muscular" one girl said.

"Is it true you helped end the war?" another girl said.

"Yeah all the plans were my idea" Sokka boasted letting his ego get out of control.

"And he's of marrying age too" another girl squeeled.

"He is such a catch" another said.

"I know" Sokka said.

"Are you single?" Another asked.

Before Sokka could answer Suki walked up to him and the girls.

"Who are your friends Sokka" Suki said sounding interested.

Her eyes however said otherwise. Sokka could see the look in her eye saying this wasn't a good idea.

"Uh… uh… these girls, uh… I just met them" Sokka sputtered out.

"Okay, where are you going" Suki asked.

"to the restaurant by the docks. Care to join me" Sokka said.

"I'd love to" Suki said.

They locked arms and started heading toward the restaurant leaving the group of girls very disappointed.

"If I ever catch you showing off to girls other than me" Suki started.

"I know I know. You're the only fan girl I need" Sokka said honestly.

Suki smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. They continued walking and they caught site of a new building being built.

"Hey what's that?" Suki asked.

"I don't know what they are building" Sokka said.

"Lets check it out" Suki said.

They walked over and found Katara, Pakku, and some other water benders building a fancy building.

"What is this for" Sokka said.

"Each nation has temples for the Avatar. The northern tribe has one but the southern doesn't. We are building one for the southern tribe" Pakku said.

"Like the one in Kyoshi" Suki said.

"Yeah" Katara said.

"What goes in it?" Sokka asked.

"We put a crystal on the top. The crystal is linked with Avatar spirit. When the war started we hid the crystal to prevent the fire nation from destroying it. Now we can put it up again. It tells us when the avatar spirit is reincarnated and when the avatar is using massive amounts of energy" Katara said.

Pakku looked to what looked like a rock covered by a sheet. He took the sheet off to reveal a glowing crystal.

"The crystals glow represents the Avatar spirit. When it glows brighter then more energy is being used" Pakku said.

"Sweet" Sokka said.

"Well we're going to the restaurant by the port. Do you want to come Katara" Suki said.

"Yeah sure we can talk about the wedding" Katara said.

The trio walked to the restaurant and got a table.

"So where is the wedding going to be?" Katara asked.

"We decided to have it in Kyoshi because it is warmer there" Suki said.

"That's a good idea. How are you going to pay for everything?" Katara asked.

Sokka reached into his shirt and pulled out a medium sized bag. It was full of gold pieces.

"Where did you get that?" Katara asked.

"When Toph was the Runaway I saved my money. I knew it would come in handy later for something" Sokka said.

"Good thinking Sokka" Katara said.

After their nice lunch Katara went out toward the center of the city. She was meeting her students there.

"Hey master Katara" one of the boys said.

"I Kota" Katara said.

"What are we learning today?" one of the other girls asked.

"How to freeze water" Katara said.

"Cool" another said.

They spent the next hour with the lesson. By the end all the kids except one could freeze water. The one that couldn't was having a lot of trouble.

"Why can't I get this move" he said frustrated.

"You just need some practice. You're not going to get every move immediately" Katara said.

"But everyone else did" the boy said pouting.

Katara kneeled down so that she was at eye level with him.

"Did you know it took Avatar Aang a while to learn this move. He had a lot of trouble with it too. But he kept practicing and look at him now" Katara said.

"Really" the boy said.

"Yes" Katara said.

"Hey master Katara, when is Aang supposed to be back? I miss him?" Said a girl, she was the same girl that said she would miss when he was in the water tribe for the first time.

"I don't know but he will be back. He has to be" Katara said more to herself than anyone.

In the fire nation Zuko was getting closer and closer to Roku's island. He was excited and worried. He was excited about possible seeing his mother but worried that she wouldn't be there. He only had a month left. Then he would have to go to the southern water tribe for the next peace meetings.

"_Mother I know you're out there. I am coming," Zuko thought to himself._

"Fire lord Zuko we will arrive at the island in the next two days" the captain of the sip said.

"Good work men" Zuko said.

Zuko walked into his bedroom. Mai was resting in their bed.

"How are you feeling" Zuko said.

"Awful" Mai said.

Zuko lay in their bed and started rubbing her swollen belly.

"If everything goes to plan everything is going to be great. We'll be starting a family, I'll get my mother back, and our friends will be all right" Zuko said to her.

Mai replied by nuzzling into his chest. Minutes later they both were asleep.

Toph was sitting by their make shift camp. The base was in a flurry. A letter had came telling them that reinforcements were coming for the invasion. Teo had returned with gliders and flyers. The final battle plans were made and they were waiting to start. Toph had taken over Aang's runs into Omashu for information. At this time she was sitting with Jet and the new freedom fighters. She had snuck them out of the city so that they could talk. Jet had done some recruiting and had gotten the duke and Pipsqueak back. He had also recruited Haru from his nearby village.

"Soon Omashu will be free" Jet said to the group.

"Yeah and we can go home" Toph said.

The group nodded.

"Team Avatar needs to be reunited again. We were the best team in the world" Toph said.

"Who said you were the best? What about the freedom fighters?" Jet said.

"You guys are alright but your nothing compared to us. We have all four elements and sword and fan" Toph said.

"We got Longshot Jet, Haru and others" Smellerbee said.

"Team avatar would cream you guys" Teo said.

"Whatever" Haru said.

"Let's not fight, save it for the Dai Li" Jet said, "I have a score to settle with them"

In the earth kingdom Aang was flying on his glider. He had just flown over the serpent's pass. He had been traveling for three days. It had been a quick trip. He kept having nightmares about Aloi. It was starting to drive him insane. He was confused and concerned. He could see the outline of Ba Sing Se's great wall.

"_Only a little bit longer" Aang thought to himself._

Aang arrived below the wall and started flying vertically to go over it. As he came over the wall he saw the great city from an aerial view. He flew for a few more minutes before landing at the doors of the earth king's palace. About a hundred guards walked out from behind pillars and from security stations. A guard walked up to Aang.

"Who dares show up at the royal palace unannounced" the guard said.

"The Avatar" Aang said.

"I… am uh…sorry… master Avatar… please excuse my behavior" the guard stuttered.

"Let him pass!" he yelled to the other guards.

Aang walked through the palace. He reached the large doors to the throne room. He opened them and walked in. Earth King Kuei was sitting on is throne with Bosco.

"Aang? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Omahsu ending the conflict" Kuei said.

"To end it I need your help. We don't have enough soldiers to stop Gao. I need a couple hundred more soldiers so that I can end this" Aang said.

"But that would mean splitting up families again and spreading war" Kuei said.

"I know but if Gao isn't stopped this rebellion could spread and destroy those families" Aang said.

"True Avatar, and you haven't let me down in the past. I will allow you the necessary troop. They will be discharged from a base near the Omashu province" Kuei said.

"Thank you your earthiness" Aang said.

Aang walked out of the palace. He had a week before the invasion of Omashu started. That gave him four days in the city and three days to get back to Omashu. Aang started flying east.

"_There is only one person who can help me sort out my issues. I hope he is still where I left him" Aang thought to himself._

Aang flew for a couple of hours before he reached the eastern air temple. He flew toward the top tower of the temple. He saw the guru sitting in a meditative pose on the tower. Aang landed and stood in front of him.

"Hello Aang, I've been expecting you" the guru said.

"By that I guess you know why I am here" Aang said.

"Yes, I assume you are having issues with the Avatar state" the guru said.

"Yes and I have been having weird nightmares too" Aang said.

"Well let's talk about your nightmares Aang" the guru said.

Well okay" Aang said.

'"So what are you dreaming about" the guru said.

"I keep having this dream about this girl I knew a hundred years ago. She was an air bender" Aang said.

"What happens to her in the dream?" the guru asked.

"She is killed by fire benders and I hear a voice telling me it is my fault" Aang said.

"I see, Aang I think you are just guilty over what happened" the guru said.

"But it was my fault; I let her and everyone else down. My people are gone because I failed to act" Aang said angrily.

"Aang you need to let these things go. What happened has happened. As I told you before, the air benders love hasn't left this world, it has just been reborn" the guru said.

Aang nodded.

"I thought we already went over this when we attempted to open my chukras. Why is this happening again" Aang asked.

"Something is causing you to remember these things. Is there anything going on now that relates to her" the guru said.

Aang sat and thought for a while. Then his face turned to shock.

"Of course! Why didn't I realize it earlier" Aang said.

"What?" the guru said.

"Its Gao, Bumi's brother, he was part of my group of friends years ago. It was me Aloi, Gao, Kuzon, and Bumi. We had the greatest of adventures and we were the greatest of friends. Bumi's death and gao's appearance must have made me start remembering all those times we hung out together" Aang said.

"Well it's good that we have settled that. Rest Aang we will fix the Avatar state in the morning. It will be a grueling process" the guru said.

The fire nation vessel docked on the island. There was dried lava all around. It was morning and Zuko stood with his captain. Zuko loved the morning sun. The fire bending spirit within him blossomed at this time and at high noon.

"Sir we have arrived on the island. Do you wish for a search arty to be sent out?" the captain said to Zuko.

"No I can handle it" Zuko said.

Zuko went into his room. He was wearing his every day clothes and not his fire lord robes. He put on his red robe. It was the same one he had worn when he had left the fire nation after the invasion of black sun. He put the hood over his head and started to walk out.

"Zuko I'm coming too" Mai called walking up to him.

Zuko nodded and they walked out of the ship and onto the island.

"Mai if you come with me it will mean a lot of walking" Zuko said.

"so I don't care" Mai said.

"But I am not carrying you bridal style like I did on the last island we stopped at" Zuko said.

Mai blushed and laughed. Zuko enjoyed the sound of her laugh. He knew it was reserved just for him. He was the only person who could extract that emotion from her.

They walked for a while around the volcanic base of the island. They were gone for an hour.

"Hey look" Mai said pointing at the sky.

Mai's finger pointed to a small isolated fire on the next ridge.

"Let's check it out" Zuko said.

They walked up toward the ridge. They found a garden with vegetables. There was also a hut with a chimney putting out smoke.

"Hello who goes there" A woman's voice called.

Zuko recognized it immediately. The woman walked out of the hut. It was his mother.

"Mai!?" Ursa said.

She walked up to Mai and gave her a hug.

"Why are you here? You're pregnant? Who's your friend?" Ursa asked.

"You don't recognize your own son" Mai teased.

Ursa eyes widened as she looked at the cloaked figure. She couldn't see his face.

"Zuko!?" she said.

Tears were welling up from her eyes.

"Mother" he exclaimed before hugging her.

However he did not lower his hood.

"Mom where have you been?" Zuko said.

"I was here, after I saved you from Ozai I was banished and I ran away here to hide. I have been here ever since. Is the war over? I saw the comet months ago but had no idea what was happening. Are you and Mai together? What is going on in the world?" Ursa said.

"To answer your questions, I am with Mai, we are married and I am the fire lord" Zuko said.

"How are you fire lord. What happened exactly" Ursa said.

Zuko started explaining things from after she left. He got to the part where Ozai was going to punish him for his weakness at the Agni Kai.

"Father banished me and sent me to find the Avatar to restore my honor" Zuko said.

Ursa looked shocked. She instinctively pulled at her arm. She lifted her left arm and moved the sleeve of her cloak. Her forearm had a large scar that looked similar to Zuko's.

"Zuko show me yours" Ursa said gently.

Zuko looked conflicted and he hesitated for a second before he pulled his hood off. Ursa gasped at the sight of his face.

"That monster, how could he do that to you" Ursa said shocked.

Ursa put her hand to his face. She gently rubbed the side of his eye. After that Zuko continued explaining everything that had happened. At the end Ursa understood everything.

"Well I am glad the war was over. After my banishment I realized how bad the war was and how awful a man Ozai was" Ursa said.

"Come on mom; let's get back to the ship. You can come back to the palace with us" Zuko said.

Ursa nodded and they headed off back toward the ship.


	42. Chapter 42

Aang got up from where he was resting. He had spent the night under the stars. Aang used his air bending to blow his hair out of his eyes. His hair was now longer than Zuko's. It almost completely covered his arrow. Aang sat up. The guru was sitting and waiting for him in a meditative stance.

"So how do regain control of the Avatar State?" Aang asked as he sat down in front of the guru.

"Before I can help you regain control you must know why this is happening to you" the guru said.

"Why is it happening?" Aang asked.

"The Avatar is the human form of all the positive energy on this planet. That is why you keep peace and maintain world. Your spirit is made up of positive energy, however since you are human negative energy can start affecting your spirit's makeup. To gain control of the avatar state you must make your spirit full positive energy. Opening the chuckras is one way of turning your energy positive. That method uses emotions and feelings to purify your spiritual energy. There are many others ways of doing this as well. Being as you do not like to use the chuckra method because of its need to let go of attachment we can use another method" the guru said.

"So what do I do?" Aang asked.

The guru pulled out a green stone. He put it on the ground in front of Aang. Aang looked into the stone. It started to glow. The stone started to grow and it formed a dome around Aang.

"What's going on?" Aang said.

"You are being transported to your spirit" the guru said.

Aang felt the crystal heat up and the crystals flashed in a blinding light. Aang closed his eyes to avoid being blinded. When he opened them he was standing in nothing but white for an infinite amount of space.

"_What is this place?" Aang thought to himself._

Aang saw something glowing and he went towards it. His eyes widened as he saw himself standing in front of him. The Aang in front of him was in the Avatar state but his tattoos and eyes were red, not blue. Aang put his hand out to touch the other Aang's hand. When Aang made contact with him Aang felt a singe of physical and mental pain all around him the tattoo on his hand glowed red for a second. Aang winced back immediately. Tears were in his eyes. His tattoo was no longer glowing.

"What was that, it just felt like every injury and negative emotion I ever felt at ounce. That was the most awful thing I have ever felt.

"Aang" A voice called.

"Aang" it called again.

"Who is it?" Aang said.

"It's me Guru Pathik" the guru said.

"Where am I and what is this" Aang asked.

"That isn't important right now. In front of you is the personification of all the negative energy in your spirit. Every negative emotion and physically painful experience is bottled up right there. By touching him you are reliving all of those things at ounce" the guru said.

Aang looked at the other Aang in fear. He knew how that felt and he knew it was terrible.

"As you know the avatar state is a defense mechanism. These negative energies can trigger the avatar state. If you can control this energy and override it with your own positive energy than you can regain control of the Avatar state" the guru said.

"But how do I do that" Aang asked confused.

"You will need to make contact with your negative self. When the negative energy starts to come to you, you must overpower it with your own positive memories and energies. If you can overpower your negative energy then you will control the avatar state" The guru said.

"That's it okay" Aang said.

"Aang let me warn you. By tampering with your energy your body will trigger the avatar state to protect itself. There is no telling how your body will react. So I recommend doing it quickly before you hurt somebody, damage something, or hurt me. That's why I put the crystal ball around you. I hope it can maybe contain your body out here" the guru said.

The guru was looking at a ball of crystal. Inside he could see the outline of Aang's actual body.

"Okay here I go" Aang said.

"_Okay I can do this. Just overpower my negative energy. That shouldn't be too hard…right" Aang thought to himself._

Aang stood his hand out slowly. He then quickly jerked it onto his negative self's forehead. Immediately he felt a surge of physical pain. On his back where his scar was felt the sharpest pain he had ever felt. He felt different parts of his skin being burned.

"_Okay positive now" Aang thought to himself._

Aang began thinking of all the positive things that had happened. He remembered kissing Katara and penguin sledding.

Aang's positive spirit started to blow blue. It was almost the same as when he was energy bending Ozai. The opposing forces glowed with a huge light.

In the real world Aang's tattoos started to glow. Aang's body stood up in the crystal. With a surge of energy the crystal exploded. The guru stood back not knowing how to react. Aang's eyes were glowing bright. The wind started to kick up and large clouds started forming in the sky. Aang's hair started blowing in the strong wind. The guru jumped behind a rock not knowing what to do.

Zuko, Mai and Ursa were standing on the deck of the ship. The crew was bringing the last of Ursa's things from the small hut on the island. Zuko looked up to the top of the volcano. He saw the top of Avatar Roku's tower which was still lopsided from when he destroyed it. Zuko sighed gladly appreciating that his great grandfather barely got him out of arrest. Suddenly the top of the tower began to glow.

"Why is the tower glowing?" Mai said.

"That's Avatar Roku's tower. It is connected to the avatar spirit" Ursa said.

"Then I assume its glowing because something is up with Aang" Zuko said.

The sky was slowly darkening but no one was paying attention.

Katara was standing with her students. She was showing them the new spiritual hut. Suddenly the crystal started glow. Katara froze.

"_Aang, there is something wrong with Aang" Katara thought to herself with a stricken face._

"Kota, get master Pakku. NOW!!!" Katara yelled.

The boy ran out of the temple and noticed the sky was now filled with dark storm clouds. He had a look of fear before he continued running to find Master Pakku.

Toph, Teo and the freedom fighters were making their last preparations for the invasion. I am so excited to kick some butt" Toph said.

"What's that" Teo said pointing to the top of Omashu.

"What's what, I can't see it remember" Toph said.

"Oh sorry" Teo said.

"I see it too" Haru said.

They were pointing at a glowing light on the top of Omashu

"That's Omashu's avatar temple" Jet said.

"What's that?" Haru asked

"It's a temple in the Omashu that deals with the avatar. It has a crystal that glows when the avatar spirit uses a lot of energy. I think that's what it is" Jet said.

"But that means something is up with Aang. We need him. What is he doing?' Toph asked.

The group shrugged and continued to look at the light with uncertainty. The sky was dark and the light shone strongly against the dark storm clouds. A gentle breeze began to pick up. It chilled the group and added to their fears.

Aang was trying as hard as he could to release his positive energy. It was a stalemate so far but he had confidence he would be able to overcome it.

"_Come on more positive!!" Aang yelled at himself._

Aang started thinking about meeting Appa and his first time flying on his glider.

His blue energy started creep onto the negative Aang.

"_That's it lets go" Aang said._

The guru was trying his best not to be blown away. The winds were blasting everything not attached to the ground. Lightning was striking from the sky followed by thunder.

"_Aang hurry up I don't know how long I can take" the guru communicated to Aang._

Zuko's was scrambling. After the tower started glowing out of nowhere thunder and lightning appeared. The sea was distraught with large waves and whirlpools. The crew was rushing to make sure they weren't capsized.

"Get the ship toward the island so we tip over!" Zuko yelled.

The crew was running. As they started moving toward the island the situation got worst. The volcano on the island exploded and a huge amount of lava shot up into the air. Zuko's face turned to pure worry.

"Get AWAY from the ISLAND!" Zuko yelled.

Zuko looked to find another island to land on. He now appreciated the many volcanic islands around. He knew it wouldn't be long before they could find a island to land on. Before they could decide anything Zuko heard another explosion. He looked and saw a neighboring island's volcano erupt. Zuko turned and realized all the islands' volcano's were exploding. Zuko's jaw dropped.

"There is no way" a crew member said.

"_The universe hates me" Zuko thought to himself._

A strike of lightning shot down toward the deck. Zuko reacted in a split second. He absorbed the lightning into his body and redirected it out toward the sea.

"Zuko!" Ursa called.

"I'm okay mom" Zuko called.

Zuko went to find Mai. Mai was holding on to the main tower of the ship trying not to fall off. A large wave rose the ship up.

"_Oh no, the ship is going to be crushed" Zuko thought to himself._

Zuko ran as hard as he could. The wave started to crest. Zuko grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her into his chest. The ship started tilting up as it tipped into the wave. The entire ship was underwater. Zuko held his grip on Mai's arm tight. Mai was unconscious

"_I will not let go of her. I have to go get her air" Zuko thought to himself._

Zuko swam hard. He emerged on the surface and tried to tread water with Mai.

"_I can't keep this up. I got to get some sort of satiability for Mai" Zuko thought to himself._

Zuko found a large metal sheet in the water. He laid Mai on the board. He took his sashes off of his clothes and used it to tie his arm to the metal sheet. He used the other to tie Mai to the board.

"_I hope this works" Zuko thought to himself._

The waves picked up again and the board started riding the current. Mai was lying on top while Zuko was dragged through the water struggling to survive. Whenever he could he would pop and breathe before being swept back into water again.

The southern water tribe was in chaos. Lightning was shooting from the sky and hitting the tops of some of the new buildings. The ice that the city was built on had large fractures and other cracks were forming. The water had almost come over the walls of the city.

"HELP!" A girl screamed.

She was trapped in one of the fractures in the ice. Sokka ran up to her.

"Here let me help you" Sokka tried to pull her out but to no avail.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled.

Katara ran up to where Sokka was.

"Katara, water bend her out of this crack" Sokka said.

Katara whipped her hand and the girl shot up on a geyser before hitting the ice again. She stood up and ran.

Katara stopped in front of the crystal.

"AANG AANG PLEASE WE NEED YOU!" Katara yelled at the temple.

Toph was attempting to keep the base from being destroyed. Lightning was shooting down everywhere and a large earthquake was occurring. In Omashu building started to come down all around the city. Rocks hurtled down the mountain.

"This has gone from bad to worse" Teo said.

"Where is twinkle toes when you need him" Toph said.

"I hope the people are okay" Haru said.

"At least it will distract Gao's men and give us some kind of advantage later" Jet said.

Longshot looked at them and nodded his head.

"Wow great point" Haru said.

Aang was forcing his energy upon his negative side. He had almost finished. The blue had spread to almost every part of the negative Aang except his head. Aang knew he needed one more powerful memory to finish it.

Aang's mind wandered as he remembered the good times he had with his gang.

_He then found himself on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. The sun was golden as it started to set. Aang was wearing his air nomad robes. Katara walked out. They smiled at each other. Aang was glad the war was over and he could relax. Katara smiled at him and he smiled back. He enjoyed the presence of his best friend even if she didn't say anything. She reached out and hugged him. If Aang's heart could smile it would be beaming in happiness. After everything that had happened she was still his best friend._

_Aang enjoyed the warmth of Katara's body. It felt like home and where he was supposed to be. They parted. They were both still looking at each other and smiling. Her eyes communicated everything he needed to know. Her eyes were practically screaming I love you. She cupped his face and Aang knew what was happening._

_Their lips made contact and he experienced the best feeling in his life. It wasn't like the other kisses. It wasn't rushed or done out of fear of death. This kiss was an expression of the love they had for each other and they both knew it. Aang pulled Katara in closer as they kissed._

That one memory was enough. A surge of blue shot through the negative spirit's body. The negative spirit was now completely blue. A flash blew Aang back. The negative spirit exploded into a million bits of energy. Aang flew back and blacked out.

Aang awoke. He was laying on a matt. He opened his eyes. It was the middle of the night. Aang turned. The guru was sitting in a meditative pose next to him.

"Hello Aang, how are you" the guru said.

"My head hurts" Aang said sitting up.

Aang looked around. The temple was trashed. Pieces of buildings were scattered everywhere. The damage was even worse than what the fire nation had done.

"did I do this" Aang asked sadly knowing the answer.

"Yes Aang" the guru said.

Aang felt different though. He felt as if a weight was off his shoulders. He stood up. His hair fell on the top of his eyes. Aang breathed in and his tattoos started to glow. They returned to normal.

"Yes awesome I'll be ready for the invasion now" Aang said grinning.

"Nice work Aang, it took you about a half hour to pull it off and five days to rest but you did it" the guru said.

"WHAT!? Five days!? I've been out for FIVE DAYS!?" Aang said.

"Yeah why?" the guru said.

"I need to go. I have to get back to Omashu in two days for the invasion. It took me three to get here. I'll have to bust my butt to get there in time" Aang said aloud opening his glider.

"Aang wait before you leave I must tell you something important" the guru said.

"what is it" Aang said.

"Sit Aang this is very important. I realized this through meditation while you were resting" the guru said.

"Well okay" Aang said sitting down.

The guru sat down as well and let a deep breath.

"Aang do you know the story of the first Avatar" the guru said.

"I know he was the first person to learn all the elements and used his power to reincarnate his spirit" Aang said.

"That is true, but did you know he had a lover?" the guru asked.

"No" Aang said.

"Yes he was married and they loved each other. After he died in his sacrifice to the world she grew bitter and resentful. She loved him and thought it was unfair of the world to take him from her. Her bitterness turned to hate and the hate turned to pure negative energy. The negative energy consumed her. The resulting negative energy was as powerful as the first avatar's positive energy. As a result she was also reincarnated. Not her as a person but the negative energy that had been created" the guru said.

"Really? " Aang said.

"Yes, the woman was reborn many times over. Everyone one of them was reborn they would eventually find each other and face each other in a show of destiny. One of them would die at this meeting. Chin died against Kyoshi and Roku was killed by Sozin. The cycle repeated itself many times over. The only person that could kill the Avatar was this person and the only who could kill them was the Avatar. The cycle could only be broken if the two parties agreed to make amends and balance their energies positively" the guru said.

"So what happened with me or what is going to happen" Aang said.

"I thought about it for a long time. For a while I thought that fire lord was your negative. I thought that you would defeat him and it would be over and the cycle would restart. However I soon decided against it. Then I thought it was Zuko. You and he had a strong rivalry. I thought by having him join your group then the cycle would be broken" the guru said.

"So did I end the cycle of violence" Aang said.

"Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Zuko never truly had a negative spirit. He had been corrupted and he was confused. After much thought I figured it could only be one person, the one person who had successfully killed you" the guru said.

Aang's eyes widened, "Azula" he said.

"Yes Aang Azula. That night she killed you and the cycle should have continued. But something happened that had never happened before" the guru said.

"Katara" Aang said smiling.

"Yes Katara happened. Your love for her and her love for you was enough to break the cycle that has plagued the avatar for all the time of the avatar's existence. As I told you before love is energy and pure love is pure enough energy that it can do anything" the guru said.

"So I fixed everything" Aang said cheerily.

"Actually no. You broke the cycle but didn't make amends. After your death your spirit has been slowly changing. The cycle kept a balance in the Avatar spirit that keeps its energy pure and positive. The end of the cycle has allowed much negative energy to infest your spirit. That is why you lost the avatar state. Your spirit became so bogged down in negative energy it couldn't take in the positive energy of the avatar state" the guru said.

"wow now I understand" Aang said.

"But there is more. The imbalance of energy is affecting Azula too. Azula's spirit had taken in positive energy in the form of friendship" the guru started.

"Mai and Ty Lee" Aang said.

"The energies in her spirit are in direct confrontation of each other. It is ripping her apart and subsequently is messing with her mental health. What you did cleared the negative energy but I think as long as this is unresolved the negative energy could come back to you Aang. Eventually it will consume you and you will be torn apart by it. You have to make amends or risk being destroyed" the guru said.

Aang's face looked grave he heard the news.

"_I am going to have to face Azula. And stop this ounce and for all" Aang thought to himself._

"Thanks for all you have done Guru Pathik" Aang said pulling out his glider.

"Be careful Aang. She is now just as powerful as you. You are equals and it will take everything to fix this. Good luck" the guru said.

Aang jumped up into the air and flew away. He had a look of determination on his face.

Azula stood in Omashu. She had returned there only a week prior. She tried to find the avatar but to no avail. She was standing on one of the ridges.

"_The avatar may not be here now but he'll be here soon. He will try to liberate this city. When he comes I'll be waiting. I'll pounce and I'll kill him. Then I will be the most powerful beingin the world. I will dominate this world and get my revenge. First my brother, then that water tribe peasant, they will all pay for putting me in that facility. But first I must end the avatar" Azula thought to herself._

She was obsessed with defeating Aang. She had spent the last week training to beat him. She had developed about seven or eight new moves specifically to defeat her. When Aang came Azula would be waiting.


	43. Chapter 43

Jman- I think I can beat 53 chapters. When I first started this story I knew how I wanted it to end. To get to the ending I've been building to I need at least eight more chapters.

Here is a fourth of July present to all my readers. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. So here you go.

P.S. My birthday is next Sunday. Oh Right

Zuko felt like he was in a state of comatose. In his mind he had no idea what was going on. All he knew is something was touching his face.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko" he heard a voice call.

He decided to open his eyes. He looked up to a blue sky. There was a hand moving along his face. He turned his head slightly and saw Mai standing over him.

"Zuko are you okay" Mai said.

Zuko groaned and sat up. They were on the beach of a tropical island. The white sand was everywhere and Zuko coughed up some water.

"Uh yeah, where are we?" Zuko said.

"I don't know, I woke up and I was lying on this metal board. You were tied to it" Mai said.

"Yeah the ship went down and I put you there to protect you. I must have gone unconscious and we must have washed up on this island" Zuko said.

"What island is this?" Mai asked.

"I have no idea, it could be anyone of the deserted volcanic islands that inhabit this area" Zuko said.

"Great this is definitely a nice vacation" Mai said sarcasticly.

"Think of it as a second honey moon" Zuko said trying to cheer her up.

It didn't work and she glared at him.

"Uh well we should go inland and find fresh water. I'll make a fire to signal a passing ship" Zuko said.

Katara and the rest of the tribe were in the main building of the tribe. It was where they had meetings, weddings, and other tribal ceremonies. Katara was currently talking to Sokka and Suki.

"What do you think this all means" Sokka said.

"The crystal was glowing when this happened. Pakku said it only glows when the avatar uses a lot of power or when he is reborn" Katara said.

"But that could mean… Aang could be…" Suki stuttered.

Katara looked away not wanting to believe that was a possibility.

"_If Aang is dead I would know it. He's out there, he has to be" Katara said._

Katara turned her head and looked around. The men were standing with their wives and kids. Most of the women now had young babies in their arms. Katara had helped her Gran Gran deliver some of these babies. It was the first time in years a baby was born. The men had left for war so when they came back, they were "happy" to see their wives. A little while later a baby boom occurred in the southern water tribe.

"_If Aang is dead any of those kids could be his next incarnation" Katara thought to herself._

The door to the main building opened up. A man that they had never seen before walked through the doors. He looked a little older than Sokka. The men looked curiously as he walked toward the stage in the front of the building. He was obviously water tribe based on his looks and clothes.

"No way" Sokka said.

"What? You know him?" Suki said.

"I thought he was dead" Sokka said.

Sokka walked up and cut the man off before he could reach the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka spat.

"Nothing but taking care of business" the man said.

"I thought you were dead" Sokka said.

"No that admiral Tao never killed me. After the battle I was rescued and healed" the man said.

"Its Zhao" Sokka said.

"Whatever Sokka, I have business with the chief" the man said.

"Hahn what could you want with my father" Sokka said.

Hakoda walked over to the two boys followed by Katara and Suki.

"who's your friend" Hakoda asked.

"This is Hahn from the northern tribe" Sokka said bitterly.

"I need to talk to you Chief Hakoda" Hahn said directly.

"What about?" Hakoda said.

"I want to issue a chief's challenge" Hahn said earning wide eyed looks from the water tribe siblings and their father.

"Why? You can't" Sokka said.

"What's a chief's challenge?" Suki asked confused.

"In the water tribe being chief is not hereditary. It is accomplished by two ways, marriage or a chief's challenge. In a chief's challenge the men of the tribe battle each other for the spot as chief. The winner has the right to be chief and if he wants the right to marry the chief's daughter" Sokka said.

"Then why can't he do it" Suki asked still confused.

"To issue a challenge the chief must be at least fifty. That is why he can't challenge. My dad's not even close to that age" Sokka said.

"Wrong Sokka, the chief has to be fifty or the chief's daughter must turn sixteen. It just so happens your sister turns sixteen in a month and a half. So I can challenge. The challenge can be completed after her birthday" Hahn said.

Katara looked at her father who nodded gravely.

"He's right, he can challenge" Hakoda said.

"I won't marry him even if he won" Katara said.

"Katara you'd have to or be exiled by the water tribes" Sokka said angrily.

"But, I…" Katara said not knowing how to react.

"Granted that's only if he wins" Hakoda said.

Katara looked grave and she ran off out of the building. She made her way to the outskirts of the city and sat on an ice ledge. She cried a little bit.

"_I don't care who wins, I wouldn't marry any of those guys. I would just leave, just as Gran Gran did all those years ago" Katara thought to herself._

"Katara?" she heard sokka's voice call.

Katara turned around. Her brother was standing, he had a serious face on.

"Katara I'm going to be in the challenge. I'm going to make sure Hahn doesn't win" Sokka said.

Katara smiled a bit at Sokka's words.

"Thanks Sokka, I wish Aang were here. He'd get us out of this. He always got us out of tough situations" Katara said.

"I wish he were here too. While that kid is super goofy he is still my best friend. He's like my brother" Sokka said.

"I hope he is okay" Katara said.

"Me too" Sokka said.

Toph was standing in her tent. She was currently dressing herself. She pulled the wrist cuffs over her wrist and put on her helmet. She was wearing her invasion uniform. She walked outside. The earth king's troops had arrived two days before. Aang still wasn't back but they were going through with the plan anyway. Jet, the freedom fighters, and some troops were snuck back into the city.

Teo wheeled himself over to Toph. He was sitting in his new chair. When he went home to get gliders his dad gave him a new one. It was made of a lightweight metal instead of wood which made it sturdier. It had armor on the sides to protect himself.

"Teo Toph, Yan needs to see you" a commander said.

The duo walked into the tent of Yan.

"What's up" Toph said.

"The calm before battle is maddening? Isn't it?" Yan said.

"What did you need?" Toph said bluntly.

"The avatar isn't here" Yan said.

"We know, but we can start it without him" Toph said.

"Yeah we can begin the invasion" Teo said.

"But who will face Gao?" Yan said.

"Teo and I can handle him" Toph said.

"Yeah two master benders can handle an old guy" Teo said.

"Alright then, Teo you know when to let off the flare, right?" Yan said.

"Yeah" Teo said.

They went their separate ways.

Azula sat in the palace of Omashu. She knew that the Avatar was coming. She didn't know exactly when but she knew he would be there soon.

"_I am going to kill him, and take everything he cares about, just like he did to me. He took my country, my father, and my friends, now I'll take his life, his friends, and everything else he loves" Azula thought to herself._

There was a look of pure madness in her eyes as she sat. She had been training for her meeting with him. She had developed new moves and techniques just for her fight with him. She was currently doing breathing exercises.

The soldiers started heading to the hill between the bridge and the other mountains. They would wait behind it so they wouldn't be seen. Teo and some others on gliders went towards the top of a peak. This is where they would take off from. The plan was for Jet and his men to make a distraction while Teo his small airforce opened the gate. Then Toph, Yan and the other soldiers would invade the city. The city was set up by ridges. Each ridge was another level up on the mountain. Every five or so ridges there was a wall. Teo's air force was responsible for opening the gates on the walls so that Yan, Toph and the other soldiers could invade.

Teo sat in his chair. Toph walked up to him.

"Toph shouldn't you be with the soldiers" Teo said.

"Yeah yeah I'll get back to them. Teo meet me on the thirtieth ridge. Then we'll go after Gao if Aang has shown up yet" Toph said.

"Yeah sure" Teo said.

"Teo… make sure your there. Promise me" Toph said.

"Yeah I'll be there" he said.

She punched his shoulder and then started walking away. She turned and ran back up to him. She gave him a hug and then earth bended herself away. Teo was grinning and blushing.

"_It's time" Teo thought to himself._

Teo took off into the air. It was a clear day. Not a cloud in the sky to interfere with their plans. Teo took out a round bomb. He flew up high toward the sun and threw the bomb into the air. It exploded and green smoke shot out all over the place.

"Master Azula, there is a situation" a soldier said running into the room where Azula was sitting.

"What kind of situation?" Azula asked.

"Look out there" the guard said.

"This better be good or I will roast you" Azula said.

Azula walked out onto her balcony. She saw the cloud of green smoke in the air. Then an explosion went of in one of the middle ridges. Smoke was rising. She could hear soldiers yelling. Azula smiled.

"_Maybe it's the Avatar, if not then I'll have some fun roasting weaklings" Azula thought to herself._

Azula ran and jumped off the balcony. She landed on a mail cart and started speeding down the chute toward the disturbance.

Jet ducked as a rock fist went toward his head. He and his gang had jumped to action at the sight of the green smoke. They knew the signal and left off some explosives in the middle of the city.

An agent came behind Jet, before he could react there were two arrows in his chest.

"Thanks Longshot, let's do this" Jet said.

Haru hit two agents with a large boulder. He turned and he was engulfed by a blue fire blast. The other freedom fighters turned. Pipsqueak went down with a blast to the chest. Jet started running at the fire bender. He had never seen anyone shoot blue flame before. Jet slashed his hook swords. She dodged them and kicked at him. He ducked at tried to fight her. Moments later he was on his back. The Dai Li agents were now pouring into the area where they were standing.

"RETREAT!" Jet yelled.

He picked himself up and they all started running. Agents and soldiers sped after them.

Toph looked up. She had just seen the green smoke in the air. They waited a few moments before seeing an explosion on the city's middle ridge.

"That's the signal" Toph said to Yan.

They watched as most of the guards on the walls started running away from the wall to help with the situation. Yan stood up from his spot. He turned to the other soldiers.

"TODAY WE FIGHT FOR OUR HOMES. TODAY WE LIBERATE OUR CITY AND END THIS WAR. TODAY IT WILL BE OVER! FOR THE EARTH KINGDOM!" he yelled.

The men started moving toward the bridge.

Teo and his air force where in the air. They were in a wedge formation. Teo was at the lead. Aang was going to lead this but Teo had taken over when he didn't show. Teo and his air force were crossing the valley between the other mountains and Omashu.

"Here goes!" he called.

They dipped down and shot through the clouds. The force landed on the wall. Immediately they met resistance. Soldiers started coming out to fight. Teo cleared some of them out with a large air blast. The others were throwing small explosives at the soldiers.

"Find the wheel that opens the gate. We don't have much time" Teo said.

He found the wheel that opened the gate. He tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. Teo moved his hands in a circular motion. A ball of air appeared in his hands. He threw it forward and the wheel started to spin.

Yan, Toph, and the soldiers had stopped marching at the bridge. They could see a struggle going on the wall. Teo's air force was fighting the city's defenses. The heard a creak and the gate began to open.

"CHARGE!!" Yan yelled.

Yan and Toph began riding mounds of earth forward. The other soldiers charged at full sprint toward the city. They crossed through the gate a minute later. Toph saw some soldiers try to fight. She kicked boulders at them.

"Secure the ridge and then move to the next one" Yan said.

Aang flew through the air as fast as he could. He had left the guru the day before.

"_The invasion starts in a couple of minutes. I won't be in Omashu for a couple of hours. This is bad" Aang thought to himself._

Jet and the freedom fighters were hiding in a house. The fire nation girl had given up chase and so had the soldiers. It had been three hours and they all were exhausted. The fighting was hard but they knew it had to be done.

"Guys I am going to the palace. They are going to need help taking down that fire nation girl and the king" Jet said.

"Well we are coming too" Smellerbee said.

"No way guys, they need your help with the battle. I'll be okay" Jet said.

"okay" Haru said.

"In case I don't come back though, it's been a honor fighting with all of you" Jet said.

Before he could turn around he was in a large hug by smellerbee. The duke hugged him too. Haru grabbed his forearm and they nodded. Longshot looked at Jet.

"I know Longshot" Jet said before jumping to the roof.

Teo finished opening another gate. He was on the twenty fifth ridge. The next one to open was the gate on the thirtieth. That was where he was going to meet Toph. Teo flew off toward the next ridge.

Toph knocked down a couple of more soldiers. The invasion had been going perfectly. They were overwhelming Gao's troops. They were now retreating and Toph and the invasion force were pursuing them. She was on the twenty ninth ridge at the moment. She rose herself on an earth pillar and ran to the next ridge. Most of the soldiers stationed there were retreating so it was pretty empty. Teo landed next to her. She immediately hugged him.

"I'm glad you're alright" she said.

"Yeah, let's go the palace is on the top ridge" Teo said.

Teo pulled the lever and his seat extended. Toph sat down next to him and they took off. Within minutes they were at the entrance to the palace. Teo swung his arm and an air blast knocked down the guards. Toph sank them in quick sand and they sped into the palace. They went down winding paths before they ended up on a balcony. The balcony over looked a large arena. It was the same arena that Aang had fought Bumi on.

"wow this place is huge" Teo said.

Before Toph could answer a pillar of hearth came up under them and shot them into the arena. Teo used air bending to cushion their fall and to help him land up right.

A man was standing on the balcony. He looked like Bumi except he was more muscular looking.

"So are you Gao" Toph asked.

"Yes" the man said.

His voice was similar to Bumi's but slightly deeper.

"You are going down" Teo said.

"Oh really, and who are you?" Gao asked.

"A master air bender and the greatest earth bender in the world" Toph boasted.

"Is that so, I believe I am the best earth bender in the world. Even Bumi was no match for me" Gao said.

The man jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground. He stomped his foot. Toph kicked her foot forward. A ripple of earth shot toward the man. He stomped his foot and Toph's ripple shot back at her harder. She flew into the side of the Arena.

"Did you think you were the only person who could see with their feet" Gao said.

Toph punched her hand into part of the metal wall. She was encased in metal. She sped toward him. Right before she could hit him, he picked her up. He punched her metal armor and metal dented deeply. Toph groaned. The punch had hit her in her rip. He then ripped the metal suit apart with his bare hands.

"Did you think you were the only metal bender? I've had a hundred years to master earth bending" He said. He tossed Toph the ground. Before he could strike he turned his hands and put up an earth wall. A bomb hit it and rocks flew everywhere. Teo was flying above him.

"Think you can sneak up on me do you" Gao said.

Gao stomped his foot and pillars started shooting out of the ceiling. Teo dodged them and swung his arm. A large air blast sped toward Gao who put up an earth wall. The air blasted against the wall with a boom.

"Is that all you've got? A little wind?" Gao said.

Gao was then hit in the chest with a boulder. Toph was standing and sending tons of boulders at him. Gao blocked them with his arms and then stomped his foot. The ceiling fell down. Toph couldn't see due to her blindness and just stood there. The rocks crashed and dust came up. Gao looked up. Teo had swept her from under the rocks before they hit. He dropped Toph to the ground again and she started kicking rocks.

"_This guy is amazing" Teo thought to himself._

Aang went over a mountain and then dipped down. He saw Omashu. It wasn't the peaceful place he would visit as a kid. It was a war torn battle field now. Aang could see soldiers fighting. He landed in one of the middle rings. One of the earth kingdom soldiers was surrounded by Gao's soldiers. Aang swung his staff and they all blew into a nearby wall. Two Dai Li agents popped out but Aang froze them with some water. Aang started battling and eventually he found Yan.

"Where's Teo and Toph" Aang said to Yan.

"They went to fight Gao because you weren't here. Where were you?" Yan said.

"I was on Avatar business. I have to find my friends" Aang said.

Aang jumped up and took off on his glider.

Azula was standing on a building. She had just torched a soldier. She looked up. She saw a glider flying up toward the palace.

"The Avatar" She said aloud.

She immediately started running in that direction.

Toph dodged an incoming rock. She was exhausted. She had been fighting forever. Teo had run out of bombs and resorted to shooting tons of air blast. None of them were working. Gao looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. Teo circled around the arena. Gao punched the wall. Spikes came out at all sides and the ceiling started to come down again. Teo couldn't dodge it and he was hit by the oncoming rocks. Started to swerve and he hit the wall. Gao jumped into the air. One of the spiked rocks was falling. While in the air he kicked it toward Toph. Toph's blindness prevented her from seeing ariel attacks.

The spike hit her right in the stomach. She collapsed immediately. Teo who was on the ground turned his head up in time to see her hit. His eyes widened.

"NO!" He yelled.

He got himself up and sped toward Toph. Gao kicked a rock at him. Teo got hit in the shoulder and fell over next to Toph. He sat up and swung his arms as hard as he could. The resulting air blast sent Gao crashing into the wall. Rocks fell on him.

"Toph are you okay" Teo said turning her over.

She grunted in pain. Teo saw a large hole in her stomach. There was blood everywhere. Toph' opened her eyes for a second.

"Teo, I don't know if I can hold on any longer" Toph said weakly.

"Toph come on you'll get through this" Teo said.

Toph shook her head.

"Teo I am not getting out of this. Thanks for being a great friend" Toph said.

"Toph…I…I gotta tell you something…I" Teo started.

Toph leaned forward and kissed Teo before he could say anything. Teo kissed her back and they both kissed for a second. Toph then lay back down. She closed her eyes. There were tears in Teo's eyes. Teo felt her pulse. Her heartbeat was slowing down. Teo turned his head as rocks flew everywhere. Gao was walking toward them.

"You can die together" he said.

Teo put his body in front of Toph's. Even if she was unconscious he didn't want her to take the hit. Gao stomped the ground. A large boulder appeared. He kicked it and it shot forward. Teo closed his eyes anticipating his demise, tears started to form.

"_This is how it's going to end. I love Toph and she loves me but we are going to die here. It's not fair" Teo thought to himself._

Teo heard an explosion. He opened his eyes and turned. The boulder was feet away from him. It was on the ground and in pieces. There were flames all around it.

Gao was looking upward. Teo looked up. Aang was standing on the balcony. He looked furious. He jumped down in front of Teo. Gao stomped his foot to attack again but Aang sent him flying into the wall with an air blast. Aang knelt down next to Teo. He moved his hands and water from a nearby pot flew into his hands. He covered his hands with the water and put them over Toph's abdomen. Aang did the best healing he could.

"That's the best I could do. She's alive but barely. Get her back to base and to the medics. If you can get there in time she'll be fine" Aang said.

Teo could see the seriousness in Aang's face.

"But what about you?" Teo said.

"I'll handle this" Aang said.

Teo nodded and picked himself up. He extended his chair and Aang put Toph beside him.

"GO" Aang said.

Teo took off toward the exit and flew out.

"You" Gao said a little angrily.

Aang stood up.

"Gao what are you doing" Aang said sounding disappointed.

"Aang…I…" Gao said.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Aang said.

"To protect my people, after you left everything changed, we changed" Gao said.

"I.." Aang said struggling to find the words.

"How could you leave us? We were kids. You disappeared and the world went into chaos. We looked for you. Where were you?" Gao demanded.

"I was in an iceberg for a hundred years" Aang said.

"You don't know we sacrificed for you Aang. Kuzon betray his nation and ran away. Aloi, your disappearance did more to her than anybody. How could you do that to her?" Gao asked angrily.

"You cared about her" Aang said.

"Yes, I loved her. But she didn't love me back, she said her heart was yours" Gao said bitterly.

Aang didn't know how to respond.

"After you disappeared we went looking for you with Gyatso. The fire nation attacked and Gyatso was killed. Aloi kept looking for you. She was the last air bender, the only chance of the air bender being reborn. In her genes was your people's last hope. She refused though to pass on those genes to anyone but your children. She was ambushed by the fire nation near the southern water tribe during a raid. They killed her. Kuzon tried to challenge Azulon to an Agni Kai. If he won then he would win the title as heir to the throne. Azulon cheated him and he was killed by soldiers. That left me and Bumi, Bumi went on to lead this city while I trained. I was going to fight the fire lord before the comet came. But a year before rumors came that you had returned. I went south to see if it was true. When I came back Bumi said you had stopped by. I traveled the earth kingdom after that training. You ended the war and I returned home. After Bumi died I decided to take over. Someone had to get the fire nation back for all they did to us. Kuzon, Aloi, they killed them, those monsters had to get what they deserved" Gao said.

"Revenge is not the answer" Aang said.

"Then what is" Gao said.

"Peace, we must move on. War is not going to solve anything. I already had to stop one war, I will not allow another to go on" Aang said.

"You stopped the first one hundred years too late" Gao said.

"I am here now to stop this. I'll give you a chance to end this" Aang said.

"No way" Gao answered.

"So be it" Aang said taking a stance.

Gao kicked forward a bunch of boulders. Aang crushed them with his staff and sent a large air wave at Gao.

Gao jumped over and sent a wave of earth at Aang. Aang blew it up with fire bending. Smoke came from the explosion. Gao couldn't feel Aang's vibrations so he looked around. He caught sight of Aang's body flying through the smoke too late. Aang punched him with an air punch. Gao flew into a wall and fell on the ground.

Teo was soaring over the city. He would be at the infirmary in minutes.

"_Toph hang on. I am not going to let you die on me" Teo thought._

Teo increased his speed to the fastest he could go. He landed in the camp in front of the medic. He quickly wheeled in.

"Quick Quick she needs help!" Teo called.

Healers immediately came out. They got Toph a bed and began bandaging her injuries.

"You were just in time. Any longer and she may not have made it. She will make a full recovery" a healer said to Teo.

Aang was dominating his fight with Gao. Utilizing all four elements Gao couldn't break his defense and Aang's offense was overwhelming Gao. Gao had cuts, burns and bruises all over his body. Aang hit him with boulder and Gao flipped over into the dirt. The arena was trashed from the fight. Gao was breathing hard as he lay on the ground. Aang hit with an Air blast and Gao flipped over.

"We are done" Aang said.

"What" Gao said confused.

"I have beaten you. There is no point in continuing this. We both know who was going to win. I am leaving you here. I am sparing you in the name of our past friendship. I am sorry about what happened to the others. I should've have prevented it. I can't do anything about the past Gao. Goodbye" Aang said turning around.

Aang started to walk back toward the balcony. Gao lay on the ground weak and injured.

"_No this isn't fair. Aloi was killed and I have to avenge her. I have to avenge Kuzon and Bumi" Gao thought to himself._

Gao stood up and sent a huge wave of earth toward Aang. Aang sensed the vibrations. Aang sunk himself underground and he appeared behind Gao. His tattoos started glow and a blast of air and a mini earth quake erupted. The ground shook and then caved in on itself. Rocks fell and Gao was covered in a pile of rubble. They were somewhere underground in the mountain that Omashu was situated on. Aang smelled something weird but ignored it. Aang turned back toward Gao. Before he could do anything an explosion went off. Jet ran into the room.

"Aang are you okay" Jet said.

"Yeah Gao is in that rubble" Aang said.

"Good the soldiers are close to here. They are a couple of ridges from here" Jet said.

"Good" Aang said.

"I came to help but it looks like you handled it" Jet said.

The rubble moved and Gao dragged himself out. He lay on the ground crumpled.

"I'm sorry Aang, I… I messed up. I can't avenge Aloi by killing the one person she loved. It would go against everything I am trying to do. I… I…" Gao said but was cut off.

His head had been hit with a large boulder. Gao tipped over and fell.

Before Aang could respond the wall cracked and Dai Li agents filled the room. Long Feng was standing. He had shot the rock that had hit Gao. Aang ran over to Gao. Gao was already dead when Aang got there. Tears stung Aang's eyes as he looked at his old friend.

"_Everyone from my childhood is dead. Everyone, I am the last one alive" Aang thought to himself._

Aang turned toward Long Feng and the Dai Li.

"You are going to pay for this" Aang said darkly.

Before Aang could attack Long Feng's body started to spasm. He fell over. His back had smoke coming from off of it. Aang looked up and saw Azula standing in her lightning pose. Aang's eyes widened. The Dai Li looked confused on who to attack. Azula looked at Aang. She had a crazy look in her eyes. She stepped forward and shot a large blast at Aang. Everyone started fighting. Agents started fighting Aang and Jet and other agents fought Azula. They fought for a while before they all stood in a stand off.

"Agents…" Long Feng said weakly.

"Plan E" Long Feng said before passing out.

An agent ran to the side of the wall. He punched the wall and a tube opened. He grabbed a torch from off the wall and threw it down.

"What did that do" Aang said.

"When that torch hits the base of the mountain in one minute it will light all the natural gas in the mountain killing all of you" an agent said.

Aang's eyes widened. The Dai Li began scrambling underground. Azula ran toward the hole that the Dai Li had entered from. She jumped up into it and ran. Jet and Aang ran toward the same hole. Aang used air bending to shoot Jet up to the hole. He threw his glider up and the jumped up to fly through the hole. Right as he was about to grab his glider he was hit with a fire blast. He fell back to the ground while his glider went through the hole. The hole then caved in on itself.

Jet watched Azula run away. She had just blasted Aang before Aang could escape into the cave with him. Jet ran to the caved in tunnel. He picked up Aang's glider and began trying to move the rocks.

"_No Aang, he's trapped in there. He's got only thirty seconds left" Jet thought to himself._

Jet started running out of the tunnel. He reached the surface and looked back toward the palace.

"_Come on Aang" Jet thought to himself._

Aang stomped the ground searching the vibrations looking for a way out. He only had about ten seconds left. Aang's tattoos and eyes started to glow. He sent a huge air blast straight into the wall. It blasted a hole right out the side of the mountain. It was only two hundred feet run to the outside of the mountain but Aang only had five seconds.

Aang ran down the tunnel at full speed. He used his air bending to increase his spead. He had about two seconds left and three hundred feet to go.

"_No No no I'm out of time" Aang thought to himself._

Aang felt the tunnel start to heat up. He saw flames shooting from behind him as the natural gas exploded. He was only one hundred and fifty feet away when the flames engulfed him. He was carried by the explosion and it blew him out of the tunnel. He flew through the air over Omashu. He was smoking and was burned badly. The explosion had shot him clear over the city. Aang started falling toward the valley between Omashu and the other mountains. He landed on a small hill and began tumbling down. His body landed in a small river. The current started to take him down as we washed away.


	44. Chapter 44

Zuko looked around at his make shift camp. They had been there for a week now. After waking up he and Mai had head inland. He had climbed to the top of the volcano and made a signal fire hoping that a passing ship would see it. In the mean time he set up a camp. So far they had been living on fruits on the island. Zuko knew though that Mai and the baby needed more nutrients and if they weren't found soon he would have to go hunting for something. His time there with Mai had been okay though. They talked a lot. A lot of their conversations ended up with them talking about the baby. They had decided on a name if it was a boy and if it were a girl. If it were a girl they would name her Ming. If he were a boy then they would name him Iroh.

"Zuko I'm hungry" Mai said.

"Look in the bag, there should be some fruit" Zuko said.

"No we ate it last night. There isn't any more" Mai said.

"Fine I'll go look for something" Zuko said.

He walked back toward the beach looking at the trees hoping to see some fruit. When he came to the beach he was greeted by a cool breeze and smell sea air. He looked at the clouds in the air. It was a peaceful day and everything seemed in balance. He continued looking at the clouds. He caught site of a couple of black ones. They were getting bigger. It looked as if they were getting closer.

"_What is that?" Zuko thought to himself._

He looked down from where the clouds were coming from. He saw a ship. His eyes widened.

"_that ships heading this way. I got to get Mai" Zuko thought to himself._

Zuko tore through the jungle at full speed. He quickly told Mai a ship was coming. They made their way to the beach. The ship was now in view.

"That's our ship" Zuko said.

"Yeah but look how beat up it is" Mai said.

Zuko noticed many damages to the ship. There were holes in parts of the ship and other parts dented. Minutes later the ship was docking on the island.

The front lowered to reveal its ramp.

"Zuko!? Mai!?" Ursa called.

Zuko and Mai hurried up to her. Zuko hugged her.

"You made it" he said.

"Yeah I was holding on to the ships railing when it went down. A few minutes the storm completely stopped and we floated back to the surface. When we came up you were gone though. We went to the islands around here looking for you. It's a good thing we found you" Ursa said.

"Well at least everyone is okay" Zuko said.

"This came for you sir" the captain said holding out a scroll.

Zuko unraveled the scroll and began to read. A smiled formed on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Mai asked.

"The war in the earth kingdom is over. They did it they stopped it. It says here that our friends are going back to the South Pole to meet up with the rest of the gang" Zuko said.

"That's sounds great" Ursa said.

"Helmsman set course for the Southern Water Tribe" Zuko said.

Katara and the rest of the village were celebrating. The traders from the southern earth kingdom had come for a routine visit. However they had news from the north. The war was officially over and Aang, Toph, and Teo were on their way back.

"Aang's really coming back" Katara said.

"You think he wouldn't" Sokka said as happily as could be.

"Its been months since we've seen them" Suki said.

"Its felt more like years" Katara said.

"We'll be Team Avatar once again. The boomerang gang will hang. The Aang Gang will…"

"Sokka shut up with those team names" Katara said.

"But we have to sound cool" Sokka said.

Suki rolled her eyes.

"Sokka when they come back we can finally get to our wedding" Suki said.

Sokka grinned.

"Everything is going perfectly right now" Sokka said aloud.

The other two girls agreed whole heartedly.

Elsewhere the mood was not so happy. Appa was flying slowly over the clouds. Teo sat still sad over the situation. He can still remember every moment.

_Teo was sitting with Toph by her bed. She was still unconscious from her injury. Teo hadn't left her since he had brought her to the infirmary Even when he had heard a large explosion from the city he didn't leave. It had been about an hour. Haru was also there. He had found them and decided to wait with Teo to keep him company. _

"_So what are you guys doing after you are done here" Haru asked._

"_Probably going back to the Southern Water tribe to see our friends" Teo said. _

"_Can I come to. I want to see the others" Haru said._

"_Yeah sure that would be cool" Teo said._

_Before either could say anything Jet walked into the infirmary tent._

"_Jet where have you been? Whats going on?" Haru said._

_Teo could tell by Jet's face something was wrong._

"_Aang… he…I… he didn't make it" Jet said._

"_Wait what are you talking about" Teo said._

"_We got trapped underground with the Dai Li and a fire nation girl. The whole place was going to explode. Aang got me out but the girl trapped in the mountain. The whole place blew up" Jet said sadly._

_Teo's eyes widened. Haru also looked sad._

"_Are you sure he didn't escape" Teo said._

"_There was no way out of there. It was a trap. The Dai Li set us up" Jet said._

Teo closed his eyes at the memory. They had all taken it hard. Toph had woken up and Haru had told her. She hadn't been her normal self since. She still had many bandages on her torso from her injury. Teo was most worried about at this point how Katara and Sokka would take it. They had been with Aang the hardest and this wasn't going to be easy.

"_This is going to destroy them. This is so wrong, he saved me and Toph and then didn't make it. I should've went back to help him. Maybe he would be here right now if I had" Teo thought to himself._

The excitement had died down in the southern water tribe. Katara was enjoying training her students. One of her students had now moved on to Pakku's advanced training and Katara was proud. She loved teaching the kids water bending. It reminded her of when Sokka would train the boys fighting. Katara looked at the sky all the time hoping that she would see a flying Bison come her way. As of yet there was no sign of them however some of the delegates were arriving for the peace meetings. Katara was watching her students practice the octopus form.

"Hey what is that?" a boy asked pointing to a dark shadow.

Katara watched as through the fog a ship appeared. It was a fire nation ship. It was the biggest she had ever seen. It was obviously damaged but it still docked itself outside the wall. The ramp started to extend. Katara water bended herself toward the ship. Katara could see three figures walking down the ramp.

"Zuko!? Mai!?" Katara said running toward them.

Standing with them was a woman who looked like an older Azula. She looked a little like Zuko too. When Katara reached them she noticed Mai's belly.

"Guys! Hey! Mai you're…! Congratulations!" Katara said hugging them both.

She hugged Mai a little lighter though.

"Nice to see you too Katara" Zuko said.

"So… uh who… is" Katara said confused.

"Oh this is my mother" Zuko said.

"Really you found your mother!" Katara said.

"Yeah" Zuko said.

"I'm Ursa" Ursa said putting her hand out.

Katara shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you"

"Zuko has told me so much about you and your brother" Ursa said.

"Oh really" Katara said turning toward Zuko who was blushing lightly.

"ZUKO!" Sokka's voice yelled.

Zuko turned surprised. Sokka ran up and gave him a hug. He turned and noticed Mai's abdomen.

"Congratulations" Sokka said giving Mai a quick little hug.

After some more talk the group headed back toward the city. Zuko sent his ship to the fire nation base on Wail Tail Island for some repairs. They found Suki and headed toward a restaurant where they talked for a while. Before long they heard yelling and people running.

"What's going on now" Sokka said.

They walked outside. People were pointing up toward the sky. They all looked up.

"It's Appa" Zuko said immediately.

Katara and Sokka immediately started running followed by Suki and Zuko. Appa landed right inside the great walls of the city.

"APPA!!" Sokka screamed as he launched himself onto Appa's head.

He hugged Appa hard. Momo jumped off the saddle and Sokka gave him a huge hug. Momo almost suffocated before Sokka let him go. Momo jumped on Katara's shoulder and nuzzled her head. She patted Appa on the head. He groaned.

"Hey guys, the others are asleep. Let me wake them up" Teo called from the saddle.

A figure jumped down from the saddle.

"No way" Sokka said.

"It can't be" Katara said.

"Hey guys" Jet said.

"JET!" Katara said giving him a hug. Jet blushed and Sokka shook his hand.

"Wait no way" Jet said pulling out his swords.

"Uh hi" Zuko said.

"Guys stay back, this guy is a fire bender who imposters a regular earth kingdom" Jet said.

"Uh that is just Zuko" Katara said.

Jet looked confused.

"Let me explain Jet. When I came to Ba Sing Se I was trying to start over. I am really the fire lord but at the time I was the banished prince" Zuko started.

"Yeah but I heard it was you who helped cause Aang's defeat at Ba Sing Se" Jet said.

"I admit I made some mistakes but eventually I realized them and fixed them" Zuko said.

Jet looked at him and nodded. He put his hand out and the shook hands.

"Too bad, you were almost a freedom fighter but it looks like Team Avatar got you" Jet said.

"Wait you were almost a freedom fighter" Sokka said incredulously.

"It's a long story" Jet said.

Another figure hopped off of Appa.

"Haru!?" Katara said.

They hugged. Then Toph and Teo came off of Appa.

"Sugar Queen, Snoozles, Sparky is that really you" Toph said.

"Toph!?" Sokka and Katara said both hugging the blind earth bender.

"Not so hard" Toph said wincing.

Katara noticed the bandages that were all over her torso.

"Toph what happened" Katara said.

"that last battle didn't go according to plan" Toph said offhandedly.

"Where's Aang?" Katara said.

"Yeah I got to tell him I AM GETTING MARRIED" Sokka said.

The others all looked down. They didn't look very happy. Teo pulled something from the back of his chair. He handed it to Katara. She held Aang's staff not quite understanding.

"He…we… it was all that was left…Jet had it when" Teo chocked out.

Katara's face filled with tears. She then turned around and ran away from where they were standing. She kept running for a while. Before long she was standing at the place. It was the iceberg where she had found him. She sat for a while and cried. She heard someone behind her. She knew there was only one person who knew about this place.

"Sokka…I" Katara stuttered between sobs.

"Katara I don't believe it. He wouldn't leave us. He wouldn't it can't be" Sokka said tears forming in his eyes.

"I know…it can't be…it feels like yesterday we found him here" Katara said.

"He…He…he saved us…we saved him…he was my brother" Sokka said now sobbing.

"I…loved him…" Katara whispered.

Sokka hugged his sister. They both hugged each other and cried into each other's arms. Neither of them had shown this kind of emotion since the death of their mother.


	45. Chapter 45

To all you readers this is an important announcement. I have been deciding whether to keep this story going or end it soon. I don't want it to feel like it ended before it needed to but I also don't want it to go on too long and get stupid. So I have decided to leave it up to you readers. You guys support me and keep reading so I think it is fair if you decide this one. **_Leave your vote in a review for this chapter(actually review the chapter too please). The options are 5 more chapters, 10 more chapters, 15 more chapters, or 20 more chapters, you can go more if you like but keep it in multiples of five. Whichever has the most votes is the one I will take._**

The last week had been one of Katara's worst. She couldn't go five minutes without something reminding of her Aang. She would sometimes break down and cry. She was initially very upset. However she started getting her hopes up that Aang wasn't dead. She reasoned if he died the crystal on the Avatar temple would have glowed to represent is rebirth. Zuko reasoned though that if he died in the avatar state then he would be dead forever and it wouldn't glow. He thought that Aang probably tried to use the Avatar state to try and escape. Katara though had decided she could still hope. She wouldn't allow herself to fall into despair as she had when her mother died.

Sokka however had closed himself emotionally. He was taking it hard and no one could get through to him. He spent a lot of time in his room secluded. He only came out to eat but he never ate with same gumption he used to. It seemed that with Aang gone a part of him was gone. She hadn't really talked to him since their incident at the iceberg.

Jet, Haru, Teo, and Toph were staying in some temporary housing. The gang had found out that Teo and Toph were "officially" together as of the fight at Omashu. Katara was happy for them and a little envious that they could be together. Mai would have her baby any day now. Kanna and Katara were to deliver the baby.

Katara was sitting in the snow above a large hill. It was where penguins would usually flock to. This had become Katara's usually hang out because it reminded her of good memories with Aang.

"Hey Katara" Jet said.

"Hi Jet" Katara said.

"Are you hungry?" Jet said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah I am" Katara said truthfully. She hadn't eaten all day and she now felt a pang of hunger.

"Let's get something to eat" Jet said.

"Sure" Katara said.

Since Jet had come back they were friends again. Jet had been able to repair his friendship with Katara. They walked in an awkward silence to one of the new restaurants in the city. Katara liked the system that was made for the city. In the new Southern Water tribe nothing cost money. All the citizens except children under twelve were required to have some type of job. Katara taught water bending; Sokka created things and helped Suki train warriors. Some men would hunt and bring back much food. Then it would be divided evenly between families and the rest given to restaurants. The things that couldn't be made there would be traded for with the merchants who visited frequently. The southern water tribe now mainly exported ice to merchants because the rest of the world used it to keep their food cold. The system was Sokka's idea and they did so that they didn't end up like some of the other big cities. They didn't want there to be many social classes. Instead everyone got what they needed and they operated in the interest of the tribe.

The two crossed one of the manyKatara saw someone waving to them.

"Hey look its Haru" Katara said.

Jet looked up and saw Haru walking toward them. His moustache and beard had grown much to his pleasure.

"So where are you guys going?" Haru asked.

"To get some food" Jet said.

"Want to come?" Katara said.

Jet was standing behind Katara. He immediately started making wild hand motions for him to stop. He was also glaring at Haru.

"I'd love to" Haru said earning a death glare from Jet. The trio kept walking and they headed into a restaurant. The ordered food and got some tea.

"So Katara how are you feeling?" Haru asked.

"Better now, I have hope Aang will be back. He never left us in the past. He always disappears before something important happens anyway" Katara said.

"If he does come back he'll be very different" Jet said.

"_When _he comes back" Katara said emphasizing the when.

"Maybe he'll have facial hair" Haru said laughing. Katara also laughed.

"Aang, facial hair, that would be weird" Jet said.

"Hey facial hair isn't weird" Haru said stroking his mustache.

"Uh okay" Katara said.

Before Haru could respond Zuko ran into the restaurant.

"KATARA!!" he yelled when he spotted her. He ran over and stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Mai… water….broke" he panted.

Katara's eyes widened as she jumped into action. She followed Zuko as they ran through the streets. Katara threw her hands up. One of the canals formed a frozen ice bridge that they ran across. They ran into the building Zuko was staying in. All of the visitors were staying in apartments in this building. They quickly ran up the stairs and into Zuko and Mai's apartment. Mai was sitting on the bed. Kanna was standing next to her along with Ursa.

"Katara get the water!" Kanna called.

Katara nodded and took off. Everything went by in a rush. Soon the entire gang was in Zuko's apartment's living room. They were all waiting pensively wondering what was going to happen. Katara had kicked Zuko out of bedroom. She yelled at him for being to nervous. Zuko was now pacing back forth.

"Zuko you are going to melt the ice" Sokka said.

Zuko just kept pacing.

"Oh my god oh my, oh my, oh my" Zuko muttered to himself.

"_I hope she is okay. Oh my I am going to be a father" Zuko thought to himself._

After what felt like an eternity Katara came out of the room.

"Zuko come meet your son" Katara said.

Zuko's eyes widened. He pretty much ran into the room. Kanna handed him a bundle of blankets. Zuko looked down. There was a pinkish face looking at him. Zuko could see a few strands of black hair. The baby's eyes were closed. The baby's jaw seemed to have Mai's shape. The baby's eyes started to open. Zuko gasped as he looked into his eyes. The gold pair of eyes that stared back at him looked exactly like his own. It was like looking at a reflection of his eyes. The baby's hand grabbed Zuko's hand.

"_Oh my god he is so beautiful. I…he has my eyes…our eyes. His jaw is like Mai's. I never thought I could love another as much as Mai but I feel like I am falling in love all over again. This is my son. Prince Iroh" Zuko thought to himself._

Zuko was so lost in thought that he didn't notice tears were streaming down his face. Baby Iroh began to whimper a little bit. Zuko turned to Mai. She also had tears in her eyes. He had never seen her cry ever. It was a special moment. The others must have realized this because Zuko noticed he, Mai, and the baby were the only one in the room. Zuko handed him to Mai. Mai looked down at him. Zuko kneeled down to their level.

"I love you" Zuko said to both of them.

"I know" Mai said.

"Of all the things I've done this is my greatest accomplishment" Zuko said.

"Our accomplishment" she said.

"Yes our accomplishment" Zuko said.

The door started to open. Zuko looked up and saw his mother walk in. Mai handed little Iroh to her. She stared at the baby and teared up a little.

"He's beautiful. He looks like both of you" Ursa said.

Zuko saw the rest of the gang walk in.

"Oh my god he's amazing" Katara aid.

"I think he looks awesome" Toph said earning laughs from the group.

"He looks like a potato" Sokka said.

The entire gang glared at him. Zuko looked like he would kill him right there.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka you won't understand until you have a baby" Zuko said.

"Whoa dude I am just getting married. I'm not thinking about kids yet. I am still thinking about explaining to the world that the most awesome bachelor is getting married" Sokka said.

"Are you kidding? You are not the most awesome bachelor" Katara said slapping her brother.

"OW" Sokka yelled. The gang laughed for the first time in a long time.

"He looks like both of you" Suki said.

"I was afraid he was going to inherit your scar" Sokka said.

"Sokka you can't inherit scars" Teo said. Sokka shrugged.

"A scared baby, that would suck" Toph said.

"We'd love him all the same though" Mai said.

"I wish Aang were here to see this" Zuko said.

"Yeah he would love this. This is twinkle toes type of thing" Toph said.

"He'll be back, I know it. We just have to hope and believe" Katara said.

"I hope your right" Teo said.

The others nodded.

Later that night Zuko stood on the balcony of his apartment. He was happier than he had ever been. Everything was going right. Ursa stepped out onto the balcony with him.

"Hey mom" Zuko said.

"You must be so happy" Ursa said and Zuko smiled.

"I am. This day has been so amazing. I will never forget it" Zuko said.

"I remember when you were born. Ozai wasn't even close to as emotional as you" Ursa said.

"I would bet" Zuko said.

"He wasn't that emotional for Azula's birth either" Ursa said sadly.

"Azula" Zuko said with a sigh.

"So she is still out there" Ursa said.

"Yeah my reports say she is still at large in the earth kingdom" Zuko said.

"We have to help her" Ursa said.

"The mental health facility tells us she is mentally unstable. She could be a danger to herself and many others. I've seen what she is capable of. She'll kill" Zuko said.

"She's still my daughter. I love her and I have to help her" Ursa said.

"I know, the doctors say memories from her past could set her off. She doesn't know you're alive. Seeing you could do anything to her" Zuko said.

"We still have to try. From what you've told me you've done some awful things in the past, yet you found redemption. The same thing is possible for your sister" Ursa said.

"She killed Aang, twice" Zuko said.

"I know it won't be easy. But she is confused, Ozai messed with her head. She can get better with some help" Ursa said.

The pair stood on the balcony and watched as the sunset. Zuko knew this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. He was a proud father now.


	46. Chapter 46

Just wanted to say that the polls are still open for chapter voting. So far we are 10 chapters is tied with 20. Just would also like to say that its my birthday today . So this chapter is like a little present to myself and you all. I think I am on a roll right now. I believe I have posted a chapter everyday for the last three days. That has to be like a personal record.

Teo ducked as a snowball went over his head. He and Toph were having a snowball fight. Toph was glad she could actually see here. Sokka had made her a special pair of metal shoes. The ice technique had vibrations so those vibrations would go through the metal and Toph could then see them with earth bending. While there was no earth to bend Toph still had fun with her boyfriend.

"Hel lets go for a ride" Teo said.

"Yeah that would be cool" Toph said.

Toph got into Teo's chair. She kissed him on the cheek and they started soaring off into the sky.

Zuko was getting used to having a newborn around. He and Mai had their hands full but they still enjoyed it. Zuko had sent a messenger hawk to the fire nation announcing the birth of prince Iroh. The fire nation was celebrating the birth of their crowned prince. Zuko currently had a break from babysitting Iroh. He was sitting by a fountain eating seal jerky. It tasted like flaming meet sticks but without the flaming. Sokka walked over to where he was standing.

"IS THAT MY SEAL JERKY!!" SOKKA YELLED.

Zuko just nodded a little bit.

"ZUKO THAT'S MY MEAT. THAT'S SACRED. NOBODY TOUCHES MY MEAT!!!" Sokka yelled.

Suki walked up and said, "Sokka calm down, Zuko came by looking for food and I gave him some of your jerky"

"You…my…gave…jerky" Sokka stuttered.

"Yeah" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

Sokka turned back toward Zuko.

"Next time I will come after you" Sokka said glaring at him.

"I'm so scared" Zuko said laughing.

Sokka groaned and walked off. Zuko chuckled and continued snacking. Ursa walked up to him and sat down at the fountain.

"Hey honey" Ursa said.

"Hey mom" Zuko said.

"So is Mai with Iroh?" Ursa asked.

"Yeah, Mom I've been meaning to talk to you" Zuko said.

"About what dear" she said.

"What happened that night, the night you left" Zuko asked.

"It is a night I will always want to forget. What do you know about it" Ursa asked.

"I know that you left that night, grandfather Azulon died, Dad became fire lord, you were banished, and Azula and I stayed home.

"That was an awful time. Azulon told your father to kill you in exchange for the throne. Your father accepted and I begged him not to. I told him there had to be another way. Your father said that Azulon would announce the switch of the heir to the throne that evening and your execution would be the following morning. I told him if Azulon disappeared after the announcement and before the execution then Zuko would be spared and Ozai could still be fire lord. He said that would be fine. The thing was I had to go through with the plan. I killed your grandfather that evening. But it was to protect you" Ursa said.

At this Zuko gasped, not in surprise but in knowledge. He knew that something like this had happened, it had just never been confirmed.

"What happened after?" Zuko asked.

"Ozai told me it was dangerous for me to stay in the fire nation. He arranged for a ship to take me to an earth kingdom colony where I would be safe. While on the ship I was given the scar that is on my hand. Ozai had banished me to get rid of the evidence of his father's murder. I was thrown off the ship and I ended up on Roku's island. I lived there ever since.

"He's a monster" Zuko said.

"I know but at least the Avatar took care of him" Ursa said.

"Aang spared his life though. He's still alive" Zuko said.

"Really? Where?" Ursa said shocked.

"he's in prison, in the capitol. He has no more fire bending but there is still around the clock surveillance" Zuko said.

Ursa nodded. Zuko gave her a hug. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear.

"I did what I had to do" Ursa said to him.

"I can understand what you did and why. I have a son now and I'd do the same thing for him if I had to" Zuko said.

"It's just part of being a parent" Ursa said standing up. She walked away toward the apartments.

Zuko sat and continued to think. He started remembering a memory after his mother left.

_Zuko was outside sitting by the pond where the turtle ducks swam. He had been there every day for a week. His mother was gone and it was crushing him. His father had just become fire lord and he crowned prince but Zuko didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to be with his mother. He whimpered a little bit as he sat. _

_In his hand was a dagger. It was not the one his uncle had given him. After his mother had disappeared Zuko had found the dagger in her room. It was decretive and rare. Zuko recognized it as a throwing dagger. It was the only possession of his mothers that he had. He felt like it kept him close to her. He sometimes talked to it as if it were his mother._

"_Are you okay" a girl's voice said from behind him._

"_Leave me alone" Zuko said._

_The person ignored him and sat down next to him. Zuko opened his eyes to see Mai sitting next to him. He blushed a bit and so did she._

"_So what's wrong with you" she asked._

_Zuko just sighed._

"_She's gone" he said._

"_Zuko…" Mai started._

"_It's not fair she's gone and I'll never see her again. She's gone forever" Zuko said._

_Mai took Zuko's hand and put it up to his chest._

"_As long as you care about her she won't be gone" Mai said._

"_Really" Zuko said._

"_You always have your memories" Mai said._

_Zuko nodded and began thinking about._

"_I wish I had your mother though. Even if it was for a short time. She is so much nicer and fun than mine. My mother only cares about my dad's political career she never lets me have fun" Mai said with a sigh._

"_Well we could have some fun now" Zuko said._

"_How?" Mai asked._

"_Okay I just came up with a game. We'll take this dagger and throw it at stuff. We can play d-r-a-g-o-n with it" Zuko said. (D-r-a-g-o-n is like the fire nation version of h-o-r-s-e)_

"_Sure" Mai said with a shrug._

_The two played for what felt like hours. They did dagger tricks trying to outdo the other. Mai was much better than Zuko and it was her first time doing it. Zuko was absolutely awful but they still had fun the same. By the end they were both laying in the grass of the courtyard._

"_That was fun" Mai said._

"_Yeah it was" Zuko said._

"_we should do it again some time" Mai said._

"_Definitely" Zuko said._

"_well I have to get back for dinner. My dad is having some other nobles over for dinner tonight and my mom would kill me if I was late" Mai said standing up._

"_Wait Mai" Zuko said getting up._

"_What?" she asked Mai._

"_I…uh… thanks" he said sheepishly._

"_No problem that's what friends are for" Mai said starting to turn._

"_Oh here" Zuko said putting the dagger in her hands._

"_Zuko I can't" Mai started._

"_No I want you to have it. You were right. As long as I have my memories my mother will always be with me. Besides you are much better at using it than I am" Zuko said._

"_thanks Zuko" she said._

_Before she could think she kissed him on the cheek. They were both blushing madly. Mai ran off toward the gates. Zuko just stood there blushing._

Zuko sat at the fountain.

"_I should ask Mai if she still has the dagger" Zuko said to himself._

Back at the apartments Jet and Haru sat talking.

"So why did you do that? Jet said.

"What?" Haru said.

"when Katara and I were going to the restaurant before Zuko's kid was born. Why did you come?" Jet said.

"Because I was hungry" Haru said.

"Yeah but I was trying to hang out with you guys" Haru said.

"Why I was signaling for you not to. I needed some alone time with Katara" Jet said.

"Why?" Haru asked.

"Because I am trying to go out with her" Jet said.

"What!?" Haru said.

"Is that a problem?" Jet asked.

"Yeah I'm trying to go out with her" Haru said.

"Wait hold up you can't, I get to ask Katara out" Jet said.

"Wait why do you get to? I've known her longer" Haru said.

"Yeah but she had a crush on me before" Jet said.

"Before you blew by trying to kill people" Haru shot back.

"Katara and I are closer" Jet said.

"But…" Haru started.

"Do not even mention your facial hair" Jet said cutting him off.

"Why, chicks dig the facial hair" Haru said.

"Ugh" Jet said throwing his hands up.

"I know how we settle this" Haru said.

"How?" Jet asked.

"we enter that chief's challenge thing. The winner can be chief and can marry the chief's daughter, Katara" Haru said.

"Deal" Jet said.

They shook hands and started to part. Haru stopped and slapped his forehead.

"_Uh oh, this chief's challenge thing is here. There isn't any earth here, how do I win without earth" Haru thought to himself._

Later that evening Team Avatar had just finished dinner. They were at Sokka and Suki's. Sokka had asked them all to come to their house. They were sitting at the table chatting and having fun. Jet and Haru had left though. Both of them said something about training.

"So why did you want us all here?" Katara asked.

"Well I have some good news" Sokka said.

"Really what about?" Suki asked.

"Well as you might know tonight is the tribal forum" Sokka said.

"What's a tribal forum?" Teo asked.

"It's a meeting for the adults of the tribe to discuss stuff. It's really boring" Sokka said.

"Then why is this good news?" Toph asked.

"Well it's a chance for us to profit" Sokka said.

"How exactly?" Zuko asked.

"Well… we are going to babysit tonight" Sokka said.

"Wait what?" Katara said.

"Look the adults are going to be gone so I got us the job of babysitting. In exchange each family is giving us a ton of food. I can use that food for my super buffet at the wedding" Sokka said.

"You got us jobs babysitting kids so you could gorge yourself on food at your wedding" Mai said

"Its only a few kids and besides, it will give little Iroh some play mates" Sokka said.

"Iroh is like a week old, he can't play with anyone" Zuko said.

"Well it won't be hard. You Katara and Mai have experience with children" Sokka said.

"Just because I've had a son for a week makes me no children expert" Zuko said.

"Who says I want to look after kids anyway" Toph said.

"Hey guys its only a couple of kids. They are all younger than three anyway" Sokka said.

"Fine but you us after this. It's only a couple of kids how hard could it be" Katara said.

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be them" Sokka said.

Ten minutes later twenty five kids were running all over the place.

"Sokka you said it was only a few kids!!" Katara yelled.

"I must have miscounted" Sokka said.

The house was a mess. There were kids everywhere touching everything. A few were crying and others were running around.

"Sokka after this I am going to kill you" Zuko said as a kid hit in the head with a ball.

Something that sounded like glass crashed and Sokka turned to see his vase cracked. Other kids were dangling off Teo's wheel chair as he moved around the room. A few minutes later all the children had disappeared somewhere.

"Where did the kids go?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know I went to get some goo out of my hair and they were gone" Katara said.

"Yeah I just went to the bathroom" Zuko said.

They heard something upstairs. They all took off to the second floor.

"they are in sokka's room" Suki said.

They opened the door. All the kids were sitting around. The were all eating various meats.

"MY MEAT STASH!!" Sokka yelled. He ran into the room and opened a secret closet. Inside were open boxes of meats.

"NO NO NO" Sokka said crumpling to the floor.

"It took me months to store up all this meat. I was saving it" Sokka said upset.

Suddenly a boy jumped on Sokka while he was on the ground. Then all the kids started dog piling on Sokka. They were all laughing.

"Guys…help…they're squishing… me…my face" Sokka yelled from under the kids.

The others just stood and watched as Sokka was trampled by toddlers.

"The great Sokka taken down by children" Toph said. The others laughed.

The kids eventually got bored and went off.

"Thanks for the help guys" Sokka said bitterly.

"No problem" Toph said.

"So what's the plan plan guy" Zuko said.

"Why are you all looking at me" Sokka said.

"You do make the plans around here" Katara said.

Sokka sat and thought for a moment.

"I got it. Katara ice bend a ring around the kids. Then you Zuko and Teo amuse them with bending" Sokka said.

Katara found the kids down stairs and made a play pen of ice around them. Zuko, Teo, and Katara amused them with different bending tricks. Teo could make them hover in the air for a second. Zuko could make little flames dance in his hand. Katara could make snowflakes circle around them. An hour later their parents came and picked up the kids. Sokka walked and crashed on the couch.

"Sokka this is the last time we let you get us into one of these situations" Katara said.

"But come on, our gang thrives on our crazy adventures" Sokka said.

They all glared at him.


	47. Chapter 47

It's my birthday and since I'm already on a roll here is another chapter. I am really in the zone. So here you go. Voting is still up. I'd love to see even more votes. So far we are at 15.

He was now deep in thought. He had just become aware of his body. He felt like he was waking up from a very long dream. He was in a state of comatose. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He didn't know what he would find if he did. He didn't want to find out he was dead. For now he closed his eyes and just wondered where he was and hoped it wasn't the spirit world. He could feel his arms and legs. Still with his eyes closed he flexed them a little bit. He felt like he was laying on something. It was kind of soft.

"_I think I'm alive. I won't know for sure until I open my eyes. But do I really want to find out" he thought to himself._

He continued to flex different parts of his body testing to see if they worked.

"_You have to get up" half of him argued._

"_But if I'm dead I'll never forgive myself" the other half of him argued._

"_Just do it" he thought to himself._

Aang opened his eyes. He was staring at a wooden ceiling. He groaned and turned his head. He saw a line of beds going down in that direction. He turned the other way and saw another row of beds. He sat up. He was sitting in what looked like in infirmary.

"He's awake" he heard a girl's voice say.

Aang looked at himself. There were bandages all over him. A girl walked up to him. She looked around sixteen or seventeen.

"Who are you, where are we?" Aang said.

"Are you the avatar?" she asked.

"yeah" aang said.

"I knew it. I'm Song" the girl said.

"Where are we?" Aang asked.

"You're in an earth kingdom village. This is our hospital" Song said.

"How did I get here" Aang asked.

"We found you in the river by the village avatar. You were badly hurt. There were burns all over you. Its amazing parts of your skin healed" Song said.

"Please call me Aang" Aang said.

"Aang we need your help" Song said.

"Why what's going on?" Aang asked.

"Can you walk?" Song asked.

"Yes" Aang said.

Aang stood up. His body was a little weak but he was able to walk. He walked out with Song. The hospital was situated on a hill. He followed her toward a clearing on the top of the hill. Aang stood in the clearing and looked over. His eyes widened at the site before him. Where a village had once been there was just rubble. A lot of the buildings were burned and others had large boulders all around them. There was smoke coming from the area.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. All I know is some force came in and destroyed the place. We hid in the basement of the hospital. It was two days after we found you. We hid your body and some of the others. The whole village got destroyed" Song said.

"When did this happen" Aang asked.

"Weeks ago" Song said.

"Did anyone survive?" Aang asked.

"Just an old man, we found him in the rubble. He is back in the hospital. He's barely alive. He's been unconscious since we found him" Song said.

They walked together back into the hospital. Song led him to a bed. An old man was lying in the bed. He had bad burns and he was unconscious.

"We can't get him to wake up. He hasn't improved much since he's been here. His ribs might be broken" Song said.

"Let me try something" Aang said.

Aang bended some water from a flower pot. He made it surround his hands. The water started glowing. He put his hands on the man's burns and chest. Some of the burns started to heal. Song's eyes widened.

"It would be great if I could do that" Song said.

The man started to groan. He opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Where is she? Where are they?" the man said thrashing.

"Your okay, you're in a hospital" Song said.

The man stopped thrashing. He calmed down a bit.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked.

"Well I'll be, it's the avatar" the man said.

"Yes I need to know what happened" Aang said.

"Well it was a normal day in town. Out of nowhere a mini army showed up. These guys were there they had green outfits and metal helmets. They had fist made out of earth too" The man said.

"Dai Li agents" Aang muttered to himself.

"They surrounded the town and forced us into the middle of the town. This girl came out and said she was recruiting for her special force or something like that. She was talking about righting the wrongs of the war and making the world how it was supposed to be. She said all of the people who could stop her were in one place and that they would go and destroy them in six weeks. Then they make the world the way it was supposed to be" the man said.

"then what?" Song asked.

"when no one wanted to join them the girl told the men to destroy the city. She started shooting blue flames out of her hands. She hit me right in the chest with a blue fire ball. Then I woke up here" the man said.

"Azula was here with Dai Li agents! This is really bad" Aang said.

"What are you going to do?" Song asked.

"I have to find her and stop her. But where is she going?" Aang said aloud.

"That was three weeks ago. That means you have three weeks until she gets where she is going" Song said.

"But where?" Aang asked.

"well it is somewhere where all who can stop her are. So who could stop her and where are they?" Song said.

"Zuko" Aang said aloud.

"You mean the fire lord?" song said.

"Yeah but he's in the fire nation. Is that where she is going?" Aang said.

"But what about the earth kingdom's armies, what about team avatar" Aang said.

"Is it possible they are all in the same place" Song said.

"No they would have no reason to… wait… the southern water tribe!" Aang exclaimed.

"Why there?" Song asked.

"There are peace meetings there. All the leaders in the world except the earth king will be there. She's going to kill them all along with my friends. If she kills the leaders nobody can stop her from restarting to war because she would be heir to the fire nation throne. My friends would be dead and couldn't stop her. I have to stop her" Aang said.

"She has an army and you are still hurt" Song said.

"I have three weeks. I can train and heal some of my wounds. I'll go back and finish this. I can't tell anyone I'm around though. If Azula found out that I'm okay she would come up with a plan that would ruin everything. This is the first time I've truly had the element of surprise on my side. I have to use it" Aang said.

"I would give you my ostrich horse to travel but it was stolen" Song said.

"Did those agent s steal it" Aang asked.

"No a while back a boy and his uncle came here. His uncle tried to make tea out of a poisonous flower" Song said smiling.

Aang just nodded.

"The boy was angry and a little confused. They came over to my house for dinner and then stole my ostrich horse. I forgive him though" song said.

"Wait did he have a scar on his face?" Aang asked.

"Yeah a bad one" Song said.

"I know him. You met fire lord Zuko. Back then he was banished prince Zuko. He's good now. He was really confused back then" Aang said.

Song smiled and nodded.

"If you don't mind I want to stay here and train for the next two weeks. Then I want to head off to face her" Aang said.

"Yeah I don't mind" Song said.

Aang nodded. He bended some more water onto his hands. The water started to glow. He started healing some of the minor burns around his body. The more major ones reduced in size but didn't completely go away.

"I'm going to go practice bending. I must be really rusty. I have to get back in shape" Aang said.

He ran out to go practice bending.

On the ruins of the western earth kingdom base Azula stood with Dai Li agents and other recruits. They were standing on newly created docks. There was an assorted fleet in front of her. There were some hijacked earth kingdom boats and some fire nation ships. One of the ship captains walked up to her.

"So everyone we need to get rid of is in the Southern water tribe you say" the captain said.

"Yes, my traitor brother, and his friends, along with the leaders of the world" Azula said.

"I will receive my reward right?" the captain asked.

"Yes one hundred islands and as much gold as the eye can see" Azula said.

"I rather like this deal" the captain said.

"Yes I assume it beats the life of a pirate" Azula said.

The pirate captain nodded and walked away.

"_With the avatar gone no one can stop me from dominating the world. After my enemies die I will free father and together we will rule the world the way we were supposed to" Azula thought to herself as she started walking._

She walked onto the lead ship. It was an old fire nation ship that they had found on the shore of the coast. She turned around toward the helmsman.

"SET COARSE FOR THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!!" Azula yelled.

The smoke stack of the ship began billowing smoke. The other ships got the signal. Men on the other ships started yelling. They got the mast of the ships out and the fleet started heading southward.

"_Three weeks and it will all be over" Azula thought to herself._

She walked off the deck toward her quarters.


	48. Chapter 48

Just wanted to apologize for not posting sooner. I have been swamped lately. So as a make up for this i posted this ultra long chapter. Normally mine are about 2000 words but this one is about 8000 so enjoy my present to you all. Oh and read the author's notes. they are IMPORTANT TO THE CHAPTER!!

Aang felt great. He had been working out for the last two weeks. His muscles had started to tone and he was as adept in his bending as ever. Over the last two weeks he had stayed with Song. She had let him stay at her house. They had become friends during his stay. Aang had been training nonstop since his awakening. He was determined to take down Azula.

Aang was currently wearing a new outfit. He was wearing a red pair of pants. He had a black tunic on over that. The outfit also had a hooded cloak that he could wear over the main clothes. Aang and Song had went around the rubble looking for materials. They were able to find things to make armor in the outfit. Aang had shin guards, elbow pads and some stomach armor in his suit.

Aang was currently standing on the top of the hill that over looked the destroyed town. There were candles around him. Aang had gotten Aang was meditating. He was clearing his mind of all thoughts. He was focusing on the goal ahead. As he breathed in and out the flames increased and decreased. A breeze went through the area. Aang felt the vibrations of someone approaching.

"Aang are you alright" song said.

"yeah, just meditating" Aang said.

"You'll have to be going soon if you are going to make it there in time" Song said.

"I know" Aang said.

"Here, for your journey" Song said handing Aang a bag.

Aang looked in the bag. It was full of food.

"It's for your trip. You'll need it" Song said.

"Thanks" Aang said.

Aang stood up. He gave the girl a hug.

"You're welcome, I just want justice to be served. My town got destroyed and I don't want that to happen to anyone else. Be careful" Song said.

"I will be, and I'll say hi to Zuko for you" Aang said.

"How are you going to get there? You said your glider was lost in Omashu so how will you travel" Song said.

"Like this" Aang said putting the bag over his shoulder. He bent his knees and waited for a second as he focused his energy. He then rocketed in the air with a huge leap. When he got about twenty feet in the air he propelled himself with fire jets from his feet and started hovering. He waved down to Song. She waved back. Aang turned and rocketed off southward. He was glad he had finally mastered his flight technique. To sustain the fire jets one needed much breathe control, he used his air bending to help him accomplish this.

Azula sat in her cabin on the lead ship of her invasion force. She was practicing her fire bending. She was shooting fire blast at targets on the wall. The door to her cabin opened. The ranking officer on the ship walked in.

"You better have a good reason to disturb me commander or I will roast you and feed you to the crew" Azula said darkly.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are approaching the southern tip of the earth kingdom. We'll be docking there soon. Then it is straight to the southern water tribe" the commander said.

"Fine then, get out of my sight" Azula said.

"Wait there is something else you may be interested in" the commander said.

"What!?" Azula snapped.

"Your brother… he's had a son" the commander said.

"So Zu Zu has a little brat of his own. How charming" Azula said more to herself.

"You can get out now!" Azula snapped at the man.

The man scurried out of the room.

"_Soon revenge will be mine. I'll get Zuko back where it really hurts. He took my throne and I'll take his son as my own. I'll raise him as my heir. How ironic would that be?"_ thought to herself with a smirk.

Zuko sat on the balcony of his apartment. He was sitting on a mat with Iroh. Iroh was in a little chair. Mai had taken a break and was at the warrior's dojo with Suki. Zuko loved spending time with his son. He was wearing his regular clothes. He preferred not to wear his formal clothes when he didn't have to.

Even if he was only a month old the baby made Zuko's heart melt. It wasn't something he'd want to admit to his friends though. He already had enough teasing from Sokka. Zuko made it a goal to spend a little time every day with Iroh. He wanted to be a much better father than his father had been.

Zuko stood up for a second and looked over the balcony. He saw many of the delegates walking around the city. All the delegates for the meetings had already arrived even though they wouldn't start for two weeks. However that didn't stop them from bothering Zuko incessantly. Zuko would much rather hang out with his son's than with noblemen.

He heard his son giggle from behind. Zuko sat down again next to little Iroh. Zuko started tickling him. Iroh's laughter increased.

"Hey little guy, having fun?" Zuko said with a grin that matched his son's. The baby giggled some more as Zuko tickled him more.

"We're going to have a lot of fun together little guy. Once you're older I can teach you to fire bend and take you to the sun warriors. We can go to Ember Island like I did as a kid. I'll tell you stories of my uncle Iroh. If we're lucky he's watching over us" Zuko said.

Iroh just giggled at Zuko's words. Iroh grabbed Zuko's finger with his fist. Zuko smiled at him. Zuko entertained him for the next few minutes with small fire bending tricks. Iroh giggled some more trying to touch the small flames Aang made in front of him.

"ZUKO!" Mai's voice said.

Zuko turned around quickly. Iroh turned as well.

"Zuko don't put flames near the baby. Are you crazy?" She asked.

"I was just showing him some tricks" Zuko said.

"Zuko you could hurt him. No fire bending near the baby" Mai said.

"Why not? He's going to be a fire bender some day" Zuko said trying to sound serious and hide the grin on his face.

"Because if he got burned for any reason I'd have to put a thousand knives through your chest" Mai said harshly.

"Whoa I was just kidding" Zuko said a little worried.

"I know, I guess I am not used to these maternal instincts yet. I feel like I have to kill anything that comes near this kid" Mai said

"Same with my paternal instincts" Zuko said grinning.

Mai picked up Iroh. He snuggled into his mother chest.

"So did you have a good training session at the dojo?" Zuko asked kissing her on the cheek.

"I did" Mai said.

Zuko put his arms around his wife and son. They stood like that for a while. The sun started to set.

"You know Zuko, I still hate orange" Mai said looking at the sunset.

"Well I still don't hate you" Zuko said chuckling.

"I don't hate you too" Mai said.

Iroh cooed from his position in Mai's arms.

"We don't hate you either" Mai said to Iroh earning a chuckle from Zuko.

The trio headed back into their apartment.

Toph was laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. They were flying around in the clouds. Even though Toph was an earth bender and she was blind and she hated flying she seemed to love it with Teo. There was something about flying with him that was so exciting. Toph was really happy. Her relationship with Teo was going great. She was happy with the kind of boy friend he was. He wasn't the possessive annoying type, he wasn't the obsess about meat be sarcastic type that always got into trouble. He wasn't the angsty angry guy who had too many emotional problems. He was a free spirit and Toph liked that. Toph felt free when she was with him. There were no rules and no expectations. All he wanted was for her to her and that was perfect. Teo could understand her better than anyone ever had. With his disability he understood the issues Toph dealt with in terms of people not being sensitive.

"I love it up here" Toph said aloud.

"Yeah I do to, I never really had my legs so the sky always replaced that" Teo said aloud.

Toph smiled as she drew another similarity between them. They both used their elements to make up for their disabilities. She had earth and he had the sky. Together they had the world.

Aang was flying over the ocean. He had been traveling for six days. When he couldn't keep up flight any longer he had ran using his air bending to speed himself up. He had used up all the food Song had given him. Aang was flying as fast as he could. He spotted an island ahead of them.

"_I'll stop there" Aang thought to himself._

Aang landed in the middle of the town.

"Aangy!?" a voice called.

A couple of girls ran up to him. They surrounded him and soon the whole town was mobbing him.

"Oyaji!" Aang called.

"What is it Avatar?" Oyaji said.

"Did a fleet of ships stop here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah an assorted fleet stopped here hours ago. They picked up supplies and just left. There were some suspicious characters on the ships. They didn't do anything so we just sold them the stuff and the left sailing south" Oyaji said.

"Thanks, Do you have any type of boat I can borrow" Aang asked.

"Yeah we have a single person sail boat" Oyaji said.

"Could I borrow it? It's important" Aang said.

"Sure anything for what you've done for us" Oyaji said.

An hour later Aang was setting sail southward. He had managed to get some food from the market. He was using his air and water bending to increase the speed of the boat.

"_I'm coming guys" Aang thought to himself._

The gang was excited. They were having fighting practice. None of them had done any real fighting for a while except Teo and Toph. Sokka convinced them to train saying it would feel like old times. Mai was sitting on a bench of ice with Iroh who was wrapped in bundles of blankets. Toph however was upset because she had no bending at the moment. She complained about not being able to join in. Sokka told her she could watch Iroh so Mai and Zuko could fight. Teo consoled by saying he would stay with her and watch Iroh. Katara was excited they were all doing something together. She missed all the time they used to spend together.

"Hold on let me stretch before we start this thing" Sokka said.

"Oh come on Sokka, we all know Katara is going to win. We are surrounded by her element" Zuko said.

Sokka looked around.

"So I can still win" Sokka said.

"You couldn't beat me if we were in the middle of a desert" Katara said.

"Hey that's not true. I'm a master swords man. I can hold my own" Sokka said.

"Not against a water bending master in the South Pole" Katara said.

"Hey…" He started.

"hey what? Sokka what's wrong?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked to where Sokka was staring. The others did as well. There was what looked like a single stalk of smoke far off in the distance.

"Do you think the merchants are coming earlier this week. I bet they want to make money from all the delegates who are here" Katara said.

"Yeah that sounds right" Sokka said uneasily.

"_Something's wrong here, we aren't expecting any ships, maybe something happened out there" Sokka thought to himself._

Azula was now standing on the deck of her ship. She was standing with the ships commander and the second in command for the Dai Li.

"We'll be on their shores in an hour" the commander said.

"Do you think they can see us?" Azula asked.

'I doubt it. The only thing they could possibly see is maybe some exhaust. Other than that they wouldn't be able to see us" the commander said.

"Are we in range?" Azula asked.

"Yes" the Dai Li's second in command said.

"Give them their warning shot. Then tell all the men to prepare for battle. I want this to run smoothly" Azula said.

The commander nodded. The Dai Li agents assembled on the deck of the old fire nation ship. A platform opened up on the deck and large boulders were lifted up from the hull of the ship. One of the crew members poured oil on the boulder. Azula punched her fist out and the boulder set on fire.

"One shot only, make sure it gets over the wall" Azula said.

Five Dai Li agents stomped their feet and shot their hands forward at the same time. The boulder rocketed out into the air. It was blue and moving fast.

Sokka was frozen to the ground. It had only taken seconds for Katara to completely wipe the floor with him.

"Let me out" he grumbled from his ice prison.

"Admit I'm the best" Katara said smugly. The others laughed and waited to see his reaction.

"Never" he groaned.

"Fine I'll leave you to freeze to death" Katara said.

"Zuko Zuko help" he mumbled from inside the ice.

Zuko looked at him and shook his head. He was grinning. Sokka's eyes widened. Zuko turned around. His mouth opened slightly. The other turned around to in time to see a fire ball sail over the cities wall. They heard it crash somewhere. Katara unfroze Sokka immediately. Team Avatar immediately took off to the scene. They arrived in the middle of the city. The entire city was there.

"Dad what's going on?" Sokka said as he walked up to Hakoda.

"Yeah dad we saw a fire ball" Katara said.

Hakoda pointed to one of the houses. There was a large hole in it and it looked as if it had collapsed on itself.

"No one was in there thank the spirits but this is bad" Hakoda said.

"What does this mean?" Suki asked.

"It's a warning shot" Hakoda said.

"What's that?" Teo asked.

"When an invasion force invades a foreign land it is a mark of honor to shoot a warning shot. The defending area has an hour to surrender or prepare to fight" Hakoda said.

"But who?" Zuko said.

"Uh guys" Teo called.

Teo was right next to the demolished building. Team Avatar ran up to where he was. He was pointing into the ruble. They saw the fire ball which was burning with blue flames. They all knew what it meant.

"Oh man this bad" Sokka said.

"Is she alone?" Katara asked.

"I don't know" Suki said.

"dad its Azula" Sokka said to his father.

"Bato take a search scouting party out and see what we're up against. We'll ready our defenses" Hakoda said.

"No I got it, I can go faster" Teo said. He took off on his glider out toward the sea.

"Dad what do we have in terms of defenses" Katara asked.

"Well we lost most of the fleet in the war. We have only about four war ships and a couple of fishing boats. There are all the water tribe warriors too" Hakoda said.

"Dad we also got team avatar and most of these delegates came with body guards or processions. I'll see if they will help" Sokka said running off.

"Zuko can you contact your ship" Hakoda asked.

"No it would take a couple of hours. My ship went to the fire nation base on Wail Tail Island for repairs. It would take forever for them to get here" Zuko said.

"Send it anyway, if we need it at least we'll have back up coming" Hakoda said.

Sokka ran back to his father. Pakku was also behind him.

"I got twenty body guards to join us. Dad what about the civilians" Sokka said.

"They could wait in the main building" Hakoda said.

"But if we get hit with another fire ball it could easily hit it and hurt them" Sokka said.

"You're right" Hakoda said.

"There is some chambers in the ice walls of the city. They can hide in there" Pakku said.

"Good thinking" Hakoda said before sending some men off to get the civilians to safety. Chaos was ensuing. Mothers, children, and warriors were running in every direction. Sokka had put on his wolf helmet and the other warrior s had gotten prepared. Thirty minutes had already passed. The civilians were tucked away safe. Teo's glider landed back on the docks.

"Guys there are an entire fleet out. The lead ship is fire nation" Teo said.

"Aw man" Sokka said.

"Where did Azula get a fleet?" Zuko asked.

"Who knows? Your sister is crazy, she'd do anything to take us down" Katara said.

Hakoda stood up in front of the men.

"Okay I am taking the lead war ship and a crew. Sokka will be captaining my right wing ship. Bato will captain my left wing ship. The fourth ship will be back up. Captains pick your crews and prepare for battle" Hakoda said.

"Okay Team Avatar with me" Sokka said. Sokka also picked a few other men who were good with handling the ship.

Hakoda walked up to them before they got on the ship.

"Guys stay safe, let's try and take as many as possible out" Hakoda said before leaving for their ship. He ran over to his ship and began giving orders.

As team Avatar loaded onto the ship they heard a groan. Appa was hovering above the ship.

"Appa!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What about him?" Katara asked.

"Toph and Haru can drop explosives from the air. They can't earth bend so they can do that" Sokka said.

"I'll go aerial too" Teo said preparing his chair for takeoff.

Sokka yelled some more orders to the rest of the crew. Minutes later the ship was almost ready for departure. Zuko was standing on the deck of the ship. Katara walked up and stood next to him.

"I thought we were done with her back during the comet" Katara sighed.

"This is Azula; did you really think she would just disappear?" Zuko said.

"I hoped" Katara said sighing again.

They watched as Sokka made more commands. Zuko smirked a bit.

"Anytime else he's the sarcasm meat guy that gets us all into ridiculous situations. But when we are the battle field, he's a different person. He's so serious and focused, and he has all our backs. If there is anyone to depend on in a tough situation its him. He's always got a plan" Zuko said.

Katara nodded and said, "that's my brother. He really is a nice guy. Suki's lucky to have him" Katara said.

They stood for a little while longer.

"If you ever tell him I said that you'll end like Aang and get stuck in an iceberg for a hundred years" Katara said threateningly.

"As long as you don't tell him what I said" Zuko said.

They both nodded. They heard a horn go off.

"That's the signal" Zuko said.

They watched as Hakoda's lead ship started forward. Their boat followed behind it. Sokka was barking orders.

"Katara put up a fog, we need some cover!" Sokka called.

Katara threw her hands up. A fog shot up from the water. The boats sailed slowly forward. Sokka looking forward with his scope.

"guys I see something" he said quietly so he didn't give away their cover.

"What?" Katara whispered.

"It's a fleet; I'd say a dozen ships. They are heavily armed" Sokka said.

Azula stood on the deck of the lead ship. She was wearing her fire nation armor.

"Uh we might have a problem" the commander said walking up to her.

"What is the problem" she said.

"There is a fog building up. It might slow down the invasion" he said.

"Fog…" Azula started.

"Wait we are at the South Pole. It's too cold for a fog. That's not natural. It's water bending. They are using for cover. Tell all the ships to unleash all their fire power at the fog" Azula said.

"Yes right away" the commander said. He sent the signal to all the ships. Azula watched as the catapults prepared to be shot. Dai Li agents prepared boulders to shoot. Azula started lighting a few on fire.

"FIRE!" she yelled. All of the projectiles shot off.

Sokka stood waiting for signal from his father to continue sailing forward for the attack. So far they had been sitting in their fog cover waiting.

"When is he giving the signal" Toph complained. She was sitting on Appa with Teo. Appa was swimming next to the boat.

Before Sokka could answer something hit the water near them sending water shooting every where. More boulder started raining down.

"They figured out or cover!" Sokka yelled.

Then the signal went off from Hakoda's ship.

"Move Forward!" Sokka yelled.

The four ships started moving forward. Katara and two other water benders who were on the ship ran to the deck. They created a large ball of ice and shot it toward the enemy fleet. It hit the mast of one of the ships. The sky was raining down with boulders and fire balls from Azula's fleet. Teo was above dropping explosives as were Toph, Haru, and Appa.

"Watch OUT!" Sokka yelled to Katara. A fire ball crashed in the water right next to the ship. A wave of water had fallen on the deck. Katara bended the water off of the deck. Azula's fleet had split up and the water tribe boats were fighting them. The lead fire nation boat pulled up next to Team Avatar's ship. Azula was standing on the deck. She immediately started shooting fire blast at their ship. The deck was hit with fire blast, the deck started to light on fire. Zuko started shooting fire blast at his sister. Azula easily blocked them.

"Katara!" Sokka called.

Katara caught sight of the burning deck. She waved her hands and water came on to the desk to put out the fire. The wood was black from the fire. Azula started shooting blast at the mast. Katara turned to see one of the other water tribe ships completely on fire.

"Sokka look" Katara said pointing to the burning ships.

"This is bad" Sokka said.

"What now?" Zuko asked as Azula's ship turned away.

"We need to get out of here, there are to many. Retreat!" Sokka yelled.

The ship turned around. It was moving really slow. A couple of fire balls and boulders started falling near them. One hit the ship in the mast.

"Sokka we are going to get wrecked" Suki yelled.

"Katara water bend us faster. We need more speed or the ship will go down!" Sokka yelled.

Katara started waving her arms forward causing the ship to move a little faster. The two other water benders started to help as well. The enemy fleet started to retreat so that they could regroup.

Team Avatar's ship finally landed on the icy shores of the city. His father and the other warriors were sitting on the beach.

"Dad your okay!" Katara said.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Our ships got taken down. We escaped on the life boats. You guys were the only ones left. We were afraid something happened" Hakoda said.

"We took out eight ships total though" Pakku said proudly.

"That means there are still four ships full of enemies coming" Sokka said.

"Yes but we didn't take any casualties. Somehow we all managed to return" Hakoda said.

Suddenly Jet washed up on the shore.

"Jet!" Katara said running up to him. She helped him up. He wasn't injured but he looked exhausted.

"I was fighting on a pirate ship when it got hit. I had to swim back. There Dai Li everywhere. The ships are full of earth so that they can bend" Jet said.

"How long do we have?" Zuko asked.

"I'd say twenty minutes. Their fleet was regrouping. They are probably preparing for the fight now" Jet said.

"Guys let me warn you now, stay away from Azula" Zuko said.

"Yeah she's very dangerous, we have to figure out how to handle him" Sokka said.

They heard a groan as Appa landed. Teo landed too on his chair.

Haru got off. The gang saw that his hands were covering his mouth. His eyes were swollen as if he had been crying.

"Haru are you hurt?" Katara said walking to him.

He shook his head and turned.

"Toph what happened?" Zuko asked.

"Azula hit him with a fire blast to the head. He only had a minor injury. I think its more mental than physical though" Toph stated.

"Come on let us see" Suki said.

Haru looked sheepishly as he pulled his hands away from his face. Above his lip and on his chin were burnt pieces of hair and stubble showing where his facial hair used to be. Sokka really resisted the urge to slap his palm to his fore head. Instead he leaned over and whispered to Suki, "personally I think its an improvement" Suki smiled for a second before hiding it. She nodded to him. Little did they know the entire gang was thinking that exact same thing except Toph who couldn't see it.

"Guys they're coming" Teo said.

"Warriors prepare for battle!" Hakoda said to his warriors.

The warriors started getting in position. They all had their weapons of choice. The civilians were on the wall watching intently. They could see the enemy fleet starting to close in on the city. Sokka put his wolf helmet back on. He put his sword's holster on his back. Zuko had borrowed two dao swords and had them put away in a holder on his side just in case. Toph was standing with them but wasn't going to fight because she had no bending.

The boats started to land on the shores of the city. Suki drew her fans out. The ramps of the ship extended onto the shore. Dai Li agents and soldiers started pouring out of the ship. There were many assorted men. There were pirates and men from Gao's army. They formed a line. Most of them were drawing weapons.

Azula started walking down the ramp of the lead fire nation ship. She walked past the line and two archers followed her. She stopped in between her army and the water tribe defenses.

"I'll give you a chance to surrender. If not we'll slaughter you" Azula said plainly.

Team Avatar stepped in front of the water tribe men and defenses.

"Azula get out of here" Zuko said.

"Zuzu such a poor welcome for your sister" Azula said sarcastically.

"You hurt Aang" Katara said stepping forward. There was anger all over her face. She looked like she did when she had found her mother's killer.

"You!" Azula said angrily, "You ruined my victory during Sozin's comet. You helped him take my throne. I'll kill you for that" Azula said.

"Azula STOP!" Ursa said standing in between the teens. Azula's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"No it… can't be…you gone…no" Azula said. The crazy look in her eye had returned. She started to look a little off. Zuko noticed this look. He stepped in front of his mother and blocked a blue fire ball. He shot his own back at Azula. Azula blocked his and shot a massive wave of fire at him. Zuko tried to block but the force of the blast shot him backwards ten or twenty feet into the snow.

Katara immediately turned toward Azula and shot a wave of snow at her. Azula turned it to steam with a fire blast and the two started dueling. Even though they were in the south pole Azula seemed to have an advantage. Azula was firing fire blast barely faster than Katara could block them. Katara ducked a fire blast and saw a large on coming her way. Before she could do anything she was tackled to the ground by Sokka. The blast however still landed near them and the resulting explosion sent them both flying and the landed hard near Zuko. Suki attempted to take Azula on but met a similar fate. Teo set a couple of air blast at Azula who dodged them and answered with a barrage of fire blast. Teo used an air shield to block some of them but the force knocked his chair over.

"Got any ideas?" Katara asked Sokka as she started pulling herself up.

"She's way better than before, I can't handle her" Zuko said picking himself up.

Team Avatar picked themselves up and faced Azula.

"You think you can beat me. I am stronger than all of you. You got lucky last time but this time I'm going to destroy you. How lucky for me everyone who can stop me is here. With you gone and the world leaders there will be nobody left to stop me from ruling the world" Azula said.

"We won't let you" Sokka said.

"Whatever you say. After today I will free father and we'll rule the world together. I'll be his heir and I'll train my heir" Azula said.

"Who is your heir?" Zuko spat.

"I'm sure you've met him, being as he is going to be your son" Azula said.

"there is no way you are touching my son. Azula you stay away from him!!" Zuko said angrily. There were small flames coming from his fist.

"watch your temper Zuzu" Azula taunted.

Before Zuko could attack a blast of fire shot in between them. The heads of the gang turned as did Azula's. The soldiers heads turned as did the water tribe mens'. Standing to the side was boy. He was a little shorter than Sokka with long hair that covered his forehead. He had pale skin and stormy grey eyes. He was dressed in dark clothing and he had tattoos that ran up his limbs.

"It can't be" Azula said.

Zuko and Sokka's jaws were open. Katara was wide eyed. Teo was grinning and so was Toph. They were happy to see their friend. Jet looked shocked as did Haru. Azula turned herself to face him.

"You you're supposed to be dead" Azula said.

"Looks as if you failed to destroy me again" Aang said.

"Let me fix that record then" Azula said.

"Your fight's with Azula" Aang said.

The two started circling each other.

"You should've died, twice. I killed in Ba Sing Se and out witted you in Omashu" Azula said bitterly.

"Your right you know. The universe though has given me a second chance. That is why it all ends right here right now, this is it, after this it's over" Aang said.

"Sokka is it really him" Katara said wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"It is, look at him. He so tall now, his hair" Sokka mumbled.

"But can he really take on Azula? We just saw a little of what she can do. I'd bet she has a lot more up her sleeve" Zuko said.

"Yeah but if anyone can take her, it's him" Sokka said.

"Yeah we should just trust him" Teo said.

"Besides when has twinkle toes failed us" Toph said.

Katara tried not to think of Ba Sing Se, or the day of black sun. She instead focused on his victory at the North Pole and his defeat of Ozai.

"You can't defeat me Aang" Azula said.

Aang internally was surprised she had called him by name. She had never done that before. Aang saw the small spark of insanity in Azula's eyes.

"_The guru is right; this imbalance is messing with her too. Unless I can figure out how to 'make amends' this will not go well" Aang thought to himself._

"I have built my army to destroy everything you love" Azula said.

Aang's tattoos and eyes began to glow. Suddenly earth spikes came out of one of the pirate ships. Aang was bending the earth reserves in the ship. The ship started to sink. Aang shot out a huge fire blast at another ship. It immediately started to burn and sink. Aang shot an air blast at another wooden ship. The ships mast cracked and holes appeared in the ship. It too started to sink. Aang then lifted his arm. Large spikes of ice shot through the metal fire nation ship. Azula watched as Aang single handedly destroyed the last of her fleet.

"You…my fleet, you'll pay" Azula said aloud.

Aang breathed in as much air as air bending allowed. He blew it all out at ounce. Azula made a fire shield around herself. It also protected the two archers next to her. All the other soldiers behind Azula became frozen solid. She watched them become statues of ice. Azula's eyes widened.

"_He destroyed my army, my fleet, once again he's destroyed everything I need. I'll kill him" Azula thought to herself._

Aang heard children cheering behind him. They were the kids from the village he had met so long ago.

He could hear their cheers.

"He used all four elements" one said.

"That was awesome" another said.

The gang looked at Aang. They all had some pride. Toph, Zuko, and Katara felt pride from knowing they taught him the elements he was demonstrating. Even master Pakku was impressed by Aang's skill.

"_Never have I seen so much raw power from a child" Pakku thought to himself._

Azula glared at him.

"Shoot him!" she commanded the archers. The archers pulled their bows back and released. The arrows shot forward before stopping midway before reaching Aang. They were floating in mid air. Azula's eyes widened again. Aang had his hand up. He was using the air bending move Teo had created. It allowed him to bend current around objects and levitate them at will. The gang's jaws dropped.

"Where did he learn that?" Sokka asked surprised.

"I taught it to him" Teo said proudly.

Aang closed his eyes and the arrows combusted into flames immediately before dropping to the ground.

He then shot to water blast that froze the archers in place. Azula looked around at her frozen army. She turned to Aang with a cold glare on her face.

"If want something done you have to do it yourself" she said angrily she got into a pose. Aang got into a defensive stance.

"It all ends here" he said.

"I've been waiting for this" Azula said, "training, focusing, just to destroy you"

The two stood facing each other for a second. There was about one hundred feet between them.

"This is it" Teo said.

"They are about to fight" Zuko said.

"Let's see what Aang's got, I haven't seen him fight in ages" Sokka said.

"Guys we should help him. Aang doesn't have the greatest record against Azula. She does this all the time. She fights us separately and that's how we lose. That's how she beat us in Ba Sing se and how she shot Zuko during the comet. If we fight together she has no chance" Katara said.

"Katara's right" Suki said.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other before nodding. They began to walk forward when an orange wall of fire appeared separating Azula and Aang from the others.

"this is my fight" Aang said as the wall went down. The gang understood Aang would be doing this alone.

"Let's do this Avatar" Azula said.

Aang saw Azula's front foot hit the ground as she started movement. Aang mimicked her and started moving forward. Within seconds they were both running toward each other. Azula started using her fire bending to run as if she had jets.

(Authors note: she did this during Sozin's comet vs. Zuko. If you watch it when they are fighting she runs at him but she isn't touching the ground her feet are running with like a jet of flames under them. This is what I am referring to if you are wondering)

Aang started using air bending to speed his running up. They were both charging each other at very high speeds. Azula bended a flame in her hand. The moment she reached Aang she shot the flame out. Aang ducked and the flame missed. Aang started fighting Azula. They were both punching their limbs out as they attacked each other. To everyone else it looked as if they were kung fu fighting but every punch or kick had an element attached to it.

(Authors note: Okay I this scene is really hard to describe so to simplify it I made you guys a video using clips from season one to show their style of fighting. I think it's only fair if you understand what I am talking about. The link is on the top of my profile page. It shows a 40 second clip which shows exactly how I envisioned this part of the fight. So for your benefit I recommend you go there and watch the clip to understand what I am talking about. Read the clip description too. )

After about a minute of fighting Azula punched her fist forward. Her fist had flames in it. Aang also punched an air fist. Their two attacks collided and sent them careening away from each other. Aang used his air bending to land gently on his feet. Azula crashed into the ice making many cracks. She stood up obviously angry. Azula then jumped and formed jets with her feet. She flew up into the air. Aang then jumped up and kicked his feet forming jets. He started circling her.

"No way they can fly" Sokka said.

"Wow they both have gotten better" Katara said.

"I got to start training again" Zuko said.

After circling for a second Azula charged at Aang. They both continued fighting as they were, the only difference was them being in the sky. Aang kicked a fire blast in Azula's face. Azula turned angrily and kicked him the chest. Aang was hit by the kick and the following fire blast. Aang went flying into one of the buildings in the village. He stood up weakly. He saw Azula charging for the building. Aang shot an air blast. The blast hit Azula in the chest and she flew into the street. Aang flew out the window. Azula had gotten up and followed him back up into the sky. Aang flew into another building. He bended himself into the wall. Azula flew into the room and looked confused for a second when she didn't see him. When she turned in the other direction Aang popped out of the ice wall and hit her with a pillar of ice. Azula flipped out of the window and Aang followed.

When Aang flew out the window he surprised to see Azula above him. Azula fire punched and Aang flew through the ice wall of one building and out the other side leaving a hole in the building. Aang jumped and he was back outside the wall with the others. Azula followed and they resumed fighting. While fighting Aang froze Azula's left food to the ground without her noticing. Aang side stepped an attack. Azula attempted to turn but tripped over her foot. Aang took the opening and hit her with an air blast. Azula flew full force and hit the ice wall of the city.

Azula stood up rubbing her head. She then took off straight into the air. Aang followed her. The both kept going up.

"Where did they go?" Sokka asked.

"If we can't see them they are going really high. Past most of the clouds" Teo said.

"What is she doing?"Zuko asked himself.

Azula and Aang were very high in the sky. Even on Appa Aang would never go this high. The air was starting to thin a bit. Aang could feel it.

"_Oh man I am going to run out of breath soon. Then I'll lose the fire" Aang thought to himself._

As they got higher Aang started losing fire. He couldn't sustain the fire at the altitude. Aang could see the stars from this altitude. Suddenly Azula stopped moving up. She stopped and faced him. Before Aang could respond he had been fire punched in the gut. Azula had moved faster than he thought. Aang lost consciousness and began descending at a rapid pace back to earth. Azula followed him but used her fire to slow her down. Aang was rocketing toward earth. His speed was insane. Aang regained consciousness as he started passing through the clouds. He could feel himself going to fast.

"_If I hit the ground at this speed I'll die" Aang thought to himself._

Aang started using all his air bending power to slow himself down.

"There's Aang!" Sokka said pointing to a falling body.

"Oh no" Katara said.

"He's going to crash" Suki yelled.

They watched as Aang's body crashed into the ice. Ice chunks exploded in every direction. He had managed to slow himself down enough so the crash wouldn't kill him. In fact he wasn't even seriously injured. There was a large crater in the ice where he had crashed.

The tribe watched as Azula resurfaced from above the clouds. She landed a little way away from the crater. Suddenly the snow in the crater exploded in different directions. Aang jumped out of the crater. At this point the outfit Song had given him was ripped up. Parts of it were burned and Aang had some minor cuts and bruises. Azula's armor also had taken damage and she also had cuts and bruises.

"You've gotten better" Azula said spitting out some blood from her mouth.

"You too" Aang said.

"How about I show you a new trick" Azula said.

Azula started doing the motions for lightning. Aang took a defensive stance. He decided he was going to dodge it rather than redirect it.

"_She's planning something. I don't think redirection is the way to go" Aang thought to himself._

Aang watched as the lightning formed around Azula. Instead of releasing the energy Azula just stood there. The lightning around her body started to grow wilder and more powerful. It was flashing and everyone started taking steps back. Aang stood ready for a strike . Azula extended her fingers as fast as she could as a bolt shot out at Aang. Aang jumped over it and landed to the side. Without even doing the motions Azula shot her two fingers out and lightning shot again. Aang barely dodged it.

"_How she shoot that last one. She didn't even charge that attack" Aang thought to himself._

Azula started shooting her fingers forward rapidly. Many bolts of lightning shot at Aang. Aang dodged them all and narrowly escaped one to the chest.

"You like it. I call it spontaneous lightning" Azula said laughing as she shot more bolts at Aang.

She continued for a minute before stopping.

"You may be able to avoid me, but they can't" Azula said turning left slightly to face the tribe.

Katara knew what was going to happen in her head. She knew when Azula shot that lightning Aang would jump in the way. When he got hit their last hope would go down. She had done it to Zuko and now she was doing it again. A single tear was in Katara's eyes.

Azula shot her hands forward. Aang leapt as fast he could forward. In mid air he started twirling his own hands. When he landed in front of the lightning he shot his fingers forward. A lightning bolt shot from his fingers and collided with Azula's

The two bolts collided and fought for dominance. Aang tried to overwhelm Azula but she held strong. They held it for a few moments. Most of the energy was concentrating itself in the middle of the two linked bolts. Forks of small lightning shot out from the energy center. Soon Aang and Azula ran out of energy. Aang pulled away and so did Azula.

The lightning how stayed in the air. It had formed a ball of energy between them. At once it shot to bolts out. Aang dodged one but Azula was hit in the air with a bolt. She grabbed her arm. The bolt had been week so it didn't electrocute yet it left a large cut in her arm. Suddenly the glowing orb of energy started flashing. Then it exploded. The energy from the ball rushed out in all direction. Aang and Azula being closest to got the full force of the explosion. Aang was rocketed into the outer wall of the tribe. Azula crashed into more ice. She was unconscious. Aang picked himself up. He felt awful.

He looked over and saw Azula lying unconscious in the snow. He ran up and froze her in a pillar of ice. The only thing exposed was her head. Aang walked up to her. He stood in front of her a few minutes thinking to himself.

"_I have to fix this spirit stuff or all of this will be in vain" Aang thought to himself._

Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow. He stood there for a second glowing. Then he raised his hand and put it on Azula's fore head. Her eyes started to glow a redish color. The gang had now gotten closer. They wanted to see what was going on.

"You!?" a voice different from Azula's said from her mouth. The voice sounded like a middle aged woman. She sounded angry and hurt. It wasn't like Azula's voice.

"Why am I here" the voice spat from Azula's body.

"We have to fix this" a man's voice said from Aang's body. The voice was deep and older.

The gang looked at this with shock. They had no idea what was going on.

"There is nothing to fix" the woman's voice spat.

"I came here to apologize. I'm sorry I left you. I didn't know it would affect like this" the man's voice said.

"But…" the woman's voice started.

"I love you and you love me. We need to move on" the man's voice said.

Aang's body unfroze the ice pillar around Azula's body. Azula's body walked up in front of Aang.

"Then why did you leave" the woman asked.

"I had to. I wanted to make a better world, for you" the man said from Aang's body.

Azula's face smiled. Zuko's eyes widened not having any clue what was going on. Sokka looked just as confused.

Aang's head leaned forward and so did Azula's. A second later they were kissing. Sokka and Zuko's jaws dropped ten feet. Katara looked utterly confused. Suki looked more confused. Toph looked sick. Jet and Haru had no idea what was going on.

As Aang and Azula's body's kissed they raised into the air. Aang's body started turning blue and Azula's started turning red. There were however red spots on Aang and blue spots on Azula. The red spots on Aang started to shrink and the blue spots on Azula started grow. Soon she was mostly blue as the positive energy in her spirit took over. After Azula turned completely blue they both returned to the ground. The pulled away and then both of them passed out. Aang awoke one second later. He stood up and looked at Azula. Azula seemed to be in a state of comatose. She was lying on the ground. It looked as though she were asleep.

Aang turned to but he didn't even get his head around before he was tackled into the snow by his girlfriend. She hugged his body close and kissed his hard and a lot. Aang could barely breathe, she was hugging him so hard.

"I missed you" she whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too" Aang whispered back.

As Aang and Katara stood back up and was then whipped into a bone crushing hug by Sokka.

"If you ever make me think your dead again and you're not I'll make your whole body look like the left side of Zuko's face" Sokka said.

"Hey!" Zuko said.

"Group Hug!" Toph yelled.

The gang embraced in a large hug. When the split apart they all started asking questions at once.

"Where were you?" Suki asked.

"How did you get out?" Jet asked.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Zuko was asking.

"Why were you kissing hotstuff's sister and not my sister?" Sokka asked.

"Okay Okay, I'll answer all your questions soon. First though Azula needs to be handled" Aang said.

"How?" Katara said.

"Well what I… uh did… made it so she isn't pure evil anymore. She still will have some sanity issues. She'll have to go back to rehab but she isn't nearly as dangerous as she was" Aang said.

"Wait how come every time you disappear you gets a new power. Now you can bend people's souls with kissing? What's next?" Sokka said. The gang started to laugh. They were truly happy as they were all together. Aang looked at Katara. She was just as beautiful as when he had left. It had been almost a year since he had seen her.

"_She looks shorter. Maybe I'm taller. There definitely is catching up to do" he thought to himself._


	49. Chapter 49

Just out of curiosity how many people used the video for the last chapter? I just want to know how many people used it and if they found it useful. If so I might do that kind of thing in the future but if not I wont.

Aang and the gang started walking back to the city. The warriors were cheering for Aang's victory. Suddenly Aang was tackled on the ground by many children. They were the children of the tribe.

"Aang Aang" the cheered.

Aang laughed as they jumped on him. Aang stood up.

"Guys I have to go catch up with my friends but we'll play later" Aang said catching up with the others. Katara locked her hand with his. She was so happy to have Aang back.

They walked through the city. Aang gasped at the beauty of the tribe as they walked through.

"It's great!" he said.

"Its better now that you're here" Katara said hugging his arm.

"Oh you just got back, don't start this love dovey stuff" Sokka said.

"Shut up Sokka" Katara said. They heard a groan. Aang turned around to see his bison.

"APPA!" Aang said jumping on the bison's head. He whispered some words to the flying bison. Momo came out of the saddle and sat on Aang's shoulder.

"I missed you too Momo" Aang said.

Appa groaned again and Aang walked back to the others.

"Hey where's Haru?" Aang asked.

"He's with the healers, something about his face" Jet said.

"You know between us, that moustache was ugly" Suki said emphasizing the ugly.

"Definitely" Katara said.

"I could grow a moustache" Sokka said.

"Please no!" Everyone said at once.

"But remember that beard I had when we were in the fire nation" Sokka said.

"Don't remind us, where did you even get that?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged and the others just rolled their eyes. As they walked they saw Mai walking up. She was carrying Iroh.

"I saw everything from the wall" Mai said.

"Yeah it was crazy" Sokka said throwing his arms up.

"What did they do with Azula?' She asked.

"One of my best ships is coming to detain her and put her back in her facility in the fire nation. My mother might go too to help her" Zuko said.

"Mai do you babysit now?" Aang asked pointing to the sleeping baby in her arms.

Everyone looked at Aang grinning except Mai who had more of a smirk. Aang looked really confused for a second.

"Wait no way! Zuko! Mai! Really!?" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah really" Zuko said. Aang walked up to look at the baby.

"He's beautiful" Aang stated.

"Handsome. Guy babies are handsome, not beautiful" Sokka said.

The others just looked at him strangely.

"Sokka you know better than that, don't make me get cold feet" Suki said teasingly.

"Wait cold feet about what?" Aang asked.

"Oh Aang we're getting married in Kyoshi soon! We forgot to tell you!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Congragulations! When is the wedding?" Aang asked.

"Well we had plans do to do it in two weeks in Kyoshi. The only thing we were missing is you and now that you're here it'll be perfect" Suki said.

Aang and Sokka grabbed each other's forearms in a sort of hug handshake. (They did it on the subs during the invasion)

"Guess what else" Teo said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I got a boy friend" Toph said.

"Wait What?" Aang asked surprised.

Then he looked between Teo and Toph. He smiled.

"Great guys" Aang said.

Aang staggered back a little. He looked a little sad for a second.

"What's wrong Aang" Katara asked seeing Aang's face.

"I've been gone so long I've missed parts of your lives. We're like a family and I missed so much. I missed Iroh's birth, Zuko found his mother, I almost missed Sokka and Suki's wedding, and I didn't know about Teo and Toph. So much has changed. I feel so out of it" Aang said.

"Well we'll just get you into it again. Aang remember, we may have changed but you did too." Katara said.

"Yeah Aang you have as much hair as Zuko" Sokka said.

"I had to keep a disguise" Aang said.

"You're taller too, almost as tall as Sokka" Zuko said.

"I can tell your physically stronger too" Toph said.

"Did your voice get slightly deeper?" Katara asked.

"Guys I've just gotten older. I'll be 15 at the end of the year. I'm not a little kid anymore" Aang said.

"We know, it's just weird" Katara said.

"So where are we going?" Mai asked.

"Well I say we go to my house and get something to eat" Sokka said while his stomach grumbled.

"Sokka's appetite, that is one thing that will never change" Aang said. The other laughed including Sokka. They walked into the ice hut and sat down in the sitting room. Katara made tea while Aang explained what happened while he was away.

"So your body was being controlled by the first Avatar, and Azula's body by his wife. So they kissed to make up" Zuko said when Aang concluded the story. Zuko had been happy to hear Song was alright. He still felt bad about what he had done.

"Yeah pretty much" Aang said.

"Was it good?" Sokka asked.

The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sokka…" Aang started.

"Well was it?" Toph said.

"I don't know I wasn't in control of my body" Aang said.

"Yeah but you could still feel it" Sokka shot back.

Katara hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Look I don't know" Aang said.

"So where did you learn all those moves. I've never seen anyone fight like that" Zuko asked.

"Yeah Aang you were insane out there" Sokka said.

"I've just been practicing a lot. I think it comes with being the avatar" Aang said.

"You can fly!" Sokka said.

"It's not that easy either" Aang said.

"So what do you guys want to do? We haven't been all together since Zuko's wedding" Katara said.

"I've got it!" Aang said.

"What?" Sokka said.

"Will you all go penguin sledding with me!" Aang said.

"Sure why not. Then I could test out the new sled I was building" Sokka said.

"Sure" Everyone was saying.

"I have to go train" Jet said.

"Me too" Haru said.

"Well okay" Aang said.

"I don't think so" Mai said.

"Oh come on" Zuko said.

"Please" Aang said making a puppy face.

"That doesn't work when Zuko does it, why do you think it would ever work if you did it" Mai said to him. Aang stopped.

"Fine I'll make a deal, you go with us and Katara and I will babysit Iroh for a night" Aang said.

"Deal" Mai said.

"What?" Aang asked when he saw Katara's face.

"Oh nothing, Sokka got us a job babysitting last week" Katara said.

"Was it fun?" Aang asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Katara said.

"My meat stash" Sokka whimpered. Katara just shook her head.

The gang walked out toward the large slopes. However when they got there they saw that there were not penguins.

"I forgot, most of the penguins have migrated inland for the season" Katara said.

"So what, we can still sled" Aang said.

"Yeah I have an extra sled in the house" Sokka said running off.

"Katara and I will use ice boards, Teo and Toph can use Teo's chair, Mai and Zuko can share a sled and Suki and Sokka can share a sled" Aang said.

"Sounds cool" Zuko said.

Sokka ran back with another sled.

"Okay cool" Aang said bending himself a snow board made of ice. Katara did the same. Zuko and Mai climbed in the sled. Suki and Sokka climbed in the other. Teo and Toph sat in Teo's chair. Teo pulled a lever and the floatation device used to float on water came up.

"This should work as a sled" Teo said.

"Last one down is a bunch of whale blubber" Katara yelled as she propelled herself toward the hill. The others followed. They were speeding down the hill laughing.

"Watch this" Aang said going over a jump. He did a loop while in mid air. They started to go through an icy cave. They all split up in different directions. Aang laughed as he went off another jump and landed outside the cave. He saw the others coming out of other directions. Sokka was clinging to Suki with a look of fear on his eyes. Mai was holding onto Zuko. Toph was clinging to Teo as hard as she could. They kept going downhill for a while before Aang saw the hill end with a ledge.

"Guys what's that?" Aang asked.

"It looks like a CLIFF!" Sokka yelled. They all tried to stop but they were going to fast. Aang was the first to go over. His ice board separated from him and he was free falling. The same happened to Katara. Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Mai were holding onto their sleds as tightly as possible. Teo extended his glider and started flying.

"Aang we're going to die" Katara said.

Katara at this point was also free falling. Aang air bended himself over to her. He put his hands around her. Then he fire bended a Jet from his feet. The two shot down even faster to the ground. About thirty feet above the ice Aang slowed himself up and landed gently. Teo and Toph landed next to them. Before Suki, Sokka, Zuko or Mai could crash into the ice Aang made a cushion of air for them to land on. Sokka flipped over and rolled into a snow bank. They all sat in the snow laughing hard.

"Last one back off has to cook" Katara said.

Aang jumped up and took off on his fire bending jets. Katara made an ice board. Before she could boost Suki jumped on the back.

"Don't mind do you" Suki said.

"No problem" Katara said. She starting waving her arms and the board started moving up the hill using a mound of ice. Zuko and Mai jumped back in their sled. Zuko used his fire bending like a jet. The sled began moving up the hill. A few moments later Sokka climbed out of the snow bank.

"Wait for me" He called. He grabbed his sled and threw it on the ground. He got in and then looked up the hill.

"Oh crap sleds don't go up hill" Sokka said standing alone.

"Guys, Guys, GUYS!!! Aw man I'm stranded" Sokka said.

The gang was sitting in Sokka, Suki, and Katara's house. They were sitting in the living area sipping tea. They were all there except Sokka who they hadn't seen since they went penguin sledding. It was late and the sun had already set. Suki and Mai were talking. Zuko and Aang were talking and Toph, Teo, and Katara were talking. They had all assumed Sokka had gone to do his own thing.

"So where are we all staying?" Aang asked.

"Well everyone is staying at the bunks except, Sokka, Suki and I since this is our house" Katara said.

"Yeah but the bunks are full. All those delegates took every last apartment" Suki said.

"Aang could stay here then, there is an extra bedroom anyway" Katara said.

"That sounds cool" Aang said.

Suddenly the door opened. Sokka was standing in it. He looked awful. His skin looked blue and he was shivering madly.

"What happened?" Suki said running up to him.

"you…you…guys… left…left…me" Sokka said while shivering.

"You were out there the entire time!?" Katara asked.

"I nearly froze to death" Sokka said angrily.

"We didn't know" Toph said.

"So much snow" Sokka muttered to himself.

"Come on Sokka I'm taking you to our room. I'll get you some tea and I'll heat you up" Suki said.

Sokka buried his face in Suki's shoulder.

"You're so warm" he said.

Suki led him upstairs and to their room.

"Well we have to go. My mom's had Iroh long enough. She needs a break" Zuko said.

He and Mai stood up and began walking out the door.

"Well Teo and I are going to crash too" Toph said standing up.

Teo started wheeling out the door.

"See you tomorrow" Aang said to them.

The couple walked out the door. Aang then stood up.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to crash for the night" Aang said.

"Here let me show you your room" Katara said. She walked him up the stairs and to a bedroom door. Aang turned to walk in.

"Wait" She said. Aang turned around. Katara placed a kiss on his lips. Aang smiled.

"Goodnight" Katara said walking into her room. Aang walked into his room with a large grin. He lay down on his bed. He was wide awake.

Katara had changed into her night gown. She lay down in her bed. However she couldn't go to sleep. She felt too excited about Aang being back. She was happier than she had ever had been. Yet at the same time she felt herself longing for him. He was right down the hall but Katara felt like she missed him still.

"_Maybe he wouldn't mind if, maybe, I said I couldn't sleep and maybe, just maybe, he would let me sleep with him" Katara thought to herself._

Katara stood up.

Aang was lying awake in his bed. He didn't feel tired. He felt a surge of adrenaline in his body. He heard a knock on the door. He walked up and opened the door.

"Aang do you mind if I stay with you for a while? I couldn't sleep" Katara said sheepishly.

"Sure" Aang said happily. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She also noticed how months of training had changed his body. She immediately started blushing. She was glad it was too dark for him to notice. Aang lay down on the bed. Katara did as well. They were lying facing each other and there was an arm's length between them. Katara scooted closer to him. Aang put his arms around her waist. Both of them lay content there for a while. Neither realized that they had fallen asleep that way.


	50. Chapter 50

Aang opened in his eyes. He was staring into a tangle o chocolate covered hair. It smelled like a sea breeze. He looked down and saw his girl friend in his arms. He lay or a while in his bed admiring her. He was happy to be back with her. The last ten months had been torture for him. Being away rom her had been hard, being away room them all had been hard. Katara began to stir in Aang's arms. She opened her eyes. She was staring at a room. It wasn't her room though. She felt a pair of arms around her waist. She turned to see Aang grinning at her.

"Sleep well" he asked still grinning.

"Better than I have in a while" Katara said. She fingered the tattoos on his hands.

"I missed you a lot you know" Aang said.

"I missed you too" Katara said.

Katara turned around and saw his stormy grey eyes. They looked into each other's eyes before Aang broke the silence.

"We should get down stairs for breakfast. If Sokka caught me here he'd kill me" Aang said.

"Fine" Katara sighed.

Aang air bended himself off the bed. He put on his clothes. He was wearing his regular clothes now from before the whole earth kingdom situation. He preferred this outfit. Katara had already went to her own room to prepare for the day.

Aang walked down the stairs. He walked into the main room to find all his friends eating breakfast. Zuko and Mai were sitting with little Iroh. Sokka had his arm around Suki as they sat on a couch. Toph was sitting in Teo's chair with him. Jet was sitting in the corner eating and Haru was talking to Zuko.

"Look who's up" Sokka said.

"Where's Katara?" Suki asked.

"Uh I think I heard her getting ready" Aang shrugged.

"Here" Teo said handing Aang a plate with some pastries on it.

"Thanks" Aang said taking the pastries. He sat down on a couch.

"So what did I miss?" Aang asked.

Before Suki could answer Katara walked down the stairs. Aang's eyes brightened at the sight of her. She walked over and sat I Aang's lap. Sokka rolled his eyes. Katara picked up a pastry from Aang's plate.

"So what's up" Katara asked in between bites.

"Suki was just telling me" Aang said.

"Well Sokka was just about to make a big declaration" Suki said.

"Oh really what?" Katara asked.

"Well I declare that I will no matter how hard it takes make Mai laugh" Sokka said.

Aang, Katara, and Sui giggled. Toph and Teo grinned while Zuko smirked. Mai looked bored.

"I doubt it, even Zuo has trouble doing that" Mai said.

"But it isn't impossible" Zuko said.

"Sokka that is just a waste of time, she never smiles" Toph said.

"Aangy and I don't believe that" Sokka said. The others looked at him weirdly.

"Aangy?" Katara said.

"Yeah that's what I named my boomer**ang**. Aangy" Sokka said pulling out his boomerang. He started stroking it.

The others just looked at weirdly.

"What?" Sokka said.

"Sokka that's just weird" Zuko said.

"Whatever you just aren't as smexy as we are" Sokka said.

"Smexy? Is that even a word?" Suki asked.

"I think the cold is making him crazy" Katara said.

"Hey it is a new word. The m means man so that it means man sexy. It is the perfect word to describe me" Sokka said.

Toph almost fell on the floor with laughter. Zuko was smirking. Mai was rolling her eyes. Suki was smiling at Sokka. Katara had face palmed herself. Aang was just happy to be with all his friends.

"Sokka as long as I live you will always be the same" Aang said jokingly.

"Twinkle toes you are one to talk, you are still a goofy kid" Toph said.

"Oh he's not so innocent anymore" Suki said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Where were you last night?" Suki asked. Aang turned scarlot red and flashed a look at Katara.

"In his bed" Katara said.

"How would you know that?" Suki asked Katara smugly.

"I checked on him" Katara said.

"All night?" Suki asked grinning.

The others looked at Katara and Aang. Katara had no reply and Aang looked like he wanted to disappear.

"You did not" Sokka said daringly.

"So we slept together what's the problem with that" Katara said.

"You are too young" Sokka said standing up. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Sokka what's the big deal" Aang said. Sokka gave Aang a glare that shut him up.

"Sokka back off" Katara said. Sokka didn't listen and lounged at Aang. Aang jumped back and took off running. Sokka fell over the couch and knocked it over and some other things. Sokka immediately jumped up and ran out the house after Aang. Zuko just shook his head.

Minutes later the gang was finishing cleaning up the mess Sokka had made. The door opened and Aang ran back in. He was panting hard.

"Man Sokka can run" Aang said still panting.

Before anyone could respond the door opened again and Sokka ran in. He was panting twice as hard as Aang. He was holding his boomerang in his right hand.

"Aang…die…" Sokka mumbled as he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. He curled up into a ball as he hugged his boomerang.

"Is he asleep?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Wow" Teo said smirking.

"He'll be up in about an hour" Suki said throwing a blanket over her fiancé.

"Well at least I'm safe for an hour" Aang said collapsing on the couch.

"So what are we doing today?" Katara asked.

The gang just shrugged.

"Well I am going training" Jet said.

"Yeah me too" Haru said.

"Why have you guys been training nonstop recently?" Teo asked.

"Well we're in the chief's challenge" Haru said.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

The gang explained to Aang the challenge and the situation with Hahn.

"There is no way I'm letting him win. I'm entering" Aang said.

"But there is no bending allowed" Toph said.

"I don't care I have to do this" Aang said.

"Why are you in the chief's challenge Haru? You can't bend" Katara asked.

"Well…I…I… I wanted to learn more about water tribe culture" Haru said making up an excuse.

"Well Jet why did you join?" Suki asked.

"Well since Aang had disappeared when this all happened I joined to help Sokka make sure the tribe doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I just want what's best for the people" Jet said.

"That's really nice" Katara said sweetly. Aang and Haru scowled. Haru got angry with himself for not thinking of a good excuse like Jet had.

"I got an idea of what to do" Aang said grinning.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Let's go swimming" Aang said.

"But Aang this is the South Pole, you could swim to death" Zuko said.

"Wait till you see what I have planed. Meet me outside the wall in an hour" Aang said getting up.

The others shrugged as Aang ran out the room. Aang spent the next hour gathering the kids of the village. He decided he had already promised to spend time with them so he brought them with them as they went to the meeting spot.

Sokka was standing. He had woken up to find his friends telling him they were meeting Aang somewhere. The entire time he tried all his jokes on Mai. He had tried everything and nothing had gotten her to laugh. He was now on his back up material.

"So I told that guy he was such a Seal _Jerky"_ He said emphasizing the Jerky, "Isn't that punny" Sokka said laughing. Mai just shook her head at him.

"Hey look" Katara said pointing. Aang was walking up with an army of kids behind him. Aang stopped and grinned at them.

"So how are we going swimming exactly?" Katara asked.

"Watch" Aang said.

Aang turned and waved his arms. Ice stared moving and soon a large hole was in the ice. Aang then bended some snow into the hole. Then he turned the snow into water. There was now a large swimming pool in front of them. Aang turned and shot a couple blast of fire into the water. Steam shot up from the water. Aang immediately started stripping his clothes.

"Wow impressive" Teo said.

Aang was now in his under cloths.

"Well come on" Aang said. He jumped straight into the water. He shot out of the water, "HOT!!" He screamed before falling back in. He swam to the edge and grinned at his friends. Sokka turned to Suki. She looked at him. Sokka shrugged and began stripping his clothes. Suki followed suit as did Katara. They all jumped the water and laughed. The kids copied the older kids and jumped in the water. Soon tons of kids were swimming in the pool. Every couple of minutes Aang would heat the pool up some more with fire bending so they didn't freeze.

"WATER FIGHT" Katara yelled. She bended a wave at Sokka. Sokka flipped over and swam back up looking mad.

"Oh yeah, eat this. SPLASH ATTACK" Sokka started rapidly splashing at Katara. Katara used her bending to redirected them back at him. Sokka was thrown back. Soon the whole gang was water fighting with each other. After a while they tired and Aang got out of the water. A lot of the kids had already gone home because their parents had wanted them. It had been a few hours. Aang was dressing himself.

"That was fun" Sokka said.

"Yeah nice thinking Aang" Zuko said.

"We should do it again sometime" Katara said.

"Hey guys" Hakoda said walking toward them.

"Hey dad" Katara said. She noticed Sokka was grinning. She shrugged it off.

"Hey Katara Aang, could I talk to you" Hakoda said.

"Uh sure dad" Katara said. Katara and Aang followed the chief back to his house. They went in and talked. It was the most awkward half hour Aang had ever experienced. When he walked out the house he wanted to kill himself. He immediately told Katara he had to rest and went back to his room where he just sat on the bed. He had thoughts of the last half hour. Phrases such as "restraining urges" and "wait until your married" filled his head. He shuddered. It was the last conversation he had ever wanted to have with Katara's father.

"_Why would he just randomly give us 'the talk'?" Aang thought to himself._

Katara meanwhile had gone to find Sokka. She found Suki and him on their couch making out.

"Sokka did you put dad up to that" Katara said.

"Put him up to what" Sokka said innocently.

"Dad just had 'the talk' with Aang and I and it was the most awkward moment of my life. I think Aang has been scarred to life. I think he's in his room. He seemed so…I don't know… out of it" Katara said.

"That's what you get for breaking boundary rules" Sokka said. Katara looked as if she was going to strike him.

"Fine, Fine I'll go help him. Give me time to think of something" Sokka said.

A few hours passed and Sokka was sitting in his room with Zuko, Aang, and Teo. He had left them letters telling them to meet him at this time in his room.

"So what is this about?" Zuko asked.

"Well I think we should have a guys night out. Obviously we need a break from the girls" Sokka said.

"Okay" Aang said.

"_Maybe it will give some time to clear my head on this whole Katara thing" Aang thought to himself._

"Well I can't . I have a date with Toph" Teo said.

"Come on" Sokka whined.

"No way, I'm going with Toph. First she's my girlfriend but second if I stood her up to hang out with you she would kill us all with boulders" Teo said. Aang and Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Get out traitor" Sokka said. Teo shrugged and wheeled out.

"Zuko you coming?" Sokka asked hopefully.

"Fine as long as we don't do something stupid" Zuko said.

"Great great this is going to be awesome. I have the best place for us to go"

"Where?" Aang asked.

"It's a surprise" Sokka said grinning.

"What do we tell the girls?" Zuko asked.

"Tell them we're going fishing or something" Sokka said.

"Okay" Aang said.

A few hours later the boys were walking through the streets of the great southern water tribe city. They were heading toward the main building. They had made their excuses to their girl friends and had head out.

"This is going to be sweet" Sokka said.

"It better be, I'm missing quality time with Iroh" Zuko said.

"Hey stop worrying about that kid and think about your best friend Sokka" Sokka said. Zuko just shook his head.

"We're almost there" Sokka said.

"Finally" Aang said.

The girls were sitting in Zuko and Mai's apartment. They had decided to hang out here since the guys had gone on their 'Guys night out'. Toph was out on her date with Teo. Iroh was asleep in his crib.

"So what do you think the guys are up to?" Suki asked.

"Aang said that Sokka was taking them fishing" Katara said.

"At night?" Suki asked.

"That's what I said. He said Sokka had told him the fish were easier to catch at night" Katara shrugged.

"Well Zuko said that Sokka was dragging him somewhere to have fun. I know Zuko and I know he hates fishing" Mai said.

"Well is there anything happening in the tribe tonight?" Suki asked.

"Just this festival thing, they haven't had one since I was little. It's where some of the men bid on dates with some young girls. It's like an auction. It's to help promote dating and marriage in the tribe. A lot of the couples met this way" Katara said.

"Do you think they went there?" Mai asked.

"Why would they go there. Zuko's married, Sokka is getting married, and Aang is dating" Suki said.

"Unless they want to gawk at girls" Mai said.

"Wait all our stories say that Sokka is taking them somewhere. This is Sokka, he would do something like that" Katara said.

The other girls pondered it for a second.

"Let's go, if we catch them there, we kill them" Suki said.

"Agreed" Katara and Mai said.

The girls stood up and headed out of the apartment to look. It would be bad news if the boys were caught.


	51. Chapter 51

To all my readers I would like to say thanks for reading my story. I would just like to apologize for the break between chapters. I was playing with my new iphone that I got free online. All of you who have favorited my story were messeged on how to get your free iphone. You all should definitely do it. Everyone else who wants to do it can find the information on my profile. It is real and it saved me a lot of money. Now to the story:

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were sitting at a table in the main building of the tribe. They had arrived minutes ago to find an auction like setting. Sokka explained how the auction worked as they sat down. Aang was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Zuko as well didn't look happy.

"Sokka why are we here? We aren't single" Zuko said.

"Because I am getting married next week and I want to live it up as a bachelor while I can" Sokka said.

"Sokka I don't feel comfortable here. This goes against my beliefs" Aang said.

"Aang come on, you don't have to participate, just watch. Isn't it the avatar's duty to know all the cultures and elements" Sokka said.

"Well…" Aang said.

"Besides you not married or engaged so this isn't such a bad thing" Sokka said.

Aang still looked conflicted. Sokka noticed his face.

"Wait you aren't engaged are you" Sokka said threateningly.

"No No its just…I can't do this" Aang said starting to get up. Before he could stand all the way up Zuko pulled him down quickly.

"What?" Aang said angrily.

"We got a problem" he whispered pointing to the entrance. Suki, Mai, and Katara were standing in the entrance searching the room. Zuko tapped Sokka and pointed. Sokka looked mortified.

"Let's sneak out, I know a back entrance" Sokka said.

Zuko and Aang nodded. The trio stayed low as they made their way to the back door. Before they could open it Zuko saw Suki pointing in their direction.

"They see us" Zuko gasped.

"Run!" Sokka said busting the door open. Zuko saw the girls starting to run in their direction. The boys flew out of the building at top speed. They sped down the street and made a couple of turns. They stopped by a restaurant. They were all panting.

"I think we lost them" Sokka said between breathes.

"Yeah" Zuko said.

"The tracks go this way" they all heard Suki say from a couple of streets away.

"Crap tracks, RUN!!" Sokka yelled. The boys kept running. The girls were gaining on them. The boys turned on a street and found that there was a canal in front of them.

"Look some boats" Zuko said pointing to the canoes docked on the side. The boys jumped in and Aang used water bending to propel themselves down the canal.

"Why are we running again?" Aang asked.

"Because if they catch us they will kill us" Sokka said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sokka on this, you don't want to be around a woman when's she's really really mad" Zuko said.

"Then where are we going to go?" Aang asked.

"I don't know but it has to be away from here" Sokka said pointing behind them. Another canoe was riding a wave down the canoe toward them. The girls were sitting in and Katara was water bending it faster. Aang picked up the speed as they shot along the canal. Soon the boys were heading toward the edge of the city. They saw the end of the canal. It was a large water fall that leads to what was thought to be an endless abyss. It had been formed by the fire nation's first attacks. The ice had been cracked by the ships and had caused a large ravine to form. No one had ever come back from the bottom of it. The girls caught site of it and immediately started slowing their boat down. The boys were too close and the boat went over the edge. They were all screaming as they fell.

"DO SOMETHING" Zuko yelled.

Aang pulled out his glider. Sokka and Zuko grabbed onto his legs. They struggled but flew upward. As they came above the city they saw the girls standing by the edge of the water fall. Mai was pointing up at them.

"I… can't hold it" Sokka said. He slipped and fell. He crashed into one of the canals. Suki started moving in his direction. To avoid falling Zuko grabbed Aang's arm for support but Aang's grasp on his glider slipped. The both started falling. Zuko fell into a pile of snow. Aang fell into the window of a building.

Aang was jumping through windows. Katara was outside hot on his trail. Aang made a huge leap and spiraled. He went through a window. He was in one of the apartments. He took off into the hallway. He water bended a hole into one of the walls and ran in. Then he sealed it up. He ran into the closet and shut the door.

Sokka climbed out of the canal. He was soaking wet and freezing.

"_Okay I am soaking wet, freezing, tired, and sad. But this is still a lot better than an angry Suki" Sokka said._

He saw Suki's figure on the other side of the river.

"Uh oh" he said taking off. Suki ran and jumped straight across the river and after him. Sokka ran through the maze of buildings. He found an open door and ran into it. He started running up the steps and finally found himself in a corridor. He opened the first open door he found and shut quietely. He looked around the apartment.

"_Where to hide where to hide…Ah hah closet" Sokka thought to himself as he opened the door and shut himself in._

"Hey there" Aang said.

"What the?" Sokka said confused. Aang mad e flame in his hand to illuminate the closet.

Zuko ran through the streets. He ducked as a knife just missed him.

"_Note to self kill Sokka for this" Zuko thought to himself._

Zuko did a kept running and found himself in a dead end. He saw Mai's shadow approaching. He turned and looked around franticly. He shot a blast of fire into a wall and ran in. He was in a stair case. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He was in a hallway.

"_This is an apartment building" Zuko thought to himself as he began trying doors. He found and open one and closed it quietly._

He ran toward another door and opened it. He closed it behind him and found it to be a closet.

"Hey there?" Aang and Sokka said together. Zuko face palmed himself.

Katara ran into the apartment building she ran up the stair case and found Suki waiting for her at the top.

"Aang went this way" Katara said.

"So did Sokka, they have to be close" Suki said.

They ran into the hallway. On the other side there was a stair case. They saw Mai run up it.

"Zuko went this way" Mai said.

"They are all here somewhere" Katara said.

They began trying doors. Katara found an open one. She opened it.

"I heard something" Aang said.

"Uh oh someone's in the room" Sokka said.

"We're done for" Zuko said.

"Zuko do what I say" Aang said.

Katara heard movement from the closet. She smiled.

"_I got them now" Katara thought to herself._

She opened the closet and found it empty. She looked at the floor of the closet and found a hole had been melted through the floor. She saw Aang's foot leave through the window of the apartment below.

"Guys found them!" Katara yelled. Suki and Mai ran into the room. They looked out the window and saw the boys starting to run. Katara made a slide of ice from the window to the ground. The girls rode it down and took off after the boys.

The girls were gaining on them. Suki was the fastest and was getting close. She was feet away from them as they ran down the street. Aang waved his staff and Zuko went flying on a current of air. He landed on the roof of a building and kept running. Aang did the same to Sokka before Suki could reach him. Aang then leaped up onto the building using air bending and followed. Katara water bended her and Mai onto the buildings. Suki did a couple of wall jumps and was close behind.

"Do those girls ever give up?" Zuko asked.

"No" Aang said.

Aang pulled out a whistle from his clothes. Be blown on it as hard as he could. A piercing sound came out as they ran. Aang waved his arm and a bridge of ice came out allowing them to run to the next building. The girls were getting really close. They heard a roar as Appa appeared on the side of the building. Sokka dove and landed on the saddle. Aang hit Zuko with an air blast and sent him flying onto Appa. Aang threw his glider so he could jump on. Before he could jump he found his feet frozen to the ground. Sokka caught his glider and Appa hovered high above. Aang unfroze his feet but found himself surrounded.

"Come on Aang, lets just go home" Katara said sweetly.

"Don't listen to her, she lies" Sokka yelled.

Aang looked at the girls and then back at the guys above. Before he could decide the girls lounged at him. Aang jumped up high and then used his fire jets to fly up to Appa.

"Yip yip" Aang said. The bison answered by flying away.

The boys sat on the bison.

"So what now?" Aang asked.

"We spend the night up here" Sokka said.

"Appa can't fly that long" Aang said.

"Well we can make camp somewhere" Sokka said.

"Its freezing out though" Zuko said angrily.

"Well men this is what we must do to survive" Sokka said.

Zuko looked annoyed and Aang looked concerned. The found an icy cave to camp out in. Aang and Zuko made a fire out of some seal blubber Sokka had. Sokka got in his sleeping bag and so did Zuko. Aang fell asleep against Appa's fur. It was going to be a long night.

In all of your reviews can anyone who is interested in the free iphone say so in their review or P.M. me about it. Thank you. Sorry about the short chapter. I am getting busy with summer tennis training but I appreciate your patience.


	52. Chapter 52

Aang, Zuko, Sokka and Appa found themselves in a cave somewhere in the

South Pole tundra. They were all huddled by a fire in the middle of a cave. Zuko was curled up in a ball. He was freezing.

"Sokka when we get out of this remind me never to trust you again. I should be with my wife and kid right now but instead I'm in some cave out in the middle of the South Pole freezing to death" Zuko said angrily.

"It's not too bad…" Sokka tried.

"No it's pretty bad" Aang said.

"Guys guys when have I ever steered you wrong?" Sokka asked.

"All the time! Like now!" Zuko said.

"Well you know what I'm the leader here and you'll do what I say" Sokka said.

"Wait since when does the Avatar and the fire lord do what you say?" Aang said.

"I am in charge here; if you don't like it do something about it!" Sokka said.

Five minutes later Sokka found himself in a sleeping bag in the snow outside the cave.

"_Kick me out of my cave, I'll show them. Just because they are the avatar and the fire lord doesn't mean they can boss me around" Sokka thought to himself._

Sokka drifted off into a cold sleep. The next morning the boys decided to take off back toward the city. The ride was quiet. Each was thinking of what to say to their respective women when they got back. Appa finally reached the city. They landed in the center of the city. As they stepped off Appa they were met by the girls. Katara, Mai, and Suki stood in front of them with their arms crossed.

"Hi guys" Aang said trying to smile. The girls just glared at them.

"Okay we messed up" Zuko started.

"Go on" Mai said.

"But it was really all Sokka's fault. He didn't tell us where we were going and Zuko and I were going to leave when you guys showed up. We got scared and took off" Aang said quickly. The girls started glaring at Sokka.

"_What that little…trying to pin this on me…when I get out of this so help me I am going to kill him" Sokka thought to himself._

"Is this true?" Suki asked Sokka. Aang and Zuko looked at Sokka expectantly. Sokka looked nervous for a second.

"Yes" he said tilting his head down as if he were a child getting scolded by a parent.

"Well in that case you are forgiven" Katara said giving Aang a hug. Aang's face lit up and his signature grin covered his face. He reached into his sash and pulled out an ornament. It was in the shape of a flower. It had red pedals. It looked like a hair piece He handed it to Katara.

"What is this Aang?" Katara asked.

"When I was at the eastern air temple I found this. It's usually worn by air bending nuns who have achieved happiness. I want you to have it. Someday maybe you'll find that happiness" Aang said handing it to her. Katara smiled.

"I already found happiness, in you" Katara said kissing him lightly. Sokka started to fake gag and Zuko, Mai, and Suki glared at him for interrupting a tender moment. Aang put the ornament in her hair. They smiled at each other. The hands intertwined and they turned to face the others.

"Sorry about that" Aang said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Zuko turned to Mai hopefully. He pulled out a box and handed it to her.

"Here I wanted to give this to you, its special, only you will understand it" Zuko said handing it to her.

Mai opened in the box. Inside was a dagger holster. The holster was specialized for a specific dagger. Mai saw the symbol on it. It was the exact same symbol as the dagger Zuko had given her when they were kids. A smile came on her face for split second before going away quickly. Only Zuko caught it though.

"Thanks, I forgive you" she said.

Suki turned to Sokka expectantly. Sokka froze.

"_Since when were we giving apology gifts? How did I not know of this? Wait last night when they kicked me out the cave. They must of came up with a plan and didn't tell me. Oh man Suki's gonna kill me if I don't come up with something" Sokka thought to himself as he stuck his hands in his pocket. "Lint, lint, boomerang, leftover seal jerky, come on pockets have something… think, think, think…" Sokka panicked._

Sokka turned toward Suki with a smile on his face.

"Baby I'll never need candy again because you give me all the sugar I need" Sokka said trying to sound smooth. Within a second Sokka had been slapped by Suki.

"Okay I probably deserved that but I didn't mean it and it will never happen again" Sokka said. Suki stared at him for a second before her face softened.

"I forgive you…" she started.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" Sokka started, cutting Suki off and preceding to hug her.

"On one condition" Suki said.

"What?" Sokka said pulling out of the hug.

"To prove your innocence, the girls and I get to go to your bachelor party" Suki said. Sokka's jaw dropped. He was about to argue when he pulled himself back together.

"Fine" Sokka said.

"We should be getting back to Iroh. He'll awake any minute now" Mai said pulling Zuko off.

"Sokka we have to go finish the wedding plans" Suki said dragging him off. That left Katara and Aang.

"Want to do something" Katara asked.

"I can't I have to prepare Appa for the trip to Kyoshi Island" Aang said.

Katara's face fell.

"But we'll hang out later, I promise" Aang said.

Sokka and Suki were sitting discussing the wedding plans.

"Okay so this will be our house here in the south pole. Katara's moving out to the house next door. I also got us a house on Kyoshi so you can be close to the girls when you need to" Sokka said.

"Sokka there is no need to" Suki started.

"What do you mean? You need to be close to the other warriors so you can keep training them" Sokka said.

"Well not necessarily" Suki said.

"Suki I know we can handle two homes. I don't want my life and home here to take you away from your home in Kyoshi" Sokka said.

"Sokka" Suki started again.

"Besides the girls need you" Sokka said.

"Sokka I should have told you" Suki said.

"Told me what?" Sokka said.

"Kyoshi warriors don't get married; it's part of our code. In order for us to have no distractions we aren't supposed to get that attached to anyone. That's why it's an all female group. To keep from relationships starting. After we get married Ty Lee will succeed me as leader of the Kyoshi warriors" Suki said.

"But Suki I can't let you do that, it isn't fair. We don't have to be married to be together. If it means you can keep your position. I would feel awful about taking that away from you" Sokka said.

"Sokka I have already made the decision. I'd rather be married to you. We can still keep the house on Kyoshi though as a summer home. It would be nice to spend the summers on the beach rather than freezing. You can make me more sand sculptures. Besides don't think I am going to become some house wife. You and your warriors could use some more training" Suki said.

"I see you gave this a lot of thought" Sokka said.

"Yeah" Suki said.

"Well I did want to open a fighting school here in the tribe for the future warriors. We could open it together. I could teach sword fighting and other water tribe weapons while you teach them the basics and the principals of Kyoshi fighting. We'd be an awesome pair" Sokka said.

"Yeah it would be great" Suki said.

"Did I mention I love you" Sokka said.

"You could say it more often" Suki said.

They grinned and kissed.

"Now on to the food. I was thinking an unlimited meat buffet, and humungous cake, I mean so big that the Unagi could be fed…" Sokka said as Suki rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

"_He may be a loveable oaf but he's my loveable oaf" Suki thought to herself as Sokka ranted about the food._

Zuko and Mai were sitting on the balcony of their apartment talking. Iroh was napping in his crib. Ursa had left already with Azula back to the fire nation. Zuko had her in maximum security just in case. Mai was sitting in Zuko's lap. They were sitting and enjoying each other's company.

"So are we all packed?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah I just packed a couple days worth of clothes and some diapers for Iroh" Mai said. They were leaving that night for Kyoshi for the wedding. They would be back however since there was the chief's challenge and they still had peace meetings. The leaders had postponed the meetings to allow time for Sokka's wedding. That of course took a lot of convincing from the avatar and fire lord and promises of wedding invites.

"So what's on your mind" Mai asked Zuko.

"a lot" Zuko answered.

"Tell me about it" Mai said.

"I don't know it just feels like we're running out of time. Soon we'll all be split up again" Zuko said referring to the gang.

"I know but we all have to move on and grow up. Start our own families. We already started. They'll always be our friends but we all need space to grow up. Soon Sokka and Suki will have a family and I wouldn't be surprised if Katara and Aang got married soon and started a family. He does have a nation to repopulate and who knows about Teo and Toph" Suki said. Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah I think you're right" Zuko said.

"Besides Iroh might get some playmates" Mai said.

"The future looks bright for us" Zuko said.

"Yeah I know it's so different from when we were young" Mai said.

"Well we grew up in a war. We all did except Aang but he had to become the hope of the world at twelve. Now our kids can grow up in a world of peace the way Aang did" Zuko said.

"Yeah Aang did grow up in peaceful times. You can tell by how he acts. War has changed him no doubt but he still has some innocence. I hope to give that to Iroh" Mai said.

They looked out toward the setting sun. Both of them were thinking the same thing. They didn't see the sun setting as the end but a new beginning because they knew it would rise again. Just like the world would rise again to its previous peaceful state.

"Oh crap sunset" Zuko said aloud.

"What's up?" Mai said.

"We need to get to Sokka's. He sent me a hawk saying that's when we would meet up to leave" Zuko said.

"Okay then I'll get Iroh and you get the bags" Mai said.

The couple headed out.

Aang and Katara sat in the main room of Sokka, Suki, and Katara's house. After Aang had dealt with Appa they had went out swimming with some other kids. Aang had made another pool and they enjoyed themselves. Soon after they got a hawk saying to meet up here at sunset. They left on time and arrived. Toph and Teo were here and so were Mai and Zuko. Suki was sitting and Sokka had disappeared. They had loaded their luggage on to Zuko's ship and had already sent it off. The sun had already been long set when Sokka walked in.

"All right boomerang squad this is the plan. We'll be riding Arrow Boy's bison Appa to Kyoshi. Bullseye you'll be taking care of little sparky as well as you scarface. Blind bandit and glider boy if you don't mind can you fly in glider boy's glider for part of the trip to give Appa a little help. Fan girl and me boomerang man will be navigating. Arrow boy and splash girl will be driving. Okay good" Sokka said.

"What?" Toph said confused.

"Wait what?" Suki asked also confused.

"Sokka who and the what now" Zuko said.

"Okay I gave the whole boomerang squad nick names. Mai is bullsyes, Zuko is scarface but if he wants to change he can be hotman or Sparky, Aang is arrow boy, Katara is splash girl, Toph is blind bandit, Teo is glider boy, Suki's fan girl, and I'm boomerang man or super swordsmen, your choice" Sokka said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Mai said.

"Hey" Sokka said.

"Sokka we don't need code names" Aang said.

"But it's cool" he whined.

"Whatever but I am not being splash girl" Katara said glaring at her brother.

"Scarface!?" Zuko said angrily.

"Zuko its self explanatory" Sokka said.

"Well I don't care" Toph said.

"That's because you got a name you liked because Sokka was afraid you'd earth bend him into the next dimension once we got on dry land. I think that also gave Teo some protection" Katara said. Toph shrugged.

"Okay boomerang gang lets move out to appa" Sokka said.

"No more team names please" Mai said.

"How about the Aang Gang" Sokka said and everyone rolled their eyes. "The avatar's creed, the extraordinary eight" Sokka said to no avail.

"I liked them" Suki said comforting him. Sokka grinned and put his arm around her shoulder.

The gang walked out to find Appa waiting outside. The stars were showing and Aang smiled at the view. Aang and Katara water bended to make some stairs up to Appa's saddle. Mai carried Iroh onto the saddle and the others followed. They made themselves comfortable up top. Katara and Aang were sitting on Appa's head.

"Okay boy we're about to pull an all nighter, you ready" Aang said.

Appa grunted back. Aang nodded, "Yip yip"

Appa took off into the sky leaving the tribe behind. About an hour later only Aang and Sokka were awake. Katara had fallen asleep on Aang's shoulder. Zuko and Mai had fallen asleep cuddled together with Iroh in their arms. Teo and Toph had took off gliding to take some weight off Appa. Suki was asleep in Sokka's lap. The two boys were talking to each other.

"I keep feeling like I forgot something" Sokka said.

"Yeah me too" Aang said.

"But what?" Sokka said.

"If it was important we would remember" Aang said.

"You're probably right" Sokka said.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep" Aang said. He closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Katara.

Back in the South Pole Jet and Haru stood at the dock.

"I can't believe they left without us" Jet said.

"Yeah that isn't cool" Haru said.

"What now?" Jet asked.

"I say we hitch a ride on the next ship. Most of the ships make stops in Kyoshi" Haru said.

"I guess it can work" Jet said.


	53. Chapter 53

I have returned. I am sincerely sorry for my 6 month disappearance. My computer broke in august and I didn't get a new one until October. By then however I was enthralled in a ton of new school work. AP and IB classes have me spending most of my time reading or doing other work or projects. I haven't had any time for anything. However I have decided it's been long enough and I am returning to the world of fanfiction. For anyone still interested in this story I will be finishing it. It will still be a few more chapters. Then a sequel will be written for the 2010 year. As well as 2 or 3 other stories that I have outlined out already. Expect a lot of new work from me soon. So as an apology gift I give you this chapter which is about twice as long as one of my normal chapters. More info on the new stories is to be announced in notes in other chapters.

Appa landed on Kyoshi early in the morning. The sun still hadn't risen, though hints of it could be seen over the horizon. Aang was the only one still awake. He had woken up very early so that Appa wouldn't have to finish the trip alone. The others were still asleep. Aang jumped off Appa's back. They were standing on the beach.

"Good job boy, after everyone gets up I'll make sure you get plenty of rest" Aang said.

Appa grunted a reply. Aang walked toward the village. Appa followed. The town's people were still asleep. Aang made his way to the house that they had rented for the stay. He smiled as he remembered the memories the town brought back. It felt like it had been ages since it had all happened. So much had happened since then. They reached the house. It was a midsized house with large shed in the back for Appa to sleep in. Aang opened the door to the shed. In the back he found some hay.

"Here you go" Aang said to Appa. Appa lay down and started eating. Aang jumped on top of the saddle.

"Hey guys wake up" He said to his friends. None of them even stirred. Aang grinned mischievously. He moved his arms in a motion. A bunch of water came up above him from a nearby well. He threw down followed by a gust of wind. The water crashed into his friends and then was dried by the air blast. The gang shot up at the shock of the water. Zuko and Sokka immediately took defensive poses. Sokka had already pulled out his boomerang.

"Are we being captured!!?" Sokka yelled.

"No it's just Aang" Zuko said pointing to a sniggering Aang. Sokka glared at him.

"Aang that wasn't funny" Suki said annoyed.

"You got Iroh wet and he is gonna be cranky" Zuko said annoyed.

"I say we teach him a lesson" Toph said.

"Yeah let's do it" Sokka said.

"Guys it was just a prank no need to fight" Katara said.

"I guess" Toph said.

"Hey we're on Kyoshi" Sokka said.

"Let's unpack" Katara said.

The gang began unpacking their things they brought them into the house they were staying in.

"What's for breakfast, I'm starving" Sokka said.

"I'll go to the market and find something" Aang volunteered.

"No not you, you never get any meat I'll go" Sokka said.

"No way then all we'll eat is meat" Katara said.

"Well you are not going because all you get is stuff that is supposed to be healthy" Sokka said to his sister.

"What's wrong with that?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Toph and I will go" Teo volunteered trying to stop an argument. It was early and he didn't want to hear the two siblings bicker.

"Fair enough" Sokka said.

Teo and Toph took off on Teo's glider toward town. The others walked into the house. It was a mediums sized house. It had a living room and kitchen. Upstairs there was a pair of bedrooms.

"So what are the rooming assignments?" Aang asked dying to get some sleep.

"Well Suki and I get one room and you all share the rest" Sokka said.

"WHAT! NO way Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"Mai and I should get it. We do have a baby" Zuko argued.

"That is a good point" Aang said.

"Stay out of this arrow boy" Sokka said.

"Don't yell at him!" Katara yelled at Sokka.

"Well don't yell at Sokka!" Suki said stepping in. Everyone was tensed ready to fight. But then they realized none of them could move their feet. They all looked down. Their feet were earth bended to the ground. Aang stepped in between them all. He stomped his feet and the slid apart.

"This is how it's going to go. The boys get one room and the girls get another" Aang said.

"Fine" Zuko said.

"Sounds good" Suki said.

"Who gets baby poops a lot?" Sokka asked earning a scowl from Zuko.

"I'll take him" Mai said, Zuko nodding in agreement.

They all started to sit down comfortably. Sokka was still muttering about the situation.

"Stupid avatar having to keep the peace and take control of situations. I'll teach him to meddle" Sokka muttered to himself. The others just ignored him.

The door opened and Toph and Teo came in. The dropped a basket of breakfast pastries on the table. Sokka started licking his lips in anticipation.

"We better get some before Sokka eats the whole thing" Zuko joked.

Sokka couldn't even reply back because he already had a mouthful of food in his mouth. The others laughed and began to eat. After a few minutes of silence Toph spoke up.

"So what is everyone doing today?"

"Well Suki and I are going to finish wedding plans and then I have to run some errands" Sokka said.

"Errands?" Katara asked.

Sokka just smiled and the others shrugged it off.

"Well after the wedding plans I am going to the Kyoshi Dojo to teach Ty Lee how to take over after a leave" Suki said.

"Well Mai, Iroh, and I are going to the beach. It will be his first time there" Zuko said.

"Aww how sweet" Katara said.

"Well I get to relax" Toph said happily.

"No we have to go get dresses for the wedding" Katara said. Toph groaned.

"Ugh I hate shopping" she said.

"Well I am going to go training. I need to stay in shape. You never know when the world will need the Avatar" Aang said.

"That's a good point" Zuko said.

The gang continued to talk over their breakfast. Soon Sokka and Suki left to finish their wedding plans. After they left, Zuko and Mai also left to go to the beach. That left Aang, Katara, Toph, and Teo at the house.

"Come on Toph we have to go buy dresses now" Katara said.

"I can't believe you are making me do this" Toph said exasperated.

"See ya Aang" Katara said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Toph just nodded toward Teo. Teo knew that he might get a kiss later. The two girls walked out of the house and left. Aang then stood up.

"I'm going to work out. I'll be back later" he said walking out the house. He walked down the path. He saw that the town was now starting to be busy with people. Some people waved at him as he passed. Aang smiled as he walked. He caught sight of KoKo and the other girls. Aang immediately jumped behind a building and hid. He watched and waited for them to start walking in the other direction.

"_That was close. The last thing I need is a bunch of fan girls going crazy over me. I just want to relax," Aang thought to himself._

Aang walked until he reached the beach. He stripped down to his undergarments. He jumped into the water and started to swim around. He then ducked under water. He created an air bubble around his head so that he wouldn't have to resurface for air. He swam around under water for a while, taking in the sights of the ocean.

He surfaced a little while later and rode a wave back to shore. He looked up toward the sky. He started to observe his surroundings. He saw the smoke from the town and the large mountain in the center of the island.

"_That looks like a good place to practice," Aang thought to himself. _

Aang closed his eyes and bent his knees. He then launched himself into the air with air bending. As he peaked in height to fire blast came out of his feet and he proceeded to hover in the air. He took off inland. Aang closed his eyes as he flew. He enjoyed the wind in his face. He assumed it was an air bender thing.

Aang suddenly heard something rush under him. He looked but it had disappeared into the clouds. He then caught site of a shadow above him in the clouds. He increased his altitude until he was over the cloud. He saw Teo gliding next to him.

"Hey Aang" Teo called through the wind.

"Hey Teo" Aang said waving his hand.

"So you finally mastered that fire bending flight technique" Teo said and Aang nodded.

"Let see what you can do" Teo challenged before going into a ninety degree nose dive toward the ground. Aang put out his foot jets and started free falling head first. He waved his hands causing a gust of air to shoot him faster and closed his arms and legs to make his body more streamlined as he rocketed toward the ground.

Teo was a few feet in front of Aang but Aang was gaining on him. They were right above the main street of the town. They could see the statue of Kyoshi. Both of them continued toward the ground. People were pointing up at them. They were now twenty feet from the ground. Teo pulled up as to not crash. Aang continued to move down. When he was about four feet away from the ground he swung his hands out to his left causing a large air blast. The force of the blast redirected his momentum and his body rocketed level to the ground. He was inches from the ground as he flew over it. He fire bended the jets on his feet back on and rocketed down the street.

Teo followed right behind him. They headed right into the forest. They both dodged the tree trunks as they came. Aang was laughing as they flew. They started flying faster. They had almost reached the shore of the other side of the island.

"I'll see you later slow poke" Teo said increasing his speed. Aang made his foot jets bigger and he started moving faster. He then put his arms out and shot jets out of them too. The combined uses caused Aang to nearly double in speed. He rocketed past Teo. As he flew over the water it rippled at the wind caused by his speed.

Aang then stopped very suddenly causing a small shockwave to emit. Teo caught up and glided around Aang who was hovering.

"I have to go meet Toph, I'll see ya later" Teo said gliding back toward town. Aang took off for the mountains in the center of the island. He flew straight upward toward them. After two minutes he had reached the absolute peak. He could see the entire island from there. The view was beautiful and the air was still. Aang sat cross legged and began to meditate. He began to clear his minds of all thoughts. Aang sat for about an hour with a clear head. He just meditated. Suddenly he felt himself leaving the confines of his mind.

_Aang was standing in front of a statue of himself. It was made of earth. He saw it for a second before the scene changed rapidly. He saw flashes of different things. He saw an island in the middle of the ocean. Then suddenly he was underground somewhere with glowing crystals. In front of him was Zuko, except he had no scar. Next to him was another Zuko, this one was much older and had the scar. Then in a flash the older Zuko had start to light on fire. The fire was growing around Zuko and it looked like he was going to explode. The scene changed again and Aang was looking at Ba Sing Se from an Ariel view. He watched as the entire city blew up. The explosion originated from the center of the city and covered the entire city. The scene flashed and he was looking at the ruins of Ba Sing Se. The wall was in pieces and the rest of the city was just burnt rubble._

Aang opened his eyes. He was confused about what he had seen.

"_Wait what does this mean?" Aang thought to himself._

He decided to just forget about it for the time being. Aang stood up and decided to do some more training. He punched his arms into the ground. When he pulled them out there were two rings of earth around his forearms. The he stomped both his feet into the earth causing two earth rings to form around his shins.

"_This should be enough weight for now" Aang thought to himself._

Aang started by practicing some air bending forms. The weights on his arm helped improve his strength and endurance. Soon he moved onto fire bending forms. Aang was now sweating as he fired fire blast in every direction. After that Aang moved on to water bending. He bended the water around in elaborate forms. As he bended the water he thought of Katara. He was confident that he would spend the rest of his life with her. Even though they were young she had always stuck by him.

He continued to drill and then switched to earth bending. He bended rocks around and caused small avalanches.

"_I should practice some of my advanced techniques" Aang thought to himself._

Aang looked around for a good sized object. He saw a boulder lying on the ground. He stuck out his hand and concentrated. He turned his wrist and started to bend the air around the boulder. The boulder began to levitate. Aang was tense as he concentrated more. He moved his hand and the boulder moved toward him in the air. Aang lifted the boulder of his head and then into the air.

"_Let's see how I do when I try multitasking," Aang thought to himself._

Aang, while still levitating the rock, began to hover in the air using his fire jets. He floated in the air next to the rock. He began increasing his altitude and also increased the rocks altitude so that it followed him.

"_Okay let's take it one level higher" Aang thought to himself. _

Aang started waving his arms while hovering and keeping the rock levitated. Lightning formed at his finger tips. When he finished the movements he struck his fingers forward causing the boulder to be struck by lightning and explode. Aang landed back on the ledge.

"_That worked out pretty good" He thought to himself._

Aang looked up at the sun. It would be setting soon.

"_I should get back now" he thought to himself._

Aang jumped right off the cliff and started free falling toward the ground he used his air bending to slow him down. When he reached the ground he rode a mound of earth toward the town. When he reached the town he found Sokka talking to some girls near the Kyoshi statue. Aang got off his mound and started walking toward them. Sokka pointed to him and Aang heard the girls squeal. Sokka then left them and walked up to Aang.

"Hey Buddy" Sokka said cheerfully.

"Hey Sokka how was your day?" Aang asked.

"Great I got a lot done" Sokka said.

"Me too" Aang said.

The girls were still squealing and pointing at him. Aang realized he was kind of sweaty and wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Can we get out of here, I really don't want to be mobbed by fan girls" Aang said.

"Fine. What kind of man are you? How can you not like hero worship or even fan girls?" Sokka asked annoyed as they walked back toward the house. When they got there they found Teo, Zuko, Mai and Iroh in the main room.

"Hey guys" Aang said as he walked in.

"Hey Aang" Zuko said happily. He was holding Iroh in his lap. Iroh was sleeping quietly.

"So did Iroh like the beach?" Aang asked.

"Yeah we had fun. Iroh didn't really like the water but other than that it was fine" Zuko said.

"I'm going to put Iroh to sleep in the other room" Mai said picking him up and walking out the room. Sokka waited until he knew for sure she was gone before he started talking.

"Guys the bachelor parties tonight at sundown. I told Suki the wrong time so that we'd have time to get smooth with the ladies. Do not tell them about this. Especially you Aang" Sokka said.

"Sokka I don't like this, all of your plans seem to get us into trouble" Aang said.

"Yeah he has a point" Zuko said.

"Come on pleeaasee Aang it's my bachelor party" Sokka pleaded.

"Fine" Aang said and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Great be ready to leave in a few minutes" Sokka said.

The others nodded and went to prepare. Aang ran into his room and threw on a tunic. Sokka walked into the room right after him. He opened his bag and riffled threw his things for a while before pulling out a vial.

"Ah my special lady killer cologne" he said to himself. He opened it and poured drops onto his body. Aang rolled his eyes and walked out the room. The boys met downstairs.

"So where are you going?" Mai asked.

"Uh uh uh fishing" Sokka said coming up with something quick.

"Aang is a vegetarian" Mai said.

"We are making him come so we can have guy bonding time" Sokka reasoned.

"Whatever you say" Mai said.

Sokka opened the door and the boys walked out. They walked down the path until they were at the Kyoshi warrior Dojo.

"Sokka what are we doing here?" Aang asked.

"This is where we are having the party. It is a good open space and has some nice back rooms for some… one on one time" Sokka said grinning. Zuko and Teo shook their heads. Aang looked confused as to what Sokka meant.

Sokka opened the door and they walked in. There were already about fifty people in the room. There was dance music playing and refreshments on tables near the walls. A lot of the people were dancing. Most of them were teenagers between Aang and Sokka's ages.

"Wow Sokka this is pretty nice" Zuko said.

"How did you put all this together so soon?" Teo said.

"Well I owe a lot of favors. Like I have to harvest cabbages next month" Sokka said.

"How did that happen?" Zuko asked.

"The band members' uncle is cabbage man. He got them to play but I owe him" Sokka said.

An upbeat song started to be played. Aang started instinctively dancing.

Sokka and Zuko walked over to get drinks. Zuko picked one up and was about to sip but stopped.

"Are these drinks spiked?" he asked suspiciously

"No they're clean" Sokka said.

"So how did you get these girls to come here?" Zuko asked noticing most of the people here were girls.

"Simple, I brought a long a girl magnet" Sokka said pointing to Aang dancing. Already girls were noticing him and they were looking and giggling.

"You know Katara isn't going to be happy" Zuko said.

"Eh let her get mad" Sokka said.

An attractive girl walked by and Sokka turned his head.

"I got to go" Sokka said heading in her direction. Zuko just shook his head. Zuko turned again and saw Aang trying to avoid a pack of girls following him. Aang walked toward the wall and found himself cornered on all ends. Aang then stomped his foot and sank under the earth. He reemerged next to Zuko.

"Those girls won't leave me alone" Aang said annoyed.

"You're the Avatar and you're not married, what you expected" Zuko said.

"Some respect" Aang said.

"All is fair in love and war" Zuko said remembering something Iroh had told him.

"Yeah I guess your right" Aang said aloud.

They both turned at the sound of a shout. Sokka was standing in the corner rubbing his cheek as the girl walked away from him. Sokka then proceeded to sulk and walk up to his friends.

"She slapped me" He said angrily.

"What did you do?" Aang asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking and then I dropped one of my trademarked pick up lines" Sokka said.

Aang and Zuko sniggered. They saw that Sokka's face was blank.

"Come on Sokka it's kind of funny" Aang said.

Sokka continued to stare in the other direction. The other two turned their heads to see the girls walking in. They spotted them and walked up.

"Tried to give me the wrong time huh" Suki said.

"But how did, you… I …but" Sokka stumbled.

"I asked around for the time of the party. I knew you'd try to get some time to yourself" Suki said smugly.

A group of guys walked into the room from outside.

"Who invited them?" Sokka asked.

"Well since you get to have a bachelor party here why not also make it my bachelorette party" Suki said.

Sokka's jaw dropped. He looked shocked for a second. Suki walked off flirtily (don't know if that's a word) onto the dance floor and started dancing with some random boys.

"What…the….but…I….no….awwwwwwwww" Sokka said looking annoyed.

"Well since this is now a bachelor and bachelorette party we are going to go dance with some people" Mai said walking off to find a guy to dance with. Katara and Toph shrugged and followed the older girls to the dance floor. Aang, Zuko, and Teo glared at Sokka.

"Because of you my wife went out dancing with other guys!" Zuko said angrily.

"I'm going dancing!" Aang said angrily walking off to find a dance partner.

It wasn't hard for Aang to find a partner. He just walked to the center of the dance floor and began dancing to the music. Soon a crowd of girls was dancing around him. Even though Aang was surrounded by really pretty girls dancing to good music he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to be with Katara right now. He wanted to hold her and be with her. He spotted her on the other end of the room dancing with a boy around her age and height. He was more muscular than Aang and had the beginnings of a moustache. As the song ended Aang decided to leave the dance floor. He decided to find someplace where he could be alone.

The door to the Dojo opened. Two boys walked in.

"So this is the party" Jet said.

"Yeah look at all these people" Haru said. A girl walked up to them.

"Welcome to the bachelor/bachelorette party. While at this party you are now officially single" the girl said before running back to the dance floor.

"If everyone's single that means…" Haru started. He turned and saw jet walking toward Katara.

"_Darn it he got there first" Haru thought annoyed._

He turned to see a girl in front of him.

"Hi you're kind of cute" the girl said. She had brown hair and soft features.

"You're kind of cute yourself" Haru said trying to sound smooth. The girl giggled.

"I like that moustache" She said running her finger along his moustache. Haru was smiling dumbly.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked.

"I'd love to" Haru said.

He walked toward the backrooms of the dojo. He opened one of the doors and found a teenage couple kissing. He closed the door quickly. He tried another door. Inside he found Toph, Teo, Zuko, and Sokka. They were sitting around a table with some drinks talking.

Aang walked over and sat down. He sighed.

"What's wrong Aang?" Teo asked.

"I kind of wanted to spend some time with Katara but she's busy" Aang said sadly.

"Well that's not as bad as Suki going off dancing with guys the day before our wedding" Sokka said angrily.

"This whole party was your idea braniac!" Toph said.

"Ugh… true but…" Sokka said not being able to come up with a response.

"Why were you so determined to have this party anyway?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know… I guess I just was worried… when you get married you can't see anyone else. I just wanted to see what I was missing before I took this commitment. I know I want it it's just I had doubts" Sokka said a little shamefully.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. Before my wedding I felt the same way" Zuko started, "I remembered something Uncle told me. He told me that when you question your love or commitment to others you should name things you love about them" Zuko said.

"Okay I'll give a shot" Sokka said.

"This should be interesting" Toph said.

"Well Suki is the prettiest girl in the world. She is as strong as me if not stronger. Even with all her strength she's really sweet and funny. She likes my jokes. When I'm around her I feel like I get that same feeling that I get when I discover something new or win a fight…" Sokka said almost dreamily.

"Okay that's enough I don't need to hear this" Toph said.

"Hey!" Sokka said annoyed.

"Look snoozles you're going to be happy marrying her. You're lucky too because you'll never ever find a good looking girl other than her who likes your jokes or can put up with your escapades" Toph said.

"Thanks… I think" Sokka said.

"What I don't get is how Zuko could be in love with a girl like Mai. She's so gloomy and depressed" Toph said.

"You don't see the side of her I do" Zuko said.

"Well describe it" Teo said.

"Even though she doesn't show it Mai is very passionate. She is just reserved to who gets to see her true side. At this point I'm the only one she'll open up to fully. But she's gotten better at expressing herself" Zuko said.

"I could believe that "Sokka said.

"Well I like Katara because…" Aang started.

"Aang just stop! I don't want to know about you and my sister" Sokka said.

Aang crossed his arms angrily. The others just laughed.

"I have something better to do" Sokka said pulling a bag out from under the table. He opened the bag and pulled out a large bottle and some small tea glasses.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"No you didn't" Aang said eyes wide.

"Yeah I did 100% cactus juice" Sokka said.

"No way Sokka the last time I had the stuff I woke up feeling awful and without a shirt" Aang said standing up.

"Come on Aang pleeaasseeee. You don't have to drink a lot" Sokka said.

"I don't know…" Aang started before the door opened. The other girls walked into the room followed by Jet. Aang was surprised to see Jet and a little suspicious of him being alone with Katara but he concealed it.

"What is that?" Katara asked Sokka pointing to the bottle.

"Cactus Juice" Sokka said no even caring to lie.

"Sokka…" Katara and Suki started.

"Come on guys have some fun. Me and Toph came up with a game to play anyway" Sokka said.

Katara Suki and Mai looked at each other. Mai shrugged and sat down next to Zuko. Suki followed suit and sat next to Sokka. Katara caved and sat next to Aang.

"So how do we play this game" Suki asked.

"Okay so we each get a cup" Sokka said handing out cups to everyone.

The door opened and Haru drifted in. he sat down and also took a cup.

"Haru is that lipstick on your face!?" Teo asked sniggering.

Haru's eyes opened wide as he wiped his face," No just some um… um… punch… I spilled some" he said uneasily.

The others just shrugged it off, while Sokka divided the bottle evenly between each glass. When the bottle was empty he pulled out another glass and sat it down on the table.

"Okay so here is how the game works," Sokka started, "We take turns spinning the this empty bottle around in a circle. Whoever it lands on, the person who spun the bottle gets to dare them. They can either do the dare or refuse. If they refuse they have to take a drink from their cup. And then I will refill the cup from the full bottle. Oh and if the dare includes someone else and they refuse, then both people have to take a drink" Sokka said smiling devilishly.

The others nodded in comprehension.

"I'm first" Sokka said grinning. He spun the empty bottle. It spun for a few seconds before landing on Toph, who was on the right of him. He smiled.

"Toph I dare you to smell my boot" Sokka said laughing.

"I will get you for this" Toph said as Sokka handed her the boot. Toph sniffed the inside and immediately cringed.

"When's the last time you washed this thing?" Toph asked annoyed.

"Not since I met Aang. That trusty boot has been around the world. North and south pole, deserts, swamps, battlefields" Sokka said.

"Well its Toph's turn" Teo said. Toph took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Katara. Toph grinned largely. Katara knew this meant trouble.

"Katara I dare you to kiss Sokka" Toph said. Everyone's eyes went wide open. The two siblings looked at each other for a second before drinking down the contents of their cups. Toph refilled them and already Sokka could feel the effects of the cactus juice.

"_This is going to be a long night" Sokka thought to himself._

The night when on and many dares where given and many bottles worth of cactus juice were drunken. Morning came and the dojo was abandoned. During their cactus juice influenced escapades the night before the gang had split up.

Katara lay in bed.. She felt the breathing of the figure behind her. She assumed Aang had fallen asleep with her. She opened her eyes wide. It wasn't the breathing patterns she recognized from Aang. She turned to find Zuko. She immediately jumped out of the bed. The noise caused Zuko to also jump out of the bed. They were both relieved to find themselves fully clothed.

"Why are you in my room?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. What happened?" Katara asked.

"I don't remember?" Zuko said.

Then it dawned on both of them, "Cactus Juice!" they said together.

They both heard a yell from outside. They both moved to the window. They saw Aang dodging rocks that Toph was kicking at him. Toph was in her night gown and Aang was only in his undergarments.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU IN MY BED AGAIN… I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE AVATAR!" They heard Toph bellow from bellow. They also noticed that Teo and his glider were hanging out of the side of one of the trees.

"We better go down there" Zuko said.

Katara nodded and they both headed down the stairs. They saw Suki sprawled out on the couch. She was fast asleep. They saw Mai in the kitchen feeding Iroh.

Jet smiled as he lay in bed with his eyes closed. He couldn't remember all the vents of the night before but he knew they had to have gone well. He felt the figure of someone in his arms. He could feel her long hair on his chin as they snuggled. He had awoken with his eyes buried in her hair. He was shirtless as was she. His hands were at her sides. She breathed softly as she slept. He began to move his hands up her sides and felt around her abs. they were hard and tough.

"_At least I got myself a strong girl" he thought to himself._

He moved his hands further up to her chest. She was rather flat and if Jet was mistaken man like up top. He didn't mind though and began massaging her face. He then felt something weird around her lip. He had felt hair. When he had felt it his hand had jerked and accidently hit her face causing her to stir. The girl turned and faced Jet. Jet's jaw dropped as he stared back at Haru. Haru's eyes were wide as he saw their situation.

As Zuko and Katara made their way outside they heard to loud screams from the second floor of the house. IT sounded like two boys screaming for their lives.


	54. Chapter 54

Very long and important Author's note, then chapter 54

I am BACK! After 9 long months i have finally and permanently returned back to the fanfiction scene. My life has been a hectic mess but now i've finally got time to commit to this story. This story has been as much an adventure to me as it has you. I have come a long way from that first chapter and my writing has evolved as well. While not everything is perfect and there is a lot of room to improve i am ready now to take that challenge. I initially was going to give up on fanfiction but i received a message in my youtube inbox from pandora1225 telling me that i needed to come back and that there were others who wanted me to come back. When i checked my reviews i was overwhelmed by the positive response and the want for the story to continue. I felt guilty for turning my back on you fans and now I'm going to make it up. I'm not just going to continue the story but I'm going to take this to a new level. I'm not going to be able to do this alone. I will continue to need the support of fans like you in new ways. I am building a team to help me with the continuation of this story. I have some open slots for people i need to help me. These people will begin helping me with the sequel which i plan to have released before Halloween and i want it to have a new chapter a week. The following are the positions i need. If you PM me please include in the subject the position you are applying for.

Artists: The sequel will have many new characters and many of the old characters will be different physically than they were in the show. I want to move to original artwork for the new story. This is a big job so there are multiple slots open. I want to eventually have original art for each of the characters in the story. That way the readers also have a visual component when reading the story. Anyone with artistic talent who would be interested please pm me with a sample of some of your avatar related artwork. (The style art i am looking for, for the story is similar to the work of limey404 on deviant art in his comic "The first Date"

Editor: Many people have told me that there are a lot of grammatical errors in my writing. While I try to be grammatically correct I'm still a high school student and therefore have not completely mastered grammar. I'm looking for someone with good grammar skills to help me improve this. This is pretty much first come first serve so whoever PM's me first will probably get the position.

Fact Checkers/Focus group: Essentially this will be a group of about 3 people who know the story almost as well as I do. They will pre read the chapters before release to find continuity errors in the story as well as comment on things they think should be changed. This position is also a first come first serve position.

Wiki People: I would like to start a wiki for the story that would house information specific to the series. The sequel will reference the first story many times and I would like for there to be a place to reference things so that people don't have to go searching in the first story. I need a person to run the wiki and other people to help write the articles for the wiki. PM me if you are interested.

Anyone else who doesn't receive a position can still pm about something they can do to contribute or contribute in other ways like spreading the word to other Avatards.

Chapter 54:

Katara and Zuko had jumped at the sound of the screams overhead. They both turned toward each other.

"I'll go ahead and see what's going upstairs; you go save Aang from Toph's wrath" Zuko said turning around. Katara nodded and continued outside to save Aang. Zuko sighed in relief as he walked back into the house. The last thing he wanted to do is confront Toph when she was mad.

Katara found Aang on the ground shirtless with a fuming Toph standing over him. Toph stomped and a large rock came over her head.

"Whoa Toph calm down" Katara said trying to calm down the raging earth bender.

"Calm Down! I found twinkle toes in my bed. I'm gonna kill him" Toph Screamed Angrily. Aang eyes opened wide as he realized he was about to be murdered.

"Toph calm down it was the cactus juice last night. Everyone woke up to some weird stuff. Teo is in a tree" Katara said pointing to a nearby tree where Teo was slumped over a branch. Toph turned and stomped her foot and saw her boyfriend knocked out. When she turned back to Aang he was gone. Aang was floating in the air on jets of fire. Toph realizing she couldn't see Aang in the air turned and walked toward Teo. She stomped and a pillar of earth shot out and collided with the tree. The tree shook and Teo and his chair fell to the ground.

"You could have been gentler" Katara said.

Toph shrugged. She stomped the ground again causing Teo's body and chair to be raised on an elevated portion of earth. As she walked back toward the house the mound of earth he was on followed her. Aang landed in front of Katara.

"Uh Hey Katara" Aang said with his traditional goofy grin.

"Hey Aang" Katara said. An awkward silence passed.

"So…uh…last night was kinda crazy" Aang said trying to end the silence.

"Yeah I woke up with Zuko in my bed this morning" Katara said.

"What!" Aang yelled in shock.

"Nothing happened, besides didn't you wake up in Toph's bed" Katara said.

Aang turned red, "Well…yeah but i can't remember what happened last night" Aang said.

"Me neither, we should probably go back inside. Zuko went to go see what was going on with the others" Katara said.

Aang nodded and they turned around together. As they walked into the house they found their friends convened in the main room of the house. They all looked tired. Jet and Haru were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Sokka looked like a wreck. Suki had twigs in her hair and was covered in dirt. Toph was sitting next to Teo who just looked in shock.

"So today's the big day" Zuko said looking at Sokka.

"Yeah it is" Sokka said a little nervously.

"So what's the plan today?" Toph asked.

"Well everything has to be ready by right before sundown. We all have to be dressed and everyone needs to be at the beach" Sokka said.

"I can go make sure everything gets set up, it takes me only a second to get ready" Toph said "Besides you'll need someone tough to make sure they don't screw it up"

"I can help Suki get ready and make sure the decorations are set" Katara said.

"I'll make sure Sokka doesn't hurt himself or others because of his nervousness" Zuko said.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled annoyed.

"Sokka we all know you aren't the greatest when you're nervous" Toph said

"Remember the invasion?" Katara said. Sokka nodded in defeat.

The group nodded in agreement as they now had their assignments. Toph walked out the house and headed down toward the beach. Katara and Suki went toward the bath house so that Suki could be prepped for the ceremony. Zuko and Sokka went for a walk. Zuko hoped that Sokka would stay calm if they did something simple. Aang and Teo decided to go for a quick morning flight.

Toph watched as the workers that Sokka had hired set up on the beach. They had set up many chairs and were in the process of building a Rotunda in front of the water. The trees on the edge of the forest had been lined with candle lit orbs and decorations.

"Move faster slow pokes!" Toph yelled. The workers grumbled and continued to set up for the wedding.

Sokka and Zuko were somewhere in the middle of the forest surrounding Kyoshi Island. They were walking down a path enjoying each other's company.

"So are you excited?" Zuko asked.

"No i'm kinda sick with nervousness" Sokka said. He was trembling a little.

"I know the feeling. I was really nervous too" Zuko said.

"I keep worrying about things going wrong. I don't have the best luck when it comes to things going right" Sokka said.

"I think this will turn out fine" Zuko said. He put his hand on Sokka's shoulder to show his support. He could feel Sokka shaking with nervousness. A squirrel jumped in front of them. Sokka yelped and jumped back ten feet. He was already holding his boomerang and his sword.

"Whoa Sokka calm down" Zuko said. Sokka was breathing heavily. He nodded and put the weapons away.

"I'm a nervous wreck" he said.

"maybe if we go see the progress of the wedding set up you'll feel more confident" Zuko said desperate to make Sokka feel better. Sokka nodded in agreement and the two men walked toward the beach. As they walked out of the forest they saw that the wedding set up was almost complete. The time was a little past noon and the sun was bright in the air. There was a light breeze as well.

"Hey snoozles" Toph said cheerily.

"So it looks like everything is going great here" Sokka said sighing with relief. Before anyone could respond a large wave crashed into the half constructed rotunda. The wood splintered and half the rotunda was carried away back into the sea leaving only a pile of broken wood. Zuko's jaw dropped and Sokka was paralyzed.

"Now what am I supposed to do, I was going to be married in that rotunda" Sokka said as he turned around and kicked the sand angrily. Before Zuko could calm him down one of the hired workers walked up.

"sir the ice sculpture that you had shipped here from the southern water tribe has melted" he said.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Sokka screamed in frustration.

"Sokka calm down" Zuko said.

"CALM DOWN! I spent hours making that sculpture, I had to scrape posen rat barnacles off of a whole ship to get them to ship it here and your telling me to CALM DOWN!" Sokka boomed. Before he could start up again he felt a sharp pain in his foot. Toph had dug her foot right into his.

"Shut up snoozles, we know you loved your ice sculpture but stop crying about it. Your getting married today so start acting like a man and not like baby Iroh. Now go with Zuko and fight or something and leave this to me" Toph said. Sokka nodded and start skulking back toward town.

"Thanks Toph" Zuko said as he turned to follow Sokka. Toph turned and went back to directing the set up crew.

"So how about we spar for a little bit Sokka. I haven't used my duel swords in a while" Zuko said hoping to cheer him up. Sokka agreed and they went to the dojo which was deserted as the Kyoshi warriors were getting ready for the wedding.

"Okay Ready?" Zuko said. They were both in training gi and they were standing in the Kyoshi Dojo. Sokka was holding a wooden sword and Zuko was holding two wooden duel swords. They both took stances. Zuko struck first slashing one sword horizontally and the other vertically. Sokka dodged and they engaged each other.

"Are you done yet?" Suki asked Katara. Katara was underneath her pinning the last pieces of her wedding dress together. Suki and Katara had taken baths and cleaned themselves up. All that was left were the dresses and their hair.

"No not yet, I thought Sokka was the most impatient person in the world" she said rolling her eyes.

"No he definitely is" Suki said with a laugh.

"So are you excited?" Katara asked.

"Yeah I've been waiting for this for a long time. Is there anything I need to know about your brother?" Suki said.

"I think you know pretty much everything. He's protective, stubborn, kinda foolish, and a little bit crazy" Katara said laughing.

"Do you think I'll be a good wife? I'm afraid i won't be. I'm not exactly an average bride. I don't cook or clean really and I fight" Suki said a little nervous.

"You'll be fine, the last thing Sokka needs is a house wife. That would only fuel is already inflated ego" Katara said.

"He was kind of sexist before he met me" Suki said honestly.

"You've changed him in a lot of ways. You bring out the best in Sokka" Katara said smiling.

"He changed me too. After you guys came to Kyoshi i felt i had to play my part in ending the war. Sokka inspired me to really do something. If a loveable oaf from the middle of some glacier could change the world why couldn't I?" Suki said laughing. Katara was also laughing. The door opened and Mai walked in. Iroh was sleeping in her arms.

"Aww he's so cute" Suki said.

"Thankfully he'll be asleep for the next couple of hours and probably won't be awake until the wedding reception. I actually wanted to know if you had anything that Iroh could drink at the reception since we can't give him adult drinks" Mai asked.

"Yeah Sokka has this box of all purpose liquids. One of the bottles is this traditional water tribe baby stuff" Suki said.

"Yeah that will be fine" Mai responded.

"Okay you should look under Sokka's bed. That's where he normally keeps the box" Suki said. Mai nodded and walked off back toward their house.

Sokka swung his sword hard knocking a sword out of Zuko's left hand. They had been dueling for hours. The fighting had taken Sokka's mind off the wedding and allowed him to calm down. Zuko blocked another swipe and then swiped himself stopping before hitting Sokka's neck. Zuko held his sword to Sokka's neck. He then noticed Sokka's sword was in the exact same position on his neck.

"Looks like it's a tie" Zuko said.

"Yeah good match" Sokka said.

They both dropped their swords. As the turned around to leave Sokka tripped on the butt of his sword. He fell into Zuko who fell face first into the butt of his sword. Zuko recoiled in pain, grasping at his non scarred eye.

"Let me see it" Sokka said. Zuko moved his hands. Sokka jumped back in shock.

"I think i have something that can help, we'll get it and get changed for the wedding" Sokka said leading Zuko out of the dojo.

Aang and Teo had since taken their flight and gotten ready. The two were dressed up in traditional air nomad attire. Aang's outfit was similar to the one he wore at the celebration party after the war in Ba Sing Se when he first kissed Katara. They were almost to the clearing that opened up to the beach.

"So do you think you'll ever get married?" Teo asked Aang.

"I don't know, air benders didn't traditionally marry" Aang said.

"Well then how did you get the next generation of air benders?" Teo asked.

"well you were paired up with someone at birth spiritually and you would meet that person once a month until you were sixteen. If you loved the person you could marry them when you turned 16" Aang said.

"So did you have a person" Teo said.

"Yeah but it's a long story, it's really complicated" Aang said.

"But even with that system i doubt enough air benders would have had kids" Teo said.

"Well most air benders didn't believe in marriage. Even though they had the choice to marry their spiritual partner many chose not to. To make sure there were enough new air benders every year the male and female temples would meet up for a really big party. They would meet on this island in the middle of the ocean. No one knew where it was though except air benders. The air benders would then….well… procreate" Aang said.

"That sounds…different" Teo said at a loss for words.

"It worked this way because children didn't grow up with their parents. They were iven away to the older monks at the temples when they were born to be trained. Then at sixteen the children would get a sky bison and could roam free as nomads. When they got old they would come back to the temple to teach. It's really a big cycle" Aang said.

"Wait so how did you get Appa at twelve then?" Teo asked.

"Well air benders pick out their baby sky bison at the age of eight. Then we train them and get close to them as children. We aren't allowed to fly them anywhere but we are taught how to take care of them. Since i got my tattoos and mastered air bending at twelve instead of sixteen the monks rewarded me by letting me fly Appa where i wanted to. It was that year that i traveled the world and met all of my friends" Aang said. Aang smiled a bit at his memories.

"Wow that sounds awesome, too bad there aren't any more sky bison" Teo said disappointed.

They came out of the clearing and saw everything set up. Some things looked odd however. The ice sculpture was now a rock statue of Toph, the rotunda was now a stone platform, and momo was in a stone cage.

"So do you like it?" Toph asked.

"Why is momo in a cage?" Aang asked confused.

"He ate half of the reception food, I had no choice" Toph said annoyed.

"He ate half the food!" Teo said.

"Sokka's gonna be really upset" Aang said smirking.

"That guy is a wreck today. I hope these modifications don't put him over the edge" Toph said.

Mai and Iroh came and joined them. Iroh was still sound asleep.

"He'll probably never remember this" Toph said smirking.

As she finished her statement Sokka and Zuko walked out of the forest. They were dressed up however Zuko was wearing an eye patch. Only Zuko's scarred eye was revealed. Mai smirked at Zuko's appearance obviously amused.

"Why is Zuko wearing an eye patch?" Teo asked. Zuko grumbled and Teo decided it probably wasn't important. Sokka noticed the slight modifications that were made. Sokka pointed to the Toph statue and was about to speak.

"Sokka don't get upset. Be optimistic like me. Just tell yourself everything is going to be okay and it will" Aang said cheerily. Sokka scowled at him.

"Everything is gonna be okay" he mumbled to himself as he walked toward the stage.

The seats started filling with people from Kyoshi and the southern Water Tribe. The southern Water tribe citizens had been staying in the main hall of Kyoshi for the last two days. Kyoshi was glad to host them and the people of the two societies mingled and got to know each other. The kids played all throughout the day and the adults socialized. A lasting friendship had been forged between the two societies.

Aang and Zuko joined Sokka on the stage. Toph stood across from them where the bride would stand later. Oyajii stood in between where the bride and Groom would be wed. He being the one to marry the couple. Hakoda walked up and joined the three men.

"Hey dad" Sokka said.

"Your mother would be proud son, you've found yourself a good one" Hakoda said winking at his son.

They stood for a while before Katara joined Toph. Aang gazed at her in amazement. Her beauty completed disrupting his through process. She had did her hair up and was wearing a traditional water tribe dress that matched her eyes.

"Earth to Aang" Teo said hitting him in the back of the head. Aang turned red.

"I…uh…uh" Aang stammered.

"You've known her for like three years and you still do this every time she dresses up" Zuko said rolling his eyes. Katara giggled and Toph made a gagging noise.

"everything is gonna be alright" Sokka mumbled to himself nonstop as he waited for the wedding to start.

The sun was just beginning to set and the water reflected the beautiful orange light. A perfect light breeze swept through the beach keeping the temperature cool but not cold. Gran Gran and Pakku sat in the front row as well as Suki's mother. Appa sat on the side of the seats with Momo.

"There she is" Toph said pointing toward Suki and her father. They were standing at the edge of the clearing. Sokka saw Suki and he was stunned. He knew she was beautiful but she had never been so beautiful to him.

"Everything is going to be okay" he started to chant with more confidence. Seeing her gave him confidence and his nervousness began to subside.

The Tsungi horn player began to play and Suki and her father made their way toward the platform. They made their way up the stone steps and Suki stood next to Sokka. They smiled at each other. All their friends and family beamed at the two as they stood together in the setting sun. Oyajii began to speak about the sacredness of marriage. He spoke of how they two loved each other. He told the crowd of when Sokka and the gang first came to Kyoshi and how Suki changed. He told them of how Suki and Sokka grew to love each other.

"Now Sokka of the Water Tribe, Do you take Suki of Kyoshi to be your wife?" Oyajii asked Sokka. Sokka turned to Suki. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could say a word something shot out of the water behind them. Everyone turned and they faced the Unagi. The Unagi roared.

"Everything is gonna be alright" Sokka said very nervously.

The Unagi shot a burst of water straight at them. Aang and Katara both moved simultaneously and bended the blast of water to the right missing the procession. Zuko shot of a couple of fire blast at the Unagi's face. It recoiled and then roared louder.

Aang was already in the air on his fire jets and whipped the Unagi with an air wave. It turned toward him and shot a water blast. Teo hit the blast with an air blast causing the water blast o miss Aang. Katara had jumped in the water and was riding an ice board around the base of the Unagi. She attempted to freeze its base to the water.

"Everything is gonna be okay" Sokka kept chanting to himself. The Unagi turned and spat a water blast directly at the stage. Sokka and the others were blasted with water as the fell into the sand.

"Why does the universe hate me?" Sokka asked himself as he picked himself out of the sand. His traditional outfit had been ripped up and he was soaked. Everyone in the seats had gotten up and was scrambling to avoid water blasts from the Unagi.

Aang started flying around in circles around the Unagi's head. A small air vortex formed around the head causing it to spin. The Unagi began to lose balance as the vortex increased speed. Aang jumped out the small tornado and the Unagi began to stumble in the air. It finally lost balance and its head crashed against the side of the beach. The Unagi sunk into the water and swam off.

Aang landed back on the ground as Katara came out of the water. The bottom of her dress was tattered. As people noticed the Unagi was gone they began to return to the beach. The stage was in ruin and all their outfits were ruined. Sokka looked really depressed.

"Okay where were we" Aang said trying to pretend the disturbance didn't happen.

"Did you not just notice we were attacked by a SEA MONSTER!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah maybe we should just reschedule" Teo said.

"Let's just do it Sokka" Suki asked.

"Suki wanted this day to be perfect, you deserve a perfect wedding day. I just have the worst luck in the world" Sokka said. Sokka put his head down. He was visually upset. Suki put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka if i wanted to marry a lucky man i wouldn't have said yes to marry you. Any day i get to marry you would be a perfect one. So why can't it be today" Suki said.

Sokka still looked upset. As he turned, his eyes met Suki's. She smiled at him and he instantly felt better. He looked into her eyes and found the confidence he needed.

"Yeah let's do this!" Sokka said.

Everyone resumed their positions the best they could. Oyajii was still soaked but he repeated his earlier line.

"Sokka of the Water Tribe, Do you take Suki of Kyoshi to be your wife?" Oyajii asked Sokka.

"Yes I do" Sokka said smiling at Suki.

"And Suki do you take Sokka to be your husband?" Oyajii asked Suki.

"Yes I do" Suki beaming at Sokka.

"Then let the spirits bless this marriage" Oyajii said.

Sokka turned and kissed Suki. The crowd started cheering. Aang and the others smiled at the happy couple as they kissed. Aang looked at Katara smiling and happy. He wondered if one day he'd be back in a wedding like this but in Sokka's position with Katara. The sun was setting behind them.


	55. Chapter 55

It had been two weeks since the wedding. The water tribe people had already headed back home and Sokka and Suki had left for their honeymoon. The honeymoon had been a combined wedding gift from Aang and Zuko. Zuko had lent them his villa from Emerald Island while Aang loaned them Appa.

Aang and Katara sat on the beach enjoying their picnic. It was midday and they were the only ones on the beach. They had been out there or a few hours. Earlier that morning Aang had suggested a picnic and Katara was happy to go, especially since Sokka wasn't around to bother them.

"These last two weeks have been great" Aang said as he lay on the blanket they had set out.

"Yeah I know. We haven't spent that much time together since you came back. It's nice to be with you again" Katara said. She was lying next to him enjoying the sun. Aang stared at Katara. Her beauty was intoxicating. Her hair was down and moved gently with the breeze. She was smiling and her eyes twinkled from the sunlight. Aang gazed at her with a smile.

"Aang what's wrong? You've been staring at me weirdly for a while" Katara asked concerned.

"Uh nothing, just enjoying your company" Aang said rubbing the back of his neck. Katara kissed him on the cheek and Aang grinned.

"Hey is that Momo" Katara said pointing toward the shore. Momo was walking across the beach. But he was slumped over and looked very sad.

"Momo!" Aang called. The lemur perked up at the sound of his voice. He spotted Aang and Katara and scurried up to them. He plopped himself down in front of the couple. His ears hung down.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked him. Momo chirped a little bit.

"I think he misses Appa" Aang said. At the sound of Appa's name his ears had perked up.

"Yeah I think your right Aang. How about a moon peach?" Katara said handing Momo the peach.

Momo instantly looked happier. He picked up the peach and began eating it. Katara picked hm up and put him in her lap. Momo snuggled against her torso.

"Sometimes I think Momo thinks you're his mother" Aang said with a chuckle.

"And sometimes I think he thinks of you as his father" Katara retorted. They both started to laugh together. Suddenly Momo jumped out of Katara's arms. He flew up into the air. When Katara and Aang looked up they saw Appa flying above the island. He was descending inland.

"It looks like Sokka and Suki are back from their honeymoon" Aang said.

"We should head back to the house to meet them" Katara said. Aang nodded and began to help picking up the picnic supplies.

"Well there goes our alone time. Now that Sokka is back he'll be in 'over protective brother' mode again" Katara sad. Aang just laughed as they began to walk off the beach.

When they arrived at the house they found Appa lounging next to the house. He looked very tired.

"Hey Buddy" Aang sad walking up to Appa. Appa licked him immediately. Katara giggled for a moment before being licked too.

"Thanks" she said dryly to the bison. Appa growled.

Aang and Katara walked inside the house. They found their friends in the main room talking.

"So then I told the guy 'prepare for my sword slice'" Sokka said waving his arm.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang said as he sat down.

"Sokka is telling us how he stopped a thief from stealing stuff from my villa" Zuko said sounding slightly amused.

"This story is all lies by the way" Toph said.

"No it ISNT" Sokka yelled.

"Well Suki what happened?" Teo asked.

"Well the thief showed up and when Sokka saw him he screamed like a girl. Then I kicked his butt" Suki said.

"WHAT! I didn't scream!" Sokka yelled.

"Suki was telling the truth Sokka" Toph said.

"IT was a man scream I swear. I was screaming for backup" Sokka said spurting out excuses.

The others just laughed together at this.

"Well what are we going to eat?" Sokka said trying to change the subject.

"Well we don't have anything here but we could get some things from the market" Katara suggested.

"Yeah we'll all go" Teo said.

"Well I'd like to take a nap" Suki said.

"Yeah me too, we were flying all day" Sokka said.

"You guys go to the market, I'll get firewood. I don't want to be mobbed with fan girls" Aang said

"Okay then" Katara said a little disappointed. The group then disbanded. Suki and Sokka stayed for a nap while Aang went out to get firewood. The others went to the market to get supplies.

Aang walked up the side of one of the hills until he came to a small pond.

"_Perfect" He thought to himself._

Aang bended a whip of water and then used it to slice the branches off of a tree. He continued to slice branches off of some of the trees. When he felt he had enough he used his air bending to lift the branches into the air next to him. He began walking back toward the house, using his air bending to make the branches float next to him as he walked.

He walked into the house. Nobody seemed to be around. Aang decided he would go get his staff from his room and go play with Appa. He began walking up the stairs toward the pair of bedrooms. He walked quietly so not to wake up Suki and Sokka. He heard what sounded like a scream from the boys' bedroom. He stopped for a moment. He waited and then heard it again. It sounded like someone was groaning in pain. Aang immediately jumped up quick and dashed to the door. He opened it and immediately his eyes went wide. Sokka and Suki were doing things that Aang had taught by the monks to never think about. Aang saw Sokka turn toward him eyes wide. Aang slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. He ran out the house toward Appa.

"Come on boy lets go for a ride" Aang said trying to get his mind off of what he just saw.

Aang landed Appa in the back of the house after the ride. Being in the skies always cleared his mind and this had been no exception. He patted Appa on the head as he walked toward the back door of the house. He found all his friends in the sitting room talking. He saw Sokka and Suki sitting together and immediately all the memories of what happened came rushing back. Aang's face turned red. Sokka turned and saw Aang and had a similar reaction.

"Okay what's going on?" Toph asked.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked. She turned and saw Aang and smiled.

"Twinkle toes heartbeat just shot up a lot. So did Sokka and Suki's. Twinkle toes's heartbeat is only this fast around sugar queen" Toph said smirking.

"Yeah you do look kind of uncomfortable" Zuko said to Sokka.

"Nothing happened we are fine" Sokka said quickly.

"That was a lie" Toph said grinning. Sokka groaned in frustration.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked concerned.

"Uh nothing is wrong Katara" Aang said trying to figure a way out of this.

Before anyone could reply Sokka interjected, "Me and Aang have to have a little talk. We'll be back" Sokka said. He got up and grabbed Aang by the shoulder and led him out. They walked through the woods for a little bit before stopping in a clearing. Sokka checked around to make sure that no one had followed them.

"Look Sokka…" Aang started.

"No Aang this is my fault. I'm sorry. I never meant for you to see what you saw" Sokka said.

"I shouldn't have barged in. I should have realized what was going on" Aang said.

"Yeah but I don't blame you, you're a monk and aren't used to that kinda stuff" Sokka said.

"I'm just gonna try and forget what I saw" Aang said.

"That's probably for the best. So we're good?" Sokka said. Aang nodded and offered his forearm. Sokka grabbed it with his as they shared a traditional water tribe handshake.

"Uh Sokka I have one question" Aang sad.

"What is it Aang?" Sokka asked.

"What were you doing with that ostrich butter?" Aang asked curiously. Sokka immediately turned red.

"Uh, I'll explain that to you when you're older" Sokka said.

"Uh okay" Aang said confused.

"Oh and if I ever catch you doing anything like that to Katara, I'll decapitate you and your reincarnations" Sokka said seriously. Aang just nodded in fear. The duo walked back toward the house.

"So you two seem more relaxed" Toph said when they walked in.

"Yeah we had a man to man talk" Sokka said flexing a bit as he said it.

Katara looked at Aang quizzically but Aang shrugged it off.

"Dinner smells good" Aang said smelling the stew that was boiling in the kitchen.

"Yeah sure does" Sokka said as his stomach growled.

The gang walked into the dining room. They all sat down as Aang brought out the large cauldron of stew with his air bending.. Suki tossed each of them bowls while Sokka handed out spoons .Katara then water bended the stew into each of their bowls.

"So what are our plans now?" Toph asked the group.

"We have to go back to the southern water tribe. The chief's challenge is coming up" Aang said

"I really hate Hahn for making us go through this. He isn't even that good a fighter" Sokka said.

"Yeah well we have to make sure nobody bad wins this thing" Teo said.

"Well how is Aang even gonna compete in this thing without his bending?" Suki asked.

"I am still a master of the staff" Aang said.

"Yeah but I don't think a staff can really compete against bladed weaponry" Sokka said.

"Maybe Zuko should compete. You know how to use swords" Toph said

"That probably would look bad. People would think I was trying to take over the southern water tribe from the inside or something" Zuko said.

"Too bad they don't allow women to compete, or else Mai, the Kyoshi warriors, and I could compete" Suki said.

"Its probably better that way anyway" Sokka said. All the girls glared at him and the boys looked surprised Sokka would say something that would result in a butt kicking by all the girls present.

"No what I mean is that all the people you listed aren't from the tribe. It's bad enough they let Jet and Haru compete. I'm Aang is a water bender so i can understand him competing" Sokka said.

"Yeah you have a point there" Ma said. The other girls nodded and spared Sokka a beating.

"So when do we leave then?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after" Aang stated.

"I'd give Appa some time to rest first" Suki said.

"Yeah that's probably for the best" Katara said.

That night the gang had split up and gone to their rooms. The boys were in their room together. They were laying in their sleeping bags in a circle.

"So Sokka it seems like you had fun on your honey moon" Zuko said teasingly.

"Oh yeah you could consider this marriage consummated" Sokka said grinning.

"So what your saying is that we may have to deal with a bunch of little Sokka's in the near future" Teo said.

"The last thing this world needs is a bunch of children with black holes for stomachs, sarcastic attitudes, and an affinity for bad jokes. Aang I beg you for the sake of the world, to take away Sokka's ability to have children" Zuko said mocking Sokka. Sokka shifted away from Aang and instinctively crossed his legs.

"Well you and Mai have a son and let's pray to the spirits he doesn't have as much angst as you two" Sokka retorted. Zuko just snorted some fire out of nose as a response.

"How about you Aang? Are you gonna have kids?" Teo asked him.

"I mean i guess I kinda have to. I mean some new airbenders have to be made. I know i can give bending like I did with Teo but I don't know if that will transfer to his kids if he has any" Aang said

"Well you aren't gonna be re populating a nation with Katara. She is no birthing machine!" Sokka yelled.

The others looked at him weirdly.

"Sokka I'm not even thnking about that kinda thing. Maybe if I marry your sister" Aang said.

"I never gave you permission to think of marrying Katara!" Sokka yelled again.

"Guys what's going on in there? Is Sokka yelling?" Suki asked.

"Uh no" Zuko said back.

"Yeah there isn't any yelling in here" Sokka said trying to get Suki to leave.

"Well uh okay" Suki said walking away.

"Alright guys let's get some sleep" Teo said.

Aang waved his arm and the light went out.


	56. Chapter 56

Aang woke up with the rays of the sun in his face. He opened his eyes and stared at the ice ceiling above him. It amazed him that even though the houses in the southern water tribe were built out of ice that they stored heat so well. He sat up. He walked over to the dresser in his room and put on his clothes. If one were to watch is movements they'd see the obvious nervousness.

"Today is the big day" Aang thought to himself. Aang walked out onto the balcony. The sun had just risen and the tribe had already begun its daily routine. He heard a chirping to his left and saw Momo standing on the ledge of the balcony.

"Today is the beginning chief's challenge" Aang said to Momo.

Aang thought back to his preparation for the challenge. After they had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe two weeks ago, Aang had begun to train. He had spent the last two weeks sparring with different opponents to prepare. Zuko had been his most common partner. The fire lord was merciless in his duels against the avatar. Aang even tried to go up against Mai and Suki in combat.

"Come on Momo we should probably meet the others for breakfast" Aang said to the lemur. Aang picked up the metal staff he had been using instead of his wooden one. Sokka argued that a metal staff would be better then his wooden one in a fight.

The pair jumped off the ledge. Aang used his fire flight to fly down toward the restaurant where they were meeting his friends.

Sokka walked briskly with Suki toward the restaurant. Suki could tell that Sokka was nervous. She had been training with him for the last two weeks but he was still nervous about the tournament. He had his sword upholstered to his back and he was wearing his warrior's outfit. Sokka was distracting himself with thoughts of breakfast. As they came up to the restaurant they spotted the Fire lord and his family, Teo, Toph, and Katara.

"Hey guys" Suki said.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka asked.

Just as he said that an unnatural gust of air hit them and the 15 year old avatar was standing behind them. He was wearing his battle uniform and was holding his metal staff.

"Right on cue twinkle toes" Toph said.

"Good morning" Aang said grinning.

The group walked into the restaurant and found seats. Each of the four couples were seated directly next to each other in a long rounded booth.

"Well today is the big day" Teo said.

"Yeah the tournament is today" Zuko said.

"Do you guys feel ready?" Suki asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna win the whole thing. Nobody can beat me" Sokka said trying to boost his confidence.

"Sokka you couldn't beat anyone in this group" Toph said scoffing at his confidence.

"Well I could beat..." Sokka started as he turned his head scanning the group. He turned to Suki and shook his head, then he turned to Mai who glared at him and caused him to flinch in fear.

"Okay but I can still beat the guys competing in the tournament" Sokka said trying to save face.

"Well Aang is competing and he can kick your butt a million times over" Katara said in her matter of fact tone.

"But he can't bend, if he can't bend then he is definitely not unbeatable" Sokka retorted.

"Sokka has a point, without his air bending Aang isn't as fast or impossible to hit. He's still tough but he isn't unbeatable.

The group continued to talk over dinner. The banter continued among friends. Sokka had already eaten five plates of food.

"Jeez Sokka your gonna be too stuffed to move" Suki said after Sokka finished his sixth plate.

"I need fuel, I am a machine" Sokka grumbled between bites.

Before anyone could respond they all heard a very loud horn. It echoed across the entire city.

"Its time" Aang said. His face had shifted from his usual goofy grin to a more serious face.

The gang started getting up. They were all comfortable from eating. The waiter sat the bill on the table

"All in favor of Zuko paying say 'I'" The entire group except Zuko retorted with an "I"

"Sorry Zuko, thats what you get for having an unlimited expense account" Sokka said with a laugh.

The group headed out of the restaurant and toward the outskirts of the town. The entire tribe was going in that direction. Some of the new street vendors in the tribe were marketing their wares. As they came over a hill of snow they saw the arena that Pakku and the other water benders had constructed. It was a circular arena with a raised platform in the center.

"Alright well Aang and I have to head toward the contestant chambers" Sokka said. He kissed Suki on the cheek and started going the other way. Aang and Katara were facing each other. He was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well see ya" Aang said starting to turn. Katara grabbed him and kissed him hard. Aang was caught by surprised but enjoyed all the same. He floated off the ground a little bit, a subconscious effect of his air bending.

"Good luck" she said as she pulled away. He nodded to her and turned and ran after Sokka.

Aang and Sokka were sitting in the warriors chamber. The other warriors were preparing their weapons and doing some last minute training. Aang was meditating while Sokka was sharpening his swords.

"You might as well not even go through that" a voice said from behind. Sokka turned to see Hahn's smirking face.

"Once a jerk always a jerk" Sokka said coldly.

"Once a peasant always a peasant" Hahn retorted back. Sokka jumped up fully prepared to brawl. The anger in him was boiling. He felt like a tea kettle that had just finished boiling the water. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. Hahn took a defensive stance. Before either could make a move though the avatar jumped in between them. Aang faced Sokka with a look of total seriousness.

"Sokka don't do this, he's not worth it" Aang said. The older boy nodded as Aang led him the other way. They sat down at the edge of the room.

"I hate that jerk so much" Sokka said annoyed.

"I don't like him either but you'll have your shot on the battle field" Aang said.

Sokka nodded.

"Aang your needed over here" Hakoda said from the entrance to the chamber. Hakoda was dressed in traditional robes and was wearing the necklace reserved for the chief. Aang nodded and followed the father of his friends to a small room. Haru was also there. Haru was in the same uniform he wore at the invasion. Also in the room was one of the healers from the tribe.

"Here young Avatar, you and the earth bender need to take this tea. It will block your chi paths temporarily and prevent you from illegally bending in the tournament" the healer said.

She handed them both a cup of the tea. It was a murky green color and it bubbled in the cup. Aang sighed before gulping the whole thing down. He nearly threw up though. The tea tasted like hot sewer water. It was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted. He'd gladly eat an entire pot of sea prunes before drinking another cup of that. Haru had a similar reaction to the tea.

Hakoda just smirked at the young Avatar's response. He found it amusing that Aang was the most powerful being in the world but could get caught up by a not too pleasant drink.

"It takes a second to kick in" the healer said.

Aang then felt his stomach lurch. Immediately he felt more tired. He felt like he had just lost a ton of energy. But most of all he felt incomplete. He no longer felt in balance with his surroundings. For the first time he felt out of sync with the world around him. Then everything became cold. He started to shiver.

"Try bending" Hakoda said.

Aang moved his hands in fluid motions to bend the ice but nothing happened.

"You'll have to take some of this before each round" Hakoda said.

The two boys' jaws dropped. The first cup had been bad enough but a cup of that for each round would surely kill them. Aang looked like he was going to cry.

"_Its for Katara, its for Katara..." Aang chanted to himself in his thoughts._

Hakoda led them back to the chamber where all the contestants looked ready. Sokka was wearing his wolf helmet from the invasion.

"How are you feeling Aang?" Sokka asked when the air bender returned.

"Cold" Aang said flatly.

"Its probably the lack of your fire bending" Sokka said.

"Yeah your probably right, iIve never had to wear a parka when I was here" Aang said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Aang said.

Neither boy said anything after that. They were both lost in their own thoughts. The entire chamber was silent. The waiting was agonizing. Aang spent the time analyzing his metal staff over and over again. It was made of a light weight metal that was strong. It could stand strikes from swords and other bladed weaponry and was light enough for Aang to make quick strikes with it.

Finally a gong struck signaling the warriors to head out into the Arena. They marched out through a tunnel. They could see sunlight at the portal of the tunnel. There were drums beating in the background as they walked into the center of the arena. The stands were filled with people. The entire tribe was there. At the front of the Arena there was a balcony. Hakoda, Katara, Kanna, Pakku and the other elders of the tribe were standing there. Aang's eyes immediately locked with Katara. Even from that great a distance they both knew they were staring at each other. The rest of the gang had seats right next to the arena. Toph and the others were cheering Aang and Sokka's names. Teo was waving two flags. One with an arrow on it and the other with a boomerang.

The drumming stopped and the cheering died down. Hakoda stood up and walked to the front of the balcony.

"Welcome all! Today is the Chief's Challenge!" Hakoda said earning a roar from the crowd.

"Today twenty two men will fight for the right to the chiefdom of this tribe and to my daughter. Only one may succeed. He will lead this tribe with love and compassion. As he will be the father of our family. These men will be put through many trials to prove their worthiness. Today their strength, ingenuity, spirit, and heart will be tested. The man who embodies these traits the most will emerge victorious" Hakoda proclaimed. The crowd cheered again with excitement.

Pakku stepped forward to speak. "Only sixteen men will be able to participate in the main tournament. A preliminary round will be held to eliminate six of the contestants. In a few moments, we are going to release sixteen wolf lions into the arena. The contestants will be responsible for herding them back to the 16 set out pens. If a contestant can heard a wolf lion back then they have earned a spot in the tournament. The six contestants that cannot herd a wolf lion back will be eliminated. Contestants may not help another contestant herd their wolf lion, killing a wolf lion is forbidden, and contestants may use any non living tools to help them accomplish their objective" Pakku finished.

As Pakku finished Sokka immediately began planning his strategy. He knew that wolf lions could be relatively harmless or vicious depending on how they were handled. Sokka turned and saw he fenced pens that were on the other side of the arena.

The drums started beating again. One of the side doors of the arena opened and sixteen wolves bounded out into the arena. The wolf lions were a gray color. They were bigger then dogs but smaller then lions. They were fast and their silky smooth fur made it hard to grip them.

The men scrambled. Aang ran off after one of the wolves. He was immediately annoyed at his lack of bending.

"_This would be so easy if I had my air bending to boost my agility" _he thought to himself

He cornered the wolf lion at the edge of the arena. Just as jumped to grab it the wolf lion bounded over him and ran off. Aang realized he wasn't going to get anywhere this way.

One of the men was attempting to Lasso a wolf lion with a rope he had brought. When he caught the wolf lion with the rope it bounded it off. The man was dragged all through the arena.

Sokka was frustrated. He was trying to get a particularly aggressive wolf lion to go in the pen. He tried grabbing it but it was too fast for that.

"Come on just listen to me" Sokka groaned.

Haru was attempting to wrestle his wolf lion but he was loosing badly. The wolf lion was actually semi mauling him.

Aang once again had the wolf lion in the corner when an idea struck him. He pulled out his bison whistle. He remembered that when in Ba Sing Se that the bison whistle attracted other animals. He blew into it hard. The wolf lion's ears perked up. It immediately bounded toward him and knocked him over. The wolf lion was licking his face affectionately as he lay on the ground.

"haha stop it" Aang said as the licks tickled him.

What he hadn't counted on was the fact that the bison call had called all the other wolf lions to him. The entire pack had surrounded him. The other warriors were immediately there trying to tackle and capture the animals to no avail. Aang jumped up. The wolf lion that had been licking him sat and looked at him inquisitively. Aang patted his head.

"Your not a vicious animal at all are you?" Aang said to the animal. The wolf lion kind of barked in reply.

Aang jumped on its back like he had with many animals in the past. He kicked its side and rode it toward the pen. Just before the wolf lion got in the pen he jumped off and shut the gate. The wolf lion looked up at him with sad eyes and whimpered.

"Its okay, we can play later. Besides I have a lot of animal friends I think you'll love to meet" Aang said.

"Avatar Aang has secured his position in the draw!"Hakoda yelled over the arena. The crowd roared in cheers. Aang couldn't see it from his position but Katara was grinning from ear to ear.

"Only twinkle toes would make friends with the animal he supposed to capture" Toph said chuckling.

The others laughed. "It could be worse, Sokka might try and eat it if he ever catches it" Zuko said earning another round of laughs from the group.

Sokka having scene Aang's method had an idea. He put his hand in his uniform looking for one of the inner pockets. He felt what he wanted and brought it out.

"_Aw man I was saving this jerky for if I got hungry in the tournament. But this is probably a better use" Sokka thought to himself._

He dangled the meat in front of the wolf lion and led it back toward the pens. When he got into the pen he turned and jumped outside of it. He locked the gate quickly to prevent the wolf lion from escaping.

"Sokka is the second contestant to bring his wolf back. He is the second contestant to secure his spot in the draw" Hakoda boomed.

The arena exploded into cheers. The crowd was cheering louder then they had for Aang. Sokka was their man.

"Sokka he's our man if he can't do it nobody can" The crowd cheered.

The wolf lion Sokka had captured was whimpering for some jerky.

"Okay okay, I did kinda dangle this in front of you. How about this, we'll split it" Sokka said. He ripped the jerky in half and threw a piece to the wolf lion. Then he put the other piece in his mouth and went to join Aang on the sidelines.

"Nice job buddy" Aang said hi fiving Sokka.

Jet was the next after Bato to secure his place in the draw. Unlike Sokka and Aang he didn't try to appeal to the wolf lion's affection or stomach. Instead he punched the wolf lion in the face. The angry animal charged after him. Jet let it chase him around the stadium and led it into the pen where he spun around and locked it in.

As the preliminary round came to a close Haru, Hahn as well as ten other men were able to advance to the tournament draw. The other six were eliminated and headed to the stands to watch the rest of the tournament. Aang and Sokka found the gang at their spot in the stands. They had time to converse since the elders had to write the tournament bracket.

"Nice job out there guys" Zuko said.

"Sokka you did kinda cheat that wolf lion out of some meat" Teo said jokingly.

"I gave him half, I had to do most of the work anyway" Sokka said. The others just laughed.

"I don't think I can call you twinkle toes anymore, at least not for now" Toph said to Aang.

"Why not?" Aang asked.

"Without your air bending your steps aren't that light anymore. In fact you feel more like Zuko here" Toph said.

"Hey I'm not that heavy on my feet" Zuko said annoyed.

"Well not as much so as Sokka. He couldn't sneak past me even if I didn't have my earth bending. And I wouldn't be able to see" Toph said laughing. Sokka just groaned in frustration.

"That reminds me, I have to go get more of that bending tea" Aang said turning to leave. Just as he was turning the corner to head out of the stands he bumped into Katara.

"Hey" he said with his classic goofy grin. He was staring into her eyes. He always had a knack for losing himself in her cerulean eyes. They were like an ocean that he wanted to explore.

"Your doing great out there Aang" Katara said knocking him out of his trance.

"I think I made a new friend" Aang said jokingly.

"Who?" Katara asked curiously.

Aang pointed to the pen where a wolf lion was staring at them. It was wagging its tail.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Only you," she said. Her smile betray the meaning of her words.

"I have to go, I'll see you after the next round" Aang said. She hugged him and then kissed him. He almost didn't go. All he wanted was to have more time with her. But he knew that wouldn't be possible if he didn't go deal with this first.

The booming of the drums began and the remaining contestants filled into the middle of the arena. The arena had changed since the last round though. Gone were the pens for the wolf lions. Instead the center of the arena featured a large stage. It was only a half foot above the ground and it was made of tiles of ice. The stage was rectangular . On the far side of the Arena there was a large canvas which contained the tournament draw.

The booming of the drums stopped and once again Hakoda stood on the balcony above the arena. The tribe was silent.

"The tournament draw has been written as you can see. The contestants were seeded based on their performances in the last event. In the following rounds the contestants will face off in a duel with another contestant. The winner will proceed to the next round while the loser is eliminated. Bending is not allowed, however any kind of weaponry is permitted. If a contestant is knocked out of the ring then they are disqualified. Being knocked out by an opponent also warrants disqualification. While killing an opponent is not forbidden it isn't encouraged. Let the draw begin!" Hakoda yelled causing the crowd to once again erupt into cheers.

Aang was first seeded in the tournament and as such was going against the lowest seed. He stood on the side of the arena nervous. He still had the nasty taste of the bending tea in his mouth. He felt lively thought but at the same time nervous. His opponent was huge in comparison to himself. He was in between 6 and 7 feet and was very bulky. He was holding a battle hammer and was wearing metal armor. The man looked deep in thought, probably worried about fighting an Avatar.

The drums started to beat signaling for the two to go onto the platform. Aang stepped onto the platform as did the other man whose name was Ratka. The two faced each other from across the arena. Aang drew his staff and took a position. Ratka drew his battle hammer and he took a stance. The beating of the drums became faster and faster until a gong was struck. This signaled the beginning of the fight.

The two just stood motionless. They were examining each other. Aang noticed his feet were closer together and the way he held the hammer above his shoulders. Aang was waiting and listening. He thought he might be able to convert his earth bending strategies to non bending fights.

Ratka became impatient a few moments later and charged Aang. Aang held his ground, waiting for him to strike. Ratka came in fast with a sweep of his hammer. Aang side stepped it and hit him in the arm with the his staff. The strike didn't hurt him due to his armor. Ratka charged him again and took a couple of swings. Aang dodged them all easily before jabbing him in the neck with his staff. Ratka reeled back before charging again.

"_This guy is like a bull rhino, he doesn't stay down" Aang thought to himself as he dodged another set of shots"_

Aang counter attacked with a series of quick jabs to his sides. Ratka moved to strike again but Aang was too fast. He smacked him in the wrist causing Ratka to lose the gripping on his hammer. The two jumped back. Ratka readjusted his hammer in his hand and then took his initial stance.

"_He's too slow, that hammer and armor is weighing him down. And his stance has him slightly off balance" Aang thought to himself._

Ratka once again charged Aang. He lifted his hammer over his head planning to crush Aang with it. Aang saw his opening though. He unleashed a fury of quick attacks at Ratka's exposed core. Before the giant man could react And had jumped behind him and swung his staff directly into the back of his knees. Ratka collapsed with a thud. He rolled over to see Aang's staff pointed right in his face.

"You win I'm beaten" Ratka said disappointed. The crowd roared in cheers and the drums began to beat again.

"Avatar Aang will proceed to the second round" Hakoda announced to the cheering crowd.

Aang walked back into the tunnel toward the warrior's chamber. When he walked in all eyes went on him and Ratka.

"Who won?" Sokka asked. Aang raised his hand sheepishly.

"Good match Avatar, I probably never stood a chance" Ratka said extending his hand. Aang shook it.

"So Aang is there any one strong on your side of the bracket" Sokka asked.

"Well Jet is on my side of the bracket but we wouldn't face each other until the semi finals. How about you?" Aang asked.

"If everything goes right I'll have Hahn in the second round. I'd love to tear him apart" Sokka said.

"Don't do anything you'd regret later" Aang said to Sokka cautiously.

The next few matches were quick and decisive. Jet ended his match quickly in the final match on Aang's side of the bracket. Bato and Haru opened up the bracket on Sokka's side. That battle was the quickest of all. Haru attempted to use nun-chucks to fight Bato. But due to his inexperience, accidentally threw one of them into the stands while trying to do a stance. Then after Bato knocked his other nun-chuck out of his hand in one shot, he proceeded to try and run away from Bato. The fight ended up looking like tag between two small children. Nonetheless Haru ended up leaving the arena with an air of shame and embarrassment.

The next round was just as quick followed by a victory by Hahn. That left Sokka versus Kawan. The two were standing in the arena in their stances. They were waiting for the gong to be struck. Sokka was eager to prove himself to Kawan. Kawan was the youngest of the warriors to accompany his father during the war. He was only four years older then Sokka. The two used to play with each other as children. Kawan always had the advantage in their sparing matches due to age. Sokka was hoping to redeem his losses.

Kawan was a thin stringy man. He was not bulky and he was holding a traditional water tribe Pike. He wasn't wearing his traditional wolf armor though. He was wearing a more neutral outfit as well as a helmet from an earth kingdom soldier helmet.

The gong struck and the two immediately charged each other. Kawan stabbed at Sokka with his pike but Sokka dodged and swiped across with his sword. Kawan was quick enough to dodge the strike. The two traded blows for a few moments, neither of them able to break the other's defenses. The two then clashed with their weapons. Sokka pushing against Kawan's pike with his sword. Neither of them could over whelm the other. Finally they jumped apart.

Sokka had come up with a plan. He reached into his back sash and pulled out his boomerang.

"_don't fail me now boomerang" Sokka said. _

He aimed and through the boomerang. The boomerang curved away from Kawan but it drew his attention for an instant. It was enough time for Sokka to go on the offensive. When Kawan turned back he was immediately engaged by Sokka's sword. He blocked Sokka's first strike but was hit in the mouth with the but of his sword. Sokka jumped back for a second. Before Kawan could react he was hit in the back with Sokka's returning boomerang. Sokka moved in and sliced the pike off its handle. He then pointed the blade of his sword toward Kawan's neck.

"I surrender" Kawan said realizing he no options. Sokka nodded and dropped his weapon.

"Sokka wins!" he heard his father yell. The crowd was roaring with noise and Sokka just stood there grinning like fool. Sokka threw his fist up and the crowd cheered even more.

"We shouldn't cheer for him like this, all that attention will go to his head" Toph said to her friends.

"His ego doesn't need to be inflated more then it already is" Zuko said in agreement.

"But if it does, I can always kick his butt and knock him down a peg" Suki said.

"Its such a god thing that Sokka married someone who can kick his butt" Mai said in agreement.


	57. Chapter 57

As Aang stood in the Arena ready to fight his mind started to drift. He admired the midday sun and the slowly moving clouds. He loosened his grip on his staff as he mindlessly started to zone out of his current situation. His opponent however was more focused then ever. The ever vigilant Bato looked like a saber tooth moose lion about to pounce. He was ready for the gong to go off.

"_That cloud looks like Katara" Aang said not hearing the gong go off in the background._

Aang just barely saw Bato's spear swing at his face. He ducked and rolled behind him,his focus returning to the task at hand. His heart was beating fast and blood was rising to his cheeks. Bato lunched at him and launched a series of quick jabs which Aang barely managed to dodge.

"_He's fast, if I let my guard down for a second he's gonna take me out" Aang thought to himself._

Aang counter attacked with his own barrage of attacks with his staff. Bato dodged and blocked most of the shots though he did get hit in the knee once. Bato then went back onto the offensive but Aang wasn't done attacking either. The two parried shots for a few moments before Aang's staff became intertwined with Bato's spear. Aang whipped his staff upward causing Bato's spear to fly to the side.

Bato jumped back and pulled out a club.

"_What is with water tribesmen and carrying a thousand weapons in their shirts" Aang thought to himself._

Aang started back away. He had no idea what to do now that he was unarmed. Bato lunged at Aang with his club. Aang ducked and dodged. Even without his air bending he was still more agile then the normal man. Bato swung his club again hoping to swipe Aang ducked under the blow and used his foot to trip Bato. Bato stumbled and fell over. Aang took off running to where his staff was lying on the ground. Aang had barely grabbed his staff when he saw Bato attacking out of the corner of his eye. Aang rolled to the side dodging the attack. Aang took the opportunity to begin his own offensive attack against Bato. The older warrior attempted to block Aang's strikes but his club was no use for Aang's staff. Within three strokes Bato had been disarmed.

"Aang's got him on the ropes" Zuko observed from the stands.

"Lets just hope he doesn't mess it up" Toph commented.

Aang and Bato stood facing each other. Aang had his staff at the ready. Bato was standing disarmed in a defensive stance. Aang readied himself to attack but Bato moved first. He moved onto one knee. His head was facing down toward the ground.

"Bato has signaled a surrender" Hakoda shouted through his horn. The crowd cheered for Aang's victory. Aang stood in the arena looking surprised.

"Why did you surrender?" Aang asked.

"I never had any intention of trying to win this tournament or become chief. I am a warrior. I crave the excitement of battle. You have managed to satisfy that craving Aang. Therefore I no longer have reason to participate in this tournament" Bato said.

"Well your welcome then" Aang said rubbing the back of his neck. Bato bowed to Aang and Aang reciprocated.

Aang walked off the arena and met his friends.

"Well Aang it looks like your going to the semi finals" Zuko said patting on the back. The rest of the gang was grinning with approval.

"So who am I fighting in the semi-finals?" Aang asked

"me" Jet said. He was sitting on a bench off to the side, "Don't think I'll go easy on you because your the avatar. I am not someone who is known for surrendering" Jet said. Aang nodded in comprehension. Jet walked off.

"So where is Sokka?" Aang asked.

"He's about to fight Hahn. We should probably go to support him" Katara said.

"I'm going to go watch the match from the arena" Aang said.

"Oh okay" Katara said sounding disappointed.

"You two can act mushy some other time" Toph said and Katara immediately began to blush. The rest of the gang just laughed in response. The laughter helped lighten the seriousness of the day.

The gang headed back to the arena to see Sokka's fight. The arrived to see Sokka and Hahn locked in a face off. Sokka was holding his sword at the ready while Hahn held his spear. The gong hadn't rung yet. The tension between the two was apparent and the crowd was silent.

"We'll finally get to settle the score" Hahn said coldly.

"After I win this I never want to see you again" Sokka said equally as coldly. His eyes were sharp as he glared at Hahn fiercely. Sokka resembled a wolf about to kill its prey.

"Don't count on it peasant. You may have taken my water tribe princess from me but your sister will do" Hahn said laughing.

"Over my dead body" Sokka replied.

"That can be arranged" Hahn said in retort.

The gong rang loudly. The ring of the gong filled the entire arena. In the instant after there was only silence. Neither the of the two had moved and the crowd was silent. Sokka charged Hahn at full speed. Hahn dodged Sokka's first two strikes. He rolled to the side and tried to stab Sokka with the spear. Sokka easily dodged the strike. Sokka hit Hahn in the face with the handle of his sword. Hahn recoiled in pain. His free hand was rubbing his swollen jaw.

"You'll pay" Hahn said in anger. He lunged at Sokka with his staff. Sokka hacked his spear into two pieces. He turned around muscled Hahn into the ground. He then kicked him in the chest causing Hahn to roll off the side of the arena next to where Aang was standing. Hahn lay on the ground in pain. He curled up a little.

"Your pathetic. I shouldn't anymore of my time fighting you. Your not even a challenge to me" Sokka said to him. Sokka turned and began walking away. Hahn had finally stood up. His face was full of fury. His eyes widened in rage. He suddenly charged at Sokka. Before he could get halfway to him he was tripped and fell to the ground. Aang stood over Hahn with his staff in his hand. He had a look of disappointment on his face as he shook his head at the older boy. Aang went and joined Sokka.

"Thanks Aang" Sokka said.

"No problem, I'm just glad we don't have to deal with him anymore" Aang said.

"Good luck with your fight with Jet, I won't be watching. I have to go to my own semi-final match" Sokka said.

"Good luck to you too" Aang said smiling. The two gave each other a semi hug. Aang truly realized at that moment how much Sokka meant to him. They were like brothers now. Sokka nodded and walked off.

Aang sat down and began to meditate. He knew that his next battle wouldn't be an easy one.

"_If I win I earn the right to marry Katara. This could be the best day of my life" Aang thought to himself._

"Are you ready Aang?" Hakoda's voice echoed bringing Aang out of his thoughts.

"I'm ready" Aang said. His voice was calm yet serious. Hakoda nodded to the young Avatar. He better than anyone understood what he was fighting for. The two walked toward the arena.

"Good luck Aang" Hakoda said.

Aang walked out onto the arena. Jet was standing on the other side. His hook swords were drawn. The two stared at each other. Aang shifted the staff in his hand. He was actually nervous about this fight. The last time he and Jet had faced off hadn't necessarily gone in his favor. And that's when he had his air bending. The gong rang and the sound resonated around the arena.

Aang flinched a bit as Jet charged him. Jet was faster then any of Aang's previous opponents. He charged with a barrage of offensive strikes. Aang blocked and dodged many of them. Aang was fast but without his air bending Jet was just as fast. As Jet continued his offensive he pushed Aang further and further back.

"Jet is all over him" Zuko said.

"Aang has to do something quick if he wants to win this fight" Suki said.

Aang jumped backward narrowly dodging a strike by Jet. Aang swung forward with his own series of attacks but Jet dodged and blocked them all. Jet did a back flip in the air giving himself space from Aang.

"If you want to win you are going to have to much better then that" Jet said smugly.

"Jet's in complete control of the fight. He's only been toying with Aang" Zuko said.

"Jet's a master with his weapon. He's had years to develop his skills. This isn't a fair fight" Katara said.

Aang looked at the ground. He was trying to formulate some kind of plan. Jet charged again and Aang blocked his first wave of attacks. On the next strike Aang's staff was knocked right of his hands out of the Arena. Aang jumped backward defenseless.

"Give it up Aang, this fight is over" Jet said. Aang's hands were down at his sides. He shook his head.

He put his hands into his shirt and then pulled out two golden fans.

"Are those your fans?" Katara asked Suki.

"Yeah Aang asked to borrow them for the tournament. But he isn't trained to use them. I don't know what use he could have with them" Suki said.

Aang held the fans at his sides. He flicked his wrist and the fans extended. Jet had a smirk on his face.

"We both know that you don't know how to use those weapons. What good is it going to in this fight?" Jet asked mockingly. Aang just smiled in reply. He squared his stance. Suddenly his tattoos began to glow as well as his eyes. A loud murmur spread among the crowd as Aang entered the Avatar state. Jet immediately took a defensive stance. Aang began to glow so brightly that he disappeared into a blinding flash of light. Everyone in the arena put their hands up to protect their eyes. When the light died down Aang was gone. Standing in his place was none other than Avatar Kyoshi.

"..uh..Avatar Kyoshi...?" Jet said with fear in his voice. Kyoshi had a smile on her face. She drew the fans up to her face. Jet stood back waiting for an attack. Kyoshi charged toward Jet. She was faster then even Aang. Jet lashed out with his hook sword. Kyoshi used her fan to block Jet's attack to the left and used the force of her body to hit him in the face with the broadside of her fan. Jet recoiled in pain.

"That was perfect form." Suki said excitedly.

"She did create the fighting style" Katara said.

"Yeah you could learn something from this fight" Toph said.

Jet was up again and charged with a quick string of attacks. Kyoshi blocked them all easily and knocked one of Jet's hook swords out of his hand. Jet twirled around and tried to attack again, but Kyoshi was too fast. Kyoshi knocked Jet's other sword out of his hand and then hit him with a melee attack to the chest. The force of the attack knocked him out of the arena.

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Kyoshi's eyes began to glow and a blinding light filled the arena. When the light faded Aang was standing in her place. He collapsed onto the arena floor.

Aang awoke with his friends surrounding him.

"Are you okay" Katara asked. Her hand was on his face.

"Yeah" Aang said sitting up.

"That was brilliant using the avatar state to enhance your abilities" Zuko said.

"Well I have to use all that power sometime" Aang said laughing a bit.

Suki walked over from another area. "Sokka won his semi final match too. You guys are going to face off in the finals" Suki said.

"That should interesting" Toph said.

Aang stood up. He dusted himself off with a quick air blast.

"Aang your fight against Sokka will begin soon. I need to lead you to the special arena used for the final match" Hakoda said walking over. Aang nodded. Katara gave him a quick good luck hug. He looked into her cerulean eyes giving him the motivation to fight.

He walked with Hakoda out of the arena. They headed toward the ocean. When they reached the ocean front Aang noticed a huge wide pillar of ice in the middle of the water. The pillar had a diameter of about 20 feet and was about 100 feet tall. It was perfectly smooth ice. A boat was waiting for them on the ocean front.

"That is the finals arena. You and Sokka will duel on top of it. The rules state you must duel to the death or if someone hits the water they lose"

A few minutes later the entire city had gathered on the ocean front. They watched as Pakku used his water bending to raise Hakoda and the two friends to the top of the pillar.

"Aang the tribal council has made a rule change. Your use of the avatar state in the last round was the first occurrence of such a thing in history. We have ruled that an Avatar competing may not use his or her avatar powers in this tournament. Your previous win still stands but you may not use the avatar state from now on" Hakoda said.

"Fine then" Aang said.

"Are you boys ready?" Hakoda asked. Both Aang and Sokka nodded. They both looked nervous. Hakoda and Pakku dismounted the pillar and joined the rest of the city. Sokka and Aang both took stances. Aang twirled his staff a few times while Sokka drew is sword.

The gong rang and Sokka moved toward Aang. He took a few short and simple slices at Aang. Aang blocked with his staff and tried to sweep Sokka at his feet. Sokka jumped over the attack and attempted to strike Aang in his midsection. Aang sidestepped the attack. The two continued to parry attacks. Sokka gained the upper hand and began to force Aang backward toward the edge of the pillar. He slashed at Aang with an immense amount of force. Aang attempted to block the attack but the force of the attack knocked his staff toward the other side of the Arena. Aang pulled the fans out of his shirt in a desperation attempt to salvage a victory. Sokka slashed at his feet and Aang stumbled off the side of the pillar.

Sokka looked down after not hearing a splash. He saw Aang hanging on the side of the pillar abou 20 feet away. He was using the closed fans to hook himself to the ice. Aang began to climb up the pillar. He was using the fans as ice picks as he climbed. Sokka was amazed that Aang hadn't fallen. When Aang had gotten within 5 feet of the ledge he jumped. He jumped at an angle allowing him to grab the ledge but away from Sokka. Sokka hurried to stop him from getting back on but Aang was to fast. Aang rolled onto the pillar and made a mad dash for his staff.

"I have to say Aang, if we weren't fighting I would think that was so cool" Sokka said. Aang smiled in response.

Aang and Sokka continued to trade blows. The two matched each other shot for shot. Aang started to gain the upper hand now. He used his natural agility to dodge Sokka's attacks and hit Sokka with quick jabs. Aang knocked Sokka's sword out of his hands. Sokka pulled out his club. He threw it straight at Aang. Aang dodged it but Sokkka used the distraction to run to get his sword. Aang was right behind him. Just as Sokka picked up his sword Aang appeared and lunged at Sokka. Sokka grabbed Aangs wrist stopping the attack. Aang grabbed Sokka's other wrist and the two grappled on the edge of the ice. Aang stepped back to secure himself and slipped off the edge bringing Sokka with him. The two began to fall toward the water. Aang let go of Sokka and dug his staff into the ice pillar. Sokka did the same and the two boys slowed down. They were about halfway down the pillar. Both of them hanging on the side of the pillar. They were within three feet of each other. Aang swung his body in an attempt to kick Sokka loose. Sokka did the same and the two boys began to exchange kicks on the side of the ice.

"Give it up Aang" Sokka said trying to kick his friend.

Aang' staff and Sokka's sword were causing the ice to melt. The ice cracked and both boys began to fall again. Aang didnt have his staff and Sokka didn't have his sword. Sokka had fallen first and looked to be the one to hit the water first. He suddenly pulled out his boomerang from his shirt and stabbed it into the ice. He still was falling but the friction started to slow him down. Aang flailed in the air in a desperate attempt to slow himself down but to no avail. Aang began to fall faster then Sokka and soon over took him. In a splash the young avatar hit the water followed by Sokka.

The boys heard cheering as they emerged from the water. Hakoda and Pakku were waiting for them in a canoe. Aang and Sokka swam over to the canoe.

"Good match Sokka" Aang said extending his arm. Sokka grabbed it for a half hug. Sokka turned to his father. In an instant his father's arms were around him.

"You did good son" Hakoda whispered into his ear.

The celebration was joyous. Sokka was presented with the chief's necklace and a huge feast was prepared for the city. The entire southern water tribe celebrated like never before. Children ran in the streets playing and even Appa was partaking in the fun. Everything was at peace.

The gang however was no where to be found. All of them with the exception of Sokka were camped out on the ocean front. They had a small fire for heat but the full moon provided all the light they may need. Aang was huddled with Katara. Zuko and Mai were sitting and fawning over Iroh who had slept through the entire final battle and the ceremony. Toph was curled up next to Teo's chair. Suki sat alone, waiting for Sokka.

"I think this is my favorite part" Aang said aloud.

"What?" Katara asked curious.

"I like the part of the adventure after the big fight. The part where we are just relaxing and not worried about stuff" Aang replied.

"I agree this is much better then almost getting killed" Zuko said chuckling.

"I prefer the fighting" Toph said matter of factly.

"You would" Suki replied earning laughs from group.

"I agree with Toph, life is no fun without adventure" Sokka said from behind. The gang turned to see the goofiest member of the group join them. He sat next to Suki and put his arm around her neck.

"Don't think because your a chief I'm going to do what you say" Suki said to him. The entire group nodded.

"He couldn't tell me what to do if he wanted to. I'm the fire lord" Zuko said.

"I think avatar is better then fire lord or chief" Aang said earning a scowl from Zuko.

"Snoozles knows better then to try and tell me what to do" Toph said. Sokka flinched thinking about the rock/metal based pain Toph could inflict on him.

"Hey where's your chief's necklace?" Katara asked.

"Funny story about that..." Sokka started.

"Did you sell it?" Mai asked.

"No" Sokka said.

"Did someone rob you?" Teo asked.

"What No" Sokka said annoyed.

"Did you trade it for a life time supply of cactus juice?" Toph asked hopefully.

"No!" Sokka yelled.

"Then what happened to it?" Suki asked.

"I abdicated the position of chief back to my dad" Sokka said slowly. The group was silent. All of them looked surprised.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"I don't think I'm ready for this kind of responsibility" Sokka said.

"Are you serious? Zuko's fire lord and he can barely tie his boots without a servant" Toph said.

"Thats not true at all!" Zuko replied annoyed.

"No its not like that. I realized that being chief would be a lot of responsibility and would make me grow up faster. I'm not ready to stop having adventures. There so much more I want to do before I settle down. I still want to be able to travel the world" Sokka said with a smile on his face.

"I think you made the right choice" Suki said kissing him on the cheek.

"So what now?" Teo asked.

"Rebuild the world I guess" Katara said.

"We have to go back to the fire nation" Zuko said.

"I wanted to go to Ba Sing Se" Sokka said.

"Ba Sing Se? I hate that place" Toph said annoyed.

"Well I was hoping maybe I could help the earth king change the city. I also thought it would be neat to go to school" Sokka said.

"I want to go home, to the southern air temple. I want to rebuild it and the other air temples. Then I'll have to start traveling the world again. The world's going to need the avatar to help rebuild" Aang said.

"I'll go with you" Katara said to him. They both smiled.

"How about you Toph?" Mai asked.

"We were thinking about trying a nomadic lifestyle. I'm an air bender now so that might be the right thing to do" Teo said.

"Along the way the blind bandit my crush some skulls too" Toph said.

"Well wherever we go we'll always have each other, even in spirit" Aang said smiling. The group nodded in agreement.

Although their current adventure had ended it wouldn't be the last for the gang. They all looked out to the full moon sitting over the horizon. Each of them thinking about the future to come. Each of them was full of optimism for the future. All was well.


	58. Important Please Read

Author's Note

Book 4 air is finally over and its been a long ride. Due to my schedule I wasn't able to finish this in a timely fashion and I drove a lot of you crazy with the slowness of updates. I hope to end that trend with the sequel. I am currently pre-writing the first chapters of the sequel so that I can release them in a more regular way. Expect to see the first chapter of "The Legend of Aang"(title of the sequel) on the 1st of August. Until then I'd appreciate if you'd all check out my other avatar story "Royal Court of Fire" until that time. That story is a more original story of mine and I'd really appreciate feedback on it.

Until next time, Avatargurumaster


End file.
